The Boy With The Red Sunglasses
by Pikachunicorn
Summary: *Basically, an X-Men fanfic set in present day, explaining Scott's first experiences as leader of the X-Men* Evelyn James is just an average teenage girl - clever, relatively popular, friendly. But after the unbelievable events of her prom night she manages to fall into more and more trouble, and there is only one boy who understands - the boy with the red sunglasses.
1. Chapter 1

"Evelyn, darling, hurry up! You'll be late for the dance!" My mother calls from downstairs. Though she uses her usual controlled tone, I notice that it is laced, ever so slightly, with pride. She's more excited about this prom that I am!  
>I evaluate myself one more time in the mirror. My hair is wrapped into some sort of twisted updo that the hairdresser constructed, with a few locks falling either side of my face, brushing my cheeks, and a large, sweeping fringe to cover my even larger forehead. When I turn, the style is set in such a way that it brings out the usually unnoticeable orange highlights in my bright red hair.<br>My eye makeup is heavy, yet not overdone, with black shadow and liner and a dash of red shadow for accent. My lips are also rouged slightly, though not enough as to make me look cheap. The makeup artist did such a good job!  
>My dress is also red. The bodice is a tight-fitting strapless piece with a sweetheart neckline, and the shirt flows out lightly from my hips. The material sparkles like fireworks when the light catches it in the right way. I love it.<br>I slip out of my room and descend the stairs to be met with my mother's beaming face. Her hands fly to cover her mouth and a tear slips down her left cheek.  
>"You look beautiful, Evi!" She chokes out. I smile.<br>"Thank you, mom." I embrace her gently before pulling away and smiling again. "Are we ready to go?"  
>She nods silently and leads me out to the car. I slip into the passenger seat, laughing when I have to forcefully push my dress in to make it fit through the door. My mother climbs in the driver's seat and takes a deep breath and wipes away a tear before starting the engine.<p>

Soon, we are at school. I exit the car and am halted for some photos from my mother, before I hurry inside. The school hall is dressed up with balloons and drapes - making it look far classier than its usual dark curtains and lines of drab, brown plastic chairs.  
>"Evelyn!" My best friend Sara shouts from a few meters away. I turn and am immediately struck by how beautiful she is. Her long blonde hair is set perfectly into loose curls, which complement the swirls on her teal, fishtail dress that wouldn't look good on anyone else. I walk over to her and am grabbed into a hug straight away. I laugh.<br>"Hi, Sara! You look gorgeous!" I say, smiling, and I mean it.  
>"You too!" She holds me at arm's length to examine me. "That dress is magical!"<br>The music begins and Sara whisks me off to dance. Only when the DJ announces that he only has two more songs to play, do I realize that we've nearly been dancing for three hours. _Time really does fly when you're having fun! _It suddenly hits me how tired I am, so I inform Sara and we sit on two of the dressed chairs at the edge of the room.  
>"So..." She starts. When Sara uses this tone there's only one thing on her mind. Boys.<br>"Yes?" I roll my eyes.  
>"You gunna tell me who you like yet?" She winks at me, and I sigh.<br>"I've told you, no one!"  
>"Come on! There's gotta be some one! Ummm." Her eyes search the room. "Oh! Ethan Hank!"<br>Ethan is one of the popular jocks. He's basically a completely douche but nearly all of the girls - including Sara - have wanted him at some point.  
>"EW! No!" I exclaim, slapping her with my clutch bag.<br>"Okay!" She holds up her hands in mock surrender. "James Davidson?"  
>I roll my eyes again. James is one of my best friends. We've grown apart since he got with Stacey Inka, but he'll always be like a brother to me.<br>"No! He's been my friend, like, forever! I could never see him in that way!" I explain, smiling as I watch him slow dance with Stacey. He looks so happy.  
>"Okay... So..." She bites her lip in concentration. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I've got it!"<br>"Yes?" I sigh, she hasn't got it. I don't like anyone.  
>"Is it that Scott Summers guy? He's kindaa weird. You like weird, right?" She raises her eyebrow at me.<br>"No!" I laugh "He's so not my type! What's with those red sunglasses he always wears anyway?"  
>"He says he has an eye condition, but there's rumors that he's a spy and his glasses are some form of secret communication!" She says, totally seriously, making me laugh harder.<br>"You've gotta be kidding me, Sara!" I reach up and pull the pins from my aching scalp, releasing my hair. "You seriously believe that?!"  
>I shake my head to relieve the strands of hair that may be looped up together. Then, suddenly, everything is in slow motion. I feel the warmth on my scalp, and then see flames before my eyes<em>. My hair is on fire!<em> I hear myself and Sara scream. I raise my hand and try to pat out the flames, it's no use - the warmth remains. I bring my hand down and realize that it too, is engulfed in flames. Weirdly, I feel no pain or heat, only subtle warmth. I flick my hand to try to rid it of the fire, but all that I see is a shot of flame fly from my hand and ignite the floor bored. I scream again and close my eyes. It is now that I note I do not smell burning flesh, or singed hair. And I still feel no pain.  
>Suddenly, there is a pair of hands on me, one on each shoulder. <em>Who is crazy enough to get this close to me?<em>  
>"Stay away!" I shout, keeping my eyes locked shut. "I don't want you to get hurt!"<br>"Shh! You have to calm down, Evelyn! Slow your heartbeat, just calm down." A smooth male voice commands. I take deep breaths, trying my hardest to comply, and, to my surprise, it works. I feel the warmth receding from my head and hand. I open my eyes and inspect my hand. It's like nothing even happened. I then notice that the hall is empty of students and that the headmaster is wrenching a fire extinguisher from the wall.  
>"You'll thank me for this later!" The male voice returns just as I feel the freezing cold rush of having a glass of water over my head. "Trust me."<br>It is only now that I see where the voice came from. Scott, the boy with the red sunglasses, is standing over me with an empty glass in his left hand. _What the hell?!_  
>"Miss James!" Mr Faith, the head master calls as he runs towards me, dropping the fire extinguisher. "What happened to the fire? How did you-" Scott holds up the empty glass and nods to my wet hair.<br>"I just did the first thing I thought of, sir." He says calmly.  
>"Oh, I see." Mr Faith seems kindaa irritated he didn't get to be the hero. <em>Wait. Does that make Scott Summers my hero?<em> "We need to get you to the hospital to sort out your injuries." I look up at Scott, willing him to speak for me.  
>"Quite remarkably, she hasn't got any. I checked." I bow my head and hold out my hand to reinforce his point.<br>"What?!" Mr Faith steps forward and leans over me. "That- that- that is spectacular!"  
>"Yeah, well, I think she just wants to get home now. Isn't that right, Miss James?" Scott looks directly at me and I know how he wants me to answer.<br>"Yes, sir. That would be best. Scott will walk me, he knows the way. I'll be safe." I lie, smiling weakly.  
>"Oh... Well... I suppose." The headmaster stutters. "But if anything happens, you are to take her immediately to the Emergency Room, okay, Mr Summers?"<br>"Of course!" Scott smiles and nods.  
>Mr Faith leaves, and Scott grabs my elbow roughly, pulling me up from the chair where I was sat.<br>"Hey!" I exclaim, pulling my arm free. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
>"Walking you home, like you said." He says with a smirk.<br>"That was just to get him off our backs!" I hiss. "I don't even know you."  
>"Can you explain what just happened?" I know, through his glasses, that he must be looking me in the eyes right now.<br>"Ummm... No." I admit, quickly adding, "But you can't either!"  
>"Actually..." A smile tugs at his lips.<br>"So, you can explain how my hair spontaneously combusted and I didn't get even slightly burnt?" I roll my eyes and exit the hall, into the cold, dark night. He quickly follows me.  
>"Yes. I can. It's a gift you have." He says, too seriously.<br>"Yeah, like a super power. Okay then." I sigh in frustration and walk faster, but he still manages to catch up with me.  
>"In a way, yeah!" He says quietly. I laugh out loud at his statement.<br>Suddenly, his hands are on my shoulders again and I am facing him. I stare into his face. _Wow_. He would be quite cute if he wasn't so weird. I suddenly get the urge to see what color his eyes are. I lift my hand to his face and touch the left lens of his glasses. He slaps my hand away quickly.  
>"Ow! What was that for?" I rub my stinging hand gently.<br>"Look. If you come with me now, I promise, you'll never have to talk to me ever again." He says, still grasping my shoulders. "Please." I sigh.  
>"Fine, but no slapping, grabbing or pouring water over me, okay?"<br>"Okay." He agrees - yet again, a little too seriously - and walks off down the side of the school, towards the sports field. I follow him muttering words, unintelligible to him.  
>"Right, stand here." He commands, pointing to the centre of the football pitch.<br>"Jeez, no need to be so rude!" I moan, but immediately comply. He steps backwards until he is about two meters away from me.  
>"Okay, now flick your hair." He orders. I roll my eyes. <em>What a weirdo<em>. I do as he says and, instantaneously, my hair bursts into flames. I want to scream again, but then I remember how it didn't hurt me earlier, and it's not hurting now.  
>"Now close your eyes and calm down!" Scott shouts over the roar of the flames. I obey and the flames die down to nothing. I drop to my knees.<br>"What- Wha- Ho- How did I-"  
>"I told you, you have a gift." He whispers, now sat beside me. "Try it again if you don't believe me."<br>"No!" I exclaim. "No. No, thank you."  
>He laughs, making me smile, though I'm not sure why.<br>"How did you know?" I ask, genuinely curious.  
>"Well, no normal personal could spontaneously combust and have no burns at all." He says, sounding bored.<br>"No! No, there's something you're not telling me." I push myself back on the dry grass, away from him. _Damn, my dress is gunna have grass stains all over it._  
>He moves towards me slowly. Soon, his face is against mine.<br>"You're not the only one who's different..." He whispers mysteriously.  
>Before I can ask any more questions, he silences me with his index finger over my lips. He points to an old, discarded football about five meters away.<br>"Watch." He whispers, before scanning the field, for people, I guess. He takes hold of his glasses with his right hand and lifts them slightly. I gasp as a bolt of red light leaps from Scott's eyes and hits the football, blowing it to pieces. I continue to stare at the singed grass where the football sat, not even noticing Scott return his glasses to the proper position. I blink in disbelief.  
>"You're- you're-"<br>"Like you?" He cuts in.  
>"No, spectacular." I whisper, my eyes still locked on the grass.<br>"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew me." I turn my attention to Scott just as he drops his head, looking almost ashamed.  
>"Let me get to know you." The words slip from my mouth before I even think.<br>"I can't. I don't want you getting hurt!" He says quietly, watching the ground.  
>"You saved me today. If you hadn't have been there..." I shake the unpleasant thoughts from my mind. "I need you to help me control this. I mean, a seventeen year old girl with flamethrower hair is hardly the best idea!" He laughs a little and raises his head to look at me.<br>"I just don't wanna hurt anyone..." He whispers. I kneel up and wrap my arms around his shoulders.  
>"You won't. I won't let you."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

To my surprise, Scott actually walks me home. He tells me about his foster family and how he's been passed between families and care homes since his parents died in a plane crash at the age of ten. It surprises me that he's so open with me.  
>"Well, this is my house." I nod toward my green front door.<br>"Okay, well... I'll... I'll see you tomorrow... I guess." He stammers. I smile.  
>"Yeah," is all I can find to whisper in reply. I begin to walk down my path when he grabs my arm.<br>"Hey!" I exclaim in mock anger. "I thought we agreed no grabbing."  
>"Evelyn," he whispers. "I'm really glad I met you."<br>I take a deep breath as I notice how gorgeous he is in the glow of the street lights. I swallow, hard. "I.. Urrr..." I clear my throat and order my thoughts. "I'm glad I met you too, Scott."  
>He leans in towards me and his soft brown hair tickles my forehead. Is he going to kiss me? <em>Oh my gosh. He's going to-<em>  
>"Evi!" My mother's voice rings out from the doorway. "Evi? Is that you?" I sigh and roll my eyes.<br>"I gotta go." I say, regretting the words as soon as they pass my lips. "Thank you, though!"  
>I hurry off up the path and meet my mother at the door.<br>"Who was that?" My mum questions in her usual over protective and over curious manner.  
>"Just a friend, mom."<br>"Does this friend have a name?" She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at me. A small smile pulls up the corners of her lips. _Jeez, mom_.  
>"Scott. His name's Scott." I call back, as I walk to the stairs.<br>"Ooooohh. You like him!" She giggles, running after me. "Seriously, mom! How old are you?! He's just a friend!" She's as bad as Sara.  
>"If you say so!" She calls as I shut my bedroom door.<br>I lean against the cool wood and slip down slowly until I am sat against the bottom of the door. It's been a long night. I'm exhausted. How is it that this morning I was a normal seventeen year old girl, giddy with excitement for the prom, and now I'm some sort of freak that can set fire to myself, with only a fellow freak for support? _Who am I kidding?_ Scott's not a freak. Scott's... Different. His ability is spectacular! How have I never noticed him before? I mean. He's always just been 'that weirdo in the sunglasses' to most of my year. He didn't really speak to anyone, so no one really spoke to him. It was like he was hiding. But I've found him now. And I don't know what it is but there is something about him-  
>Heavy knocks on my bedroom door pull me from my daydream, making me jump in surprise.<br>"School just called!" My mum yells. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?!" I stand and open my door, allowing my mother - and her anger - to flow in.  
>"It wasn't a big deal, I-"<br>"Not a big deal?! You were on fire, Evelyn!" Her shouting makes me want to turn my face away.  
>"Mom, it's all a big exaggeration. My hair touched one of the lights and started smoking, because of the colours in my hair and dress, people assumed I was on fire. Scott rushed over and threw water on my hair before-"<br>"How do I know you're not lying to me again, Evelyn James?" Her anger has dissipated and she now just seems concerned.  
>"If I was on fire, wouldn't I be burnt? I'm not. Check me, all over." I stand from where I was sat on my bed and step towards her. "Go ahead!" She runs her fingers through my hair slowly, before stepping back from me.<br>"I guess you're right. I'm sorry Evi, I just want you safe." I hug her.  
>"I know, mom." My words are muffled by our embrace. She steps back and takes a deep breath.<br>"Well, it's been an emotional day, I'm going to bed." Her voice is gentle, almost weak. "Want anything before I do?"  
>I shake my head "No, thanks."<br>She nods and exits the room before calling back "Is Scott cute?"  
>I laugh and shut my door before shouting my reply of<br>"Night, mom!" through the wood.  
>I remove my dress and hang it up on the front of my wardrobe, before climbing into bed. I drift off to sleep almost immediately, to dreams of fire, footballs and red sunglasses.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in school I am completely exhausted. I lean against my locker, yawning, when I am suddenly pulled into a strong embrace.

"Oh, Evelyn! Thank God you're alright! I'm so sorry for leaving you! What happened?" Sara says, almost too quickly to understand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to apologize, I guess I just overreacted. I got water chucked over my head by-" I stop. I'm never gunna live this down if she finds out who it is.

"By who?" She wrinkles her nose in curiosity.

"Ummm. Some random guy that was nearby, I've never met him before, I guess he worked with the DJ or caterers or something." I lie.  
>"Did you get his number?" Sara asks, deadly serious, making me burst into laughter. "My hair was burning. To be honest, my mind wasn't really on guys."<br>"Good point!" She laughs too. We begin our walk to our first period class with girly chit chat. We discuss who looked the best last night, who we think hooked up, who had the most expensive dress, etc. I can't help but notice the other students staring at me. I guess it's not every day someone bursts into flames at their prom.  
>"Ignore them, Ev." Sara says, a little too loudly. I nod and smile weakly at her.<br>We continue our walk and gossip. That's when I see him. _Scott_. I have to force myself to keep walking, though my body tells me to stop and stare. He seems to get more beautiful every time I see him. I swallow and choke out the words  
>"Hey, Scott." He nods at me subtly and continues walking. Was that really the same guy I met last night? Sara steps in front of me, grabs my shoulders and shakes me.<br>"Hellooo?" Her eyebrows are raised as she stares into my face. "Since when have you been pally with Scott Summers?!"  
>"I'm not! I just said hi!" I bite my lip nervously.<br>"Oh my gosh! You so like him!" Her beaming smile stretches from ear to ear.  
>"What? No, I don't!" I exclaim. Luckily, we now turn the corner to my first class.<br>"Oops, gotta go!" I say, slipping through the door of the classroom.  
>"I'll get you later, silly!" She calls after me, making me chuckle. I take my seat and the long school day begins.<p>

By the end of the day I am completely drained. High school is hard work! I trudge out of the school gates and begin the walk home.  
>"Evelyn! Wait up!" I turn to see Scott behind me, and stop for him to catch up.<br>"What the hell? You wouldn't even talk to me earlier!" My words scold him like a child. _Good_.  
>"I'm sorry... I'm just a very private person, especially in school." He drops his head.<br>"Why?" I don't let up with my frustration.  
>"You know why!" He gestures towards his glasses. I sigh.<br>"I'm sorry, Scott." I place my hand on his shoulder, which is pretty awkward considering he's over six feet tall, and I'm just over five. "I just... This whole thing with last night and-"  
>"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private." Scott mumbles.<br>It is only now that I realize we're still on a public street outside of a high school at the end of a school day. I nod and he and I walk a little further on before we come to a shaded alley. It is very unlikely anyone would find us there; it's just full of trash. I mean, it totally stinks, but it'll work.  
>"What were you gunna say?" Scott asks, although he seems more interested in watching his feet lazily kick an empty can, than in what I have to say.<br>"I need you right now, Scott! You're the only one who understands!" I nearly shout. "I can't deal with you ignoring me when last night I found out I'm some kind of... Some kind of freak!"  
>This catches his attention. His head snaps up to see me and he steps back slightly. "Freak?" He says almost inaudibly.<br>"Is that how you see me? A _freak_?"  
>"No! No, Scott! That's not what I meant, I just-"<br>"Don't bother!" He cuts me off and begins to walk towards the entrance to the alley.  
>"Scott! Please!" I beg, chasing after him. I manage to grab his arm, causing him to turn quickly.<br>"I thought you of all people would understand." He spits out. "But you don't. You're just like the rest of them!"  
>He continues to walk. I can't let him leave me like this. We need each other. We have to stick together.<br>Suddenly, an insane idea forms in my mind, _a memory_. Of how my hand shot out a flame that set the dance floor alight. Without thinking, I swing my head around, and sure enough, I am on fire again. _Wow. This is really kindaa cool!_ I run my fingers through the flames in my hair and then flick my flame-engulfed hand towards one of the trash cans to the left of where Scott is walking. I see the fire fly from my grasp and ignite the trash within seconds. Scott turns quickly.  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He storms back in my direction. "Are you insane?!"<br>"Maybe I am! How will you know if you don't help me?" I shout as the flames roar in my ears.  
>"Evelyn! You're being stupid!" He says as he reaches me.<br>"I'm sorry, Scott. You know I don't think you're a freak. You're spectacular! Your gift is..."  
>"A menace?" He suggests.<br>"I was going to say beautiful." I respond. He visibly relaxes.  
>"Scott, I only properly met you yesterday, but you mean so much to me already. Please don't leave me now?" He sighs and nods.<br>"I know, Evelyn. I won't, I promise." He smiles slightly.  
>"Thank you. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll try to be more sensitive in the future." I move closer to him. "I mean it, thank you."<br>He looks down at me and our noses nearly touch. I feel my heart rate increase and my breathing become heavier. I want to kiss him now. I need to kiss him now. He smirks slightly, making me giggle.  
>"What are you smiling about?" I question.<br>"I want to kiss you right now, but I don't think that's a very good idea when your hair is on fire." _Oh crap! I completely forgot about that!_ I close my eyes and breathe deeply to calm myself, until the warmth recedes from my scalp.  
>"Better?" I ask, still not 100% whether I'm still on fire or not.<br>"Better." He whispers, and, suddenly, I'm in his arms are around me and his lips are on mine. My body sags into his embrace and my lips unintentionally move into a slight smile beneath his lips. I tiptoe slightly and kiss him back. Soon, our contact ceases and we are left smiling at each other, trying to calm our rapid heart rates.  
>"Evelyn. We need to stick together." He whispers. I nod and bite my lip, smiling.<br>"I agree." How could I not? Spending time with the original tall, dark and handsome, who also has a kick ass special power? _Who would turn that down?!_  
>"Come on," he says, offering me his hand "I'll walk you home."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to my familiar green door doesn't seem to last long enough. We stroll slowly down the darkening streets discussing silly, pointless things. I feel so bare when I'm with Scott, like I don't need to hide behind the fake smiles and makeup, like I can show him every ugly, crazy, _fiery_ part of me. It feels nice to have someone to talk to.  
>"Scott, I want to-"<br>"Evi!" My mother calls, making her way down the path. "Is this the boy you were telling me about?" _Oh god_.  
>"This has gotta stop happening to us." I mumble to Scott. He laughs slightly, although I'm not sure why. This is the second time in two days my mother has interrupted us!<br>"You told your mother about me?" He asks, with an amused smile on his face, raising an eyebrow.  
>"She sure did!" My mum sings as she reaches us. I can feel my cheeks heating up. <em>This is so embarrassing! <em>  
>"Scott, is it?"<br>"Yes," he replies, extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs James!"  
>"Oh! Call me Sandy!" She laughs taking his hand. They shake before she turns to me. "You didn't tell me he was so well mannered!"<br>"I didn't really tell you anything..." I mumble, wishing I could curl up and hide.  
>"Would you like to come in for a drink, Scott?" <em>Oh god! Please say no! Please say no!<em>  
>"I'd love to, but I really should get home. Thank you though!" He replies sweetly. Is this seriously the guy that chucked water over me yesterday?!<br>"Of course! Well, I hope to see you again soon, Scott. It was lovely meeting you!" My mother says cheerfully as she begins her walk back up the path.  
>"You too, Sandy!" Scott calls.<br>"You've gotta be kidding me..." I moan when my mum is out of earshot. "You're on first name basis with my mum already, and she's asking you in for a drink? Seriously?!"  
>"So, what did you tell your mom about me?" He smirks, ignoring me and looking pretty self-satisfied.<br>"Literally, just your name and the fact you walked me home. My mom gets carried away." I roll my eyes.  
>"You know, you should really stop rolling your eyes, it's a bad habit." He steps closer to me.<br>"Setting your hair on fire is probably also a bad habit, but I'm not gunna stop that." I whisper. He smiles slightly, before kissing my lips gently. I close my eyes and feel his mouth against mine. He pulls away slowly.  
>"Night, <em>Evi!<em>" He whispers, emphasizing my nickname in a mocking tone. I punch him lightly on the arm.  
>"Goodnight, Scott." I call as I walk up the path to the door.<p>

Once I'm inside, the interrogation starts. Straight away my mother grabs me and pulls me down on the sofa.  
>"So..." She starts, a girly smile across her womanly face.<br>"What?" I roll my eyes. _It's a bad habit._ I shake my head to remove the words from my mind.  
>"Why didn't you tell me he was that cute?" She giggles.<br>"Mom! He's just a friend!" I say, I feel like I'm trying to convince myself more than her.  
>"A very cute friend." She winks at me. "Shame about those glasses covering him up though. What's that about?"<br>"He has an eye condition." I respond in an emotionless voice.  
>"He's a lovely guy. You could really use someone like-"<br>"Mom! He's a _friend_." I emphasize the last word. "Now, please never embarrass me like that again!"  
>"Fine, fine. If you say so." She says sarcastically.<br>"I do say so." I get up and head towards the stairs. "I'm going to get some coursework done. Call me when dinner's ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Ughh. School._ I mean, I hated it before. Who doesn't?! It's _school!_ But now it's somehow worse. I could be out there using my powers to help people. And I could easily make a living out of appearances, if I became some sort of local hero! Then I could drop out of school and- Who am I kidding? I could never expose myself to others. Somehow, I don't think they'd understand, and the fact that Scott tries so hard to keep his talents hidden supports my thinking. If our abilities were accepted, we'd be out there doing useful, helpful things with them. But no. I'm trapped. _We're_ trapped. Stuck in a bubble away from the rest of humanity. It's only been two days and I'm already struggling with keeping this from Sara and my mother. I momentarily wonder how Scott has coped for so long, before - rather guiltily - remembering what he told me about the plane crash when he was ten. _Poor Scott._  
>Scott is like the guiding star in all of this - the light shining through the foggy haze of confusion. I don't know how I would be coping without him. After just two days, he's already helped me start to come to terms with my... <em>Problem.<em>  
>Problem. That's what this is. Scott's ability is beautiful. Mine is not. Mine in annoying. Nobody likes fire. Who could ever love a girl who can engulf herself in flames? No one.<br>I lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling. I feel so empty, so numb. This changes everything. Life will never be the same, simple way it was before. I liked the way it was before - everything was easy. If people find out about my problem... I don't even want to think of it. Three rapid knocks on my door shake me from my thoughts.  
>"Evi! Breakfast! I made pancakes!" My mother sings. I sigh. At least, right now, I can pretend things are - and will be - normal. I can eat pancakes with my mom and walk to school with Sara. Tear out my hair with the stress of Calculus homework. Eat lunch with the girls and talk about shopping and boys. At least I can do that. At least I can pretend.<br>And that is what I do. After changing into school-appropriate clothing, I eat pancakes with my mom, while discussing school, and head out to meet Sara. On the way to school, just as I expected, she begins her interrogation.  
>"Right, missy!" She pokes me hard on the shoulder.<br>"Ow!" I laugh. "What?"  
>"You know what!" She narrows her eyes at me as we walk, I'm surprised she's not already walked into something. "Scott Summers!"<br>"What about him?" I ask innocently.  
>"YOU SO LIKE HIM!" She squeals.<br>"No, Sara... He's just an acquaintance." I lie.  
>"Ha! Lies!" <em>Goddammit!<em> Sara has been my best friend since third grade, she knows me better than anyone - definitely well enough to know when I'm lying.  
>"We spoke at prom, that's all." I say casually. Part of me wishes that was all.<br>"About what?" She questions, trying to catch me out.  
>"He asked me if I was okay after the fire incident." I fiddle with my hair, trying to look uninterested.<br>"Bullshit!" She calls, too loudly (about four girls walking in front turn back to look at us).  
>"Sara! He's just a friend!" I hiss.<br>"Oh! A friend now? He was an acquaintance a minute ago." She winks at me. I go to roll my eyes and stop myself as I remember Scott's words again -_ it's a bad habit. _We continue our walk to school in a similar way - Sara trying to catch me out, me replying with a quick casual answer. She won't drop it. And in a way I don't blame her - she knows I'm lying.  
>When we arrive in the school parking lot Sara points my attention to a few of the football team huddled around in front of a car.<br>"What's going on?" I ask, squinting my eyes to see better, with no luck.  
>"I think they're trying to start a fight!" Sara's eyes widen suddenly "OH MY GOSH, MARCUS IS THERE!"<br>Marcus is Sara's boyfriend. I know he's a jerk. Everyone knows he's a jerk. Even_ he_ knows he's a jerk! Sara, however, somehow does not know this. Being captain of the football team kind of makes him the prize to win. But his tall, muscular physique, blue eyes and dark blonde hair have never appealed to me.  
>She hurries off across the parking lot and I follow her at a walking pace, rolling my eyes. I never understand why she's so surprised when Marcus is in a fight or beating up some nerd - that's basically his daily routine. She could do so much better.<br>"Hey, babe!" Marcus calls to Sara, after he turns and notices her.  
>"What's going on?" I say sternly as we reach the boys.<br>"Relax, Evelyn. We're just having some fun!" Marcus winks at me. I try to see what the boys are doing behind him, but he obstructs my view with his large frame. I suddenly hear an impact, followed quickly by a moan._ They're seriously beating someone up again?!_  
>"Marcus! I swear to god, if you're-"<br>"We're just doing a little... Experiment!" He cuts me off, smirking. I look down, disgusted by the look on his face_. I have to stop this. Six football players beating up one innocent guy isn't fair! It's vile! It's-_ Something catches my eye, glinting in the sunlight. Dangling from Marcus's fingers are a pair of _red sunglasses..._


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell?!" I grab the glasses from his hand and shove him backwards.  
>"Evi!" Sara shouts, sounding shocked. I ignore her.<br>"Woah! Calm down, Evelyn! He was being a complete-" I cut off his words as I shove him aside.  
>It is only now that I see Scott. He is sat with his back against Marcus's blue sports car. His left arm is wrapped around his abdomen, while his right is thrown across his face, shielding his eyes. I notice one of the football players throw his fist towards Scott. I jump at the jerk and knock he over onto his back. I slap him hard across the face. His hand flies up to clutch his cheek.<br>"Grow up, asshole!" I shout as I stand, grab Scott's wrist and storm away. I can hear the chorus of _'oooohh'_s and catcalls coming from behind me as I stop at the edge of the parking lot and slip Scott's glasses back over his eyes.  
>"Are you okay?" I ask, noticing immediately that he's not. His lip is swollen and bleeding, and his left arm still shields his stomach.<br>"Thank you. You shouldn't have done that." He whispers, looking at the floor.  
>"What else was I supposed to do? Leave you there?" I ask sarcastically.<br>"Yes." He mumbles.  
>"No! No, I'd never do that." I exclaim, stepping back slightly in surprise. "I couldn't watch anyone be hurt like that, let alone <em>you!<em>"  
>"You could've got yourself in trouble." He says, finally raising his head to look at me. I shrug.<br>"Sara's with Marcus. So, I can kindaa do whatever I want to the football team and they can't retaliate." I confess. "What did you do anyway? How did you get yourself in that mess?"  
>"They were talking about you. In a vile way. They were objectifying you. I had to say something. I had to say something to let them know that you're not a piece of meat!" He explains. I sigh.<br>"Scott, why? Look what they did to you! You stupid boy!" I hug him a little too hard. "Never do that again! Promise me!" I hold him at arms length and stare into his glasses.  
>"I can't. I can't sit by and see you treated that way." He whispers. I want to argue, but I can't. I know whatever I say, he'll just dismiss.<br>"I have an idea." I say suddenly. I extend my arm towards him. "Take my hand."  
>"What?" He raises an eyebrow.<br>"Do it!" I order. He shrugs and complies. I drag him back towards Sara and the football players.  
>"What are you doing, Evelyn? Don't do anything stupid!" He whispers, walking alongside me.<br>"Hey! Douchebags!" I call as we near the car. They turn. A few smirk. A couple raise their eyebrows. I stop at the end of the car, pulling Scott up beside me.  
>"Come to stick up for your boyfriend, Evelyn?" George, one if the more irritating boys of the group, asks mockingly, causing a stir of laughter through the group.<br>"Yes, actually!" I state confidently. Scott's grip on my hand tightens. I hear Sara's murmur of "I knew it!" Before Marcus speaks up.  
>"Come on, Ev! You're one of us! There's no way you'd settle for some random weirdo like that!" He laughs.<br>"Trust me, if I wanted to settle, I'd be with Rich by now!" Rich, the overly bulking, steroid using low achiever calls out an insulted 'hey'.  
>"Ev, stop fooling around!" George's comment sends me over the edge. I grab Scott's shirt and pull him to me. He winces slightly and I make a mental note to apologize for that later. I lean back on the bonnet of Marcus's car and roughly pull Scott's lips to mine. I kiss him.<em> Hard.<em> At first I feel his body tense, most probably in shock, but then he relaxes and he kisses me back. His left hand weaves into my hair and his right hand supports my back. I taste the metallic tang of blood and am reminded of Scott's injuries. I stop kissing him momentarily, before his arms pull me back to his lips. _Well, they say kissing is a pain killer!_ I open my eyes and remember where we are. _Oops. _May have got a little carried away. Our contact breaks and we smile at each other softly.  
>"Oh my gosh! I so knew it!" I hear Sara call enthusiastically. I turn to look at her when I notice all the gaping faces around me. They're genuinely shocked!<br>"Come on," I say to Scott, loud enough for the others to hear "Let's go get you cleaned up."  
>I take his hand and pull him towards to school entrance.<br>"See you in class, Sara!" I call back.  
>"Definitely! Bye!" She shouts cheerfully. I smile to myself at Sara's attitude. Everything is always fun and great in Sara's world. It definitely makes life more interesting! I turn to look at Scott, his fingers touch his lower lips lightly.<br>"What?" I ask, giggling.  
>"You just... In front of... I mean... I... You could've..." He stutters, making me giggle more.<br>"I have numerous things I've gotta hide from everyone now. However, my attraction to you is not one of those things!" I say matter-of-factly.  
>"I cannot believe you just did that!" He says when he regains his speech.<br>"What? You didn't like it?" I ask mockingly.  
>"No! No, no, no! I loved it! It's just... I never imagined..." He trails off, making me smile. I pull him into the disabled restroom and sit him on the toilet before locking the door.<br>"Take off your shirt." I command, pulling paper towels from the dispenser.  
>"Woah! I'm very flattered, but is here the right place?" His tone is laced with concern. I laugh.<br>"No, silly! I want to check your injuries!" I say, watching his response over my shoulder.  
>"Oh." A red hue covers his cheeks. "That makes sense."<br>I wet one of the paper towels and walk over to him as he removes his shirt. I bend down slightly and dab the wet towel against his lower lip. It's stopped bleeding now. I wipe away the dried blood as gently as possible. He winces.  
>"Sorry." I say, quietly. He shakes his head and smiles slightly.<br>Once the dirt and blood is cleared from his face, I turn my attention to his body. I feel a pang of guilt as I see the slight cuts from the boys' boots and know that soon Scott's abdomen will be consumed in bruises.  
>"Don't ever be a hero again, okay?" I beg, even though I know he won't comply.<br>"How about you? You were a hero twice today!" He smiles down at my as I examine the scratches on his chest.  
>"No. It's different for me." I say sternly, not looking up from my task. I wipe each cut gently, cleaning away the blood and gravel. I sigh. <em>Oh, Scott.<br>_"No, it's not." He says calmly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Plus, at one point I genuinely thought you were going to set on fire again!" We both laugh.  
>"I could have, I was that angry!" I giggle.<br>"Evelyn, you're really special, you know that right?" Serious Scott takes over again. I smile and lean down to kiss his lips.  
><em>"Hypocrite."<em>


	7. Chapter 7

I stumble into class just as the bell rings - narrowly avoiding an interrogation from Mr Barton, the Calculus teacher - and take my seat next to Sara. She immediately pulls me against her in a strong hug, making me laugh loudly.  
>"What?" I say through my fit of giggles at her assault.<br>"Oh my gosh! You and Scott! Yay!" She exclaims and claps her hands quickly, bouncing in her seat.  
>"Sara, it's no big de-"<br>"It so _is _a big deal!" She squeals "You have to introduce me!"  
>"Wasn't earlier introduction enough?" I ask mockingly.<br>"It was barely the most ideal situation." Sara rolls her eyes, something she picked up from me. "I spoke to Marcus. I told him if he ever hurts an innocent kid again I'm leaving him." She turns up her nose, trying to show her authority.  
>"Thank you, Sara." I place my hand on her shoulder and give her a small smile. "It means a lot."<br>"Meh," she shrugs "No biggy. Now, you and Scott, however, is a biggy! I need details!"  
>"What kind of details?" I laugh.<br>"Is he a good kisser?" She asks a little too seriously, making me laugh harder.  
>"Sara!" I exclaim, still laughing. "That is none of your business!"<br>"Awh." Her body sags slightly with disappointment.  
>"Yes, he is." I say casually.<br>"Ooooohh. Really? Do the glasses get in the way?" She raises an eyebrow in curiosity. I laugh louder, barely able to control myself. Sara has been the most normal thing about my life in the last couple of days. The same silly, gossip fuelled Sara.  
>"Got something you'd like to share with the class, girls?" Mr Barton booms.<br>"No, sir. Sorry." We both say through our giggles.

By lunch the news of me and Scott has already spread through the school. People must think I'm on a downward spiral, first bursting into flames at prom and now dating someone not on the football team. Walking through the halls, I feel the eyes locked on me and pull my books a little tighter to my chest. I don't care so much about what they think of me and Scott, but having their eyes on me gives me the creeps. We soon reach the lunch hall and Sara heads off towards 'our table', where Marcus and the other football players are already perched.  
>"You go ahead," I call to Sara. "I'm going to look for Scott."<br>"Okay. Give him a kiss from me!" She shouts back and winks at me. I roll my eyes and smile.  
>I walk the crowded corridors on my own. Without the company of Sara, I always feel slightly exposed, and today that feeling is emphasized.<br>"She's using him to get back at one of the football team!" I hear as I turn on corner.  
>"She's obviously just a nymphomaniac." Is another sentence I hear. This makes me smirk slightly.<em> I'm a sex addict now?<em>  
>"It's probably just a bet!"<br>"She's only doing it because she feels sorry for him!"  
>"He's paying her!"<br>"It's all for attention!"  
>"She's using him!" The words and sentences build up around me until I feel like I cannot breathe anymore. <em>I have to get out of here!<em> I speed up my walking pace gradually and by the time I push open the double doors to the sports field, I'm jogging. I run up to the bleachers and collapse onto one of the benches panting. I try to calm my heavy breathing and rapid heart rate but their words still surround me. _Getting back at one of the football team. A bet. She feels sorry for him. Paying her. Attention seeking. She's using him._  
>Suddenly, I feel a strong pair of hands grasp my shoulders as I begin to fall back.<br>"Woah!" Scott's voice breaks through the haze of words. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
>I pull him into my arms gently, as not to harm his undoubtedly already painful chest, and bury my face in his shoulder. "Oh Scott." My words are muffled as I push my face against his body. Already, I feel my heartbeat begin to slow.<br>"Are you okay?" He asks, stroking my hair. I concentrate on my breathing for a few seconds before replying.  
>"Yeah. I just don't do well in crowds. Especially when that crowd is talking about me." I respond with slightly more sarcasm than I originally intend. It is only now that I notice that the football field is nearly completely empty, other than a small group of girls sat on the grass in the far corner.<br>"What are you doing here? It's dead out here!" I ask, my curiosity peaked.  
>"I always come out here. It's a nice place to think." Scott replies, looking out over the grass.<br>"You can always come sit with us in the lunch hall, you know?" I suggest.  
>"I don't think Marcus would be too keen." Scott mumbles, staring at his feet.<br>It's true. Marcus hates Scott. Which means the football team hates Scott. High school sucks.  
>"Marcus is an attention seeking douche." I roll my eyes, which makes Scott chuckle slightly. "But as long as you keep kissing me, you're pretty much untouchable. You can thank Sara for that."<br>"You mean like this?" He leans in and kisses me softly, resisting the smile that tugs at his lips.  
>"Exactly like that!" I wink at him.<br>"So, why does being with you make me untouchable?" He raises an eyebrow, the satisfied smirk still occupying his features.  
>"Because Sara dating Marcus!" I say, as if it should be obvious. "He'll do whatever she tells him to. After all, without a hot girlfriend, he's just another boring football player!"<br>He laughs. "I wouldn't call being the quarterback 'boring'."  
>I lean in closer to him until our cheeks brush, sending a shiver through my body.<br>"It is when you can shoot beams of energy from your eyes!" I whisper, kissing his cheek as I pull away.  
>"And when your girlfriend can set herself alight and live with not even a minor burn." He adds.<br>My giggle is cut off when suddenly, the words, the rumours, the stories from earlier... They all drift away. I realize that high school will end, having to hide my abilities from the world, however, may not. I look down as it dawns on me that my problem is embedded in me potentially for life.  
>"How could anyone want, or even except, me with my... Problem?" I suppress a sob.<br>"I see no problem. I see a beautiful girl, with an even more beautiful ability." He touches my cheek and directs my glance to his face.  
>"But I'm a danger to everyone I-"<br>"I'm willing to take the risk." He smiles.  
>"Plus," he starts, a cheeky smile consuming his face. "Fiery redheads and just my type!"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

My phone buzzes loudly on the wood of my nightstand. I yawn and roll over slowly to reach it. _Who would be texting me at this time? It's past midnight! I'm trying to sleep!_ I press the 'unlock' button and turn my head away quickly as the brightness of the screen sends me into temporary blindness. I turn back to the device and, once I've read the screen, a large smile springs onto my face.

_1 New Message. _

_00:47 _

_From: Scott _

Me and Scott had exchanged numbers earlier today after I found him on the bleachers. He promised to contact me with news on when we could 'train' with our abilities. He's way too serious about this stuff. I select 'Open' and yawn again.

_Hey. Football field. Now. Training time. Race you there. Scott x_

_But it's 1am! :O E x_

_Technically, it's 00:51, which gives you 9 minutes to get yourself to the school football field. S x_

I quickly slip on some comfortable clothes and a big warm hoodie, before sneaking quietly down the stairs and out of the door. Yet another thing I'll be lying to my mother about later.  
>I reach the football field at precisely 01:02, after half-walking, half-jogging there. I walk slowly to the centre of the field. <em>Where's Scott?<em> A cold breeze makes me shiver and shrug my hoodie up higher. This is a really creepy place in the dark. Alone.  
>"You're late." The amused voice behind me makes me jump. I turn and let an unstoppable grin claim my face when I see him. Scott.<br>"I think you can let me off 2 minutes." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
>"Hmmm..." He nibbles his lower lip in concentration. "Okay, but you owe me."<br>"Owe you what?" I ask, giggling.  
>"This." He whispers and kisses me softly, before pulling back quickly. "But, another time. Training now!"<br>"Seriously? You'd choose training over kissing?" I raise me eyebrow. "You need to lighten up."  
>"And you need to learn to control the flame thrower on your head!" He winks at me and starts off down the field. "Come."<br>I roll my eyes and follow him. My 'bad habit' has got worse since we've been spending more time together. He's so perfectly infuriating.  
>"Okay, go." He orders when we are in the centre of the field.<br>"Go?"  
>"Flip your hair." He says, nodding.<br>"But what if there's someone-"  
>"There's not. I checked." He gives me a comforting smile. "Plus, what kinda weirdos hang out in a school football field at 1am?"<br>I giggle and relax slightly. I knew I'd have to use my ability again at some point. I have to deal with this. I take a deep breath and flip my hair, sending it flying around my head like some sort of halo. And then... _Nothing_.  
>"What?" I whisper to myself. "I don't understand- I- I mean... What?"<br>"What happened?" Scott calls from where he was stood - safe, none burning distance away.  
>"I don't know." I reply. "It won't work!"<br>He walks back over to me and takes my hand. He pulls me down and we sit on the grass together.  
>"Okay... Let's think this through." He says calmly. "When have you managed to do it before?"<br>"You were there all three times; prom, afterwards out here and that time you were walking away from me in the alley." I say, scanning my mind to recall the incidents.  
>"So what was different about those times?" He asks me gently.<br>"I don't know. It can't be that I'm tired; I was exhausted after prom. It can't be that you're telling me to because I've done it on cue before." I'm so confused. What if my problem has gone? What if I can't set myself on fire anymore? I thought that would make me happy. No more lying. I couldn't even handle a few days of lying to my mother, let alone a lifetime - and if it went away, I wouldn't have to. But this is my connection to Scott. Will he still want me if I'm not different anymore? Not special?  
>"Well, how were you feeling then?" Scott's voice snaps me from my train of thought.<br>"Ummm..." I close my eyes and refocus my thoughts. "Well, at prom I was really excited - practically buzzing. Afterwards, I guess I was scared - of what I was, of who you were. And then, in the alley, I was..." It is only now it dawns on me how strongly I was actually feeling. "I was terrified." I whisper. "I was so afraid to lose you..."  
>"Would you say those emotions were quite strong?" He asks, sounding rather intrigued.<br>"Yeah, I'd say so."  
>"Okay." He pauses. "I have an idea."<br>"Really? What i-"  
>He cuts me off with a strong kiss. At first I am completely startled. <em>What is he doing? I thought he said he had an idea.<em> I can't help but kiss him back. I'm not complaining, I'd choose making out over setting myself on fire any day. He deepens the kiss, leaning forward, pushing me back to lie on the sharp, dry grass. I feel my body relax as I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me. He can never be close enough. My heart begins to race under his body; his smile growing through our kiss tells me that he feels it too. I kiss him harder before, suddenly, he stops.  
>"Right," he starts, standing and offering me his hand "Try again."<br>"Are you kidding me?!" I stare at him in disbelief. _Seriously_?!  
>"Nope, come on!" I sigh and take his hand.<br>Once I am on my feet, he walks a couple of meters away, into the 'burn-free' zone, before nodding to me. I sigh another heavy, exasperated sigh and try again. To my surprise, this time, it works! I feel the already familiar warmth claim my scalp and see the grin break onto Scott's face. Also to my surprise, I feel happy - relieved even - that it worked. I want this.  
>"Okay, please calm down because I just want to hug you now!" Scott shouts over the roar of the flames. I remember the first words he said to me, about slowing my breathing, and obey them. Gradually, the warmth recedes. Scott runs towards me and takes me into his arms, spinning us around.<br>"It worked! I'm so proud of you!" He says as he puts me down, a huge smile on his face.  
>"What worked? I didn't do anything." I laugh.<br>"I figured maybe you needed heightened emotion to bring out your flames. And kissing you seemed like the most logical - and enjoyable - way to provide that emotion. And it worked!" He explains. That kinda makes sense.  
>"Scott, how do you figure this stuff out?" my curiosity forces me to ask. "I mean, I could kinda just understand how you got to that conclusion, but how did you know about how to make it go away at prom?"<br>"You're lucky." He starts. "_Really_ lucky! You have an amazing ability that you can almost completely control. I don't. I have a dangerous weapon in my head and it's always firing. So, when it first happened, my eyes I mean, I tried so desperately to find a way to stop it. I decided to do some research to see if there was anyone else like me. I found that there were a few teens like us who had been discovered - teens who were different, powerful. I read through hundreds of online reports and the point about them being able to control their gifts when they were calm came up regularly. So, I tried, again and again. But still, my eyes destroyed everything. I researched more and more, trying to find different techniques to calm myself when the tell-tale head aches and harsh burning told me that one of my outbursts was coming on. But it never worked."  
>"You mean, it never used to be constant?" I asked, completely wrapped up in empathy at his story.<br>"No, when my ability first manifested, it was patchy - came and went. But after a few months, it started and hasn't stopped since." His voice begins to fill with more and more emotion. _Oh, Scott!_ And I thought this was difficult for me...  
>"So, what did you do? How did you stop it?" I ask. I feel guilty for pushing him more, but my curiosity gets the best of me.<br>"Well, luckily, just before my ability manifested permanently, I did more research, this time, into containing it, not controlling it. I discovered ruby quartz. I found that this mineral could repel certain types of energy, so I decided to try it. I had my glasses made and wore them whenever the headaches and burning returned. Then, I put them on one day, and haven't really been able to take them off since."  
>I pull him into a strong embrace. <em>Poor Scott<em>. No one should have to live their life this way. I suddenly feel very guilty for my dislike of my gift. _What reason do I have?_ I can control mine, live a completely normal life. Scott can't.  
>"Oh, Scott. I'm so sorry!" My voice wavers, on the edge of tears.<br>"It's not your fault. Don't apologize." He whispers, wrapping his strong arms around me and returning my hug.  
>"You shouldn't have to live in fear of your gift. You should be able to enjoy it - it's amazing!" I say, it comes out almost like a plea, as one tear slips down my cheek.<br>"Exactly," he holds me at arm's length and examines me. "Which is why I want to help you do that!"  
>"I'm so <em>so<em> sorry, Scott. You don't deserve this." I sob. He shrugs and pulls me to him again.  
>"Maybe I do." He whispers.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**_**This is a mini chapter written from Scott's POV. I've never written anything from an existing character's POV before, so bear with me. Thanks to Christina for the useful feedback. Enjoy and comment please!**_**

It's almost 3am by the type I'm back home. I smirk slightly at that thought. I mean 'home' in the loosest sense. This place is a shit hole. It's just one meal and a bed better than living on the streets.  
>I'm surrounded by people who hate me. But worse, I'm surrounded by people who know what I can do. Sure, this means they won't hurt me. But it also means they could sell me out at any moment.<br>I sit heavily on my bed and sigh. Just one more year and I'm out of here. I never have to return to this orphanage again. Maybe I can meet someone who accepts my ability - Evelyn does, so why can't other people? Maybe I can settle down and start a family. Maybe I can live a relatively normal life. Maybe not. A family is all I've craved for the past seven years.  
>I glance at the tatty photograph on my tiny nightstand. We're at the airport, in front of one of my father's planes. We're all smiling apart from Alex, my little brother, who was having one of his regular tantrums that day. I smirk at the faint memory.<br>That was about six months before I lost them. Before the plane started to fall. Before my mother strapped me into the only parachute. Before she told me to hold onto Alex until we were safe on the ground. Before I woke up from the coma alone. No mother, father or brother. No family.  
>I wonder if Alex would've been different like me. We would've gotten through it together. He was always the one I told my secrets to when I was younger. I told him so many things, but I never told him enough that I loved him.<br>The rest of the boys here don't go to school. They're happy being drop outs. I'm not. I want to make something of myself. I don't know what yet, but I want to do something with my life. When I was little, I was set on being a pilot like my dad. But now I doubt I'll ever get on a plane again.  
>Every night I let my head fall to the pillow, remove my glasses (putting me into immediate blindness) and pray that for things to get better. Who knows, now Evelyn is here, maybe that's proof someone's listening.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I still feel guilty when I wake up late morning. I can't believe I was so insensitive to bitch about my powers when Scott was the one with the real struggle. A million thoughts buzz through my mind about a different Scott - without his glasses made of- what was it? _'Ruby quartz'_? A Scott who was terrified of himself, who searched frantically for a way to be normal. I think of the pain he told me about that occurred before each outburst - the burn in his eyes, the headaches. I don't know how he coped, and then for one outburst to turn out to be more of a permanent fixture. I couldn't imagine. Maybe that's why he's so intent on helping me? He doesn't want someone else going through what he did. Maybe.  
>I reach for my phone and see that I have one new message from Scott, delivered at 07:43. I glance at the clock; it is now 10:31. I click the open button.<p>

_Hey! Evelyn! You're so hot, you're practically on fire! ;D S x_

I roll my eyes and giggle. As cheesy as it is, the text makes me smile uncontrollably. I guess he took my advice and decided to lighten up!

_Ha. Ha. Very funny! You're getting good at this whole 'pun' thing, I see. _

_What are you doing today? E x_

_I know! I've been practicing. ;D_

_Nothing currently. Why? S x_

_Wanna meet up? E xx_

_Of course! S x_

We decide on a place and time quickly; outside the local coffee shop at 12. That gives me plenty of time to be lazy in bed before getting up to get ready. I love Saturdays!  
>After a quick nap, I am up and almost ready. Unfortunately, the point I am stuck on, is probably the most important - clothes. What am I supposed to wear to meet up with Scott? I've never really put much thought into it before. When I've seen him, it's been either at school, or too late at night for me to care. But now I feel like I should make an effort for him.<br>It's relatively sunny outside, but I don't want to risk wearing shorts. I don't want to feel over dressed; as I get the impression Scott will be dressed pretty casually, as usual. I glance at my clock and notice that it's already half eleven. _Argh!_ I have to decide, and quick. I close my eyes and pull out something from the selection of pants in my wardrobe, and something from the selection of tops. I quickly slip the on and look in the mirror. Not a bad random choice, actually. The black skinny jeans elongate my legs, whilst the rips in them add an edge to my style, and my simple black tank works well, whilst showing about half an inch of my skin above my waistband. I shrug. This'll have to do.  
>I reach the coffee shop at around two minutes to twelve. Scott, unsurprisingly, is already waiting.<br>"What's with you always being irritatingly punctual?" I ask mockingly.  
>"I just like to get things done!" He replies, smiling, and kisses my cheek politely, making me blush.<br>"So, does this count as our first date?" I ask him with a quick wink as we begin to walk to the park down the quiet street.  
>"Wasn't training last night a good enough first date for you?" He laughs.<br>"Somehow I don't think fire is a normal ingredient in an ordinary first date." I say, subtly watching him walk beside me. How did I never notice him before? He reaches out and takes my hand, before turning his head to look at me.  
>"You're not an ordinary girl." He whispers.<p>

When we arrive at the park, we decide to find a sweet shady spot under one of the old oak trees. I remember playing there with me mom when I was little, when everything was simple.  
>"So," Scott starts "I did some more research this morning."<br>"Really? On people like us?" I hush my voice so as not to be heard. "People with... Abilities?"  
>"Yeah, now I know more about your powers, I managed to find more specific ways of researching, after all, the Internet is pretty big." He explains.<br>"So what did you find?" The eagerness is more than evident in my voice.  
>"There are some reports on another girl that I've found. She has the ability to teleport - quite amazing, really. But they're doing tests on her, to prove whether it's a hoax or not." He reports in an almost emotionless voice.<br>"What did they find?" I ask, edging closer to him. He turns to face me and lowers his voice.  
>"There are rumours that she's got some sort of genetic mutation." He whispers.<br>"Like... She's more evolved than the average human?" I raise an eyebrow, slightly confused.  
>"Exactly. Which makes sense, I guess. But if the rumours are true about the teleport girl, I can bet that a very similar 'mutation' is what has given us our abilities." I sense a small amount of excitement in his voice.<br>"Wow..." I whisper, more to myself than Scott. "So, by a teleport, you mean she can jump from-"  
>"From place to place in seconds. Exactly." He cuts in.<br>"Wow." I repeat. This is a lot to take in.  
>"Yeah, it would be nice to know why we were made this way, but I think that's a long way off." He slumps with disappointment as he says the words.<br>"For now though, we can make out own entertainment..." I shoot him a cheeky expression.  
>"Come here." He orders, a sly smile creeping over his face. I oblige and he pulls my chest to his. I kiss him softly. Both of our bodies relax when our lips make contact.<br>"You are honestly... Wow, Evelyn." He stammers, making me chuckle.  
>"Oh!" I say suddenly, as the thought grabs my attention. "Party. Tonight. Are you coming?"<br>"Wait. What? What party?" He pulls a confused expression.  
>"Oh, sorry." I respond, remembering that I haven't told him any details yet. "Sara's having a house party tonight. She says you can come, if you want?"<br>"Evelyn, I don't know... I don't really fit in and I won't have anyone there to-"  
>"You'll have me." I interrupt. "Please come, for me?"<br>He sighs "Fine."  
>I throw my arms around him in a huge hug, and squeal with happiness.<br>"Pick me up at 7?"


	11. Chapter 11

Of course, Scott arrived outside my door at 6:55 (although I wasn't ready until 7:10). I'm _really_ gunna have to work on my punctuality if I'm gunna date this guy!  
>My mother was more than happy to see him arrive on the door step asking for me. She decided to have a 'quiet word' (which is actually a relatively loud word in a place where she think is - but isn't - out of earshot) about mine and Scott's relationship. I still maintained the story that we were just friends. I'm not ready to tell my mom. She will ask more questions and I'm not ready for another interrogation yet.<br>We arrived at Sara's house at around 7:30. I feel Scott tense up beside me as we start up the driveway. I guess he just doesn't do too well in these situations. I take his hand and rub my thumb against his reassuringly. He relaxes slightly.  
>"Don't worry so much, Mr Serious!" I whisper as we reach the door. "Let loose! Have some fun!"<br>"Letting loose isn't a good idea when you have a deadly weapon in your head." He hisses, harshly adding "You should remember that." _Jeez. What's up with him?_  
>Sara bursts out of her front door and, as usual, drags me into a too-tight hug. Although her arms nearly cut off the circulation to mine, I can't help but smile, well, until I notice Scott's scowling face beside me. I raise my eyebrows at him in a warning manner, before turning my attention back to my best friend.<br>"Yay! Evi! You're here! I was so worried you wouldn't come!" She squeals, after releasing me. Marcus appears over her shoulder and glances down at me.  
>"Oh. Hey, Ev. It's great to see you managed to come-" he stops when he notices Scott beside me and adds "And bring your... Friend."<br>Scott tenses next to me. I can almost feel the hate emanating from his body.  
>"Boyfriend." I correct. "Scott's my boyfriend."<br>Scott now looks at me for the first time since we arrived at Sara's house. This is the first time I've directly referred to him as my boyfriend. I notice his lips twitch into a small smile, which disappears a second later.  
>"Whatever," Marcus releases an exasperated sigh and retracts back into the house.<br>"Jeez!" Sara exclaims "Can't you and Marcus ever get along?"  
>"Sorry," I respond blankly. "I do try to be nice."<br>She giggles. "'Evelyn James' and 'nice' aren't things I'd usually put together."  
>Before I can respond, she pulls me into the house and through to the kitchen. Scott follows us with his head down. <em>Damn<em>. I start to feel guilty for getting him to come now.  
>"So, what are you drinking?" Sara asks, throwing her arms around in front of the many bottles and cans, mocking the teleshopping channels we used to watch at our sleepovers when we stayed up so late, there wasn't anything else on.<br>"Ummm. I think I'll-"  
>"Water. She'll have water." Scott orders from behind me. I turn and see him leant against the work surface watching me.<br>"What?" He can't seriously think I'm going to take that?  
>"You're not drinking." He commands.<br>"Woooaaaaahh!" Sara cuts into the conversation and hurries over to me. She leans in and whispers loudly "He's got you pregnant already?! I mean, I know you like him and everything bu-"  
>"What? No! I'm not pregnant! We haven't even- You know! We've only been together a few days, Sara! I'm not like that." I exclaim, shocked at her accusation. "No, Scott's just being a little over protective. I should talk to him, alone."<br>"Sure, you can go in my room. There's a lock on the door and you know your way around." Sara says softly. Although most of the time, she's all giggles and silly jokes, Sara can be serious when she needs to be. That's why she's my best friend.  
>"Thank you." I whisper, before grabbing Scott's wrist and dragging him out of the kitchen, past the party-goers, up the stairs and into Sara's room. I turn the lock in the door and shut out the undoubtable chaos downstairs.<br>"What's going on?" I ask sternly, leaving against the door with my arms folded.  
>"Mixing alcohol and these genetic mutations does not seem like a good idea. Could you imagine what would happen if you lost control? If either of us did?" I sigh. He has a point. I can't even 100% control my ability when I'm sober, getting drunk probably isn't the best idea.<br>"Fine. One drink." I agree. Stepping towards where he is stood, in the centre of the room, next to Sara's double bed.  
>"Bu-"<br>"No buts. One." This time it's my turn to demand.  
>"Fine. One." He agrees. "And home by midnight."<br>I roll my eyes.  
>"I thought I told you that was a bad habit?" He says, a cheeky smile falling across his lips. I step forward again and he takes me into his arms. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, before kissing his strongly. He kisses me back, his hands weaving into my hair. I pull away suddenly.<br>"Now, get downstairs and have some fun, or no more kissing for a week." I demand, pointing at the door. He sighs.  
>"Fine. But you owe me for this." He warns.<br>I take his hand and lead him downstairs to join the party 20-odd kids from our school. I give him a kiss on the cheek when we reach the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Thank you."<p>

**_**Sorry it's a bit boring right now. I know normal high school issues are a bit dull for the leader of the X-Men, but I have got something FAR more exciting coming in the next few chapters!**_**


	12. Chapter 12

The party was pretty good in the end. Scott did loosen up slightly, allowing me to consume two drinks, instead of just the one. I think the fact I get very 'kissy' when under the influence of alcohol may have contributed to his decision. He did not, however, seem too pleased when spin the bottle was suggested. Of course, I was more than up for it; Scott did not share my enthusiasm. Whilst about ten of us sat on the floor in a close circle, Scott sat on the sofa looking indescribably bored. That is, until the bottle pointed to me. His body would tense and I would see him evaluating the person that was to kiss his girlfriend. I dropped out of the game pretty early, feeling guilty about leaving Scott alone.

"So, where shall I meet you to walk home?" Scott asks me, as we sit on the bleachers at lunch.  
>"Out by the gate?" I say, between bites of my sandwich.<br>"Sure, I-" his phone bleeps, cutting him off. "Sorry."  
>He takes the phone from his pocket and types in a few numbers to unlock it. I can't see much on the screen from where I am sat, but I do notice a large red banner across the top of the screen that reads 'Breaking News'. I guess Scott must be subscribed to one of those news bulletin thingys. I glance up at him and notice that his face is unnaturally pale and his jaw hangs open.<br>"Scott?" I move closer. "What's wrong?"  
>As I close the distance between us, the writing on Scott's mobile becomes clearer. Now I understand his expression. The screen reads <em>"Overly Evolved Humans, Dubbed 'Mutants', Discovered All Over The World"<em>. _Oh god. This is bad. This is very bad!_  
>"Wh- What are we going to- How can we- What-" Scott's words are lost in his confusion, as he remains locked to the screen.<br>"Oh my god. Scott, we can't let anyone find out about us! Look how they're presenting people like us already!" I point to the screen where the words _'highly dangerous'_ and _'major threat'_ stand out. He turns to face me and takes my hand.  
>"We need to find somewhere safe! We can't stay here." He says to me slowly.<br>"Scott, we can't just leave. I have friends, family, and a life here." I respond, slightly shocked at his suggestion. "Plus, we're 17. We have no money."  
>"Evelyn, we have to do something! This is huge!" I notice that the colour is returning to his face now.<br>"I know. But don't you think making rash actions on the day this story comes out will expose us as these..." I trail off trying to remember the word they used.  
>"Mutants." Scott finishes. A shiver crawls up my spine. What a disgusting word. I am not a <em>'mutant'<em>.  
>"Look, we need to try to act normal, okay?" I whisper, before kissing his cheek as the school bell rings in the distance. "Come on."<br>He nods and takes my hand and we walk into school together. I feel like all eyes are on me, like everyone knows about my problem. I notice myself acting more guarded and tense than usual. Why is it so difficult to act normal?


	13. Chapter 13

**_**My second chapter from Scott's POV**_**

I head straight for my bunk when I get to the orphanage after walking Evelyn home. I collapse onto the hard mattress and sigh heavily. It's been a long day. I take out my phone and type a text to Evelyn.

_I promise we can get through this. Together. Scott x_

Before I can press _'Send'_, my phone is slapped out of my hands. I take a deep breath to prepare myself for facing the assholes that I live with. I sit up and notice them all gathered around the foot of my bed.  
>"We know what you are, Mutey!" One of the older boys, Jake yells.<br>"Mr Trafford told Jake that if you ever use your eyes here, he's chucking you out on the street." George, a younger boy, chimes in.  
>"Great," I say sarcastically and lie back down again on the dusty pillow.<br>"No way, freak. We're getting you out of here tonight." I feel Jake's hand clasp around my arm, I try desperately to release myself, but it's no good; he's too strong.  
>Next, I am dragged off the mattress and fall to the floor. I wince as the pain from my already bruised ribs hits me. Two boys grab my shoulders now, and drag me to the end of the bed, where the rest of them are crowded around. They then throw me against the metal bars at the end of the bed.<br>"Hey guys!" Jake calls. "Who wants to play 'kick the mutant until he uses his disgusting ability'?" The boys cheer and Jake crouches down in front of me and stares into my face.  
>"Now," he says calmly. "We can do this my way - which involves a world of pain for you - or the easy way. As much as I'd love to beat the crap out of you, I'm giving you a chance, freak. If you show your pathetic mutant ability now, we won't hurt you. If you don't, I'll let the boys do whatever they want to you" A disgusting smile creep onto his face. "What do you say?"<br>"You're not even worth the effort." I hiss. He sighs dramatically.  
>"Fine, my way it is then." He quickly snatches my glasses from my face, leaving me blind. There is a second of near silence, giving me no clue what may be happening around me, before the first kick impacts my chest. I curl over and grit my teeth - I can't let them know what they're doing is hurting me.<br>"Come on, Mutey." I hear Jake's voice above me. He kicks me again. I hear the bedstead creak as he lowers himself to lean on it beside me and whisper "All you have to do is open your eyes."  
>"Screw you!" I spit. I throw my fist out towards where my senses tell me he is perched. I feel a hard impact and Jake shout out in surprise. <em>Bingo!<em>  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing, freak?!" He yells, taking hold of my wrist. He ties what I can only assume is a neck tie around it, before weaving it through the bars behind me and taking and securing my other wrist.<br>"Big mistake!" He growls, kicking me after each word.  
>"Open your eyes, freak!" One boy calls.<br>"Yeah, get your ass out of our home, mutant!" Another shouts.  
>I feel more impacts on my chest and abdomen now. Due to the fact the kicks come from numerous angles, I know the other boys have joined Jake's assault. The pain becomes excruciating and I bring my knees up in front of me to shield myself. It's not use, they just target my sides I instead. I moan in pain and immediately regret it.<br>"Awww. Have we hurt the poor mutant?" Jake calls mockingly. "Should we leave him alone to get better?" The boys laugh. The assault has temporarily stopped, emphasizing the pain that throbs through my body. I feel Jake next to me again now.  
>"You make me sick. You... <em>Things<em>! You're the scum of the earth. You don't deserve to live!" He hisses. By things, I assume he means mutants. I suddenly feel his fist impact on my face. I am starting to feel weak now. My mind focuses on getting out of here, my hands working furious behind me to relieve the knots that restrain them.  
>The kicking begins again. The near unbearable pain pulls my mind from my task. I shout out which makes the group of boys surrounding me laugh. How is it possible for people - for <em>kids<em> - to be this vile? The kicks continue for what feels like an eternity until I hear Jake speak up again.  
>"Stop." He orders. The attack ceases. "If he's too much of a coward to open his eyes himself, we'll do it for him!"<br>_Oh shit!_ My hands work harder behind me now, finding a loop, pulling, twisting.  
>"Hold him still!" Jake commands. I hear footsteps approach me and then numerous hands pin me down, I try to free myself, but there's just too many. "I'm giving you one last chance," Jake's whisper beside me makes me jump slightly. "Open your eyes."<br>"I hope you rot in this place." I growl. He laughs.  
>"Aww. Look at the mutant trying to be tough!" The others all echo his laugh. "You won't last a second on the street, they'll eat you alive. And I personally can't wait for the day when we hear the news that <em>'poor Scott Summers died too young'<em>."  
><em>Got it!<em> I feel the tie loosening from my wrists. Two strong hands push my head back against the metal bars of the bed painfully. _Hurry up, Scott!_ I feel hands paw at my face and I wrench my eyes closed, as my fingers work furiously behind me.  
>"Long live the humans, mutant scum!" Jake's voice whispers in my ear. I feel the fingers pressing on my eyelids and work even harder on the knots securing me. <em>I'm almost there! I know it! If I can just- <em>  
>The boys pull open my eyes and I watch the wall ahead of me disintegrate. <em>Oh no!<em> The hands fly away from my face and I hear voices cursing. My eyes snap shut. With one last flick of my hand, I'm free. I stand and run blindly forward, through the broken wall, and into the night.  
>"Hello? Can somebody help me?" I call, falling against a brick wall, my body weaker than ever. "Please."<br>"It's okay, Scott. You're safe." a voice echoes inside my head. _Wow. Jake must have hit me harder than I thought._  
>"Hello? How do you know my name?" My voice is weak now.<br>"My name is Charles Xavier. I'm a mutant, like you. You're safe now."


	14. Chapter 14

I haven't seen Scott all day. I went to the bleachers as usual, I text him numerous times, but no. _Nothing_. By last period I am consumed with worry.  
>"Heard anything from lover boy?" Sara asks, twirling a piece of her soft blonde her whilst watching her actions carefully in her sparkly compact mirror.<br>"Who? Scott?" I turn to face her and sigh heavily. "No... I can't think what I've done wrong!"  
>"Evelyn." She snaps her mirror shut and turns to look at me. I know when she says my full name in that tone of voice that I am in trouble. "Why do you always think it's something you've done? I mean, after the way he acted at my party the other night, I wouldn't be surprised if he was just being a douche."<br>"Sara!" I exclaim in shock.  
>"What?" She raises her eyebrows and shrugs. "He's a teenage boy, that's kindaa what they do."<br>"Scott's not a normal teenage boy," I say, resisting the smile that threatens to claim my lips.  
>"Oh, really?" She says sarcastically.<br>"Sara, I'm really worried." I confess.  
>"I'm sure he's fine! He's probably just ill and spending the day in bed." She shrugs off my comment. "Stop worrying."<br>"Okay," I mumble and let my eye drop to check my phone again for the fifth time in as many minutes. _Nothing_. I sigh heavily.  
>Class passes slowly, as I bite my nails nervously and check my phone more times than is probably healthy. I wasn't this bad with any of my other boyfriends; I would just shrug off their absence as illness, or bunking, no big deal. But it's different with Scott. <em>Everything<em> is different with Scott. I don't know if it's his ability that makes me worry, or that terrible orphanage he told me about, or whether it's just the fact he's more alone than anyone else I've dated. Or maybe it's something else.  
>The bell rings, dragging me from my thoughts. We are quickly dismissed and Sara walks with me out of school. I try to take my mind off Scott by sparking up a less-than-interesting conversation with her. We talk about make-up and 'that bitch that won't keep her hands off Marcus', but, as much as I try, I know my mind is not in the conversation.<br>"Hey," Sara nudges me as we exit the school gates. "I think someone's waiting for you!"  
>"What?" I look up to her face. She giggles and nods her head to direct my attention to my right.<br>I turn and see him stood there, his tall frame propped up against the wall, a small smile on his lips. He lifts his chin slightly and the sun glints on his red glasses.  
>"Bye, Evi." Sara sings, still giggling slightly.<br>"Bye, Sara!" I call as I walk towards him.  
>"Hey," his smile grows as he steps towards me.<br>"Where have you been? I've been so worried! I mean, after that huge 'mutant exposure' thing yesterday- I thought- I mean- You could've-" I stutter quickly.  
>"Shh." He strokes a strand of hair from my eyes. "I'll explain everything."<br>I wrap my arms around him and hug him tight. He winces and sucks in a sharp breath, immediately causing me to retract my embrace.  
>"What happened? Are you okay?" He nods and breathes deeply. That is not <em>'okay'<em>!  
>"Scott." I say in a warning tone.<br>As we walk, he explains everything that had happened the night before, about how the boys he lives with attacked him, what they made him do, how he escaped, the random guy he met with the weird name and weirder powers.  
>"So, let me get this straight, you met a guy, with abilities, like me and you." I scan around to check no one is near. "And you just went back to his house, completely blind?"<br>"Yes. No. Well... Sort of." Scott bites his lip nervously. "It's more of a manor than a house, technically. But he really seems to know what he's talking about. He retrieved my belongings from the orphanage today. I'm moving in there, with Charles. He said some other mutants will be coming soon."  
>"I'm sorry," I shake my head "but this just sounds like one of those creepy British novels when the weird old guy lures homeless teenage boys into his home, rapes them, murders them, and hides them under the floor boards!"<br>"Evelyn!" He laughs. "Charles is alright. He explained my mutation to me, why it happens, why he thinks I can't control it, he's pretty cool."  
>I roll my eyes. "Murderers seem 'pretty cool' until they stab you in the back. Literally."<br>"Bad habit." He reminds me, ignoring my statement. "Please, just come and meet him. Give him a chance?"  
>"Seriously?" I contort my face into a confused expression.<br>"Yeah, one chance. That's all I'm asking." He takes my hand. I sigh.  
>"Fine!" I exclaim. He smiles.<br>"Cool. Plus, if he is a murderer, he probably isn't a very successful one. The guy's in a wheelchair. Plus, who would stand a chance against me and you, fire girl?" Scott winks at me, as we stop outside my door. I kiss his cheek.  
>"If I'm gunna have a super hero nickname, it better be more exciting than 'fire girl', red eyes!" I whisper.<br>"Of course, flame women." He winks at me as I roll my eyes yet again.  
>"Goodbye, Scott." I say forcefully, with a telling smile on my face.<br>"Goodbye, flame women." His smile grows with amusement at my reaction to his words. "I'll text you."


	15. Chapter 15

_I'll meet you at the end of your street at 7:30? S x_

_Sure. E x_

I replace my phone on the nightstand and evaluate myself in the mirror. Just by looking at me, you can tell it's been a long day. My eye makeup is smudged slightly; a small grey smear beside my right eye, my hair is scruffy and flat. _Ugh. Is it really this much hard work dating Scott Summers?  
><em>My phone buzzes again. When I see Scott's name my mind wonders why he could be texting me. It's 7 o'clock now! I only have half an hour (or twenty minutes, by the 'Summers clock') to get ready.

_Also, I have something really cool to show you. S x_

I roll my eyes; I really hope this isn't a bad innuendo. I turn my attention back to my clothes. Luckily, growing up dating the football team has taught me the importance of looking presentable. I have learnt how to take a very casual outfit - like I'm wearing now - and dress it up, with just a few accessories and a nice pair of shoes.  
>After I'm dressed, I use moisturiser and a Q-Tip to touch up my makeup, before brushing out my hair and letting it hang naturally around my shoulders.<br>I run my fingers through the tips of my hair. My hair is where everything started, how I discovered I was different. How I discovered I was a- a- how I discovered I had abilities. _Hair_. Something so many people take for granted. As I watch myself in the mirror, I reflect back on whether I want this or not. The idea of this ability grows on me more and more as the time progresses and I understand it better. The lying, however, does not. I have secrets from my mom, lots. Who doesn't? But I don't have any this huge!  
>But at least I see a definite positive through this - Scott. <em>My Scott Summers.<em>  
>My phone vibrates with a text from Scott, informing me that he is outside. I run downstairs to meet him, casually shouting to my mother that I'm going out as I leave the house.<br>After a short bus ride, we arrive at house Scott told me about. He was right. It's definitely more of a manor. As we approach the huge metal gates I start to feel nerves, although I'm not sure why. Maybe this is what it's like to meet your boyfriend's parents, maybe, if your boyfriend's parents had picked him up off the streets less than twenty four hours ago.  
>The gates squeal as they open to allow us in. This place is so damn posh! As we walk up the drive, I take in my surroundings and begin to feel more and more underdressed. The drive is more of a road really, between 300 and 400 meters long. It weaves its way through the unnaturally healthy green grass, winding and curving to avoid water fountains and professional looking flower beds. <em>Jeez<em>. People really love to show off their money. I get a strong temptation to roll my eyes, but resist.  
>We stand in front of the huge front door which is as sufficiently pretentious as the rest of the property.<br>"Seriously?" Scott has an amused smile on his face. "Don't be so judgmental."  
>"Come on, Scott! This place is insane!" I laugh.<br>"So a big house is the insane thing about the recent events we've been through?" He raises his eyebrows.  
>"Get on with it, Summers." I wink at him.<br>He pushes open the huge front door and steps inside into the huge entrance hall. I follow him slowly, jumping when the door slams shut behind me. This house is way to empty. It's creepy.  
>"Professor?" Scott calls, his voice echoing out into the empty room.<br>"Hello, Scott." A mature male voice booms. I turn to my right to see where the source of the voice came from. A thin, older man in a wheelchair smiles at us.  
>"Hello, Evelyn." The same voice says, but this time, the man's mouth doesn't move. I look up at Scott for reassurance. He nods and smiles softly. I swallow hard and clear my throat.<br>"Umm. Hello, Professor." He smiles.  
>"I've heard a lot about you, Evelyn. Your mutation is quite spectacular." I look back at Scott, he shrugs. A red hue spreads across his cheeks.<br>"Scott," the professor says gently. Scott nods.  
>"Come on," he whispers, taking my hand. The professor moves down the long entrance hall. "It's okay."<br>We follow the professor down a wide corridor to a posh wooden door. As beautiful as the architecture and interior design of this place is, it's still pretty creepy.  
>We enter a large room framed with numerous large wooden book cases. In the centre of the room is a large wooden desk with stacks of papers and interesting multi-cultural ornaments. The professor moves to be behind it and gestures for us to sit in the seats opposite him. Scott sits and pulls me down in the seat next to him. He moves his thumb over my hand slowly, making me relax slightly.<br>"I have a proposition for you both," the professor starts. "However, I understand your apprehension, considering how we don't know each other so well."  
>I glance at Scott, unlike mine; his attention is directed wholly to the man in front of us.<br>"I'm sure you have heard about the recent mutant phenomenon, and I am also certain that you are both feeling very vulnerable right now." My grip tightens on Scott's hand. "Already, we are being painted in a negative light. Unfortunately, there are some mutants who live up to this negative stereotype. However, most of us, as you know, do not."  
>"How many are there? Of <em>'us'<em>, I mean?" I blurt out.  
>"Mutants?" I cringe at the word. "More than you would think. There are mutants everywhere; some can just hide easier than others."<br>_Wow_. There could be people like us all around and we wouldn't even know.  
>"Anyway, I intend to assemble a group of mutants - a team, if you will - to combat these trouble seeking mutants and the negatively publicity they cause us." The professor explains. "I would love you two to be the first to join this team - to become my first X-Men."<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

"So this will be your new room, huh?" I glance around the shell of a room, containing just a double bed, a basic nightstand and a large wardrobe. "It's huge!"  
>He laughs "Yeah, it's pretty cool. The professor says I can paint it and stuff to make it feel more like home."<br>"So, Mr Summers, you gunna be an X-Man?" I say in a mocking voice.  
>Earlier, the professor had dived into more details on what being part of his crime fighting team would involve - rescuing poor innocent humans, having weird code names and outfits to protect our identities, getting cats down from trees; the usual hero rubbish.<br>"I don't know. I mean, it seems like a really a really good idea. We could help others like us, other mutants!" I wish people would stop using that word; it makes us seem like some sort of freaks. _Wasn't Godzilla due to a mutation?_  
>"I just want a normal life, Scott." I sigh. "This whole 'X-Men' thing just complicates things more. Can't I just pretend I don't have this problem?"<br>"Evi, you don't have a problem! You have a skill. You're remarkable!" He steps forward and wraps his long arms around my waist. "Surely, by joining this team, it will be easier for you to see that?""  
>I sigh. "I'm just not ready."<br>He pulls me into a strong hug and kisses my hair. "Just think about it, yeah?"  
>I nod against his chest.<br>"Hey," he says cheerfully "How about I show you that cool thing I text you about earlier."  
>I allow a weak smile to cross my lips and nod, more eagerly now.<br>He crosses the room and opens the top drawer in his nightstand. He reaches into the draw and pulls out something smooth and yellow. I furrow my brow trying to understand what it is that he's holding, as he moves back towards me. He sits on the bed and pulls me down beside him.  
>"Look, the professor made it for me." I tilt my head and pout slightly.<br>"I don't get it. What is it?" He smiles slightly.  
>"It's a special visor, made of ruby quartz, like my glasses. It will make it easier for me to contain and control my ability." He explains, twisting it in his hands.<br>"Wow." I whisper to myself. "How does it work?"  
>He points to the red lens across the centre of the visor that matches the deep red colour of his sunglasses.<br>"The lens consists of two sliding pieces of ruby quartz infused glass perpendicular to each other," he twists a dial on the side of the visor "and when I turn this dial, the glass retracts."  
>"That's spectacular." I touch the red lens lightly. "He really engineered this?"<br>"Yeah," his smile spreads wider than ever.  
>"For you?" I don't know, but this makes the professor seem kind of... <em>Nice?<br>_"Yeah! He's really trying to help me, Evelyn." Scott reaches for my hand. "I trust him."_  
><em>"I know he sounds great and all, giving you a home, creating something that could improve your life and stuff. But don't you ever question his motives? There are so many bad people out there who would give anything to get their hands on you and your ability."_  
><em>"I know, but I'm trusting my instincts on this one. Crazy as it seems." He says. Although I can't see his eyes through his glasses, I feel them locked on me._  
><em>"But this thing," I gesture to his new visor "This must have taken ages to construct! How did he even know of your powers if you only met last night?"_  
><em>"I don't know exactly what it does, or how, but there's this huge computer thing that the professor uses to amplify his telepathic abilities. He can then use it to detect mutants, all over the world. He says he's been watching me for a month or so, since he decided to set up the Xavier Institute," (I assume the Xavier Institute is where we are now) "and was just waiting for the right time to intervene."_  
><em>"Isn't it a bit creepy that he's been watching you?"_  
><em>He laughs. "I know. Pretty weird, but, like I said before - I trust him. I mean, look at this," he holds to visor slightly higher, making me smile at his fascination. "This is... This is amazing!"_  
><em>"Oh. Scott." I smile softly "I guess this really is going to make so many things easier for you!" I pull him in for a strong hug, before remembering his badly bruised ribs. "Oops. Sorry."_  
><em>"Shhh," he strokes a piece of red hair from my eyes and kisses me softly. "Thank you for giving this place a chance."_  
><em>I sigh lightly. He's so beautiful._  
><em>Suddenly, my phone buzzes loudly in my pocket. _Damn. Bad timing._ I take out my phone, sending an apologetic glance at Scott.

_Evi! CSI is on and dinner has almost finished cooking. Love mum. xxx_

"I'm really sorry! I really need to go!" I regret the words before they leave my mouth. I don't want to leave him. _Not here. Not now._  
>"It's okay. Go. I've got some stuff to sort anyway." I kiss him on the cheek and stand to leave. He grasps my wrist. "Oh, and Evelyn? Thanks again."<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Scott isn't at school again the next day, but this time I know why. I received a text from him in the early morning, informing me that he and the professor were sorting things out with the orphanage. I don't know, something to do with his weird telepath powers.  
>"Boyfriend not here again today?" Sara teases. "What did you do to him last night?"<br>"Sara! He just has to stay home to sort some stuff with his parents." I lie. I don't think Scott would want many people - especially the football team - knowing that he's an orphan.  
>"Nahh, he's probably off somewhere being an asshole." Marcus mumbles behind his sandwich.<br>"Oh, grow up, Marcus!" I hiss. "What's your problem with Scott anyway? He's a nice guy."  
>"He's a freak!" Marcus exclaims. "Always wearing those crappy red sunglasses, what's with that? It's weird."<br>"He's not a freak." I growl.  
>"Marcus, be nice." Sara commands.<br>"Alright, alright!" He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just saying, you know these weird-ass mutant things everyone's talking about? I wouldn't be surprised if he was one. He's totally weird, he'd fit in well with mutants."  
>"Argh!" I stand and push my food into the centre of the table. "I'm so done with you guys. You can't see anything past your fat egos."<br>I storm off out of the dining hall. I am not putting up with them any longer. I head out to the football field and slump down on the bleachers. I sigh heavily. I knew it would come out about people like me, people with 'special' abilities. I guess I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.  
>"Are you okay?" Sara hovers over me, she must have followed me. "Because the Evelyn James I know wouldn't act like that when my douchey boyfriend makes one of his douchey comment."<br>I smirk slightly. _Sara knows Marcus is a douche and is still with him?_ This girl blows my mind.  
>"The Evelyn James I know," she continues. "would've shot back a sarcastic comment and pulled her <em>'you just got burned' <em>face."  
>I smile slightly again. "No, no. I'm fine."<br>"Evi, you're not fine." She sits next to me and looks into my face.  
>"Honestly, Sara, it's nothing." I shake my head and look down.<br>"Something's getting to you. That's clear." She says strongly, looking me in the eyes. "But, it's also clear that you're not ready to talk yet, and I wouldn't be your best friend if I pushed you to tell me."  
>I nod, the lump in my throat stopping my words from being voiced. Why did this happen to <em>me<em>? I never keep anything from Sara; she's always been there to guide me through everything. _Everything_. The tears blur my vision when I fail to hold them back.  
>"Oh, honey!" She pulls my into a warm embrace and I bury my wet eyes in her shoulder. She strokes my hair softly. "Shhh. It's okay. Shhh."<br>I take a few deep breaths to steady my breathing. "I will tell you one day, I promise. Just not know." I whisper, the words becoming almost inaudible.  
>"I know, Evi. Take all the time you need, just know I'll always be here for you." Would she if she knew about what I really was? She holds me at arms-length and smiles warmly, I force a smile back. "Now, come on. Lessons start in 5 minutes and Mr Dune will murder me if I get another late mark."<br>"How many would that be now?" I smile genuinely now.  
>"Ummm." She cocks her head to the side, imitating concentration. "Is it sixteen or seventeen now?"<br>I giggle. "Thank you, Sara."  
>I make my way to the gates immediately after school, hoping that Scott will be waiting. <em>Nothing<em>. Just then my phone vibrates. I take it out quickly, smiling when I see the name on the screen.

_Sorry. Got tons of stuff to get done at the institute. See you tomorrow? Scott x_

I frown slightly. Oh. I really need him right now. He's the only one who I can talk to who understands.  
>On the slow walk home, I decide that there is a very simple way of avoiding spending this evening wallowing in self-pity - <em>surprise him!<em>  
>Once I am home, I immediately change, eat a quick snack and tell my mom I'm heading out, before practically running out the door.<br>I expect to be locked outside the gate when I arrive at the institute, but, to my surprise, the large metal bars move away as I near them. _Does the professor know I'm here?_ I make my way up the winding path and slip through the huge front door - which remains as pretentious as I remember it.  
>"Hello again, Miss James." The professor says, as his wheelchair turns into the entrance hall. "Can I help you with anything?"<br>"Ummm. Yeah, actually." My opinion of this guy may have improved since Scott showed me his visor, but I still don't trust him completely. "I'm looking for Scott."  
>"Of course," he smiles "he was just in his room."<br>"Thanks," I nod awkwardly before following the maze of twisted pathways that I vaguely remember leading to Scott's new room. I push open the door and step in, before being frozen to the spot.  
>Scott is stood in the middle of his room, looking as gorgeous as always. But in front of him, is <em>a girl.<em> She has her long slender hands on either side of his face. She is tall and slim, but with gorgeous womanly curves, her hair is red like mine, but longer and more beautiful. She has a sweet smile on her lips as she closes her eyes. Her index finger fiddles with Scott's hair.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh! Ummm. Evelyn." Scott steps back from the girl when he notices me. "This is... This is Jean Grey. She also lives here now."  
>"Nice to meet you," she smiles her same gentle smile.<br>"Ummm. She's a telepath. She can read minds." Scott says nervously. _So that's what she was doing with her hands all over my boyfriend!_  
>"And I'm telekinetic." She adds.<br>"What's 'teleki-"  
>"It means I can move things with my mind." She glances around the room quickly. "Watch."<br>She looks directly at Scott's new visor, placed neatly on his nightstand. It rises slowly, and then moves quickly across the room into her hands. She passes it to Scott.  
>"Pretty impressive, right?" Scott grins.<br>"Yeah... Great." I mumble.  
>"Oh, I almost forgot." He turns to the beautiful redheaded vision beside him. "This is Evelyn James. Evelyn is my girlfriend."<br>"Oh! How sweet!" She smiles again. "Anyway, I should probably go. I need to get settled in."  
>"Bye, Jean." Scott calls, as she brushes past me, out the door.<br>"Bye, Evelyn. See you later, Scott." She sings from down the hall.  
>I shut the door and walk over to Scott. I raise my eyebrows.<br>"Come on, Evelyn. She's just a friend."  
>"Seriously, Scott? I have to go through a day of sticking up for you when Marcus made comments about you, just to get a text saying you we're too busy to meet me. Then, when I decide to surprise you, I find you in your room with another girl - a prettier, skinnier, sweeter girl with better abilities than me?" The tears from earlier almost return, but I push them back.<br>"Evelyn, I'm with you. I don't want anyone else. She's not prettier, skinnier or sweeter. And her mutation isn't better than yours, it's just different." He steps forward and places his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.  
>"I thought fiery redheads were just your type, Scott?" I hiss.<br>"You're being unfair!"  
>"So, what did she find in your head?" I ask, ignoring him.<br>"She didn't- I mean. I couldn't-" he sighs "I asked her to look into my mind to see what was wrong with me, why I can't control my powers."  
>"Scott, there's nothing wrong with you, don't even say that! Why didn't you ever talk to me about finding out why you can't control your powers?" I step closer to him, my anger dulling slightly.<br>"I don't know. I didn't want to burden you with something you couldn't help with. Plus, you've got enough on your mind, with your powers manifesting so suddenly." He shrugs, and looks away from me.  
>"Scott," I place my hand on his cheek and guide his face back to mine. "I will always want you to tell me these things, even if you think I can't do anything about it. I want to be the one to help you through difficult things, not some random girl you met less than a day ago." I stroke his hair softly, looking deep into his red lenses.<br>"I know, it's just..." He sighs. "Evelyn, come live here in the Institute."  
>"What? No." I say immediately, flicking my hand as I wave off the insane suggestion.<br>"Please. This place is great. You can meet other mutants and-"  
>"Don't use that word," I say bluntly.<br>He runs his hands through his hair in an exasperated manner and sighs in frustration. "This place can be a new start for us. Together. _As X-Men_."  
>"I thought you were seventeen, Scott! You need to grow up and realize that putting on some spandex suits and running around shooting the bad guys isn't going to make people except us. We will always be freaks!"<br>"Grow up?!" He exclaims. "I had my whole life torn away from me when I was ten years old, and then, to top it off, six years later, I found out that I could never live a normal life because I have the shittiest mutation ever! So, don't you dare tell me to _'grow up'_!"  
>"I'm not moving here. I'm not becoming an X-Man. That's final." I state.<br>"Ughh! You're so frustrating!" He yells. "You're not listening! I wish I could just-"  
>"Get inside my head?" I finish. "No, I'm pretty sure you should leave the romantic mind connections up to that Jean Grey."<br>I storm across and out of the room and slam the door. My pace increases the further from Scott's room I get. I can still hear him yelling my name. By the time I'm out of the Institute I'm running, so much so that it takes half the time to get home.  
>Once inside, I collapse onto my bed and bury my face in the pillow before letting my tears escape. <em>Why is this so hard?<em>


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey," Scott says shyly as I enter his new room at the Xavier Institute. I can tell he's still nervous after our argument last night.  
>"Hi," I respond, my voice sounding far harsher than I intend. I glance at the small suitcase left unzipped at the end of his double bed - he must finally be unpacking.<br>"Please, at least consider-"  
>"I'm not moving here." I cut him off.<br>"Evelyn, it's where you belong, with other mutants." I cringe slightly at the label that has been given to us. "With others that understand you, with people who can help..." He pauses to add emphasis to his final statement. "With _me_."  
>I sigh. And look at the floor. I'm never gunna convince him that I'll be better off at home.<br>"Yes, maybe I do belong with you. But not here... I can't stay here. Just to be labelled and judged." My voice is weak with exhaustion - I barely slept last night.  
>"They won't judge you here." He steps towards me, making me immediately step back.<br>"No, but it's only a matter of time before people figure out what's going on here, Scott. I don't want to be this way!"  
>"And you think I do? You think when I was little I wanted to grow up to be a mutant with an uncontrollable, highly dangerous ability?" He raises his voice now.<br>"I can't leave my mother, Scott!" I yell, changing the subject.  
>"She'll be fine. Just tell her you're going to a grammar school like the others have." He shrugs off my comment.<br>"She won't be fine!" I raise my voice again "She'll be alone! She'll feel like I'm leaving her."  
>"Evelyn, you know this is the right thing to do! You can't keep pretending you're a normal seventeen year old!" He argues.<br>"Why not? Because I'm a _'danger'_?" My anger peeks. "Because of this?!" I swing my head and feel the familiar warmth return. The flames crackle loudly in my ears.  
>"Yes, you are a danger. Who knows when you could accidentally set something alight?" Scott tenses more as his frustration increases. "That's what being a mutant is-"<br>"Would you stop saying that word!" I shout and feel the flames roar around my head, in correspondence with my mood.  
>"What? <em>Mutant<em>? That's what you are! That's who you are! That's one of the reasons why I'm so madly in love with you!" He yells, storming towards me.  
>"Wh-what did you say?" I stutter quietly, all anger lost and replaced with pure shock.<br>"I said I love you, you infuriating girl!" He still seems angry.  
>"I love you too." I whisper.<br>His anger turns into visible longing as he reduces the distance between us to nothing. He grabs my waist and pulls my body against his, either not noticing, or not caring about the flames that come so close to licking his face. He kisses me with so much raw emotion; it's difficult not to moan his name. I still want to be angry with him, but I can't. _He loves me!  
><em>I kiss him harder and pull him closer against me, the smooth lenses of his glasses feeling cool against my warm skin. He pulls away, panting._  
><em>"What are you?" He asks through harsh breathing._  
><em>"I'm- I'm-" I stop, as a realize the truth, only our heavy pants breaking the silence between us. "I'm a mutant." I whisper, realization hitting me like a brick. _This is not necessarily a bad thing.  
><em>"Come here!" He growls. I oblige, jumping to wrap my thighs around his waist. He wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss. _He loves me!_ The fire emitted from my hair suddenly burns brighter than ever, creating a roar of flame that seems to represent the passion between us


	20. Chapter 20

My eyes flutter open. _Where am I?_ The unfamiliar walls send me into a fit of panic. I feel warm movement beside me. Scott. I'm in the Xavier Institute. I remember now, wanting to fall asleep here in his arms, last night, after he confessed his love for me. I stretch slowly, ensuring I don't wake the sleeping, god-like man beside me, before turning gently to face him. _He's so beautiful._ His deep brown hair is scruffy and spiky from tossing and turning in his sleep. The duvet stops just above his waist, exposing his toned upper body, and his right arm is strewn carelessly over his chest. Although he lies on his back, his face has fallen to look in my direction, his is brow furrowed slightly and his glasses remain on his face, just about – they are tilted at such an angle they do not fully cover either eye and look as if they could snap in two any second. I sigh with contentment, and place my right hand on his bare chest, over his heart, whilst using my left to softly nudge his glasses back into place. He twitches slightly, but does not wake. I don't know why he is still wearing them; he told me that he doesn't wear his glasses at night due to a fear of breaking them.  
>"Evelyn..." He whispers, nearly making me jump.<br>"Yeah?" I smile sleepily, looking into his face. When he doesn't reply, I soon realize he must've been talking in his sleep, which makes me smile more. I bury my face in the hard muscles on his chest, the feeling of his smooth, pale skin under my cheek immediately relaxing me.  
>I notice now that over Scott's glasses, I can see numerous scorch marks on wooden head board. <em>Oops. What happen last night?<em> I close my mind and will myself to remember.

_Scott lies on the bed staring up at me as the flames crackle and snap in my ears. I run my hand through my hair, somehow forgetting about the flames that engulf my skull. He _loves _me! Bringing my hand down, I notice that it too is now burning. _Damn_. I take a few deep breaths and stare at my hand until the flames recede to nothing. Scott laughs.  
>"This mutant thing is gunna take some getting used to." I joke, moving my face down to kiss his lips. However, I am very aware that my fire is burning dangerously close to a very flammable oak bed frame, so pull aware quickly.<br>"I can shut this off." I say, awkwardly flicking my head up to indicate I am talking about my flames. "It just might take a while, you know, 'cause of all the emotion of tonight."  
>He sits up, his legs still beneath my body. "No." He commands. "No, leave it. I find it really sexy!"<br>"What?" I laugh.  
>"I love that you are confident enough to show the mutant you, the <em>real_ you, even if you do only show her to me." He explains. "And everyone knows confidence is very sexy!"  
>I laugh. "You're crazy, mutant boy." I whisper. He wraps his long arms around my body and kisses me hard. I kiss him back, pushing my body against his. I want to be as close to him as is physically possible.<br>He takes hold of the bottom of my shirt and lifts it over my head, also apparently forgetting that the pretty flickery stuff on my head is real fire. That burns. My shirt bursts into flames and disappears in seconds. Scott pulls back, looking confused, which makes me giggle. It is now I notice the embers of flame falling around us. As beautiful as they are, I shout Scott's name in shock, to alert him to what's about to happen.  
>"Shit!" He exclaims, slapping a pillow against the headboard where one of the embers has caught. As more embers fall, I realize something; if I can control fire on my hands, why can't I control it in other places and situations?<br>I focus on each ember in turn, starting with the ones closest to the bed. To my surprise, they zoom back to my outstretched hand and disappear from existence.  
>"You could've shown me that before I made a hole in my pillow putting out the flames on my bed!" Scott's laugh seems like more of a sigh of relief.<br>"Sorry," I shrug.  
>"You are spectacular, Evelyn James!" He comes closer to me again.<br>"You are the spectacular one, Scott Summers. And I love you." I whisper gently, meaning each word.  
>"I love you too." He kisses me. <em>

Scott moans gently next to me and stretches his muscles slightly. _  
><em>"Hi..." He whispers sleepily._  
><em>"Hey." I respond, smiling up at him. I sit up to see him, he too is smiling. He moves his head slightly and I notice the large scorch mark on his pillow. I giggle._  
><em>"Yes, hilarious." He says sarcastically, though he still smiles. "I've lived in this house, what? Three days? And my girlfriend is already destroying the furniture!"_  
><em>"Sorry," I say through another giggle._  
><em>"Evelyn," he yawns. "Please join the X-Men?"_  
><em>"Yes." I whisper, a surprised smile spreads across his lips. "_BUT_, I'm not moving in here." I add in a tone that warns him not to challenge my decision._  
><em>"Okay, Evelyn. You've already agreed to more than I had expected!" He kisses my forearm softly. "Now, we need to get up. Professor Xavier's first lesson for us starts in an hour, and if you stay here any longer, I'm afraid we might never leave this bed."


	21. Chapter 21

We stumble into the professor's office just in time, much to Scott's annoyance. However, when we arrive, we find ourselves alone with the professor.  
>"Where are the others?" Scott asks, looking around the room.<br>"Good question, Scott." The professor answers, gesturing at the seats in front of him. "They will not be arriving for another quarter of an hour or so. I wanted to speak to you to alone first."  
>I wonder temporarily who 'the others' are. <em>What are their abilities? How old are they? Are they new to this whole mutant thing, like me?<br>_"Scott, as soon as I met you, I noticed you gave off the impression of a great leader, and that is what I intend to make you. If you accept my offer, I would like you to lead my X-Men." the professor says softly, his voice almost monotone._  
><em>"Bu- But- I ca- I mean... I'm just a kid. I- I can't possibly take on that responsibility on my- my own!" Scott stutters, sitting up in his chair._  
><em>"Which is precisely why Evelyn is here too," I look up at the sound of my name. "I have observed the obvious connection between you two and could not think of a better support for my team's new leader."_  
><em>"So, you want me to be- what? A vice leader or something?" I smirk. _What is he going on about?  
><em>"In a way, I suppose, yes. I would like you to guide Scott, help him see that the decisions he will be making are right or wrong. And, of course, be his main back up in combat." He drops his hands into his lap and continues. "Yes, the X-Men are a team. But I need both of you to guide them. I need you, Scott, to try to be the best leader you possibly can, and you, Evelyn, to show him that he can achieve that."  
>Scott nods once. "I'll do it. Well, I'll do it if Evelyn agrees to help me." All eyes turn to me. <em>Oh gosh.<em>  
>"Ummm. Yeah. Yeah, I guess I'll do it." I shrug, agreeing before I can change my mind.<br>"Thank you, both of you." The professor smiles. "Now if you'd like to meet the others in the dressing room down the hall, I will be in in about five minutes."  
><em>Dressing room? What?<em> Scott stands and starts to head towards the door. I hurry myself to catch up with him.  
>As we start down the corridor he leans down and kisses my cheek.<br>"So, how does it feel to be second in command of the X-Men?" He smiles.  
>"Wait. Does this mean you can give me orders?" I laugh, as we slow our walking to a halt.<br>"I guess it does." I lean against the wall and he moves closer to me. "You have to do what I say."  
>"Of course, Mr Summers, whatever you say." I ooze, with what I hope is sexy sarcasm.<br>"My first action as leader of the X-Men, Miss James, is to command that you kiss me right now!" His voice drips with mock authority, which is strangely attractive. I can't wait for him to starting bossing me around for real!  
>I comply with his command immediately. His body pushes mine against the wall as he deepens the kiss. I pull away gently.<br>"Don't take advantage of your post Mr Summers." I whisper. Before slipping out from under his body and moving down the hallway. When I reach the door labelled _'Dressing Room'_ I turn towards my boyfriend, and now, leader. He is still leant against the wall in the same spot, watching me with an amused smirk on his face. I roll my eyes.  
>"Come on! You're going to be late, Summers!" I sing down the corridor to him.<br>"Bad habit!" He calls as I step through the door into the so called 'dressing room'.  
>When in the room, I notice Jean Grey and two boys I do not recognize sat on wooden chairs in the corner of the room, opposite four doors, two single doors framing a set of double doors in the centre of the wall.<br>"Evelyn, it's so nice to see you again." Jean says politely, smiling as she rises from her seat. Damn, this girl is irritatingly perfect.  
>"You too," I reply softly, hiding well how annoying I find her. I have no reason to dislike her, but every time I think of her I just... <em>Ugh.<em> Little miss perfect with her perfect hair, perfect face and perfect mutation. Is there seriously anything wrong with her?  
>At that moment, Scott enters the room. I turn and smile at him, taking my attention from Mrs Perfection. I hold out my hand and he takes it.<br>"Ugh. Get a room!" The shorter brunette boy calls, laughing.  
>"Evelyn, this is Robert Drake." Scott introduces me. The boy stands and extends his hand. I shake it, pulling away quickly - <em>how is his hand so cold? Jeez!<em>  
>"Call my Bobby." He smiles a perfectly white smile.<br>"Evelyn." I respond, smiling back automatically. I swear this boy's grin is contagious!  
>"This is Warren." Bobby gestures over his shoulder. "He's probably too rich for his own good."<br>"Shut up, Bobby!" Warren spits. I peer over Bobby's shoulder to see the second boy. He is tall and thin, with gentle blond hair and strong facial features. He is strangely beautiful.  
>"Good morning students." I turn to see the professor entering the room.<br>"Good morning Charlie!" Bobby sings in a high pitch, mocking tone. I stifle a laugh. He has a point. This is very 'Charlie's Angels'.  
>It is only now that I see quite how different we all are. We're here for the same reason. We're all mutants. Yet our personalities are so varying. I can see that already, though I met these people just minutes ago. Me and Jean share our similarities, but only very few. Where I would snap and insult a person, I could imagine her smiling and walking away. She definitely smiles a lot.<br>Scott and Bobby seem very different so far. Bobby seems to enjoy joking around and having fun whereas Scott... Scott likes to get things done, I suppose. Maybe being around Bobby will make Scott lighten up?  
>I look to Warren now. It may be wrong to stereotype, but from the little I know of him, I think I know his type. Even from the way he holds himself I can see that he most likely views himself quite highly. And if what Bobby says is true, that he is rich, then that reinforces my point in a way. I notice that he is staring intently at something; I follow his gaze to... <em>Jean?<em> She turns to look at him and they both blush slightly and turn away. _Oooooh! Gossip! I so wish I could share this with Sara.  
><em>"Although you believe this will be your first training session," the professor's low voice forces me to re order my thoughts. "Scott has recently been badly injured, and so, we won't have any physical training for at least another week."_  
><em>"But professor-" Scott objects._  
><em>"No, Scott. We will begin training when you are fit again." The professor states strongly._  
><em>Scott sighs and his body sinks slightly. I'm pretty sure he's probably feeling guilty for taking the training session from the others. Of course, he needn't feel that way. I, for one, am glad we don't have to do anything physical for a while. I'm exhausted!_  
><em>"So, today, I decided we should do something more fun." The professor smiles. I still don't trust this guy, but I can't help but like him! "Today we will be deciding on the more interesting factors that are involved in becoming an X-Man."_  
><em>"Like what?" Bobby steps forward. Bobby seems nice; I'd like to get to know him better._  
><em>"Well, we are in the dressing room." The professor taps some buttons on a square control panel screwed to the wall. The double doors open to expose another room. The room is empty other than glass cabinets down the wall that hold different outfits._  
><em>"We have uniforms?" Jean asks, yet again smiling. Does she ever look sad?_  
><em>The professor nods and gestures that we follow him into the room.  
><em>Wow. This is it. The first step in becoming an X-Man.<em>


	22. Chapter 22

"Firstly, Robert. This is yours." The professor directs our attention to the glass display case on his left. "Warren, yours is to the right. Jean, next to Bobby's. Evelyn, opposite Jean's. And Scott's is on the far wall. I trust you still have your visor."  
>"Yes, sir." Scott nods politely. I smile. He's going to be such a good leader.<br>We walk down the room slowly. Each uniform is very similar, but with slight differences. Essentially, they are all blue unitards. But each one has different yellow detailing. Each uniform, other than mine and Scott's has a sort of skull cap half face mask. There is a glass shelve above where Scott's outfit hangs that I assume is for his visor. Above mine, there is a similar shelve, which holds a small yellow eye mask. It is a simple shape, other than on the outside of me eyes, where the shape seems to imitate flames. It's beautiful, which is something that cannot be said about the rest of my outfit.  
>"You will notice that each outfit has been adapted to accommodate your mutation." The professor confirms my suspicions. I know there had to be a reason why my out lack gloves and included a smaller mask.<br>"You can try the uniforms on now in the changing rooms next door." So that's what the other two doors were! "Girls to the left, boys to the right."  
>We remove our uniforms from where they hang and exit the room. Once, inside the girls' dressing room (regrettably alone with Jean), I begin to undress.<br>"I'm sorry if the other day made you feel uncomfortable." Jean starts, sounding less cheerful than usual. "I respect your relationship with Scott."  
>"Thank you." I say curtly, and continue getting dressed. We face opposite walls, which I am glad about, so Jean cannot see me pouting in irritation.<br>"I would really like for us to become friends." she continues. _Jeez! Stop talking!_  
>"Yeah, I guess that'd be cool." I reply quickly. The room falls into silence again as I zip up the front of my outfit.<br>I step in front of the full length mirror to assess myself. The cat suit wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the slightly flared sleeves and turn down collar. There is minimal yellow detailing, just a small amount on my back, I turn to view it. At first, the yellow spreads across the whole width of my shoulders, but quickly thins out to a straight line, about three inches wide, that continues all the way down to my hips, where it meets my yellow belt. I turn again to see the belt from the front. The actual belt is kind of dull - just a plain yellow band. The buckle, however, I do like. It is a thick circle of silver metal, with two perpendicular lines, each bisecting the circle, causing the appearance of an 'X' within it.  
>I slip on my ugly new flat shoes and grab my eye mask before leaving the room without speaking to, or even looking at, Jean.<br>Once outside I see that the boys are already dressed. Scott's outfit fits his body perfectly. He looks unbelievably attractive in it; I didn't think it was possible for a guy to look good in a unitard. He has a large yellow 'X' crossing over his chest down to his belt, which matches mine. The yellow 'X' brings my attention to his upper body, where the tight material emphasizes his perfect 'inverted triangle' torso. I bite my lip as I take in his appearance.  
>"What?" He laughs, walking over to me.<br>"You look... Nice." I say, taking a deep breath.  
>"Honestly, I feel a bit self-conscious. No guy should ever wear something this tight." We both laugh. "You look really great!"<br>I blush slightly and look down, feeling his eyes on me.  
>"To be honest, I feel kind of silly." I confess.<br>"You look amazing. It really shows off your figure." I blush again. Scott tilts my chin up and kisses me quickly.  
>At that moment, Jean walks through the door behind me. She looks spectacular, of course. Even with the ugly full head mask, she looks better than me. Her outfit is very similar to Scott's, but with just one yellow line crossing over her chest instead of two. I turn back to the boys to see all three of them - including my boyfriend - staring at her. I roll my eyes. <em>Seriously?<em> I nudge Scott slightly. He clears his throat.  
>"Oh. Umm. Jean. You look nice." He says, smiling awkwardly. The other two boys snap out of their trance and agree with him. <em>Ugh. Men.<em>  
>I look to Bobby. He is the only other person not wearing yellow gloves. Maybe his mutation is similar to mine? His outfit has two yellow panels down his sides, from his underarms to his ankles. They elongate his body slightly, which is probably good considering how much taller Scott and Warren are.<br>I look to Warren now and- _What?!_ It is now that I see clearly his mutation. The guy has _wings! _My mouth falls open as I look at him.  
>"Yeah." He says bluntly. "They're real, you can quit staring."<br>I swallow hard and look instead to his outfit. He has a wide circle of yellow surrounding each arm. They begin by his neck, drop down over his chest, curve back up at his side and, I assume, continue up to the wings in his back.  
>"You're not going to leave me for wing boy are you?" Scott whispers to me and kisses my cheek.<br>"Shut up." I look up at him and pull a face. He laughs.  
>"Now, although there will be no physical training yet, I would like you now to go to the training room." The professor commands. "It is important that you know each other, and each other's mutations, well if you are to make a successful team."<br>As we begin to leave the room, the professor suggests that Scott should retrieve his visor from his room, and I assist on going with him. I need to talk to my boyfriend.  
>When we enter his room I shut the door behind us.<br>"You know, it would be really nice if you didn't stare at other girls, Scott Summers." I say sarcastically. He looks up from the nightstand from which he was retrieving the visor.  
>"Evelyn," he sighs, and walks over to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"<br>"Why didn't you look at me like that?" I ask quietly, my head down.  
>"Because I looked at you in different way. Sure, when Jean walked out I thought <em>'Woah, she looks great'<em>," his confession stings me slightly "But when you walked out... Wow. I was speechless. I watched every move you made and felt completely speechless. _'How am I so lucky to have this girl?' _I thought to myself. I couldn't believe my eyes. You're amazing. Yes, Jean looked good, but you looked amazing. And I love you, not Jean."  
>I sigh. As much as I don't want to believe him, I can't help myself. I don't know how he looked at me, I was too busy looking at him in a similar way to how he just described.<br>"Promise?" I say weakly, trying hard to ignore the lump in my throat.  
>"Promise." He smiles. "Now come on, or we'll be late."<br>I giggle slightly. Back to usual, punctual Scott so quickly? He removes his glasses and replaces them with his new visor, which is surprisingly attractive. The professor definitely knows how to make my boyfriend look good!


	23. Chapter 23

Once, we are in the large training room, the professor explains that we are now to demonstrate our abilities. He explains that he has positioned five balloons around the room, and we are each to pop one in a way that shows our mutation clearly. This sounds pretty cool actually!  
>Jean is instructed to go first. She steps forward and looks up to one of the balloons up near the ceiling of the room. It quickly moves towards her, and, once it is a meter or so from her face, she closes her eyes. She furrows her brow slightly in concentration. The balloon pops suddenly, making us jump. The group applaud her and she smiles. I have to admit, that was pretty impressive.<br>Bobby steps up next. I am intrigued to see the nature of his mutation. His expression is hard with concentration and focus. He points his palms towards the ground and a torrent of ice flows from them. I gasp at his magnificent skill. The ice before him makes a path and he slides across it with ease, over to a blue balloon in the far left corner of the room. He retrieves the balloon and glides back to stand in front of us. We all watch intently as he holds the balloon out before him. I've begins to entrap the rubber until it appears as just a ball of ice. Bobby taps it lightly with his finger and it shatters over his hand. _Woah!_ The group claps again.  
>Warren steps forward next. Like Jean, he chooses one of the balloons set up high near the ceiling. He spreads his snow white wings and my jaw falls again at their beauty. He must have at least a four meter wingspan. A hand lifts my chin, so to close my gaping mouth.<br>"They're just wings, Evelyn." Scott whispers, his lips close to my ear. _Is he jealous? Does he think I like Warren?_ I smirk to myself at the thought.  
>I watch the boy in front of me fly seamlessly up to the high ceiling of the training room and take the balloon in his hands. He looks down at us and pushes on either side of the balloon. It pops loudly. More applause.<br>I push Scott forward, hoping that no one will notice me and that I won't have to show my ability. He laughs slightly.  
>"Okay, okay." He turns to smile at me before stepping forward.<br>He takes a secure stance and turns his head slightly to the right, to see where the fourth balloon is positioned. He raises his left hand to his face. I haven't seen him use his visor yet, so I am tense with anticipation. His fingers push in the side of his visor and the now somehow familiar red beam shoots from his eyes and the balloon vanishes. I smile slightly with pride. That's _my_ boyfriend.  
>He steps back as we applaud his skills. I grin at him and he returns a sweet smile.<br>"Show us what you can do, Evelyn." Bobby calls. We only met this morning. How is he this comfortable around me already?  
>"I- Umm..."<br>"Go on." Scott whispers to me gently. "You're amazing."  
>I take a deep breath and step forward. <em>What if I go wrong?<em> I focus on the last remaining balloon. _What if I hurt someone?_ I swing my hair, the subtle warmth returning. _What if I can't control it?_ The gasps and mutters behind me feel a million miles away as I run my right hand through my hair. I stare at the balloon in front of me. It is in the centre of the back wall, tied to a metal crate of some sort. I take another deep breath and bring my arm back. _Come on, I can do this!_ Before I can change my mind, I fling my arm forward and watch in slow motion as the ball of flames speeds across the room. It hits its target. I smile to myself, before noticing that flames have caught around where the balloon was secured. _Shit!_ I push my hand out in front of me and watch as the flames in the room retreat into my palm. I sigh with relief, before closing my eyes and allowing myself to become and the fire within my hair to die down.  
>Once I am almost certain the flames have gone, I turn to the group. They all stand smiling and clapping, which makes me automatically grin in return.<br>"Next task of the day," the professor says, smiling again. "We need to work on protecting your identities. Masks will do nothing if you're referring to each other using your real names."  
>"So, what? We're gunna get secret identities?" Warren asks, mindlessly fiddling with his gloves.<br>"In a way, yes. You're next task is to identify new names for each other. Mutant aliases, if you will."


	24. Chapter 24

**_**So, I write all of my fics as notes on my iPod and I have been labelling the chapters within this one with letters (eg. Chapter 1 was 'A'). This chapter is Chapter X! So I thought it would be fitting to do something significant.**_**

_Code names? I thought he was joking about that before. Isn't that a little immature._ Although, I suppose people finding my identity out isn't really what I'd want right now.  
>We walk together down to the living room, where the professor leaves us alone together.<br>"Am I the only one who feels kind of silly doing this?" I mutter awkwardly.  
>"It could be fun, I guess." Jean replies cheerfully. "Let's start with Warren. Any ideas?"<br>"Oh! Oh!" Bobby exclaims. "Bird Boy!"  
>He laughs and Warren slaps him on the arm. "Shut up, Bobby." He says for the second time in the few hours I've known him.<br>"I have an idea." I speak up. "Angel."  
>"Angel?" Warren raises an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah, you know, you kind of have that angelic appearance about you. It would so work!"  
>"I agree, Warren!" Jean grins. "It's very... 'You'! What do you think, Scott?"<br>We all turn to the boy slouching on the coach next to me.  
>"Yeah, whatever." He mumbles<em>. Oh my gosh! He IS jealous!<em> I take his hand in mine and smile at him softly.  
>"Okay, one down, four to go!" Jean says sweetly.<br>"I have one for Evelyn." Scott's tone seems unusually blunt. "Ardor."  
>"I don't get it." Bobby wrinkles his nose in confusion.<br>"It means 'a burning passion'." I explain, not taking my eyes from my boyfriend.  
>"As inappropriate as it seems," Bobby starts. "I think it kind of works."<br>My mouth twitches into a smile as I look at Scott. I kiss him on the cheek and feel his body relax slightly.  
>"Don't be jealous," I whisper gently to him.<br>"I'm not." He hisses back, making me smirk.  
>"This is supposed to be a group discussion, guys." Warren mumbles from across the small room.<br>"Oh, shut up, feather boy!" Scott growls.  
>"Scott!" I exclaim.<br>"Come on, boys. Be nice." Jean is not smiling now.  
>"Why should I? He's a complete asshole!" Scott yells. <em>Woah. Where did that come from?<br>_"Seriously? I'm the asshole? Okay then, cyclops!" Warren scoffs sarcastically, mocking how Scott's visor gives him the appearance of just one eye. _  
><em>"Stop it! This is total-" I stop_. Wait. That works!_ "Scott, that could totally be you alias."_  
><em>"You want me to take a code name from an insult this douche used against me?" He raises an eyebrow, but seems less angry than before, more confused._  
><em>"Yeah, I think she's right." Jean speaks up. As much as I am irritated by her, I guess she can be alright._  
><em>"Weird as it is, it would totally work," Bobby laughs._  
><em>Scott seems to relax slightly. I think he likes Bobby. I wonder for a moment if it's because Bobby is slightly younger than us, around the same age Scott's brother he told me about would've been if it weren't for the crash. I get a strong urge to hug the boy sitting next to me. Being a single child, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a sibling, let alone lose one. Instead, I settle for taking his hand in mine. He looks done at our connection and back up at me. I pull a small smile._  
><em>"Okay," Scott says curtly. "Fine. Whatever."_  
><em>After another twenty minutes (and two more stand offs between Scott and Warren), we have completed our task. Both Jean and Bobby have acquired typical, cheesy superhero names, particularly Bobby. He decided rather quickly on the less-than-original 'Iceman'. I guess he probably just wanted to escape the room, I know I did._  
><em>Jean's decision took longer, of course. I think I counted six points at which I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes in the thirteen minutes it took her to choose. In the end, she finally settled for 'Marvel Girl', which I think is rather cheesy._  
><em>"I believe you have all decided?" The professor asks, as he re-enters the room. We all nod slightly. "Good. I would like you to start referring to each other in this way as much a possible within the mansion."_  
><em>"Seriously?" Bobby and I ask simultaneously._  
><em>"Yes, it is important that you get to know each other by these names as, for now, it would not be safe to announce your true identities." He explains. I sigh inwardly. _I'm gunna feel so stupid doing this.  
><em>"You may leave now, students." He smiles again and exits the room._  
><em>"Well, that was fun," Warren mumbles sarcastically, walking towards the door with Jean. She giggles._  
><em>"Oh, Warren, be nice." She places her hand on his shoulder and they leave the room, closely followed by Bobby. Scott and I are now left alone._  
><em>"So, how are you enjoying mutant high?" He winks at me. _Jeez, this boy's mood swings are going to drive me insane.  
><em>"This morning's been... Different!" I laugh. "I'm so glad I've got you here with me, Scott."_  
><em>"Me too," he wraps his long arms around me, pulling my body to his. He kisses me softly. "I love you, Ardor."_  
><em>"I love you too, Cyclops." I whisper, surprised at how strangely natural the name feels._  
><em>"Now, can we please get back to my room so I can get out of this outfit?" He pulls off one of his yellow gloves and tangles it between our faces. I giggle again._  
><em>"Definitely."  
><strong><em><br>**YAY! Scott is now Cyclops! Also, I know I changed the outfits in the last chapter a lot from what they were in the original comics but, come on, that was 1963! xD Comment with useful feedback please? I really enjoy getting constructive criticism on this fanfic, so that I can make it the best it can be. Thank you. J**_**


	25. Chapter 25

By the time I changed out of my _'lovely'_ uniform, spent some time with Scott and walked home, it is almost six in the evening.  
>"Where have you been, young lady?" My mum demands as I walk through the door.<br>"Hi mum." I mumble, looking down to the ground.  
>"I get a text late last night saying you're staying at 'a friend's' and here nothing of you until you stumble through the door almost 24 hours later!" She storms into the kitchen and gestures for me to follow her.<br>"It's not almost twent-"  
>"Who is this 'friend' you mentioned anyway?" She quizzes placing her hands on her hips. "It can't be Sara because you would've said, and you don't really like any of-"<br>"I was with Scott." I cut her off. Damn. There's only one way to stop her interrogating me - the truth, or at least a very small amount of it. "He's my boyfriend now."  
>"Oh, honey! Why didn't you say?" Her anger vanishes instantaneously as she takes me into her arms.<br>"Umm..."  
>"Have you kissed him yet?" She winks at me.<br>"Mum! You are Sara are way too similar sometimes!" I laugh.  
>"So, you were at his house last night?" She pulls me through to the living room and plonks us down on the sofa.<br>"Yes... Well, sort of. Scott lives at a..." _Mansion for teenage mutants?_ "Boarding school."  
>"But I though he went to school with you?" She wrinkles her nose in confusion.<br>"He does... It's just..." _Think, Evelyn!_ "He takes some of his classes at this other school, because he's more advanced in certain subjects. That's what I was doing today. The head teacher at his other school suggested I try out one of the classes, to see if I'd like any extra tutoring."  
>"Oh? What kind of extra tutoring?" She raises her eyebrow.<br>"Biology." I say quickly, regretting it afterwards - I _hate_ biology! I didn't even take it in high school! "The professor met me when I was visiting Scott and thought that I had a skill for it. You know, genetics and all that. So, he offered me after school and weekend tutoring."  
>"Hmmm..." My mother looks unconvinced. "But you're not studying biology."<br>"No, but it's more like a club, really - a place to meet new people." I smile, hoping she won't notice how fake it is.  
>"What kind of people?" <em>Come on, mom. Please just fall for it?<em>  
>"People like me. People who..." I stop myself. "Like biology."<br>"Hmmm." She raises her eyebrows. "Evelyn James, is this just an excuse to spend more time with your sexy _sexy_ boyfriend?"  
>I laugh. "No, mum. I'll see Scott enough at school."<br>"Good. I'd like to speak to this professor you said about, to verify your slightly strange story." _Oh crap!_  
>"Uh huh. I'll make it happen!" I smile again, trying to hide my many lies. "Anyway, gotta go. Coursework to be done."<br>I stand and hurry up the stairs.  
>Once safely in the privacy of my own room, I shut the door and sigh heavily, before taking out my phone.<p>

_So... My mom wants to meet the professor... E x_

_What did you tell her?! S x_

_That you go to a boarding school that has recommended that I take extracurricular biology lessons. :/ E x_

I smirk to myself at how stupid it sounds. How did I even come up with such an insane and unbelievable cover story?

_So she doesn't know about 'us'? S x_

_No. I haven't told anyone. Why? E x_

_Nothing important. Talk later. Have fun learning biology. ;) S x_

Oh man! Scott's right! To convince my mum, I will have to learn at least some biology. This sucks.  
>I wonder now about what Scott's 'nothing important' is. Is it actually important? Why won't he tell me? What does it have to do with my mother knowing we're mutants?<br>I ignore my insecurities and set to work on my endless amount of coursework. By the time I next glance at my clock, it is past midnight. Scott said 'Talk later'. How much later can you get?  
>Just then, my phone vibrates. I smirk to myself as I check the name on my screen. Scott. <em>Typical<em>.

_We know what you are. We have your boyfriend. 1am. The old church. Bring no one._

My heart stops. _Someone has Scott._


	26. Chapter 26

_Who are you? What have you done with Scott?_

My hands shake violently as I press _'send'_. This can't be real. This isn't happening. It must be a joke. A sick, twisted joke. Please, someone tell me this is a joke?

_Nothing. Yet. But if you don't comply with our demands, his pretty red sunglasses won't be intact much longer._

Oh my god. Someone actually has Scott! They have the boy I love! They're going to hurt him!

_Don't touch him! What do you want?_

I send the strong text, glad the receiver cannot see my sobbing face. If I act confident, maybe they'll let him go. _Oh god._ I feel sick. How could someone do this?

_As we said. 1am. The old church. Alone._

I swallow hard. I have to do this. I have to save Scott! But none of this makes sense. How could someone capture Scott? Even without his mutation, he's an excellent fighter, and with it, he's practically unstoppable.  
>I slowly get dressed, keeping my mind off the task ahead of me. If I think about this too much, I'll almost certainly change my mind.<br>I stare at myself in the mirror. My eyes are swollen and red from crying, which just emphasizes the dark bags that remain there from exhaustion. My lower lip quivers slightly. I look weak and feeble. I don't appear at all like a hero, quite the opposite. I look like the one who needs the hero. The one who needs my Cyclops. I take a deep breath. I have to save him. I can't even consider leaving him. He would never do that to me!  
>I slip into some comfortable shoes and head out the front door. Another deep breath. This could be the last time I see my home, for all I know.<br>I begin walking down the familiar road, my whole body shaking, but pretty soon it develops into a jog. Then a run. Then a sprint. I can't get to Scott fast enough. He needs help, and I'm the only one that can provide it!  
>I arrive at the old church at about 00:45. Scott would be proud of my punctuality, I inappropriately think to myself.<br>The old church is a pretty self-explanatory building. It's a huge old church! It's been abandoned for years, and no one ever dares to enter it as it looks more than extremely fragile. Everyone is totally surprised it has not collapsed already. There are actually bets at school as to how long it'll last. I wonder momentarily why this place was chosen by Scott's kidnappers. But, of course, no one comes here.  
>I see a door swing open at the side of the building. The door is metal, and light streams through the door way. Someone has been working on the church! I walk slowly around to the open door, wary of every noise and movement.<br>Suddenly, two pairs of hands grab my arms and pull me into the building. I hear the door slam behind me and struggle to get free. It's no use.  
>"Evelyn, is it?" A male voice asks, too cheerfully. I look up to see a middle aged man with dark hair and glasses smiling down at me.<br>"Where's Scott? How do you know my name?" I spit, all fear gone and replaced with adrenaline and pure anger.  
>"It wasn't too difficult to figure out when you're dear boyfriend was constantly begging us. 'Oh, don't hurt Evelyn. Leave Evelyn out of this! Evelyn. Evelyn. Evelyn.'" He says in a high pitched voice, mocking Scott's speech.<br>"What have you done to him?" I shout and tug hard against the men who restrain me. Nothing.  
>"Why don't you see for yourself?" He smiles a disgusting smile that makes me feel nauseous, before nodding to the men that hold me. "Boys?"<br>I am dragged through the ruins of the old church, kicking and shouting against my capturers. We pass a wall and I gag at the sight before me.  
>Tied to four wooden chairs are the teens I'd spent the morning getting to know. The mutants that were slowly becoming my friends. Restrained and obviously hurt within the decrepit ruins before me are my fellow X-Men.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

"I know," the man starts stepping in front of me once again. "Pretty extraordinary how I've restrained them each in a unique way, as to block the use of their mutations."  
>"Scott!" I shout, the pain of seeing the beautiful boy before me tied up and powerless is almost overwhelming.<br>"Evelyn?" He turns his head to face me. "Evelyn, why did you come here?"  
>"I had to come. I had to-" the man slaps Scott across the face. I gasp in shock. He laughs.<br>"It's funny really," he turns back to me "Your darling boyfriend was the easiest to restrain. His powers are so... _Pathetic_. All I had to do was ensure his hands were tied, and poor Scotty couldn't access his irritating little mutation."  
>"You're sick!" I snarl. "What do you want with us?"<br>"All in good time, princess." He bends forward and strokes my cheek with his thumb. I pull my face away. He straightens up and turns back towards my team mates. "Firstly, I need to show you how the rest of your group are so cleverly held."  
>The two men beside me drag me forward until I am in line with Scott to my left. He pulls hard against his restraints.<br>"Let her go!" He shouts. "Let them all go, you cowards!"  
>The man slaps him again.<br>"Shut up, goggles. Or we'll kill her right in front of your pretty red eyes." He hisses.  
>"Evelyn, I love you." He whispers weakly.<br>"I love you too," I say, allowing the sobs to flow from my body.  
>"Aww. How sweet..." The man moans sarcastically. "Next!"<br>I am pulled forward and see the next figure becoming more clear from the darkness. Jean. She's crying - practically hysterically. There are thick headphones over her ears.  
>"Jean Grey. The telepath." He laughs "She's too distraught to do anything with her powers, so they was no need to restrain her any more than lover boy behind us. But just in case, every time she calms down, even the slightest bit, we send a painfully loud and high pitched noise through those headphones, which completely destroys any small amount of concentration she may have gained."<br>_Poor Jean! That's hideous. Wait. Why doesn't he know she's telekinetic? How has she hidden it? _I don't know, but I'm glad she has!  
>I am being dragged forward again, until Warren comes into clear sight. He is restrained similarly to the other two, but he also has a long length of barbed wire wrapped around his upper body numerous times. I glance to his wings. The beautiful white feathers are stained red with blood in numerous places. A tear falls down my cheek again. Warren's head hangs down and he stares at his knees. <em>Oh, Angel!<em>  
>"Quite beautiful really, isn't it?" the man questions, circling Warren's chair. "The angel restrained by a band of thorns. It could be straight out of the bible!"<br>I am dragged forward one last time. Now, I can see Bobby's tear stained face. Bobby. The funny young boy I'd laughed with earlier, who could not be older than fifteen, now appears completely broken, his face tight with pain.  
>"This is my favourite," the man begins "How do you stop a boy who can project ice from his body? Like this!" He kicks the large metal box in front of Bobby's chair that covers the boy's hands. Bobby jumps and winces at the man's strong contact.<br>"He's just a child! How can you do this to him?" I exclaim, the tears now falling freely.  
>"Hush, Evelyn. You don't even know what <em>'this'<em> is yet! Please, allow me to explain." He clears his throat. "Each time young Robert here as much as moves his hands, this box fills with flames, essentially burning the boy and melting every snowflake in him!"  
>"No." The word is quiet and unbelievably weak. I try again. "No! You can't treat us like this!"<br>He ignores my statement. "I bet you're wondering why we are not putting your dear Scotty through the pain that we are putting the other three through." I hadn't thought about that. The pain the others are feeling must be excruciating! _Why hasn't he done anything to Scott?_  
>The man bends down and whispers far too softly into my ear. "He's going to watch you die and he won't be able to do anything about it."<br>I am being pulled backwards now, back so far that I am next to Scott again.  
>The men holding me release me suddenly and I drop to the floor.<br>"Evelyn!" Scott shouts.  
>The dark haired man grabs my right arm roughly and lifts me up to stand.<br>"Say goodbye to lover boy, princess." He whispers and nods to one of the men who held me before. The man raises a gun and pushes against Scott's head. "Don't try anything stupid!"  
>The man behind me pushes me forward and I fall into Scott's lap. I embrace him immediately.<br>"Scott. Scott, they're going to hurt me. But it doesn't matter. It's not your fault. I love you. You have to stay focused, whatever they do to me. It doesn't matter. Just stay focused!" I say hurriedly, looking into his red lenses.  
>"What? No! No, I won't let them hurt you!" He shouts angrily, the second man pushes the gun further against Scott's temple. I sob heavily.<br>"Please. Don't. Please, Scott. Just-" he cuts me off with a kiss. As soon as our lips meet, the surroundings fall away. I feel temporarily safe. I feel my breathing slow and my heart rate settle. I long to feel his arms around me. He pulls away gently, before whispering softly to me.  
>"I'm not leaving you here."<br>At that moment, I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head, and everything descends into darkness.

**_**This chapter was actually really difficult to write, especially Bobby's part. I'm sorry if it totally sucks! Feedback on the story please? Do you like where it's going? What do you think of the X-Men? Comments and reviews are always super helpful. Thank you!**_**


	28. Chapter 28

_No! They've taken her. They've taken Evelyn. They knocked her out and took her away from me. They won't hurt her! They can't! I won't let them! Argh! This is all my fault! If I had just-_  
>"Scotty," I look up to see the dark haired man smiling at me "we have a surprise for you!"<br>A bright light flicks on in front of me and I turn my face away. Once my eyes have adjusted, I return my gaze to what has been unveiled in front of me. I catch my breath at the painful sight before me.  
>There is a large glass cube about three meters away from where I am held. The cube itself must be at least two meters high and wide. It is what the cube contains that disgusts me. The bottom 50cm cube is full of clean, transparent water that sparkles as the small amount of light within the room filters through it. The water level rises slowly. And caged within the water, restrained by a brown leather strap on each limb, is Evelyn. She thrashes about desperately, her hair alight. She screams my name.<br>"No! No! Let her go, you bastards! Let her go!" I scream, desperately tugging against the straps that hold my wrists. The water rises more, touching her thighs.  
>"Shhhh," the man's face is in line with mine. "Shhh, Scotty. Let me explain this to you."<br>"You make me sick!" I spit, not taking my eyes off Evelyn.  
>He laughs. "As I was saying, this demonstration is to show you just how worthless your mutation actually is! You could so easily rescue your sweet, mutant girlfriend if you could just access your glasses. But, oh wait, I have you restrained. So, instead, you watch her die."<br>"No," my voice is unrecognizably weak. The water keeps rising.  
>"Isn't it fascinating how something as strong and powerful as fire can be extinguished so easily?" The man nods to someone out of sight and water crashes down over Evelyn's face. Her flames hiss as they fizzle out. I can hear my wavering breaths. This can't be happening. I can't lose her so soon! "She did put up a fight, bless her. But, like I said, fire is extinguished easily."<br>"Please, I'll give you anything you want. Please, don't do this!" I beg, turning to face my torturer for the first time. He straightens and begins to walk away. The water reaches her hips.  
>"You will give me what I want anyway, so I'll leave you to enjoy this!" He exits the room.<br>"Please! Please!" I shout. "Please, don't do this!"  
>Evelyn's muffled cries join the sounds of the pained mutants around me. I turn to the hunched figure beside me.<br>"Jean! I need you to help me!" The water reaches her waist. "Jean, please!" No response.  
>I scream in frustration. If Jean could just access her telekinesis, she could remove my glasses and I could save Evelyn! The liquid laps at her chest.<br>"Argh!" _Think Scott, think! I won't let you die here, Evelyn!_ It's at her neck now.  
>"Help me!" Her muffled begs sting my ears.<br>"Please, let her go! Please!" I shout out to anyone who's listening. "I'm beg-"  
>"Scott!" A familiar voice breaks through my plea. I look to my left to find the source.<br>"Warren?" It becomes increasingly difficult to speak around the lump in my throat.  
>"Scott, I have a plan." I look from the blood covered angel beside me to the drowning girl in front of me.<br>"Warren, this is serious!" I growl. My girlfriend in drowning before my eyes, is there anything more serious? The water covers her mouth now.  
>"I know." He looks directly at me. "Trust me."<br>I nod quickly. "Okay."  
>I watch intently as the tall blond boy across from me wiggles and fidgets against his spikey restraints. I wince slightly as I watch more crimson liquid trickle down his clean white feathers. I finally risk the glance that I had been avoiding for so long. Evelyn is completely submerged now. She thrashes around hopelessly, just tiring herself out. She begins to look weaker and weaker. I don't think she can last much longer. I want to scream and shout at Warren to hurry up, but what good would that do? Just possibly alert our capturers that we're doing something. I see the Evelyn's eyes slip closed.<br>"No! No, Evelyn, don't you dare close your eyes! Stay awake for me!" I shout helplessly.  
>My mind fuzzes with lack of control. <em>These damn glasses!<em> If I could control my god damn mutation I wouldn't be seeing this right now!  
>"Scott!" Warren hisses. I turn to look at him and notice that his right wing rest limply against the wooden arm of the chair. The high proportion of his feathers are now stained red with blood. Why would he do this to himself?<br>"Scott, I'm going to knock the headphones off Jean." He nods to the girl between us. "I need you to get her attention; she can then telekinetically remove you glasses. Are you ready?"  
>I nod. I am ready. I'm ready to save my love.<br>"Good." He bites his lip in concentration. He flicks his obviously painful wing and the headphones that separate Jean from reality fly from her head.  
>"Jean!" I say immediately. Her chorus of sobs ceases. "Jean, Evelyn's trapped! I need you to remove my glasses when I say, okay?"<br>"Okay," her voice wavers with emotion. I look towards the cube. Evelyn's body is limp now. Panic shoots through me, but I take a deep breath to suppress it. I have to stay calm. My eyes focus on the bottom corner of the cube, ensuring I avoid hitting Evelyn.  
>"Jean, now!" I order. My glasses fall away and I watch as the contents on the cube fall towards me. I close my eyes, and guess at where my cuffs are before opening them twice more, thus, freeing my hands. I retrieve the glasses that float next to my head and see Evelyn for the first time. I rush down to her and quickly blast off her shackles, then repeating the process with the other three mutants. I pull Evelyn off the ground gently, she coughs and splutters, her body shaking violently.<br>"It's okay now, I've got you." I whisper and kiss her wet hair. "Stay here, I have to help the others."  
>I rush over to Jean who is quickly unravelling the wire from Warren's wings. <em>Oh, god.<em>  
>"It's okay, I've got this!" She assures me. "Help Bobby!"<br>I glance to where my youngest team mate is held. Although I broke his wrist restraints, the movement sensing torture mechanism Bobby is strapped into still remains intact.  
>"Okay, Bobby? This is going to hurt but I'm going to need you to keep as still as possible for me, yeah?" He winces and nods. That's good enough. I take a couple of steps back and raise my glasses. The metal box that held Bobby's hands makes a large crash and disappears from site. The boy before me whimpers slightly at the sight of his burnt and blistered hands, but takes a strong breath and stands. <em>Wow<em>. That is someone to look up to.  
>Suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulder. I spun quickly, ready to fight, but instead find Evelyn.<br>"Talk to Jean, see if she can use her telepathy to find a way out. I need to see Bobby."


	29. Chapter 29

**_**So I'm starting to find this really difficult to write now! But I'm also quite enjoying the challenge! Thanks for reading and please comment/review.**_**

"Hold out your hands." I command, Bobby complies, wincing. There are burns and blisters covering all visible skin. _Oh no!_  
>"It's alright; I'm just going to try to take the pain away, okay?" I say in the softest tone I can muster. He nods. <em>Okay, come on, Evelyn. Do it right this time. Save him.<em>  
>I raise my hands and hold them just above his. He flinches slightly. My fingers twitch as I close my eyes. I visualize myself pulling all the heat from Bobby's body. I imagine his ice returning. I try to feel the warmth receding into my palms instead, and to my surprise, I do. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. My hands are hot and red, but I feel no pain. My gaze shifts to Bobby's hands now. They're almost completely healed! Only a few small blisters remain.<br>"Better?" I ask, smiling, although I'm not entirely sure why.  
>"Yes. Wow. Evelyn that was amazing, that was-" a loud crash cuts him off.<br>"Everyone out of here. Now!" Scott orders. We immediately rush to stand beside him.  
>"Scott, what's happening?" I beg, taking hold of his arm.<br>"I don't know, but we really need to get out of this place." He says gently and offers me his hand. "Come on."  
>I take in the sight around me as everything seems to move in slow motion. Jean walks at double speed trying to keep up with Scott as she explains what she discovered telepathically about escaping. Next to me, Bobby slings Warren's arm around his shoulders. I catch my breath and turn my face away at the sight of Warren's bloody, topless chest. I wish for the ability to take Warren's inevitable pain away in the same way I removed Bobby's. I silently curse my limited abilities.<br>"This way!" Scott calls. I take Warren's other arm and follow Scott and Jean down a small, dark corridor to our left. It seems endless. Faint voices surround us and we know we will be found soon. As we walk, Warren's body becomes heavier, as me and Bobby struggle to keep him upright and awake. He's bleeding... _A lot._  
>"Scott! Warren's loosing too much blood. We have to get him back to the institute now!" I shout forward. Scott runs back to me, ordering Jean to keep going.<br>"I'll take him. You help Jean!" He commands. I obey, slipping Warren's arm over Scott's shoulders and jogging forward to meet Jean.  
>"Where are we going?" I ask a little too bluntly. I'm scared now.<br>"There's a right turn up here, then there should be a short corridor before we reach the back exit." Jean hurriedly explains, panting. I nod. I don't know what to say. We've been a team less than a day and there is already a chance we might lose one of us. If this is what's it's like to be an X-Man, I don't think I'm ready.  
>"Here!" Jean exclaims suddenly. "Right, here!"<br>We turn down another dark, seemingly endless corridor and relief starts to bloom in my chest. We might actually get out of here! I want to run, sprint to the escape at the end of the corridor. But one glance and the wounded mutant behind me tells me that that is not a viable idea right now. We're a team. We stay a team.  
>"Stop!" Jean shouts, making me jump. "There's someone here."<br>"Well done, Jean. I'm impressed!" The dark haired man that held and tortured us just minutes ago steps out of the shadows. "I'm impressed with all of you, in fact. Do tell, how _did_ you escape my restraints."  
>"Simple." Scott speaks up. "We are mutants, and you sir, are an asshole."<br>I smirk at Scott's remark.  
>"How rude..." The man mutters. "I'll have to fix that..."<br>"Did you just say you were gunna fix him?" Jean asks, stepping forward bravely. "What the hell are you planning to do with us?"  
>"Hey! My boyfriend does not need fixing, jerk!" I exclaim. The man ignores me and keeps his eyes on Jean.<br>"I thought you could read minds, Miss Grey?" He takes a few steps back. "Capture them, don't let any escape."  
>Five men sprint towards us dressed all in black and wielding guns. <em>Oh crap.<em>


	30. Chapter 30

"Watch out!" Bobby shouts, as a white blast of ice shoots past me and covers the ground in front of my feet. The men before us slip and fall in an almost comical manner.  
>Jean lifts her hands above her head, palm up, arms outstretched, and the guns previously held by the men correspond by following her actions, and rising above three meters off the ground. She shuts her eyes and clenches her hands into fists and I watch in awe as the metal of the guns twists and contorts into mangled shapes. She finally drops her hands to her sides and the 'guns' fall with a loud crash. <em>Wow! Remind me to never get into a fight with this girl!<em>  
>The men are back on their feet now and are again making their way towards us. We all know what we need to do, even though nobody says the words. Stand and fight.<br>I swing my head and relax slightly as the glowing warmth returns. Fire is my friend. I see that now.  
>The next few seconds are all a blur. Once the men are clear of Bobby's ice, they charge at us. My mind falls into a fuzz of confusion.<br>"Evelyn! We need to separate them from us." Scott orders from behind me. His voice brings me out of my shocked state. I know what I need to do now. It's just whether I can. I've never tried something this big or important. I slip my fingers through my flame-entwined hair and fling my hand towards the men's feet. The fire catches and spreads across the width of the corridor as I command it to with my hand movements. The men stumble back, some cursing, and take a second to compose and reorder themselves. This is all a need. I bite my lip in concentration and move my hands until the wall of fire reaches the height of our heads. Scott is now beside me.  
>"Well done, that was amazing!" He smiles quickly before turning his attention to the flames. He lifts his glasses and shoots through the wall of roaring fire. From the low scream I hear, I gather he hit his target. He repeats this action four more times before ensuring me that it is safe for me to retract my fire. I do so, watching as the flames quickly shoot back into my waiting palms. It still amazes me that I feel no pain when this happens.<br>The dark haired man from earlier is nowhere to be seen as we continue our journey down the short corridor. I still do not put out my flames, this seems too easy. We reach the door within seconds.  
>"I'll check there's no one outside," Scott states strongly. "You three look after Warren, he's not looking great."<br>I watch Scott open the door and take a step out. He scans the area and takes one more step.  
>Suddenly, there is a gun against his temple for the second time today. All I can see of the gunman is his wrist. But I can bet I know who it is - the man with the dark hair.<br>As the gunman steps into view, my suspicions are confirmed.  
>"Nobody move." He tries hard to hide the weakness in his voice but it is still obvious, by that and his shaking hand, that he's scared.<br>"Get out of here!" Scott shouts. It is now that I realize just how great of a leader Scott is. Our team was assembled just this morning, and already he is willing to risk his life for us - to die for us. But no, we are a team. Teams fight for each other. We would not be the X-Men if we left one of our own to die. My hand twitches at my side.  
>"He's bluffing." I jump slightly at Jean's telepathic contact. "He wants Scott alive. He won't hurt him."<br>I glance subtly to her out of the corner of my eye. Yes, being telepathic means that she is probably right. _What if she's not? Do I really trust her with the life of my boyfriend?_  
>"You should trust me." <em>Damn it! Stop listening in to my thoughts!<em> "Sorry. But you should. And anyway, if I'm not right, I'm am certain I can stop the bullet."  
><em>Promise?<em>  
>"I swear, Evelyn. I won't let Scott die." I take a deep breath. This is it.<br>"I said get out of here!" Scott shouts again. None of us move still.  
>"Shut up, mutant!" The man hisses. He uses the gun to direct Scott around until he is facing us through the door way.<br>Within a second I swipe my hand through my hair and send the flames towards the man threatening the boy I love. The ball of fire contacts with his wrist and he cries out in pain. The gun falls to the grass_. Oh god! I hurt someone! I actually- oh my gosh! I'm a bad person!_  
>"Jean!" Scott's voice brings me out of my panicked train of thought. As I watch my boyfriend I realize; that bastard deserved it!<br>"Got it!" Before I can ask what _'it'_ is, the gun speeds past me and into Jean's hands.  
>The four of us join Scott outside. The man stumbles to his feet and begins to run across the grass. Bobby flicks his hand and the man slips to the floor. Scott rushes over to him before we can say anything. He pins the man to the ground.<br>"You hurt my team! You tried to kill my girlfriend!" Scott takes hold of his glasses and the man struggles under his grasp "You deserve to die, you worthless piece of-"  
>"Scott, no!" I shout, quickly reaching him. "Don't. He's not worth it."<br>I place my hand on his arm softly.  
>"Whatever." Scott mumbles and punches the guy square in the jaw. His head falls back and he moans in pain. Sirens begin to sing from the nearby road.<br>"Come on, we need to get out of here!" I pull at Scott's arm. He stands and we run back to the three waiting mutants.  
>"What about him?" Bobby gestures to the man still moaning on the grass.<br>"Leave him for the police to find." I say, not giving Scott the chance to change his mind about letting the guy live. "Let's get back to the institute."


	31. Chapter 31

Everything is happening so quickly. We are entering the institute. The professor is shocked - he didn't even realize they were gone; he had been working on finding new mutants using Cerebro all night. Now, we are carrying an unconscious Warren through to the medical room. The blood won't stop. Jean and I are crying. I'm scared. Scott escorts me from the room and I sob into his chest.  
>"This is all my fault!" I moan through the tears.<br>"No! Don't be stupid!" Scott reassures me. "Nothing is your fault!"  
>"Someone could die because of me!" I cry harder.<br>"He'll be fine. I promise." He kisses my hair. "Go to my room. Wait for me there. I need to help the professor."  
>"Bu-"<br>"No. Go. Now. You're in no state to help here." My head falls at his comment. He didn't mean it in a negative way, but I feel the full force of the words.  
>I walk slowly through the winding corridors and into Scott's room. I collapse onto the bed and let the tears flow freely. Warren hurt himself like that to free me! Maybe it would be better if I wasn't part of the X-Men. Less than a day in and I've already potentially killed someone and almost turned our leader into a murderer. There is no need for me here. I will just mess this up more!<br>Something catches my eye through the wall of tears. There is a small piece of paper on Scott's nightstand. I pick it up gently, holding it away from my face, so as to not dampen it with my tears. It's a photograph, a photograph of a family - Scott's family. The parents and younger brother he had told me had died in an accident. This can't have been taken long before that, as Scott looks around the age of ten (the age he was when the incident happened). I smile at the grumpy looking blonde boy next to Scott. That was obviously Alex - the little brother Scott so regularly avoided talking about. I rub my thumb gently over the image. We are Scott's family now - the X-Men. I can't leave him; he's been left too much before. I pull the photograph against my chest. And somehow, despite the guilt, rage and sadness bubbling inside of me, I fall into a deep sleep.

I awake to the feeling of a light kiss on my cheek. My eyes flutter open and, for a second, I forget all of the pain of the night before. But it soon comes rushing back. I sit up quickly.  
>"What happened? Where's Warren?" I pant.<br>"He's fine. He's stable now and is starting on a steady recovery." Scott is sat on the bed in front of me. He smiles softly. I sigh with relief.  
>"Can I see him?" Light streams in through the translucent curtains. "What time is it?"<br>"Later, he's resting. And it's about 11am." 11am?! What?!  
>"Oh no! My mum-"<br>"The professor has gone to talk to her." He places his hand on my knee.  
>"About what?" I question. <em>Please say he's not telling her the truth!<em>  
>"He's validating that crazy 'biology class' story you sold her!" He laughs. I stand, wincing at my aching muscles. The photograph flutters to the floor and Scott bends to retrieve it.<br>"What were you doing with this?" He's not smiling now.  
>"I- Urrr-"<br>"Evelyn, this is private!" He slides the photograph into an open drawer and shuts it strongly. _Woah_.  
>"I was just-"<br>"I can't- I don't want to talk about my family, okay?" I shrink back down onto the bed and nod.  
>"I just thought that-"<br>"Well don't _'just think'_." He says bluntly.  
>"I'm sorry." I let my head fall to my knees. He sighs and I feel him relax slightly beside me.<br>"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't want to think about the people I've lost when last night I came so close to losing you too." He touches my cheek. I stay silent, still embarrassed. He lifts my chin so that I have to look at him. "Look, Evelyn. Last night... I- I can barely explain how I felt when I saw you- When you were- When I almost lost you. I was terrified. All control I had over myself and my emotions just went away. I wanted to be responsible. I wanted to be the leader the professor expects me to be. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep control when everything I wanted was being taken away from me. And then afterwards, when I had that bastard outside, defenceless. I just wanted to kill him. I saw red - so to speak - and all I wanted to do was blast his head into the ground."  
>I hug him quickly. "You'll never lose me." I whisper in a sweet promise.<br>"But-"  
>"No buts. We're X-Men now. And we can look after ourselves pretty damn well. You won't lose me." I squeeze him tighter, never wanting to let go.<br>"Never ever put yourself in danger again, especially not for me. Okay?" He says as more of a statement than a question.  
>"I'll always risk myself for you. You know that. I will never stop that." It's true. Scott is more than everything to me now.<br>"You're so infuriating, Ardor!" He hisses. We both laugh. I pull away, kissing him lightly on the cheek as I do.  
>"But you love me, Cyclops." He kisses my lips quickly, before standing from the bed.<br>"I have to go. Get some more rest."  
>"But Scott! Please stay! I don't want to be alone." I beg. Jeez, I sound disgustingly desperate.<br>"Evelyn," he sighs.  
>"Please," I blink up at him.<br>"Fine. But only until you fall asleep." He crawls into bed behind me and wraps his arm over my body. There is a harsh red mark on his wrist. I run my fingers over it lightly.  
>"I won't let anyone hurt you again." I whisper tiredly.<br>"Shhh. Sleep now." He kisses my hair and I close my eyes. Soon, I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

My eyes flutter open once again and the room is dull and dark. _What time is it?_ I stand and stretch sleepily. I trudge slowly over to the door and out into the corridor. _There's got to be a restroom somewhere in here._ I stumble down the hallway, my muscles still aching hideously, opening random doors as I go. Most lead to rooms very similar to Scott's bedroom, but empty. I yawn and continue on my quest. I open another door - another bed room. However, this one is not empty. Bobby sits on the bed, looking down at his hands. He doesn't seem to notice me entering the room.  
>"Hey." I say softly, hoping not to surprise him too much.<br>"Oh, Evelyn. Hi." He sounds sad. I walk over to him and sit next to him on his bed. He flinches away slightly.  
>"Bobby? Are you okay?" I try to place my hand gently on his shoulder but he flinches again. "Sorry. Is it something I've done?"<br>"No, it's just-" he words fall away and he continues to stare at his hands that lie in his lap. This moment seems to emphasize his young age more than ever. I thought that me and Scott may be too young for all this, but Bobby is still a child, a vulnerable, innocent little boy.  
>"Bobby, I'm sorry if I've-"<br>"What you did last night," He starts strongly, like he's pushing the words out. "When you took away my burns, my pain. That was really amazing. And I don't think I can ever thank you enough. But..." He stops again.  
>"But?" I push.<br>"It's just, your mutation. You're such a great girl, and I could see us easily becoming really good friends but..." He sighs, and finally looks up at me. "Fire. I can't... You... Your mutation kind of... Scares me right now."  
>"What?" He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would admit their fears.<br>"Well, fire is what was used against me last night. And now, when I think of how you burnt that guy, when he was threatening Scott... I know it was the right thing to do! And I know you would never hurt anyone if you had the choice! But... Me and fire... I don't think me and fire are going to work. Not for a while at least."  
>"Okay. I understand." I do, to a certain extent, I guess. He doesn't trust my mutation. I don't think it's anything personal to me - I hope it's not - just my mutation. It still kind of stings though.<br>"I'm really sorry. We can still be friends. It's just-"  
>"You don't want me to touch you." I finish, slightly too harshly.<br>"I'm so sorry. Especially after what you did for me. God, I feel so stupid!"  
>"No, don't. It's fine." I try to sound sincere, but I can't help the hurt sneaking through into my voice. I stand to leave.<br>"Evelyn, wait. I didn't mean-"  
>The door bursts open and a panicked Scott rushes in.<br>"Bobby, have you seen-" he starts quickly, panting. His words cut off as he notices me and he sighs. "_Evelyn._"  
>"Hi." I say shyly, although I'm not sure what reason I have to act shy.<br>"Where the hell did you go? I went back to check on you and you weren't there! Do you have any idea how terrifying that is after last night?"  
>"I know, I'm sorry." I say, though my mind is still on my conversation with the boy sat behind me.<br>"Come here," he orders softly. "Thank you, Bobby."  
>I walk into Scott's waiting arms and he escorts me out of the room. I try hard to push back the tears that fight to claim my eyes, but they succeed.<br>"Hey! What's this about?" Scott stops me and holds my shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
>I shake my head, dismissing his question.<br>"Warren? Because I was about to tell you, he's awake now. He's still weaker than usual, but he's heeling rapidly and-  
>"It's not Warren," I sob.<br>"No? What is it then?" He hugs me now.  
>"It's Bobby. He's scared of me!" I confess, crying more.<br>"No. Don't be crazy!" He releases the contact. "He told me about what you did for him, how you absorbed his burns. He thinks you're amazing for it - hell, so do I! He was really grateful when he was telling me about it."  
>"He says that he and fire won't work. Not after last night. He doesn't trust my mutation." I take a deep breath and try to suppress more tears.<br>"Oh, Evelyn. It's okay. I'm sure he'll get over it. Just give him time!" Scott smiles reassuringly.  
>"I know. I just... I feel like a monster." I shake my head and look to the ground.<br>"You're definitely not a monster. You saved my life last night! Why would a monster do that?" I shrug, which seems to make him smile. "Anyway, do you want to go see Warren?"  
>I take another deep breath and nod, trying to force out a weak smile.<p>

By the time we have managed to weave our way down to the medical room, I am calmer. Either that or I've just ran out of tears to cry. I've never cried so much in my life. I don't let people see me cry usually. I'm not weak. But the last few weeks have completely destroyed my emotions.  
>Scott knocks gently on the door and we enter. Warren is sat up on the surgical bed, eating some sort of strange smelling soup; I wrinkle my nose when the scent reaches me. His wings are outstretched, narrowly avoiding the metal equipment and monitors surrounding him, and Jean seems to be dabbing a white flannel against them to remove the dried in blood. The thick white bandage around his chest has small blobs of red dotted over it at uneven intervals. There are smaller patches and bandages tacked to varying areas of his wings. I can't help but tilt my head and furrow my brow at the strange sight before me.<br>"Hi, guys." Scott says, clearing his throat lightly. Both Warren and Jean look up at us.  
>"Hey," Warren's voice sounds tired. I slowly walk over to him and sit on the end of the bed.<br>"I want to thank you. And apologize." I begin. "You shouldn't have risked yourself for me. You barely know me! But thank you so much for what you did. I don't think I can ever repay you, but I'll certainly try my hardest! And I'm so sorry you have to go through this pain because I couldn't save myself."  
>He swallows a large mouthful of soup and shakes his head. "No, Evelyn. We're a team. It makes no difference how long or how well I've known you. You're still a valuable member of our team. Plus, I'm on a possibly dangerous amount of painkillers and have Jeany here as my own personal nurse!" He winks at my and whispers. "She's promised to give me a neck rub next."<br>"In your dreams, rich boy!" Jean calls from behind the veil of his left wing. We both laugh.  
>"But seriously, thank you. What can I do to ever begin to make it up to you?" I place my hand on his lower leg gently. Unlike Bobby he does not twitch away from me. I'm temporarily very thankful that not everyone within my new team is scared of me.<br>"Well firstly, you can take Scotty here out on a date. He's totally putting a downer on things, being all serious and stuff." I hear Scott's deep laugh behind me.  
>"I think we should get you on these painkillers more often, Angel." He laughs. He's right, the boy next to me is nothing like the moody mutant I met yesterday morning - he's way more fun when he's drugged. I giggle to myself at my thoughts.<br>"Okay, deal." I smile. "Just shout if you need anything, yeah?"  
>He nods mindlessly, far more interested in consuming the strange soup. I smile a genuine smile. I'm really glad he's okay. I stand and begin to exit the room.<br>"Oh, and Evelyn," Warren's voice sings happily over my shoulder. I turn back to face him.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"If Jean doesn't give me a neck rub, you totally are!" He winks at me. Scott is definitely right; _we should really drug Warren more often!  
><em>"Goodbye, Warren." I laugh, taking Scott's hand and leaving the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Today was Scott's first day back at school since his move to the Xavier Institute. I convinced him to sit with me, Sara and the football team at lunch. I want him to get along with my best friend, and this, at the time, seemed like the most logical way for us all to spend time together. Of course, I was wrong.

_"Evi, what's the freak doing here?" One of the boys shouts out as me and Scott approach the lunch table. I can sense how awkward Scott feels about this situation and I don't blame him. But this was bound to happen at some point, might as well get it over with.  
>I slam my palms down on the table and lean forward into the faces of the immature boys in front of me.<br>"Listen, asshats. Scott is here whether you like it or not. You're going to shut the hell up or I'm personally going to make your school life a living hell. Cheerleaders can do that." I hiss, glaring intensely at each of them in turn. I won't be a cheerleader much longer - I have higher priorities than training right now - so I might as well make the most of the authority while I have it.  
>I lean back and sit opposite them, tugging Scott down beside me.<br>"Got it?" I growl. They nod quickly. "Good."  
>Sara sits beside me and hugs me quickly.<br>"Oh, Evi! I'm so glad you're okay! I haven't heard from you all weekend!" She says quickly.  
>"I'm fine," I wonder what she'd say if she knew that about thirty six hours ago I'd just been saved from drowning and was sobbing my heart out, convinced I'd killed a boy with wings.<br>"Yay! You bought Scott!" She squeals happily, before turning to Marcus, who has just sat next to her. She slaps a large sub out of his hands and back onto his plate.  
>"Hey!" He objects. She ignores him.<br>"Scott is sitting with us today. Be nice!" She warns making me laugh. She so owns him.  
>We eat out lunch as usual; chatting, laughing, and occasionally bitching. Scott stays quiet. Towards the end of the break, I feel Scott take hold of my hand as I tap my fingers lightly against the table mindlessly, whilst talking to Sara. I turn to him a smile. He returns my smile.<br>"Oh my gosh! Scott, what happened to your wrist?" Sara exclaims upon seeing the red mark around Scott's forearm from the stiff restraints the other night. He breaks our contact immediately and puts his hands under the table.  
>"Urr... Nothing. It's no big deal." He mumbles.<br>"Sara, he's fine, honestly." I say, hoping that will be the end of the conversation.  
>"What are you trying to hide, Summers?" Marcus' cruel voice calls from behind Sara.<br>"Marcus, shut up." I hiss. _God, this guy is a dick!_  
>"No. What kind of crazy sex games have you two been playing?" He laughs.<br>"You're disgusting." I roll my eyes. Marcus stands and walks to be behind us, before leaning forward so his head is between mine and Scott's.  
>"What's to hide, lover boy?" He whispers to Scott, who immediately stands and begins to walk away.<br>I sigh. _Marcus is such a douche._  
>"Scott, wait!" He slows as I jog over to him. "I'm sorry. I should've known this was a mistake."<br>"You think?" He replies in a harsh, sarcastic tone.  
>"Scott, I'm really sorry." He turns his head away from me. I can hear Marcus' voice as he shows off and boasts behind us.<br>"I always told you Evelyn James was a kinky bitch!" He laughs. I roll my eyes.  
>"Come on, Scott. Let's get out of-" I stop when I notice my boyfriend is no longer beside me. I turn just as Scott's fist impacts hard on Marcus' jaw. Marcus falls to the ground.<br>"Oh my god, Scott!" I shout, running over to him.  
>"What the hell?!" Marcus moans, squirming on the floor. I take Scott's arm and pull him from the room.<br>Once we are safely out of the school grounds, I stop.  
>"Scott! What were you thinking?! Your ribs are still healing! Do you have any idea how stupid that was?!" I pant, more than confused by his actions.<br>"There's no way I'm ever going back to that school." He states defiantly.  
>"What?"<br>"I'm staying at the institute, like the others. I thought I could handle this but I can't." I hug him now.  
>"It's okay," I whisper. "I understand."<br>"Please, do this with me." He begs.  
>"I can't. You know I can't." I sigh. School will be so much more of a chore without Scott, but I can't just up and leave.<br>"At least come home with me now?"  
><em>Well, I do only have phys ed this afternoon..._  
>"Okay, but you're covering for me." I smile up at him. <em>

And now, six hours later, here I still am, sat on Scott's bed finally feeling the full weight of this weekend. I sigh heavily.  
>"Come on. Stand up." Scott orders as he enters the room.<br>"You know, I'm not following your orders when I'm not in the uniform, Cyclops." I say, a smile sneaking onto my lips.  
>"Yes, you are." He takes my hands and pulls me from the bed. "Up."<br>I laugh. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
>"We're going on that date Warren told you to take me on!" He pulls me into his arms and kisses me.<br>"What?" I laugh again. "I have no plan, no money and nothing to wear!"  
>"That's where you're wrong. <em>I<em> have a plan. _I_ have money. And _I_ have something for you to wear."  
>"That's crazy!" It feels so nice to laugh after this weekend.<br>"Come on, I'll show you." He takes my hand and pulls me out of the room. We run through the winding hall ways hand in hand until we reach the dressing room.  
>We enter the room and Scott uses the control pad on the wall to open the double doors that conceal our uniforms<em>. He wants me to wear my uniform?<em> I turn to him and raise an eyebrow.  
>"Trust me." He smiles.<br>I slowly make my way into the display room. I can see already that my usual uniform is not contained in the glass unit. I pout in confusion as I approach it. It is only when I am a meter or so away that I notice what is displayed inside. _My prom dress!_  
>"What? How did you get this?" I laugh, rushing up and opening the case.<br>"We have our ways." He smiles, leaning lazily against the door frame.  
>I look up and notice that my usual mask is not in the display case either. Instead, there is a fiery, red corsage on the small, glass shelf. I take it down excitedly and slip it onto my wrist. I hold my hand away and admire it. It consists of numerous tiny orange and red flowers intertwined to create the appearance of flames. It's perfect.<br>I look to the glass case where Scott's uniform is usually held. Instead, his suit hangs there, with a sharp red tie curled up on the shelf where his visor would usually sit.  
>I turn back to him and he starts to walk towards me.<br>"What? How? I mean... What are you-" I stutter, my body shaking with nervous excitement.  
>"I know prom probably didn't go as well as you had hoped," He wraps his arms around me. "So, I thought we'd have our own."<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

The grass is soft between my bare toes as I sit back against a tall oak tree. Scott lies with his head on my lap looking up at me. I smile, more to myself than anyone else. After the hell that has been the last few days, this is more than perfect. My legs ache from dancing, my feet are dirty from twisting and turning in the grass, and I feel comfortably full from the 'picnic' Scott had set out for us. By _'picnic'_, I mean he ordered a pizza and bought a cheap chocolate tart from the grocery store in town. But that was more than perfect for me. This whole evening has been spectacular. I make a mental note to thank Warren for his suggestion of a date later.  
>"You know," Scott starts, the lenses of his glasses glinting in the moonlight. "The stars look beautiful from down here..."<br>"Is that so?" I raise my eyebrows sarcastically.  
>"Yeah, come on." He smiles and taps the grass next to him. I roll my eyes mockingly, before slipping from under him and shifting so I lie next to him on the grass.<br>"Hmmm... You're right. The do look-" he predictably cuts me off with a kiss. I return the action, weaving my hand into his hair. I shiver slightly, the chill of the clear night nipping at my exposed shoulders. Scott pulls away.  
>"You're cold." He states. It's definitely not a question.<br>"No, Scott, I'll be fi-" I stop in confusion when he sits up and pulls something from his bag that is propped neatly against the tree.  
>"Here," he says, draping a large fleece blanket over us. I move closer to him and shrug the blanket up, over my shoulders. He kisses me softly again. "Better?"<br>I nod; feeling like the smile on my face probably expresses how I'm feeling better than words ever could. He returns the smile, making me giggle. His hand rises and softly strokes a lock of hair from my eyes and tucks it behind my ear. His fingers then weave through the red strands, occasionally twisting or twirling, until he touches my neck. Here, he runs his index finger up and down the length of my skin. His touch electrifies my senses.  
>"Hmmm..." His mouth twists quietly.<br>"What?" He doesn't answer. _Is there something wrong? Is he planning something?_  
>"What?" I repeat, laughing slightly through the word.<br>"Nothing," he whispers. "I was just thinking that there's something missing here..."  
>"Really? What?" I furrow my brow in confusion.<br>"Close your eyes." He orders in a precious whisper and, of course, I comply. I feel his arms pass either side of my neck, and then the cold, smooth sensation of metal against my chest. _A necklace? _His arms retract and the chain falls naturally against my skin.  
>"Open your eyes." He whispers. I do, and immediately look down to inspect the gift. The pendant is a small, red, heart-shaped stone encased by randomly angled metal vines, made to appear like a flame motif.<br>"Oh, Scott, it's beautiful." I gasp happily.  
>"It's ruby quartz," he replies, blushing. "Do you like it?"<br>"Of course I like it, silly! It's so _'us'_!" I hug him. I feel kind of guilty now - I never even thought to get him something.  
>"It suits you," he smiles.<br>"Thank you." I shuffle closer to him, our foreheads almost touching. "What's it like being the leader of the X-Men then, Cyclops?"  
>"Scary," he laughs.<br>"Well, I thought you were really brave the other night. When we needed a leader, you were there. We're so lucky to have you." The uncontrollable grin that's so common when I'm around Scott claims my lips again.  
>"I don't know," he sighs "I feel like you guys didn't need me. I mean, Warren was the one who saved you. Bobby is the one who made those guards slip up. Jean is the one who destroyed their guns. You're the one who stopped me from being shot!"<br>"Scott, don't be silly. Who was the one who orchestrated the whole escape from the building?" I place my hand against his cheek. "You did."  
>"But maybe that guy was right, maybe my powers are just a bit redundant." His voice is quiet.<br>"_Redundant_? Are you kidding me? Scott! Your ability is spectacular! You'll never be 'redundant' to the X-Men!" I kiss him quickly. "And you'll never even come close to being redundant to me!"  
>"But my powers... They can be so easily stopped!" He argues.<br>"And you think mine can't? Water. All they need is water. Don't you think that makes me feel kind of... Suckish?" He laughs at my choice of words. "My point is, there will definitely always be a need for you in our team. Not only your amazing mutation, but your natural talent as a leader."  
>"Thank you, Evelyn. That means a lot." I can tell from his tone that he still doesn't quite believe me.<br>"Plus," the cheeky undertone in my voice is more than evident "you're kind of the only eye candy, so you can't leave."  
>He laughs. "Now, I know that's a lie!"<br>"How can you be so sure?"  
>"Because how can I be the eye candy in a team that includes you?" I giggle slightly.<br>"Slow down on the flirting, Mr Serious, you might actually have some fun!"


	35. Chapter 35

When we get back to the institute, it's already past midnight. However, there is light and noise coming from the large lounge. Scott looks at me with a quizzical expression and I shrug in reply. We slowly make our way over to the door and look into the room. The TV is on and the local news blares loudly. The professor talks quietly to Bobby and Jean, who are perched on the sofa to our right. Warren - who is wearing a shirt for the first time in around 48 hours - is the only one to notice us, and walks over from the armchair he was sat in. He still looks weak and tired, but it's good to see him on his feet.  
>"We have some bad news." He explains. I look up at Scott, who gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.<br>"What's happened?" His voice is calm and controlled.  
>"The police searched the old church after the commotion of the other night was reported to them." This isn't a good start. "And the news channel just reported that there was no one found."<br>"Dammit!" Scott slams his fist against the doorframe, making me jump and attracting the attention of Bobby and Jean. "I knew I should've gotten rid of that bastard when I had the chance!"  
>"Wait... I mean... We can't- It won't- He wouldn't come after us now, would he? Not after we beat him once already?" I stammer. It's weird how this is just regular news to everyone out side of this room. To my mum this is just<em> 'another hooligan who needs to be caught for causing a disruption and damaging a historical building'<em>. But to us, to the X-Men, this could be a life or death situation.  
>"Maybe not. But we can't risk it!" Scott pushes past me and Warren and storms over to the professor. "We need to start physical training now!"<br>"No, Scott." The professor's voice is strong and certain. "Your ribs aren't healed, Bobby needs to abstain from using his powers until the blisters on his hands have completely gone, and Warren could definitely not withstand that much physical exercise. If he was to reopen any of his wounds, he may never fly again!"  
>"Fine, Warren sits out. But I say we train Bobby without his powers. And my ribs are fine!" Scott raises his voice. I hurry over to him.<br>"No, they're not. I see the pain in your expression when you twist your body a certain way, or when I hug you too tight. You're not healed at all." I place my hand on his arm as a caring gesture. He shrugs it off.  
>"I'm not letting him get the better of us again!" He hisses.<br>"No one will get the better of you, Scott." The professor's tone remains calm. "Now we know that there is a chance someone may try to infiltrate the institute, we have heightened the security measures. Plus, if you were to train now, you may worsen your injuries and not be able to fight at all."  
>"You're making the wrong decision, Charles." He takes my hand and pulls me towards the door. "Come on, Evelyn. We're going to bed."<br>"Hey!" I protest as he tugs me down the corridor. "Hey! Let go!"  
>He releases my hand and turns back to face me. "I suppose you agree with him."<br>"Well, yeah. I do." I admit, my voice small and quiet. "I don't want to see you get hurt."  
>"I don't want to watch my girlfriend die!" He states strongly, before storming away from me.<br>"Scott," I sigh and follow him. "That's not going to happen. The professor said this place's security is the best it can be."  
>"Yes, maybe the institute is. But you don't live at the institute. You don't go to school at the institute. You're not safe." He calls, still walking and not even turning to look at me.<br>"Oh," is all I find to reply. I follow Scott into his room.  
>"You're not safe out there." He sounds more defeated than angry now, as he falls to sit on his bed.<br>"I know, it's just-"  
>"You have to move in here. At least for now. The professor can make up a cover story for your mom and the school." He looks at me now, as I sit slowly beside him.<br>"I can't." _Surely, it's not that simple?_  
>"Please. I can't sleep knowing you're out there, alone, vulnerable-"<br>"I'd hardly say I was vulnerable." I joke. He doesn't laugh.  
>"I'm so scared of losing you, Evelyn. The other night... I- I can't do that again." I don't want to see him like this.<br>"Fine." I sigh. "But only for a week."  
>"But what if-"<br>"No." I cut off his argument. "A week or nothing."  
>He kisses me and whispers "Thank you."<br>"What about bedrooms and stuff? I don't have any clothes here." I wrinkle my nose.  
>"We can pick up some of your stuff tomorrow morning." He is visibly happier already. "Bedroom wise... Hmm... I guess you'll have to share with me." His trademark cheeky smile claims his lips.<br>"But Scott, there's plenty of empty rooms..." I joke, faking innocence.  
>"No point dirtying two beds for the sake of a week." His smile grows.<br>"Hmmm... I guess you're right. Maybe we should-"  
>He cuts me off with a strong kiss. I moan slightly and kiss him back.<br>"I love you, Evelyn James." He pants.  
>"I love you too, Scott Sum-" he kisses me again. <em>Wow. He's seriously gotta stop cutting me off like that!<em> I return his kiss with equal passion. He pushes me slightly with his body and we fall down so I am lying on the bed and he is propped up above me. I push his suit jacket off his arms and he flicks it onto the floor, hurriedly moving his hands back to my waist. _He is so hot!_ I slowly start to unbutton his shirt, my fingers brushing again his warm skin. He kisses me harder.  
>Three harsh knocks on the door snap us away from our passionate moment.<br>"Hey... Umm, Scott? The professor wants to speak with you." Bobby's voice is muffled by the wooden door. Scott sighs heavily, he seems exasperated.  
>"I'll be right there," he calls back, sitting up and rebuttoning his shirt. I giggle to myself.<br>"What's so funny, great fiery one?" I laugh more at the strange nickname.  
>"You might want to check your shirt." I stifle another giggle, as he looks down at himself. He sighs again when he notices that none of the buttons he just did up align properly. He swats my thigh playfully.<br>"Stop distracting me then!" He laughs as he redoes the buttons for the second time.  
>Once he is suitably clothed, he bends down and kisses my forehead.<br>"I'm sorry about this. I'll get back as soon as I can, okay?" I nod and yawn slightly. It's been a long day.  
>After Scott has left the room, I stand and stroll over to his wardrobe - I have nothing to sleep in. <em>Then sleep in nothing<em> - the rude voice in my head sings before I push it away. I open the large wooden doors and flick through Scott's clothes, searching for something suitable. I soon come across a plain white T-shirt. _Perfect_. I remove my dress and hang it up on the outside of the wardrobe, before slipping into Scott's shirt. It smells like him. I sag slightly as I relax and take in the scent. It smells like safety, like home. I smile to myself as I crawl into bed. I hope Scott's back soon; this double bed feels far too empty with just me occupying it. I let my eyes droop closed and hope for sleep to come to me. It doesn't. I wait. _Nothing_. I try staring at a point. Closing my eyes. Counting sheep. Peeling back the cover. Lying on my front. Lying on my back. _Nope_. _Nothing_.  
>I feel tired. Why can't I sleep? <em>You're scared.<em> The voice in my head tells me. Maybe it's right. Yes, I've slept here before, but it's pretty scary, especially without Scott. I hear a door shut down the hall and jump. Yeah. I'm definitely scared. The door to Scott's room opens slightly and light seeps in. I lift the duvet up to cover all of my face below my eyes. I blink at the shadow in the doorway. It steps forward and I sigh with relief - Scott.  
>"Hey. You still awake?" He asks, stroking my hair when he reaches me. I nod silently. He kisses my forehead softly. "I'm sorry that took so long. It's just-"<br>"Come to bed?" I beg, making him smile.  
>"Of course." He removes his shirt and slides his pants from his legs, before slipping into bed behind me and wrapping his arm around me. I note he doesn't remove his glasses.<br>"You're wearing my shirt." He comments, his voice sounding tired.  
>"Uh huh." I whisper in reply.<br>I feel him smile against my neck. "I like it."


	36. Chapter 36

When my eyes open, I don't feel the panic of unfamiliarity that I have done before in this room. Instead, I feel safe, warm and comfortable. The morning light streams in through the thin curtains, illuminating the room in the most perfect way. I take in the surroundings and note that Scott's room is still pretty empty. When I was in Bobby's room the other day I saw that the shelves and nightstand were covered I photographs, letters and other trinkets to remind him of home. There is nothing like that in this room - no posters scruffily tacked to the walls, no books piled up on the nightstand, nothing. I feel a stab of hurt on behalf of my boyfriend; this must be hard for him.  
>I look across to him. The morning light falls over him in the most beautiful way. It emphasizes his toned muscles by casting tiny shadows all over his chest. I smile to myself before noticing the green, yellow and black bruises that wrap around his lower chest and waist. I peel back the covers slowly to inspect them - <em>they're hideous<em>. They seem to have come out more now, glowing against his golden skin. How can say he's even close to healed? _My poor Scott._ Why would someone ever want to hurt you? What possible reason could they have for wanting to damage something so perfect? I run my finger slowly from his jaw, down his neck, over his shoulder and all the way down his arm. I reach the red marks on his wrists and feel my anger begin to burn inside me. I can't imagine what it must've been like for him. I look to my own wrists, they also bare marks, but paler, less noticeable ones. My poor boy.  
>I look up to his face. His lips are parted slightly and his expression is relaxed. We have only shared a bed twice, but both times he has kept his glasses on. This morning they are not as twisted as before, but still on a strange angle. I raise my hand and try to nudge them into a natural positioned. <em>Why doesn't he just take them off?<em>  
>"Mm... Don't." Scott whispers tiredly, taking hold of my hand gently.<br>"Sorry." I reply, dropping my hand. He rolls onto his side to face me and catches his breath as the pain of his ribs hits him.  
>"Good morning," he yawns, making me giggle.<br>"Hi," I whisper and kiss him gently.  
>"How did you sleep?"<br>"Good, once you arrived." I whisper and snuggle against his warm, bare chest. He strokes my hair slowly, making my body relax. My eyes fall closed again.  
>"Crap!" He exclaims, sitting up quickly. I moan as my head falls onto the mattress.<br>"What?"  
>"We overslept. We need to get up. Now!" He begins to exit the bed.<br>"Five more minutes," I mumble sleepily, taking hold of his arm. He shakes off my grip.  
>"No, Evelyn. Now."<br>"But I'm tired!" I moan, still not opening my eyes.  
>"Evelyn." He warns, as if I'm a child.<br>"Awh." I groan, rolling towards the edge of the bed. I proceed to roll right onto the floor with a loud crash. "Oww."  
>Scott laughs and walks around the bed to pick me up.<br>"Come on, we're going to be late." he smiles. He's already half dressed. I kiss him passionately.  
>"Please, five more minutes?" I beg in what I hope is a sexy tone.<br>He kisses me back, but abruptly pulls away, shaking his head. "No, Evelyn. I'm not falling for that!"  
>I moan and slip on the jeans I was wearing yesterday. I make my way towards the door.<br>"You're going to wear my shirt?" Scott looks confused. I shrug.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Don't you think people will get the wrong impression?" He scratched the back of his head.  
>"Do you really care if they do?" I ask, pulling his body against mine.<br>"I guess not." He kisses me strongly. _Mmm. I like this Scott._ He pulls away suddenly again.  
>"Stop it." He orders.<br>"Stop what?" I ask innocently, tugging gently on the neckline of his shirt. He pushes my hand away.  
>"You know exactly what." He takes hold of my hand and we exit the room. I moan and he smiles triumphantly.<br>We're thirty minutes late by the time we enter the classroom, much to Scott's annoyance.  
>"Sorry, we're late, professor. We overslept." Scott says politely as we enter the room.<br>"Of course. _'Overslept'_." Warren comments, raising his eyebrows.  
>"It's okay, Scott. Take a seat." He gestures to the wooden chairs in front of us. We sit and the lesson begins.<br>Once the lesson is over (and we have learnt a proficient amount about our own genetics), we are allowed the rest of the day to ourselves. _This is definitely better than public school!_  
>"Can we please go back to bed now?" I plead through a heavy yawn.<br>"Evelyn, it's midday. Don't be so lazy!" he laughs.  
>"Hey, I'll take her to bed if you don't want to." A still slightly drugged Warren chimes in.<br>"Hilarious." Scott mumbles sarcastically. _I personally hope Warren stays on these painkillers forever! He's so much more fun!  
><em>"You're the only one I want taking me to bed." I whisper to Scott and kiss his cheek quickly. He smiles slightly in reply and takes my hand in his._  
><em>"Bye, guys." I call as Warren heads off down the hall with a giggling Jean, closely followed by Bobby._  
><em>"You seriously want to go to bed?" Scott smirks, raising an eyebrow._  
><em>"I'm tired!" I moan. _  
><em>"This isn't just an excuse to get me out of my shirt again, is it?" His smile grows. I slap him on the arm lightly and poke my tongue out in reply. He takes me into his arms and kisses me._  
><em>"Scott, you would be wise to remember this is a school now. Put her down." The professor states as he passes through the door behind us. I pull away blushing and Scott laughs._  
><em>"Sorry, professor." We say in near perfect sync.


	37. Chapter 37

When I awake it is late afternoon. Scott is no longer beside me. I sit up, stretch slowly and furrow my brow in confusion as I scan the room for any sign of where he may be. I now notice a small note on his pillow with a single red rose placed on top of it. I pick up the flower and take in the scent, I can't help but smile - he's so sweet. I turn my attention to the note now.

_Hey, beautiful.  
>If you're reading this I'm still out getting you some clothes from your house.<br>Love,  
>Scott xxx<em>

I grin more until I realize that this means my boyfriend may be alone with my mom! I text him quickly.

_Please say you've avoided my mum? Stay safe. E x_

Within a few minutes my phone vibrates on the nightstand.

_She wasn't in. I took your key from your school bag though, so you have some fresh clothes. ;D On way home now. S xx_

_YOU STOLE MY KEY AND WENT THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?! We need to talk, Summers. See you soon. E xx_

I fall back down onto the pillow and replace my phone on the nightstand. I run the stem of the rose between my fingers and touch the petals to my lips. My eyes slide closed and I take a deep breath. _How could things change so easily?_ Part of me is happier than ever before; the independence I feel as a mutant, the perfect boyfriend I've gained, the friends I've made. But part of me is still distraught. I'm still a freak, we're potentially being hunted by a madman whose motives we don't understand and nearly all of my previous life is slipping away from me. I sigh and sit up again slowly, before propping the rose up on top of the headboard - I'll find a vase for it later. I stand and slip on my jeans and Scott's T-shirt that we so carelessly discarded on the floor just hours ago. I smirk as I recall the many passionate moments we shared. I definitely love this boy.  
>I exit the room and walk mindlessly down the hallway in the search for something sweet and delicious - <em>I'm starving!<em>  
>Suddenly, something hooks my attention. Voices, coming from Professor Xavier's office. I walk over to the door as quietly as possible and listen in. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't resist!<br>"It's getting worse professor!" Jean's voice wavers slightly, as if she could cry. "I can't stop it."  
>"What exactly seems to be happening with your telepathy, Jean?" The professor sounds concerned.<br>"I get these moments when I can hear everything. I can hear Bobby's thoughts about his family. I can feel Warren's fear of what his injuries could do to him. I sense Scott's anxiety at the pressure of leading us. I hear Evelyn's torn thoughts about wanting to go home." _What the hell was she doing in my head?!_ "I hear it all. And it won't stop."  
>"The mental blocks we put on your mind are being challenged by your emotions, Jean." The professor's voice is calm now.<br>"What emotions? What do you mean?" Jean sounds scared.  
>"Would you mind if I used my telepathy to search your brain for the issue?"<br>"No." Jean's quiet response is followed by a few seconds of silence before the professor speaks again.  
>"Just as I thought."<br>"What? What is it?" I can hear Jean's voice become more filled with panicked.  
>"Your attraction to the boy. It's making your mind want to reach out to him - to make a stronger connection with him." <em>'The boy'<em>? Who's he talking about?  
>"That can't be all this is?" Jean sound slightly calmer now.<br>"Luckily, it is."  
>"So, there's nothing wrong with my telepathy?" She sounds as if she is begging for confirmation.<br>"No, Jean. If anything, this shows your telepathy is actually quite advanced." _Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, we all know Jean is perfect._ "We do, however, need to find a way around this, as I'm sure it's not very pleasant for you, and I don't think the others would be too happy if they were to discover you had been hearing their thoughts." _You got that right._  
>"I- I don't do it on purpose!" She replies quickly.<br>"I know, child. That's why we must fix this issue now, so that you can focus your telepathy more and not have to deal with this." His tone is extremely controlled.  
>"How?" The word sounds like a plea.<br>"You must confront your attraction to the boy. Considering the situation, it would probably be most sensible for you to try to forget about him." What boy? What situation? "Although I understand how difficult that may seem."  
>"I don't think you do, professor. You see, it's more than an attraction now."<br>"How so?" The concern peaks in his voice again.  
>"I think I love him. I think I'm in love with Scott."<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

I step back abruptly. So _'the boy'_ was my boyfriend, and _'the situation'_ is the fact we're together. She loves Scott? _No. No, she can't. It must be a different Scott. This can't be right._ I run back to our room and slam the door shut. My breathing is heavy and my heart beats hard and fast. I can't do this. I can't compete with a prettier, kinder, more perfect girl with a more beautiful mutation. He's going to leave me. I can't let him know about the way she feels.  
>I pace up and down the room. <em>What do I do? What do I do? Argh!<em> I hear Scott's voice down the hall. He's back! I have to calm down. I take deep breaths and try to regulate my heart beat. It works.  
>"Hey," Scott bursts through the door, carrying a plastic bag in each hand. "I stopped off to get some food for the professor on the way home, your stuff's in the car."<br>I didn't know he could drive.  
>"You have a car?" I ask, pushing Jean's confession further into the back of my mind.<br>"It technically belongs to the professor, but he says I can use it whenever." He kisses me quickly on the forehead before turning to leave again. "I'll just go get your-"  
>"No!" I exclaim loudly. "I mean, no. I'll do it. I need some fresh air."<br>"You okay? You look kind of pasty."  
>"No, I'm fine. You wait here and I'll be right back." I force a convincing smile.<br>"Okay." I quickly exit the room and run down the corridor, through the large entrance hall and escape out the front door. The cool evening air hits me immediately. I sigh with satisfaction, it's very calming. I look at the car parked in front of me and my mouth falls open. _Woah!_ The car is a very expensive-looking red sports model of some description. I don't know much about cars but I'm pretty sure this wouldn't have come cheap. _Damn. If this is what you get for being the leader of the X-Men, I will gladly step up._ I reach into the back seat and pull out a large canvas bag, slinging it roughly over my shoulder, before making my way back inside.  
>On my way back to our room, I set my mind straight. Yes, Jean may think she has feelings for Scott, but he says he has feelings for me and no one else. I trust him. I love him. I smile to myself at the thought. I never actually have been in love before. This is a pretty spectacular feeling. Every morning when I wake up, he's the first thing on my mind, which just makes waking up in his arms even more precious. I don't think I could live without him now. He is to me what ruby quartz is to him, I assume. If he were to lose his glasses he may never be able to over his eyes again. He could continue to be alive, but he would not be living. He would be locked in a constant state of fear of what would happen if he were to dare open his eyes. Without him I would be the same, just drifting from life feeling like I'm missing something, mourning that part of me I lost when I lost him.<br>Maybe I don't tell him enough how I feel. Maybe I should say those three words more. Maybe I should tell him every morning when we wake. Maybe doing that would devalue the words; maybe saying them less makes them seem more sincere. I definitely need to find a way to show him how I feel. Maybe I should just explain these thoughts to him. Yes. That probably wouldn't come near to showing him how much he means to me, but it's definitely a start.  
>I take hold of the cold metal door handle with a strong grip and take a deep breath. I've never told anyone how I felt about them before, especially not some who I felt so strongly for. I push on the door handle as the butterflies in my stomach flutter. The door opens.<br>"Scott, I-" I am cut off by the sight before me. My body feels suddenly weak and my heart seems to stop. Jean is sat on the edge of our bed, _sat kissing my boyfriend._


	39. Chapter 39

"Evelyn, wait-" Scott's voice pleads behind me as I leave the room. "It's not what you think!" _Isn't that what they all say?_  
>I ignore him and keep walking. Keep walking on and on. I don't know where I'm going but I feel my heart does.<br>"Evelyn, don't you dare leave this house!" I hear Scott's warning voice behind me. _How the hell could he think he can tell me what to do? Especially now?  
><em>I keep walking. And soon I find myself in the dressing room. I tap the control panel a little too hard and enter the display room. My eyes sting with tears when I think the last time I was here was before our date the other night. I look down at the pendant that lies so delicately against my skin. My anger and hurt peaks and I rip the jewellery from my body, breaking the chain, and throw it to the floor. Now in the display room, I quickly remove my uniform from the case I stuff it into the bag with the rest of my clothes in that somehow still hangs in my fingers. I take the mask from the glass shelf delicately, is this really who I'm supposed to be? All I seem to do is mess this up. I almost got Warren killed. Bobby is scared of me. And now I'm just getting between Scott and Jean's perfect little romance._  
><em>"Argh!" I scream and punch the wall beside me._  
><em>"Please, don't. Don't hurt yourself." My head flicks up to see Scott stood in the doorway._  
><em>"I already did, by trusting you." My voice does not sound weak like it has done so many times this weekend, but instead, I sound confident and strong. I storm past him and out of the display room. He follows. _  
><em>"Please! I can explain. Jean means nothing to me! She's no more than a friend, a teammate! Jean and I-"_  
><em>"Are the perfect little romance." I finish, my voice sarcastic and harsh. "I know, Scott. I know."_  
><em>"No, Evelyn. No, it's not like that! Please don't go!" He begs as I exit the dressing room and head for the front door. He doesn't follow me. _Good_. I notice that the car is still parked outside and suddenly, I know where I'm going. I exit the mansion and stride down to the car, before slipping into the driver's seat. I throw my bag down next to me and my mask spills out onto the passenger seat cushion._  
><em>I check the glove compartment. Scott has left his wallet. I open it and flick through the money, there's about $60 in there! _Perfect_. I turn the key that remains in the ignition and speed away just as Scott runs out of the mansion's huge front door behind me. He shouts something but I can't hear him over the distance and the engine._  
><em>The gates open slowly and I rev the engine as I wait willing them to go faster, willing them to let me escape. Finally, they do._  
><em>I drive into town, feeling better about the distance between me and my problem._  
><em>I don't understand. I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted to be with me. None of this makes sense. He can't want her. _Surely?  
><em>I don't feel like crying. After this weekend, I think I've realized when it's appropriate to cry. Now is not one of those times. Now, I just feel anger, hated and frustration, mostly towards myself for being so blind. I pull the car into the public parking lot and park across two spaces. I don't care._  
><em>I notice now that I'm still wearing Scott's shirt. I rip through my bag until I find something I want to wear. I settle for a small black tank. As I remove it from the bag, I notice my favourite shoes placed neatly in the bottom. I pick up one of the black heels when I notice there is a small note tacked to the note that reads:

_I love you more than you love these shoes. Scott ) xxx_

_Argh_! I throw the shoes down into the footwell of the car. I change my shirt quickly. Yes, this is a public parking lot. Yes, I am in a car with no roof. But again, I just don't care. I look down to the passenger seat. On one side of my bag lies Scott's wallet. On the other side lies my eye mask. I suddenly gain a few seconds of clarity. I'm angry, more so than I've ever been in my life. I need something to take my anger out on. Retail therapy is just not going to work right now. I pick up the mask and leave the car.


	40. Chapter 40

**_**Scott's POV**_**

I watch as Evelyn exits the room to retrieve her clothes from the car. _Why was she so desperate to leave? Is she okay?_ I'll have to make a point of asking her when she returns.  
>It's silly, but I even worry about her now. Outside, alone, all vulnerable and off guard. She could so easily be snatched up! What if she-<br>Three quick knocks on my door snap me away from my thoughts.  
>"Ummm. Yeah?" I reply, reordering my mind. The door slides open and Jean steps in.<br>"It's just me." She smiles. "I need to talk to you."  
>"Urr... Yeah. Sure! Sit down." I nod to the bed. She follows and takes a seat. I sit next to her quickly. "What's up?"<br>"I'm having issues with my telepathy." She confesses, blushing slightly.  
>"Oh. Right. Have you told the professor?" I ask. Why is she telling me this?<br>"Yes, I just thought I should tell you next. Because you're the head of our team and everything, right?" She places her hand on my knee. _Is she trying to make a move on me? What?_  
>"Umm... Yeah. I guess so." I begin to feel increasingly uncomfortable. "So what exactly is wrong?"<br>"I can hear everything sometimes. Everyone's thoughts and feelings! I don't want to but I do."  
>"Even mine?" I really don't like the idea of someone inside my head.<br>"Yes." She replies plainly. "But the professor thinks he knows what's making this happen."  
>"Great!" I say, faking enthusiasm. <em>Where's Evelyn? She should be back by now!<em> "What?"  
>"My attraction to you."<br>"Wait, wha-" she cuts me off with a passionate kiss. _Woah!_ I push her back, shocked by her assault. _Oh no._ Evelyn stands in the doorway, he mouth hanging open. _Oh shit! Oh crap! No! No, she can't actually believe I'd do that to her!  
><em>"Evelyn, wait. It's not what you think!" My words sound like a beg. She storms away from the doorway. I run into the corridor. _  
><em>"Evelyn, don't you dare leave this house!" I shout. I'm scared. I can't lose her. I turn back to Jean. "Look what you've done!"_  
><em>"I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean for anyone to-"_  
><em>"Get out." I hiss. She sits still. "I said get out!" I'm yelling now._  
><em>I run after Evelyn, knocking open every door until I find her. _Why is she in the dressing room?  
><em>I watch her as she twists her delicate eye mask in her hands. I can't help but wonder what she's thinking. I wonder if she knows how important she is to the team. How she (so stupidly, but extremely bravely) risked herself to come to the old church to save us. How she took away Bobby's burns. How she created that wall of fire that separated us from our attackers. _How she saved my life._ If the team loses her now because of me, I will never be able to forgive myself. She is vital to our survival as a team right now._  
><em>Suddenly, she screams and slams her fist against the wall. I want to comfort her, hold her. But she'd never let me do that now._  
><em>"Please, don't." I say gently. "Don't hurt yourself."_  
><em>"I already did, by trusting you." She hisses back_. No! No, Evelyn, you didn't! I'd never hurt you_. She pushes past me, out of the display room. I follow her immediately. I have to make her see._  
><em>"Please! I can explain." I panic and my voice begins to sound more and more desperate. "Jean means nothing to me! She's no more than a friend, a teammate! Jean and I-"_  
><em>"Are the perfect little romance." She cuts in. "I know, Scott. I know."_  
><em>"No, Evelyn. No, it's not like that! Please don't go!" _  
><em>She leaves the dressing room. I take a step to follow her when something catches my eye. Glinting on the ground is the necklace I gave her just last night. I bend down to retrieve it. The chain is broken. _No. This can't be the end. She can't leave without letting me explain!  
><em>I rush out of the room just in time to see the front door slam shut. _No!_ I run after her and burst out into the fresh evening breeze just as my car speeds down the drive._  
><em>"She kissed me!" I shout. "I love you."_  
><em>She keeps driving. The gates open and she disappears out of them._  
><em>"Is she okay?" A weak female voice asks behind me. Jean. She sounds like she's been crying. Good._  
><em>"No, she's not." I turn to face her. "She's really not. And now she's gone out into a world where I can't protect her!"_  
><em>"Scott, I-"_  
><em>"I don't care if you're sorry." I yell. I don't think I've ever been this angry! "I don't think you can see quite what you've done today! My girlfriend has just gone out, probably not thinking straight, into a world where there is potentially some psycho bastard trying to capture her. After I spent all that time convincing her to stay here so this wouldn't happen!"_  
><em>I need a car. I walk past Jean as if she weren't there._  
><em>"Wh- Where are you g-going?" She stutters, obviously crying now._  
><em>"I'm going to find her."


	41. Chapter 41

My hair is alight. My hands are burning. There is only a tiny eye mask and the flames that burn around me to protect my identity. I feel _alive_. People run from me screaming. Maybe I am a monster? Maybe being a monster isn't a bad thing.  
>"It's a mutant!" They shout.<br>"Run! Save yourselves!"  
>"A real mutant!"<br>"I thought it was just a hoax!"  
>"Help!"<br>_Jeez. I'm not going to eat you._ I roll my eyes, and am immediately reminded of Scott's words_. 'It's a bad habit'_. Making out with your teammate when you are in a relationship is also a bad habit, but that didn't stop him. I feel the warmth spread around my body, I must be almost entirely engulfed in flames now. I take a few deep breaths and feel the warmth focus back down to just my scalp. The flames disappear from my fingers.  
>"We don't want to hurt you, mutant." A mature male voice says behind me. I hear the cocking of a shot gun. "Just get out of our town."<br>I turn and take in the sight before me. The man must be in his late fifties, the gun in his hands shakes wildly. _He's scared!_ I smile at him.  
>"You're right." I say gently. "You don't want to hurt me."<br>I kick the gun out of his hands and step on it before he can even think to react. I bend and pick it up, turning it in my fingers. I hold the end of the barrel and close my eyes, willing my hands the heat it. The metal softens and I put the gun back on the floor. I push my foot down hard on the softened metal and feel it compact. It burns through the sole of my shoes, but I, of course, feel no burns to my skin. I retrieve the gun from the ground and a look over my work. The end of the barrel is sealed shut. I smile slightly at my achievement - _I'm really getting the hang of this._ I throw the gun in the air and the old man in front of me catches it. He is shaking more now, his mouth fallen open.  
>"Hmm..." I say glancing down at my feet. "Seems like I need some new shoes now."<br>I turn and head down the abandoned street until I reach the local leather shop. _Perfect_. I walk to the door and see people cowering inside _- how cute._ I kick the door hard and it flings open. Stepping inside, I find what I was searching for - boots. Hear the people around me struggle to get as far away as possible. I smirk to myself_. Wow. People are seriously scared of me.  
><em>I slip the gorgeous thigh high leather boots up my legs. The heel gives me and extra five inches in height. _Mmmm. Perfect.  
><em>"What do you think?" I ask a terrified woman cowering a few meters from my feet. She doesn't reply. I laugh. _This power feels good!  
><em>I leave the shop and am confronted by numerous burly men lining the street holding garden instruments of some sorts._  
><em>"Isn't that a little sexist and stereotypical?" I laugh._  
><em>One of the men throws a pitchfork at me. I send a ball of flames at it. The wooden handle burns into tiny cinders immediately, and the metal fork head falls downward, straight towards one of the other men._  
><em>Suddenly, a red beam of light shoots out and knocks the fork away from the second man's head. _Scott_._  
><em>I turn to see him stood at the end of the street dressed in his full uniform. He looks as gorgeous as always. My anger burns more at the sight of him._  
><em>"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss, as I storm towards him._  
><em>"Stopping you from making any more mistakes. Go home now, Ardor!" He commands._  
><em>"I don't take orders from you now, _Cyclops_." I say his name in the most mocking tone I can manage._  
><em>"Just go!" He yells._  
><em>"Whatever." I mumble and walk back to the car. I calm myself and feel the warmth disappear, before removing my mask and changing my shirt. The last thing I need right now is to be arrested. I speed back to the mansion and head straight to the bathroom, locking myself in away from the questions and accusations. I have some adjustments to make to my uniform...

I step out of the bathroom about an hour later. Warren stands outside waiting for me.  
>"What the hell did you just do?" He shouts. "It was all over the news!"<br>I push him into the empty bedroom across the hallway. I can possibly handle a lecture from him right now, but nobody else. And if Jean was to walk past... I don't even know what I'll do.  
>I shut the door behind us.<br>"I don't know. I was angry and-"  
>"Angry? You were damn right insane! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" He grabs my arms and shakes me slightly. "We formed this team to show the world that mutants aren't all dangerous."<br>"Yeah, well Scott showed up to save the day, so I think we succeeded there." I roll my eyes.  
>"Wait. Scott was there? Where is he now?" Warren sounds concerned. Of course, our precious leader hasn't been seen for an hour or so. I roll my eyes.<br>"I don't know and I don't care."  
>"What? I thought you two were-"<br>"I walked in on him and Jean making out." I cut in.  
>"What? So… So, that's was this is all about?" Warren looks more than confused.<br>"I overheard her telling the professor that she was in love with Scott, and then I walked into our room and she had her tongue down his throat." Now, for the first time, I actually feel like I could cry. This is all too much.  
>"She loves him?" Warren's voice is weak.<br>"Trust me; I'm not thrilled about it either. I just-" he kisses me. I get the urge to push him back, but then I remember that there is no 'me and Scott' anymore, and instead return his kiss. I know that Warren is only doing this to get over the fact Jean is in love with someone else, but that just makes me feel less guilty about using him in the same way. I kiss him more and he pushes me down onto the bed behind me. I pull him down to me and run my fingers over his soft white wing.  
>"Am I going to regret this?" I pant.<br>"I don't care if you do." He growls and kisses me again.  
>"Students." The Professor's telepathic connection breaks through our kiss. "Report to my office immediately. It's urgent."<br>I sigh.  
>"We should probably..." I trail off awkwardly.<br>"Yup." Warren sounds just as awkward as I do.  
>We exit the room and make our way down to the office, straightening our clothes as we do. I feel slightly guilty. I might not be with Scott anymore, but I still love him. I can't help but love him.<br>As soon as we walk through the door Jean rushes up to us.  
>"Evelyn. It wasn't Scott-"<br>"I can't speak to you right now." I state strongly, resisting the urge to tear her hair out.  
>"Sit." the professor orders. We all comply. He clears his throat gently. "I have recently received a telepathic distress signal."<br>"What does that mean?" Bobby asks, sounding more than confused.  
>"It means that somebody has taken Scott."<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

"No." My voice is weak. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have left the mansion, he wouldn't have followed me. If I hadn't have made such a big scene, I wouldn't have attracted so much attention and made it so easy for him to be found_. Oh god._ I feel sick. "We have to find him! We have to go right now!" I yell, standing abruptly.  
>"Yes, we do." The professor replies calmly. "I have used Cerebro to determine that he is within a five mile radius of the institute. Whoever has taken him wants him to be found, we must be very careful how we approach them. I want you in your uniforms and back to me at the X-Jet in ten minutes."<br>We all stand to leave.  
>"Evelyn. Not you."<br>"What? But I can't just leave him!" I can feel my anger building again.  
>"After the earlier situation, I don't think the public would take lightly to your appearance." I look down at the leather boots that I still wear and blush. <em>What was I thinking?<em>  
>"So, the public liking us is more important than finding Scott?"<br>"No, not at all." His voice is soft now. He must still be angry with me, but he doesn't show it. "I just worry that if you are seen with us, that our actions may be seen as a sign of hostility and we may never reach him. Instead, you must not leave the mansion."  
>I nod slowly. He's right. I can't risk endangering the mission.<br>"Good," he leaves the room, with me following closely behind him. Once we are out of his office, a pair of hands grabs me and pulls me to the side. _Jean_.  
>"Evelyn. I really need to show you something." She sounds desperate.<br>"Listen, Jean-"  
>"No! You listen!" She hisses. <em>Wow. No more smiley, happy Jean.<em> "I need you to see what happened earlier."  
>"Oh trust me, I saw it." I spit and turn to walk away. She quickly places each of her hands on my temples and I feel her inside my head.<br>"Scott didn't want that. Look!" She says telepathically.  
>Suddenly, images flash before my eyes. Jean telling Scott about her telepathy issues. Him replying in a way that seems less than comfortable. Her kissing him. Him pushing her away. Shouting at her. I feel her emotions. The hurt, the heartbreak. And then I am back in the hallway facing her.<br>He didn't want to kiss her. He's not going to leave me for her. Part of me wants to hug her fall showing me the truth. Instead, I slap her hard across the face.  
>"Don't you ever touch him again!" I hiss and head off down the corridor.<br>"I'm sorry." She calls. I ignore her and keep walking until I reach the door to mine and Scott's room.  
>I enter the room and feel an immediate pang of guilt. I didn't even give him the chance to explain. Instead, I left the institute, robbed a shop, terrorized a street, got him kidnapped, and, to top it off, almost cheated on him with Warren. <em>I'm such an idiot!<em>  
>I pick up the rose I'd earlier paced on the headboard and close my eyes, letting a single tear escape. Walking slowly over to the window, I can hear the loud engine of the X-Jet. I pull back the light curtain and watch it speed away. I'm stuck here now. I can't even go and rescue my own boyfriend. I stop. The professor said I couldn't go with them. He didn't say anything about going on my own. <em>I can't keep my team away from Scott if I'm nowhere near them!<em>  
>I throw the rose onto the bed and head out of the room, straight to the bathroom. Within a few minutes I am changed into my <em>'new'<em> uniform. I stand and inspect myself in the mirror.  
>The only yellow that remains in my outfit is the belt. I have dyed the catsuit jet black and sprayed the mask the same lifeless colour. I still wear the stolen leather boots on my feet. This outfit seems to connote who I am now. I can never be one of the perfect, good-guy mutants that the professor wants his X-Men to be. I'm not a good person. I'm not going to wear happy colours like blue and yellow, when I am nothing like the others. <em>I am bad<em>. I can't take back what I did today. But being bad does not mean I can't rescue Scott. I know what I have to do, and I know nothing will stop me from doing it. I'm going to rescue the boy I love. _Alone._

_**__**Phew! Those were some really tough chapters! Wrote the previous six chapters over the last 24hrs and, I've gotta say, my emotions are trashed! xD What did you think of Evelyn's reaction when she thought Scott had kissed Jean? What do you think of her new personality and her new uniform? Please leave me some feedback, because I love to know what you think!****_


	43. Chapter 43

I drive Scott's car around helplessly. _How am I supposed to know where he is?_ The professor said the person who took Scott wants to be found. Where is somewhere obvious? The institute? No, between us we would've found him. Plus, how could the person get into the institute to put him there with all the heightened security? How much did the dark haired man know about us (for now, I have to assume it's him who has taken Scott)? He knew our names, our abilities and he knew that the others lived at the institute. He must've known those things for a while because the methods used to restrain and torture us must've taken some planning. He also must have known that Scott and I were together. Why else would he have planned that torture for Scott? He's been watching us. That's all I can assume. These things all just suggest he's been watching us.  
>I turn the car around quickly and head to the street that I terrorized just hours ago. Police tape still flutters around over the road but it's late and there is no one to be seen.<br>I pull up on the side of the road and step out of the car. If he has been watching us, this is the last place he would've seen us together, and the place where he must've taken Scott. I stroll down the middle of the dark abandoned road searching for something, anything that will give me a clue to where they are. That's when I hear it, a gentle, metallic chink coming from below my left foot. I step back and bend down. There, glinting in the moonlight, is the broken necklace that I had torn off in the dressing room earlier. Scott must have found it. I pick it up gently and notice that part of the chain feels wet in my hands. Holding it up to the moonlight I see the crimson liquid sparkle. _Blood_. Something tells me this isn't just a coincidence, this is a clue. But what could it mean?  
>Once I am sat in the car again, I set my mind to figure out would the hint could suggest. I sigh. <em>What if I never figure this out?<em> I slip the pendant from the chain and hold it gentle in my palm. It's difficult to think how happy we were twenty four hours ago, how much I've messed up in a day. My mind floats back to yesterday evening, when Scott gave me the pendant. When we sat up on the grass, overlooking town and- _wait_. _What if that's it? What if Scott's kidnapper is directing me to where I was given the necklace?_ If he's been watching us, it would make sense. I perform an extremely illegal U-turn and speed back up the road I came.  
>Soon, I reach the grassy bank with the tall oak tree at which me and Scott had spent such a perfect evening last night. My guilt chooses this inappropriate moment to set in. I can't believe what I've done to him. I need to tell him I'm sorry - for everything. But for now, I need to save him!<br>I rush up to the tree and notice a small, dark, shadowed shape leant against it. I bend down to pick it up, my heels sinking in the grass. It's a football. I football with a blood stained knife stabbed into it. I resist the strong urge to gag and wretch at the sight. The blood on the necklace was a small amount that could've come from any minor wound. This knife, however, is covered almost to the hilt in the red liquid, with deep red stains splattered over the football too. I drop the ball quickly and step back. I know where this clue is sending me, and the answer scares me. It's sending me to the school football field.  
>This means he's been watching us potentially since that first night, at prom. I can't help but shake with fear. He could know about my mom, about Sara... <em>Oh god! <em>I begin to notice my overwhelming feeling of nausea again. I run back to the car and start the engine so quickly that I'm barely sat down before I begin to drive. I take numerous deep breaths to suppress my fear and rapid heart rate. I have to stay calm, for Scott.  
>I pull up outside the school and close my eyes for a moment. Come on, Evelyn, you can do this! I take one final strong breath and get out of the car. Once I am standing, I ignite my hair. The school is far more private than any of the other places I've been sent tonight.<br>I walk strongly around the side of the building, pushing away the urge to sprint to the next clue, and scanning the area around me for traps or clues or anything at all relating to the dark haired man.  
>Soon, I reach the centre of the football field. I can't help but notice the bleachers where Scott and I used to sit at lunch.<br>"Ah, Evelyn." I turn to see the dark haired man behind me. "I was afraid you wouldn't find my clues."  
>"What have you done with Scott?" I growl, running my hand through my hair, and so, igniting it.<br>"I've got to admit, I much prefer your outfit to that colourful piece Scott's wearing." He smiles that disgusting smile again. "Blood would show up less on black than blue as well, right?"  
>I flick my flaming hand out and hold it next to his cheek.<br>"I said, what have you done with Scott?!" I yell over the gentle roar of the flames. "I'm not afraid to burn your face off, I hope you know that."  
>"Scott's fine, for now." <em>For now? What is he planning?<em>  
>"Where is he?" I demand, moving my burning hand closer to his face.<br>"I'll take you to him." His says calmly. _What? That was too easy?_  
>Suddenly, there is a sharp pain at the back of my burning scalp and everything goes black.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

When I open my eyes I am in a very dimly lit room. I am tied to an uncomfortable wooden chair by my ankles, and my hands are tied behind the back of the chair.  
>"That's the second time you've done that." I call out to no one. "You know you can just ask me to go places instead of knocking me out. I'd rather not have concussion, thanks."<br>I glance around the room trying to identify my surroundings. I can make out some strong shapes in front of me, definitely man made.  
>"I thought you were taking me to Scott?" I yell. There is silence for a few seconds before screens power up in front of me. I'm in some sort of surveillance room.<br>"I have, in a way." The now familiar voice says behind me.  
>"Stop fooling around." I demand. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"<br>"My name is not important to you. And I don't want anything with you." He states plainly, still behind me.  
>"What?"<br>"Have you not figured it out yet? All I need is Scott. You're just a nice tool to make him do what we want. Did you not wonder why he was the only one who was not put through physical pain at the old church?" I guess I just assumed they couldn't find a proficient way to harm him physically. "We did not want to risk damaging his mutation. Instead, we were going to kill you in front of him, and then threaten to kill off the rest of your little team one by one, if he did not comply with our demands. But, of course, you kids decided you could escape me." He walks in front of me now and bends down until he is at eye level with me. "You should have let him kill me when he had the chance."  
>"What are you going to do with him? Why do you want him so badly?" I tug on my restraints but the rope just cuts into my wrists. I know what I need to do, but now is not the time.<br>"Do you not see what a perfect weapon your boyfriend is?" He laughs. "If we can harness his energy, we could create the next big thing in hand held weaponry."  
>"Then what? What happens to Scott after you use his mutation like this?"<br>"We'll have no more use for him." He starts, casually pacing the room. "If anyone else was to find him, they could use him in the same way, steal our idea. We couldn't let that happen. So, we would have to dispose of him."  
>"No! Don't you dare hurt him!" I spit harshly.<br>The man types a few different commands in on a small keyboard and the screens in front on me light up with a new image. Each screen shows the same room from a different angle. In the centre of the room is Scott. He is restrained in the same way as he was at the old church, but this time, the restraints do not stop him from using his ability, as his glasses have been removed.  
>"You do realize he could so easily break himself out of those restraints?" I say, the pride evident in my tone.<br>"Yes, we do realize this." The man still watches the screens in front of him. "The room we have placed him in has walls that have been constructed to absorb most forms of energy. So, every time he opens his eyes and his blasts hit the walls, we get more and more of the data we need. We did, however, tell him that we had you, and if he tried to escape, we would kill you."  
>"No... No, Scott wouldn't believe that without proof." I state defiantly.<br>"Oh, he didn't, at first. But once we told him all the things we would do to you, he, rather wisely, decided it would be best not to take the risk." I can see the man's growing smile in his reflection in the screens.  
>"Wow, very clever." I say sarcastically. "Couldn't you have come up with something more original?"<br>"Yes, my dear, it is very clever!" He laughs, clearly ignoring my sarcasm. "Unlike your recent decisions, of course. Lighting yourself on fire and walking down a street in pure day light? Tut tut tut."  
>I've never been able to focus my heat to my hands without having my hair alight before. I try hard, but only a slight warm comes to my palms.<br>"Of course, we got Scott to tell us why you did that when we noticed how angry you seemed towards him when he turned up to save the day." The anger and guilt within me bubbles up more than ever. I feel my hands heating more now. "Going out and doing such a defiant thing, which would undoubtedly attract our attention, without even hearing poor Scotty's side of the story." My emotions get stronger as he speaks. The rope securing my wrists is loosening. Soon, I managed to burn straight through it. "That was quite a stupid thing to do, wasn't it?"  
>"No," I bend down and burn through the rope that attaches my ankles to the chair legs. "The stupid thing was tying up a girl that can set herself on fire with an easily burnable rope."<br>He turns quickly, but not quick enough. I am already on my feet. I throw my leg up and kick him in the jaw. He collapses to the floor unconscious. I smile to myself; I knew cheer leading would come in useful.  
>I quickly pull out some of the wires that lead to the screens above me, which immediately go dead. I then struggle to lift the man onto the chair where I was secured. <em>He's a lot heavier than he looks!<em>  
>Once I have got him onto the chair, I use the leads I previously removed to tie his wrists and ankles with them.<br>_Time to find where this creep is keeping my boyfriend._

**_**New, sassier Evelyn is here to stay! Yay! xD What's your opinion on the new Evelyn? Like her? Hate her? Let me know!**_**


	45. Chapter 45

"Scott?" I shout his name almost certain that there will be no reply. Even so, I have to try it. This place is huge. I am currently getting lost in coils of corridors and rooms. I have to find him; I haven't come this far for nothing! Of course, I don't even know where _'this place'_ is. We could be anywhere. Even if I do find him, there is no guarantee that we will escape unharmed. But I can't not try!  
>Whilst running back to the main corridor after meeting yet another dead end, I think of who I am now. It's strange how the events of the last few days have changed me so much. Just the other day, at the old church, I was a completely different person. I was scared. I relied on teamwork, within a team that had been set up just that morning. Now... Now, I'm <em>different<em>. I'm more determined. I'm more independent. I'm not scared; the fear that tries to grow inside me is pushed to the back of my brain. I have a task to do and I'm going to get it done. I'm probably not scared because I don't honestly care what happens to me now. I've messed up so much recently that messing up myself wouldn't really matter. I've messed up all of my friendships with my new teammates - I've terrified Bobby, I've made it clear that me and Jean can never be friends, I've made things more than awkward with Warren, I've shamed the professor, and Scott... I just hope Scott can forgive me for all the shit I've done.  
>"Scott!" I call his name again, my hopes are diminishing slowly. But then I hear it, a noise. I sprint towards the source.<br>"Scott?"  
>"Evelyn!" I can hear Scott's faint, muffled voice.<br>"It's okay! I'm coming!" My face breaks into the biggest grin.  
>I keep running. Scott's muffled cries get louder and louder. <em>I'm getting closer! I'm going to- Oh for God's sake!<em>  
>Two men suited all in black stand before me, their guns pointing in my direction. I flick my hair quickly and feel it ignite. The men grab their inappropriately huge guns with both hands.<br>"We don't want to hurt you, lady!" One of them yells. _Jeez, why do people keep saying that?_  
>"That's funny," I call, slowly moving my fingers through my hair. "Because I really don't mind if I hurt you!"<br>I fling my hand forward and the flames propel towards them at extreme speed. I hear gunshots shortly before they scream. Then I feel it. I look down and notice that the far right side of my abdomen is bleeding. One of them hit me!  
>I have to get to Scott as quickly as possible now. I run down the corridor, clutching my side, and avoiding looking at the screaming, moaning men on the floor who I most probably just permanently disfigured.<br>"Scott!" I shout out. My voice is weaker now and I feel the effect of my blood loss start to take hold.  
>"Evelyn!" His voice is louder now.<br>Then I see it, a door. _That's got to be it!_ I run faster now to reach it. I kick it open, hard, sending vibrations through my body. I cry out in pain as the vibrations reach my wound.  
>"Evelyn?" Scott sounds panicked. I look up to see him flicking his head in different directions. "What's wrong? What did they-"<br>"Shhh... I'm here." I whisper when I reach him. As I untie him, the first tear slips down my cheek and I bite my lip hard - the pain is nearly unbearable now. However, the adrenaline pushes me on. Scott stands quickly once freed.  
>"What happened?" He begs.<br>"We have to get out of here!" I tell him, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the door. This would be so much easier if Scott could see!  
>We run through twisting corridors searching for an exit with no luck. My vision begins to blur. There's no way I'll be able to get Scott out of here if it takes much longer! Then I see it - a small patch of moonlight on the ground. I pull Scott over to it and look up. <em>Yes<em>! A vent. There is a ladder built into the wall next to it. This must be some sort of fire escape.  
>"Okay, Scott," I take hold of his arms and look into his face "I'm gunna need you to climb this ladder," I guide his hands one of the metal bars "and when you get to the top, I want you to push hard on the grate above you, okay?"<br>He nods and follows my orders exactly. Considering he's blind right now, his spacial awareness is spectacular!  
>"Great! Well done. Now climb out and wait for me." He does so. I place my hands on the first bar and take a breath, I'm beginning to feel dizzy and off balance now. I can't give up! Not when I'm this close! I breathe slowly, and the fire recedes from my hair. This is it. I grit my teeth and moan through the pain as I make my way up the ladder.<br>Once I am outside, I struggle to pull myself to my feet.  
>"What's happened, Evelyn? There's something wrong, please just tell me!" Scott begs. I take his hand and begin running again, into the night. "Evelyn! Tell me!"<br>"I've been shot. It's okay. I'm fine." I lie. The last thing we need is for either of us to panic. He stops running, forcing me to a halt with him.  
>"You're not fine." He states, and places his hands gently over my body. I hear his shape intake of breath when his fingers touch the blood soaked fabric around my wound. "We need to get out of here now! I'm going to try to make telepathic contact with the professor. Put pressure on the wound."<br>"Scott," I whisper, my voice weaker than ever. "I can't."  
>"Don't say that! Just try! Try for me." He's crying. Why would he cry? I've never seen him cry before. I begin to feel weak and decide to sit before my legs give out. I tug Scott's hand and he sits beside me.<br>"I'm sorry, for everything." My apology breaks through my sobs. "Jean told me what really happened. I was so stupid! I'm so-"  
>"No," he cuts in. "No, they'll be plenty of time for silly apologies when we get home." <em>I might not get home<em>, I think to myself.  
>"Scott, I kissed Warren. I'm sorry! I was angry, I didn't know-"<br>"Shut up! I don't care!" He yells, definitely crying now. "I love you, Evelyn! I'm never going to let myself lose you!"  
>My vision begins to tunnel. This is it. <em>I'm going to die<em>. I'm not scared. But I don't want to die. I want to grow up, raise a family. I want to live my life. I don't want to die now, but if I have to, at least I'm comfortable. And at least I saved Scott before I did. I lean my head on Scott's shoulder.  
>"I love you, Scott." My voice is nearly inaudible. "Goodbye."<br>I can hear Scott's shouts but cannot make out what he's saying. Slowly the world around me descends into black.


	46. Chapter 46

I open my eyes and the darkness disappears. Everything is bright and white, so much so that I feel the urge to shield my eyes. There are sounds around me, beeping and buzzing. _Is this heaven? Is this death? If this is heaven, why do I still feel in pain? I though heaven was supposed to be perfect.  
><em>I yawn and sit up, wincing at the pain in my side. I take in my surroundings. I'm not in heaven. I'm in a hospital! I'm alive! I'm also extremely alone. I feel the panic set in. _How did I get here? Where's Scott? Is he safe? What happened?_ My heart rate begins to race._  
><em>"Scott!" I shout. _I'm scared!  
><em>He rushes into the room_. He's safe_. He's here. I can't help but burst into a flood of sobs at the sight of him. He pulls me into a hug quickly._  
><em>"You're awake!" I can practically hear his grin. "I can't believe you're awake!"_  
><em>"I was so scared. I woke up and you weren't here. If something had happened-"_  
><em> "Shh... It's okay. I just went out to get some coffee." He strokes my cheek and smiles at me. I return the smile._  
><em>"What h-happened?" I stutter through my sobs._  
><em>"The professor received my telepathic contact. The team turned up minutes after you passed out. Then we brought you straight here." He explains, his smile growing. "I'm so happy you're okay!"_  
><em>"How long have I been out?" I ask, taking Scott's hand. I refuse to let him go now._  
><em>"Almost three days." He laughs. _  
><em>"Does my mom-"_  
><em>"She thinks we got mugged. So does the hospital." I sigh with relief._  
><em>"Thank you, Scott. I'm so sorry, for everything." I can't help the guilt sneaking back into my groggy head. "The things I did after I thought you and Jean... Well, those things were some of the most stupid things I've ever done in my life."_  
><em>"Shhh... It's okay. Yes, they were stupid, extremely stupid. But the other night made me realize how much I couldn't bear to lose you!" He grips my hand tighter. "But yeah, the public are mostly getting over the crazy mutant that went on a rampage on a quiet street, and Warren now has a black eye to add to his list of injuries."_  
><em>"Scott!" I gasp. _He punched Warren?  
><em>"What?" He shrugs. "He made out with my girlfriend! It's all sorted out now though. Everyone had agreed we should never talk about this Tuesday, ever again!"_  
><em>"What happened to the dark haired man?" I ask, my anxiety peaking again._  
><em>"There was a government agency sent in to scout the area after we were picked up. They found him and he is now being held at one of their compounds near Washington." I smile slightly, that's good news._  
><em>Scott kisses me. "I'm never gunna let you go again." He whispers. We stay there for a moment, just together, holding each other, before Scott speaks up again. "As much as I'd love to keep you to myself, the nurse will want to know that you've woken up, and your mom, Sara and the rest of the X-Men are all waiting to hear from me. Me and your mom have been taking shifts here waiting for you to wake up."_  
><em>I smile up at him. "So, everything's going to be okay now? Me and you? The X-Men? It's all going to be alright?"_  
><em>"I promise," he smiles more, before giving me a quick peck on the forehead. "I'll be right back."_  
><em>And like that I am alone again. I push the bed covers down slowly, and peel the ugly hospital gown up my body to inspect my wound. It looks so tiny now, with just a few small stitches._ How could something this minute cause such a big problem? _I remember reading somewhere that a bullet's exit wound is far larger that it's entry wound. I'm not going to try to test that theory. I'm not planning to look at my back for a long time! I slide the gown back down my legs gently and sigh. This is unbelievable._  
><em>"How are you feeling Miss James?" A short, round, blonde nurse enters the room, putting on rubber gloves as she walks._  
><em>"Okay, it hurts a lot though." I moan, trying to shift into a more comfortable position._  
><em>"I see, I'll get the doctor to up your pain medication." She lifts a torch to my eye. "Look here."_  
><em>She performs numerous other little observations that I have seen countless times on cheesy doctor TV shows, before checking my wounds.  
>"Your vitals are fine, but we'll probably have to keep you in for a day or two, just to ensure there are no underlying side effects, okay?" I nod in response. "Good. Now try to get some rest and the doctor will be in soon to sort out your meds."<em><br>_She hurries out of the door and the room is silent again. I lie back down in the bed and let my eyes close - I'm exhausted.

When I wake, the pain has been numbed slightly. The doctor must've been in.  
>"Where is she?" I hear my mother's voice yell. "I want to see my daughter!"<br>"Mom!" I shout. I try to move from the bed, but the pain immobilizes me.  
>My mother is almost immediately in the room, followed closely by Scott.<br>"Oh, Evelyn!" She cries, taking me into her arms. "I've been so worried!"  
>"I'm okay, mom." I smile at her reassuringly.<br>"Oh, darling, don't ever do this to me again!" She begs, making me laugh. It was hardly my choice.  
>"I won't." She hugs me again. I can see over her shoulder that Scott is watching us intensely. I smile more. He's so over protective.<br>I push my mum back slightly, so that I can look her in the eye to make my statement more sincere.  
>"Everything will be fine now. <em>I promise<em>."

**_**She's alive! Yay!**_**


	47. Chapter 47

Over the next twenty four hours I receive visits from the rest of my team and Sara. Sara, of course, was her usually giddy self. I laughed more than I have done for a while at her visit, which really didn't help with the pain, but I honestly couldn't care. It felt so nice to laugh and joke with my best friend. Bobby was the next to visit me. He rushed in and hugged me immediately. "You not scared?" I whispered in disbelief. "I'm so glad you're okay." He had replied, completely ignoring my question. But I took that answer as a 'no'. Tears sprung to my eyes when I heard his voice, he sounded younger than ever, more vulnerable. We spoke for almost half an hour, and he told me the way Scott had reported that night to him, while Scott sat in the corner smirking. He really does care for Bobby. The professor had entered the room next. He gave me a long lecture about how what I did on Tuesday was wrong, and how it could've affected us. But he did end his visit by telling me how happy he was that I was safe and how proud he was of my 'foolish actions' in going to find Scott on my own. Finally, Warren and Jean had visited me together. Scott wasn't exaggerating; Warren really did have a black eye! Jean's cheekbone also had a thin purple line following it from where I had slapped her. They both apologized greatly, making me feel extremely guilty (I have just as much need to apologize as they do)! I laughed and reminded them that they made a deal not to mention Tuesday. We spoke for a while about how I managed to find Scott, and how they managed to find me! It felt nice, like a proper family. Now, I am left alone in my room with Scott. He hasn't left since he went to find my mom yesterday. Even when the nurses tried to usher him out after visiting hours, I begged for them to let him stay. It worked. He slept in the armchair next to my bed and seemed to wake whenever I did. Or maybe he just didn't sleep at all. He hasn't given me an answer. "Scott?" "Mmhmm?" He looks up from the newspaper he was reading, making me giggle. He's way too mature for his age sometimes! "That night, when I found you, what did you think?" I nibble my lower lip nervously. "What do you mean?" He leans forward and takes my hand in his. "What did you think when I actually got to you? Did you expect me to come?" He lifts my hand and gently kisses my knuckles. "To be honest, no. I didn't expect anyone to want to rescue me, least of all you. And then when they told me they had you, I- I was terrified. I couldn't let myself think of the terrible things they told me they would do to you." I can see the sadness claim his features, as he remembers that night. "And first of all, when I heard your voice, I was even more scared, because that was proof that they did have you. It wasn't until you actually took my hand and guided me out of the room that I realized they weren't actually controlling you or using you, it wasn't some cruel trick, you were actually okay!" "Well, sort of." I gesture to my abdomen and he laughs. "My point is, as absolutely stupid as it was, I'm really proud of what you did in coming after me." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Oh god, I sound like such a damsel in distress!" "No you don't!" I laugh. "You sound like my hero." "How does that even work? You were the one who-" "Shhh." I cut him off. "You'll always be my hero." He kisses me quickly. "And you'll always be mine, Ardor." "I love you, Scott." I whisper. "I love you too." He sighs softly. "I'm sorry that I don't show it enough, I really will try to-" He puts his index finger over my lips. "If I kiss you, will you stop apologizing?" I nod quickly. He smirks before pushing his lips to mine. I kiss him with as much love as I can muster. I feel his self-restraint, I know he doesn't want to kiss me too hard, or hug me too tight now in case I'm in pain. I know he thinks I'm extremely breakable now. I don't need to be a telepath to see that. "Shall we go see if the Doctor will let you come home tonight?" He asks, stroking my cheek with his thumb, while his fingers weave into my hair. "I will feel much less worried when you're sleeping next to me again." "Yeah, I wanna go home now." I smile and kiss his cheek. He leaves the room and returns a few minutes later with a smile occupying his facial features. "The doctor said you can be discharged tonight as long as you have someone looking after you." He explains as he approaches me. "You can go home!" "Oh thank god!" I laugh. I hate hospitals. They're so lonely. Well, they're so lonely when your boyfriend's not Scott Summers! "So, one last question, where is home?" He looks slightly worried again, though I'm not sure why. He has a point though. Where is my home now? With my mom? At the institute? As complicated as the question seems, I know the answer in my heart. "At the institute, with you." 


	48. Chapter 48

"No!" Scott's distressed voice pulls me from my sleep. "No! You can't take her!" I sit up with a start. What's happening? My aching eyes dart around the room searching for the source of the issue - there's nothing here. I look down at Scott, who is lay beside me. He thrashes around under the restraint of the duvet and moans inaudible words. I shake his arm slightly. "Scott! Wake up!" Although I cannot see his eyes below his glasses, I can tell from the creases in his forehead that they are still wrenched shut. "It's just a dream. Wake up!" "Don't touch her!" He yells. Why won't he wake up? I'm scared now. The tears line my eyes. I shake him harder. "Wake up, Scott! Please!" I hold back my sobs as I watch his so obvious pain and distress. He suddenly takes a sharp breath and darts up to sit. He is panting. "Scott?" "Oh, Evelyn!" He hugs me tight, putting pressure on my already painful wound. His voice is a low, relieved whisper. "It was just a dream. You're okay." He releases me and runs his hand through his sleep-mussed hair. I moan slightly at the pain in my side and retrieve the glass of water and pain meds from the nightstand beside me. Scott works on calming his rapid breathing, while I take the near dangerous amount of pain killers that I have been prescribed. "Scott?" He looks up at me, his expression soft and loving. "What were you just dreaming about?" "The dark haired man..." He swallows hard, like recalling it is near painful. "He came back. He was going to hurt you, going to kill you! I couldn't- I couldn't let him do it! I couldn't lose you again! I- I-" "Shhh..." I kiss him soothingly. "That's not going to happen. Ever. How can it when I have you looking after me?" "That's what I'm worried about! I'm new to this whole 'leadership' thing. What if I lead you guys to somewhere you'll be hurt?" His voice falls to a faint whisper. "Or worse?" "Shut up." I order, a little too harshly. "You're not new to being a leader - you have always been a natural born leader, it's who you are. And you really think you could ever possibly do that with a team like us? I don't know about the others, but if you're making a stupid decision, I will definitely let you know about it!" He laughs. "Yeah, there are rumors within the team that your new uniform possibly signifies your attitude towards us, a 'screw you, X-Men' sort of statement." "No!" I giggle, lying back down in bed. "After the last week, you guys have become like family to me! My new uniform is more of a statement of..." I stop. What is it a statement of? "My independence, I guess. You guys mean a lot to me, but after Tuesday, maybe it's best if we separate me from you guys when in public." "But you're an X-Man," Scott looks confused. "Yeah, but the public don't know that." I pull him down to lie next to me. "To them I'm just a terrifying monster." "But we could show them that you're not, that you're trying to help!" He shuffles closer to me. "There's no getting over what I did, Scott." I sigh. "I'll still be part of the X-Men - I'll always be part of the X-Men - I'll just use the darker uniform to distance myself from you guys a bit. Then you can have positive publicity that you three deserve!" "So now that you have your own little sub-section of X-Men, including just you, does this mean you'll refuse to obey orders from me, Ardor?" His playful smile steals his lips, making him look more than gorgeous. "I don't do as I'm told anyway, Cyclops." I bite my bottom lip, smiling. "I'm an independent woman." "Oh really? Is this what the new Evelyn is going to be like? A rule breaker?" He raises his eyebrows, making me giggle. "Depends what those rules are, Mr Summers." I answer innocently. "Rule number one. You should kiss me, right now." We both laugh, but, of course, I obey. How could I ever resist? "Rule number two, you have to kiss me like that every single morning, or I'll be a moody jerk all day! Rule number three, no kissing any other team mates." "Scott!" I moan, I'm feeling guilty enough already. "I'm joking." He laughs and kisses my forehead before continuing. "Rule number four, what Scott says, goes." "Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" I stifle a laugh. "Rule number five," he goes on, ignoring my question, his tone becoming more serious. "Never ever put yourself in danger for me, ever again." "Okay, I'm totally going to break rules four and five." I reply casually. "'What Evelyn says, Evelyn will do' would be a good amendment to number four. And number five is completely stupid; I'll always come back for you, no matter how dangerous." "No, you won't." He states. Why doesn't he get this? "Yes, I will." He won't win this. "What happened to 'what Scott says, goes'? Are you breaking rule number four already, Ardor?" He asks in a mocking threat. "I might be." I giggle. "Come here!" He commands laughing, before pulling me against his bare chest and kissing me passionately. Damn, I love Scott Summers! 


	49. Chapter 49

"We should really get up." Scott yawns as I rest my head lazily on his chest and droop my arm over his lower abdomen, careful to avoid his still tender lower ribs. "It's almost 12am." "I'm injured." I state, closing my eyes. "I have a right to be lazy." "Maybe you do, but I need to get stuff done today." He kisses my hair, laughing at my previous statement. He stretches slightly and moves to sit up. I tighten my grip on his soft golden skin. "No!" I squeal, giggling. "You're not going anywhere!" "Evelyn..." He sighs. "I need you to stay here and be my full time carer and cuddle buddy!" I whine. "I thought you were an independent woman, Miss James?" He laughs, lying back down below me. I snuggle back up to his chest. "Not when it comes to you." I whisper, kissing his skin lightly. He strokes my hair and chuckles. "Okay, ten more minutes. That's all." His amused tone softens his demands. I look up to him with the cutest expression I can muster. "But-" "No 'buts', Evelyn. I have stuff to do." He kisses my forehead before I settle my cheek back over his chest. "At least I've gotten you to lighten up a little..." I mumble sleepily. "A little?" His chest vibrates with his laughter. "I'm a completely different person outside of this room, away from you! You make me relax so much more than I probably should." "I'll always come rescue you if you get caught out when relaxing too much, Cyclops." I smirk to myself at my comment. "No, you won't." His words are definite, but there is something in his tone that suggests he knows I'll never stick to that order. "Oh, that reminds me!" His body twists slightly beneath me. "What?" I moan lazily. "I found this in my car." He lowers his hand so that it rests on his chest and is eye level for me. I sit up immediately. "My necklace!" I exclaim taking it from his hand gratefully. "It was on the passenger seat when they returned my car. So I bought you a new chain and thought I'd return it to you." He sits up to face me and retrieves the chain, before connecting it behind my neck. "It's as perfect as ever!" I smile and pull him in for a warm hug. "Thank you!" "You deserve it. You did save my life!" He takes a strand of red hair and tucks it lovingly behind my ear before kissing me. "You saved my life right back, so now I owe you!" I wrinkle my nose, already trying to find something I can buy Scott in return. "Shhhh. You don't owe me anything." He whispers. I look up at him. "Of course I do! I-" "No, you don't." He smiles. "And your ten minutes are up, so I have to go!" "Scott!" I moan. Can't we just stay here all day? Why does he have to go? "Rule number four." He reminds me, slipping out of the bed. I kneel up on the bed behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders and kissing up his spine slowly. "You know I don't stick to the rules." I whisper in his ear. Maybe this will get him back in bed. "Evelyn, stop it." He orders, but makes no effort to move away, showing me that my tactic is working. I stand on the bed now and wrap my arms around his body. I trail kisses across his left shoulder and up his neck. "Evelyn." He warns. "I really need to..." His words trail off as I kiss him lightly, just below his ear, his soft, brown hair stroking and tickling my cheek. I smile against his skin. I definitely feel more confident as 'new, bad Evelyn'. I move to kiss the right side of his neck now, and let my lips continue their journey. I sigh with contentment as his familiar scent hits me. I slowly kiss down to his right shoulder, where I stop abruptly. There is a deep gash towards the bottom of his shoulder, about six centimetres long. I pull back immediately, remembering the blood covered knife stabbed into the football that night. This must be it. Why did he hide it? Why didn't I notice it? How bad is it? "Scott," I run my finger lightly over the wound. "Is this from the other night?" "Yeah, it's no big deal." He shrugs and turns to face me. I sit back down on the bed and he soon joins me. "It is a big deal!" I insist. "Did you get it checked?" "Yeah, one of the nurses spotted it when I was watching over you. I had some temporary stitches put in. It doesn't matter." He goes to stand again, but I take his arm. "Yes, it does matter! That bastard hurt you!" My voice is loud, with an obvious tone of anger, almost unrecognizable to myself. "It's nothing compared to watch he did - and what he planned to do - to you." Scott's words are weak, like talking about it pains him physically. It is only now that I see Scott for what he really is - fragile. I look over his beautiful topless body and, for the first time, take in the full extent of his injuries. From his mid-chest to his upper abdomen is covered in mottled purple, yellow and green bruising, which matches perfectly with the marks on his upper arms from being so roughly handled. And then, of course, there are the harsh, angry red marks that still frame each of his wrists - probably worsened by Tuesday's ordeal. And now the stab wound to add to all of that. "Scott, you really need to rest." I move closer to him. "None of these injuries are going to improve if you keep busying yourself with school and the concerns of the team." "It's my responsibility." His voice is low - he knows I'm right. "I'm supposed to be the strong one." "You are strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met before. Letting yourself get better won't change that." I kiss him. "I love you, Scott." "I love you too, but I can't. I have to get stuff done. I'll be back to check on you at about 14:30, yeah?" He stands again, but this time, I make no effort to stop him - it will just result in an argument. Instead, I simply nod, and then watch glumly as he exits the room. I let out a huff of frustration. What now? Alone for two hours? Ugh. No way. I spend ten minutes struggling to find something to do before unearthing the perfect idea in my mind. I'm going training. 


	50. Chapter 50

I stare intently at the target propped up against the wall of the training room, around fifty meters away from me. I conjure up pictures in my mind of Scott in trouble, in pain. It's not difficult; I've seen him in so many negative situations recently. I think of my actions on Tuesday, my rampage, Warren. Warren. I shudder at the thought of my actions, but allow the strong guilt to rise to the foreground of my mind. This is what I need. I feel my heart begin to beat faster and faster, telling me that my emotions are burning undeniably strongly. This is it! I fling my right hand towards the target and... Nothing. I flick my fingers about in an almost comical manner, but still, nothing. I sigh. Damn it! I must've have been in here for at least an hour now. I have been trying to create fire without the use of my hair, like I did when I freed myself from the rope restraints in the surveillance room. But nothing has worked. I take a deep breath and adopt a strong stance before trying again. I run through the emotions in my mind. Loss - leaving my old life behind. Relief - Scott is finally okay. Guilt - my actions on Tuesday. Frustration - Jean thought it was okay to kiss my boyfriend. Rage - that man tried to use and kill Scott. Passion - I cannot keep my mind off how much I want him. And finally, the strongest of my emotions - love. Not only for Scott, by for my mother, for Sara and my other close friends, and now, maybe even a small amount for my fellow X-Men. We've been through a lot together; it's difficult not to get immediately attached. I channel all of these emotions to the forefront of my brain, this time deciding to close my eyes instead of keeping them locked of the target. I feel my heart rate rise again, the beats pounding in my ears. Now! My eyes flick open and I thrust my hand forwards, more forcefully now. Damn! Nothing again! "Argh!" I scream in frustration, clenching my fists and lighting my hair, searching for something to take my anger out on. "You look kind of hot headed today, Ardor." I turn my attention to the doorway, where Bobby leans against the door frame smirking. The frustration immediately begins to fall away. I can't be angry around Bobby! I take a few deep breaths and the heat around my face fades away. "Ha ha. Good pun, Iceman." I say his name in an overly mocking tone. "Whatcha doing?" He moves into the room. "Training." I say mindlessly, turning my attention back to the target in front of me. "I can see that. What's wrong?" He comes closer but stops about two meters away. Is he still scared of me? "Bobby," I take a step towards him and notice him pull back slightly, barely noticeably. He is still scared of me! "After the other day... I guess I thought we were okay?" "We are! I mean, we always have been but... Ummm..." He sighs. "After seeing you so vulnerable in the hospital, I questioned the way I thought about you. Was it right to scared of someone so fragile?" "Is that an insult?" I raise my eyebrows. Fragile? Seriously? "No! God, no! I just mean, I thought I'd realized that I didn't need to be afraid of you. But that was before I remembered what you can do... I guess what I'm trying to say is... Well, I think I'm ready to be close to you as Evelyn, but not as Ardor." "What does that mean?" I feel my lips moves into a confused pout. Aren't Evelyn and Ardor the same person? "Like..." His eyes trail upwards searching for the words in his head. "Like, when you're just Evelyn, just hanging around the institute as my school mate and friend, I don't think I'll ever see you as a threat again. But when you're Ardor... When we're training, when we're out on missions; I still don't think I'm ready for that." I nod. "I guess it's a step in the right direction. Thanks for giving me a chance, Bobby." "Thanks for not thinking I'm a complete dick, Evelyn." We both laugh. "Anyway, what are you trying to do? Maybe I can help?" "Oh! Training! Yeah." I suddenly remember why I am in this room. "When I was tied up, after I went to find Scott, I managed to ignite my hands without the use of my hair. And I haven't been able to do it since." I can hear the embarrassment in my voice. I should be able to know and use my powers correctly. "I can help you with that, actually." Bobby sounds shy, I guess it's because this is training. I'm now technically the Ardor personality that Bobby fears. "Seriously?" I try to make my wide grin as friendly as possible. He relaxes slightly. "Yeah," he still sounds tense, however. "I used to have a similar problem." "Really?" I try to soften my expression more. Damn clashing mutations! "Ummm... Yeah. When I first discovered that I was a mutant, I couldn't use my powers with encasing my entire body in ice." Suddenly, his skin becomes cover with a thin overlay of ice. "Like this." "Woah!" I move forward at the command of my curiosity, but stop myself when I remember Bobby's previous confession. I just need to give him time. "That's amazing." He shrugs and the ice disappears. "But after a month or so, I had trained myself to work with it and control it." "How?" I am more than noticeably eager. "Copy me," he commands, standing parallel to me, at a ninety degree angle from the target. He pushes his right arm out towards the target. I copy quickly. "Now visualize your ability." "Visualize?" "Imagine the flames traveling from your hair. Imagine them flowing through your blood stream, trailing down your arm." I pull a face. This is all a bit weird. I close my eyes. Okay. Traveling from my hair. Hmmm. I first try to picture the flames in my body, feel them behind my eyes. Once the picture is strong enough, I begin to attempt to move the fire. Flowing through my blood. Okay. I feel the warmth spread down my face to my neck. It's working! Trailing down your arms. Almost there. I edge the flames in my mind closer to my waiting fingers until they reach their destination. Now, I take a breath. This is it. This could work. One. I imagine the flames pushing against my fingertips, trying to escape. Two. I retract my hand slightly. Three. I thrust it forward and will for the flames to burst out, and, to my surprise, they do! I did it! I watch the fire as it speeds across the room and ignites the target. I squeal with excitement, before focusing my mind to pull the flames back to me, so they don't burn up the whole institute. "Bobby! You did it!" I cannot suppress my grin as I turn to the boy beside me. "I can't thank you enough!" "You did it, Evelyn, not me." He laughs. "You don't need to thank me; I've been a bit of a dick to you." "No, you haven't." I smile gently, resisting the strong urge to give him a hug. "I understand why you don't feel comfortable with my mutation. And I'm really grateful for what you just taught me." He shrugs. "Anytime. Keep practicing and you'll be able to do it even quicker." I can't help but feel a bit stupid. I'm getting lessons from a boy at least two years younger than me. But above that, I'm undeniably impressed - this boy is amazing! "Thanks again, Bobby. You wanna go raid the kitchen?" I wink at him. He laughs. "Sounds like fun!" "Evelyn!" Scott bursts through the door. "Why aren't you in bed resting?" "I wanted to train. I was bored stuck in there alone." I shrug casually and walk towards him. "Bobby's been helping me with controlling my powers." "Jesus, Evelyn! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" His body is noticeably tense; he's pretty annoyed with me. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so damn over protective. "Relax, Scott. I'm fine." I run my index finger across his strong jawline as I pass him and exit the room. "Bye, Bobby!" I call back cheerfully, and hear the boy's sweet laughter in return. I think he might agree with my thought of Scott being too protective! **Oh my gosh! Chapter 50! I've never managed to write this much ever before! I guess I'm just way too in love with Scott to get bored of this story. xD Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. :)** 


	51. Chapter 51

"Back to bed, now." Scott orders as he follows me down the narrow corridor. I stop and wait for him to catch up, before pulling his body close against mine. "Only if you'll join me." I whisper seductively. "No. This is serious." He pushes me away slightly. "You need to rest. We need you on the team and you're no use if your injury is hampering your fighting." "Why is everything so serious with you? Bobby and Warren can still have a laugh, why can't you?" I turn to storm off down the corridor when Scott takes my arm. "I lost everything that was important to me when I was a child." His voice is low and pained. "Now I have something to fight for again, now I have you. And I can't lose you like I lost Alex and my parents! So, yeah, please excuse me if I'm not cracking jokes when my girlfriend has a gunshot wound that, just days ago, almost caused her to bleed to death!" "Scott! I'm fine. You won't lose me. I'm healing fine now. Would you stop being so goddamn over protective?" My words sound harsher than I intend. "Just go to bed!" He orders, turning his face from mine. "Stop ordering me around!" I run my hands through my hair in an exasperated gesture. "Argh! Can't you just let me do what I want?" "No. And, as your leader, not your boyfriend, I'm telling you to go to bed so that you don't endanger future missions." He doesn't look at me, just stares straight ahead. "You're not my leader! I'm not a complete X-Man now!" Ugh! Why does he think he can control me? "Why do you assume you have the right to order me around?" "I'll always be your leader. You'll never leave the X-Men." his voice is calmer now. I step closer to him, trying to appear intimidating (which is difficult when he's over half a foot taller than me). "You will never be my leader!" I hiss. "I'm not going to let you control me!" "Evelyn-" "No!" I cut him off. "I'm not going to sit around and take orders from you! The others can continue looking up to you and praising 'the glorious leader of the X-Men', but I won't." "What are you saying?" He sounds worried now. "I'm saying I don't want to be controlled by you or anyone else anymore. I'm saying that maybe I don't want to be part of the X-Men!" I move away from him and start off down the corridor. Can't he just let me be free? "Evelyn, wait!" I hear his footsteps behind me but don't slow down. "Please!" I stop and turn back to face him abruptly. "This time I'm the one giving orders; leave me alone!" He sighs and strokes my cheek lightly. "Please," he sighs "Don't be like this." "Like what, Cyclops? Like I'm the annoying fiery one who completely spoilt the clean appearance of the X-Men? Because, guess what, that's who I am!" My voice is beginning to sound weak and I can feel the lump taking control of my throat. "No, you haven't spoilt anything." He whispers in a surprisingly soft voice. "I mean, don't act like you're invincible. Don't pretend you don't want to stay here - I know Bobby on his own is a big enough reason for you to stay." He's right. Bobby has become such a great friend recently. "And most of all, don't think we don't need you." "But you don't, you-" "We do. We need you just as much as any other member of the team. You're clever, beautiful, powerful, caring... You're everything we need!" Caring? Does he know me at all? "You're everything I need." "Scott, I can't handle being told what to do all the time." I sigh, dropping my eyes to the floor. "I need to be free!" "You are free. You just need to understand how difficult this is for me." He takes my face in his hands and tilts it up so that I am looking at him. I can feel the tears sparkling as they frame my eyes. "I have this wonderful girlfriend, who I love unconditionally, and she keeps running off and hurting herself for me when I'm in trouble. I can't control that. But I can control how she gets better. That's the only way I can get over the guilt of the fact this is all my fault." "It's not your fault. I chose to come and find you." The first tear slips down my cheek. I thought new Evelyn didn't cry? "Exactly. You risked your life for me." He takes a deep breath, as if he's preparing himself for something. "That night, when I held you in my arms as your life slipped away, I was consumed by guilt and pain. It was all my fault that you were dying on me. I longed to open my eyes and look you in the eye to apologize, to tell you that I love you. And then when the X-Jet arrived, I remember yelling at everyone, telling them they were so stupid to leave you alone. I even threatened the professor. And then we got you onto the jet and I wouldn't leave your side. They told me to sit down and calm myself. But I refused. I knelt next to your body apologizing over and over, my face wet with tears. And when we finally reached the hospital, they took you away from me. They wouldn't let me see you for over ten hours. I begged every doctor that walked past to give me information on your condition, but I got nothing. Finally, they let me in. I remember seeing you lying there all fragile and pale, and being told that there was no guarantee that you would ever wake up. I never left the hospital after that. I told your mother that I would go home when she was waiting with you, but I didn't. I couldn't. I just stayed in the hospital for three days. At one point the professor tried to get me to go home and when I refused, Warren took my arm and tried to guide me away. That's when I punched him. I told him it was all his fault, but of course, I knew it wasn't. I knew it was my fault. And then you finally woke up, and I vowed that I would never hurt you again." "Scott, I..." The words I intend to use fall away. I'm speechless at his confession. "So that's why I want to control you." He turns his head away from mine slightly, like he's ashamed. "And that's why I need to be the best leader I possibly can, because I screwed up so many times that night, and that's not happening again. I won't let it." "You didn't screw up, Scott." I take a deep breath to suppress the sobs. "You never screw up." "I love you, Evelyn. I don't tell you that enough, but I really do love you. You're everything to me." I take his hand as I hear his voice become increasingly weak. "I know you do, Scott. But you need to let me breath. Keeping me in that room is not going to do me any good." He nods. "I wish you were invincible." He laughs, but I can still hear the sadness behind it. "Me too, if it would stop you worrying so much." I smile up at him sweetly and am rewarded with a kiss. "I love you with all of my heart, Scott Summers." "Marry me." He orders softly. I cannot suppress my giggle. "We're only seventeen." I remind him. "I know. Not now, but one day, in the future, promise me we'll get married and have lots of cute mutant babies." He says in a sweet beg. "I'm not promising you lots of mutant babies, maybe one or two." We both laugh. "But yes, one day, I'll marry you." "Thank you." He kisses my forehead lightly. "Now, please go to bed?" I roll my eyes. "Do I have to?" "Yes," he smiles "And stop rolling your eyes at me." "Why? Am I not allowed to roll my eyes at 'the prestigious Cyclops, leader of the X-Men'?" I ask mockingly. "No, you're not allowed to roll your eyes at Scott Summers, because he says so." He taps me lightly on the nose. "Hey!" I object. "If you go to bed now, I'll join you for an hour or so." He whispers in my ear, I can almost feel his cheeky smile next to my skin. I bite my lip. "Deal." I whisper before taking his hand and pulling him to our room. 


	52. Chapter 52

My eyes flutter open and I roll over under the warm sheets. Scott's not there. Damn. He's up already? Everyday has been the same for the last week. It's kind of been driving me crazy, but I made a deal with Scott. We agreed that I am to stay in bed until midday, when I am allowed to get up and spend a few hours doing whatever I want, which usually consists of watching Scott train and visiting my mom. Then, I usually spend the evenings watching a DVD with Scott until I fall asleep on him. I check the clock. 11:40. Close enough. I stretch and stumble clumsily out of bed. I change quickly and slip out of the bedroom door. Now, where's Scott? He's always come to check on me at midday before, so I've never had to find him. I wrinkle my nose, though I feel I know where he might be. Since the professor gave his ribs the all clear a few days back, he's been training religiously, against my objection. I walk through the light halls and corridors until I reach the door to the training room. I smile when I hear Scott's groans of effort echo from inside. Training hard of course. I push the door open slightly and take in the sight before me. Scott stands in the middle of the room, dressed only in a pair of denim jeans and his yellow visor. He spins forwards and backwards targeting the wooden bulls-eyes that swing down and pop up around the room at varying intervals. He looks more than gorgeous. I bite my lower lip and watch him for a few seconds longer. Gosh, how can I ever resist this boy? He moves so smoothly, his blasts hitting each target in quick succession. I can't help the smile that creeps onto my lips. Suddenly, he turns to hit a target that pops up behind him. He shoots a strong blast towards it, but misses and hits the wall behind it instead. The training program shuts down with a loud clank. "Argh!" He punches the air in frustration, before dropping his head back and pushing his hands into his hair. I sigh. Oh, Scott. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you know." I say, pushing the door open and striding into the room. His head flicks towards me at the sound of my voice. "Evelyn." The surprised tone is obvious in his tone. "Why do you push yourself so hard?" I ask when I reach him, running my fingers through his hair, which is slightly damp with sweat. "I don't." He states bluntly. I raise my eyebrows and step even closer, our bodies touching. "Could've fooled me." I whisper. "It's 11:50. You should still be in bed." I notice that he is suppressing a smile. At least I've cheered him up. "So should you." I kiss him lightly. "You're training too hard, Scott. I don't want you to hurt yourself." "I won't. But I need to train, Evelyn. It's the only way I can protect you." He brushes a lock of red hair back from my face. "You and the team." "We don't need protecting." I whisper sweetly. "We just need you - unharmed, clear-headed you." "It's not that simple." He sighs "I'm a leader now, I-" "You're also only seventeen." I cut off his words. "We're still kids, Scott. You can't put yourself under this much pressure." "Sometimes I forget how young we are, you know?" I nod. I do know. "We've had all this responsibility thrust on us, I just..." He sighs, his words lost. "We should take some time out to be some kids. Be spontaneous!" I smile up at him. "Spontaneous?" He raises an eyebrow. "Uh huh." He wraps his arms around my waist, carefully to avoid my now successfully healing wound. "I can be spontaneous." He smiles a playful smile. "Yeah?" He doesn't reply, instead kissing me passionately. I return his kiss, running my fingers down his bare back. His visor feels cool against my rapidly heating skin. His hands slip up under my shirt and glide up my back as he pulls me closer to him. His touch heightens all of my senses. "Spontaneous enough for you?" He asks, panting heavily. "Shut up!" I laugh and kiss him again, feeling his smile against my lips. My passion for this boy is truly undeniable! Suddenly, he breaks our kiss again and takes me up into his arms. I giggle as he lies me down on the cold, hard floor. He props himself up above me, his visor glinting in the dull light, before he kisses me again. I relax and succumb to his kiss. A low moan resonates from deep in his throat and he deepens the kiss. I place my hands on his waist, feeling his smooth, perfect skin. I pull away slightly, causing Scott's facial features to adopt a confused expression. "Watch this." I whisper, grinning up at him. "What?" He laughs. I place my index finger over his lips. "Shhhh. Just watch." I raise my hand above his back and click my fingers once. The sparks shoot from my fingers and encase us in a ring well controlled flames. Scott smiles and looks around at the fire that divides us from the rest of the world. "Evelyn," he's laughing. "How did you-" "Bobby's been teaching me how to channel it so that I don't need my hair." I explain. "Why didn't you tell me?" He rests his forehead against mine. "I wanted it to be a surprise." I giggle. "You're amazing, Evelyn." He brushes his fingers through my hair. "Shut up and kiss me!" I order, laughing. And, of course, he does. 


	53. Chapter 53

"Scott?" I say, my voice ripe with curiosity, as the beautiful boy walks towards the bed were I am sat. He rubs a towel over his wet hair, making me smile. He looks so gorgeous and carefree, lit perfectly by the dim evening light that breaks through the thin curtains.

"Yeah?" He replies mindlessly, flicking through the clothes in his wardrobe, looking for a shirt to wear.

"Where do you go in the mornings? You know, when I'm still asleep?" I bring my knees up to my chest and watch him intently. He selects a dark grey T-shirt from the wardrobe and slips it over his body. I pout to myself. I like him better when he's not wearing a shirt. He pads over to the bed and sits beside me.

"I was afraid you'd ask that." He confesses.

"Why?" I feel my heart beat faster. What's he hiding?

"Because it's a surprise." He smiles. I sigh with relief. Thank god.

"What kind of surprise? What can you tell me?" My curiosity pushes me to find out more.

"The professor is giving me extra lessons, to help me achieve something I never thought I could." He kisses my forehead quickly as he stands. "That's all you need to know."

"Awh! But that could mean anything!" I moan, standing beside him.

"Exactly," he smirks at me. "Just be patient, Evelyn."

"Hey? Guys?" Warren's voice echoes from the other side of the door. "We're going to catch a movie, wanna come?"

Scott looks down at me and I shrug, smiling.

"Sure, we'll be right out!" Scott replies happily.

"This will be nice," I look up at him wrapping my arms around his neck. He kisses me softly.

"Yeah, it will."

Soon, we pull up in the central town parking lot in Scott's car. When leaving the vehicle, I notice just how gorgeous Jean looks. She wears a pair of denim hot pants and a simple white tank. Every part of her body seems to be elongated in the sexiest way. I can't help the jealousy that sparks inside me - why can't I look like her?

Scott's arms wrap around my waist from behind me and he plants a light kiss on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He whispers. "You have that expression on your face again."

"What expression?" I turn to face him.

"The expression you have when you're over thinking something." A small smile pulls at his lips. "What is it?"

"It doesn't matter." I can't tell him, he wouldn't understand.

"Hmm." He looks down at me suspiciously. "Okay. But if you ever want to talk, about anything, I'm here."

I nod slowly, before we begin the short walk to the cinema. We chat about silly teenage things on the way; music, school, careers. For a minute we actually just feel like a normal group of friends. We would nearly look like one too, if it weren't for Warren's huge trench coat hiding his wings and Scott's ruby quartz glasses. I save the moment in my memory anyway. This is what being a seventeen year old should be like! Not getting kidnapped and setting yourself on fire. I take hold of Scott's hand as he walks beside me. He smiles but does not look at me. I can't help but return the smile - he looks so relaxed, nothing like the stressed, overworked boy I found in the training room this morning. I make a mental note to do this more often.

Soon, we arrive at the cinema. We buy our tickets and some cheap popcorn, before filtering into the screen room to watch some cheesy comedy.

We take our seats in possibly the most suitable order. I sit against the wall, with Scott to my right, then Bobby, then Warren and finally Jean on the end. As much as I forgive her for what she did, I'm not sure I'm ready to completely like her yet. She's too perfect; too kind, too pretty, too smart. She's too much better than me.

The movie begins and soon we are laughing almost uncontrollably - this film is great! I look to my teammates beside me. Jean smirks slightly, twirling the straw of her drink between her slender fingers, her captivating green eyes locked on the screen. Warren's eyes, however, are locked on Jean. He must really like her because I recognize the smile on his face as the same smile I have when I'm with Scott. Next to me, Scott leans over to cover Bobby's ears mockingly as the characters on the screen make a sexual joke. Bobby swats Scott's hands away and laughs. It is more obvious than ever how important Bobby has become to Scott. I sigh happily and let the soft smile claim my features. This feels like a proper family. Of course, my mom is my family, but it was always a bit lonely after dad left; just me and her. As much as I feel weak to admit it, I do love the X-Men. I would risk my life for any of them, and I know that they would do the same for me.

Regrettably soon, the movie is over. As we exit the cinema, we discuss our opinions on the film. I've never seen any of them so relaxed since we first met. Although I still don't trust her, I can't deny that Jean is great fun to be around. We chat happily about the attractive male actors in the film, much to the annoyance of Scott and Warren behind us.

And then I see them - Marcus and a few other boys from the football team. I stop laughing immediately and Jean seems to copy me. Maybe she's reading my thoughts? I hope not.

If we can just get past them without being noticed, we should be fine. I'm not scared about getting hurt; I know they wouldn't lay a finger on me. Scott, however, is a different story, especially considering the last time they met, he punched Marcus in the face.

I slow my pace, allowing Scott to catch up and take his hand. He looks down at me with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly. I nod to the boys on the other side of the small, dark street. "They won't try anything. You'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I mumble, hearing the rising chatter from the boys across the road. Please say they haven't spotted us. Please-

"Summers!" Marcus' voice booms through the dull night. Dammit!

"Leave us alone, Marcus!" I call, keeping my eyes facing forward as I walk. Warren steps closer to Jean in front of me, noticeably protective.

I let my eyes flick quickly over the street, and sure enough, the boys are beginning to walk towards us.

"Hey, Summers!" Marcus yells again. "We need to talk."

Scott stops beside me. No! I pull on his hand subtly, but he doesn't move. I sigh with frustration. Seriously?

"Talk then." Scott commands firmly as the boys reach us.

"Where have you been, coward?"

"Back off, Marcus." I hiss, stepping in front of Scott. Marcus laughs.

"Girlfriend to the rescue?" He scoffs. "You're even more pathetic than I thought!"

I feel someone stand beside me and look up to see Warren. I can't help but smile when I notice that the rest of the X-Men have joined me in standing beside Scott - standing beside their leader.

"You heard her," Warren's voice is strong. "Back off."

"What's this? The wierdo parade?" Jack, surprisingly one of the more intelligent boys, speaks up. "Where did you find these, Evelyn?"

I roll my eyes. "Seriously, you guys, leave us alone."

"No, Evelyn, we have something to settle with your boyfriend here." Marcus steps closer to us. "Just leave him with us and none of you have to get hurt."

I stifle a laugh. He really thinks he's that good? Does he seriously underestimate Scott that much?

"Although," he continues, stepping over to stand in front of Jean and looking her up and down "you could always leave this one too."

Warren's fist clenches beside me and I run my fingers softly down his hand, indicating for him to calm down. His hand relaxes slightly, but his body remains tense.

"Well," Marcus shrugs. "We gave you the chance."

Suddenly, he throws his fist towards Scott's face. Scott ducks casually and Marcus stumbles forward. I smirk slightly.

"No one use their powers." Jean's voice speaks up in my mind. I look to her and we both nod. "We can do this without exposing ourselves."

**I think, keeping my eyes locked with Jean's, ensuring she hears the thought. I see the slight irritation in her expression as I turn away. There's no way I'm sticking to those rules if that bastard so much as touches my boyfriend! **

**"Marcus, you honestly make me sick." I spit, as he regains his stance. **

**"Stay out of this, Evelyn. This isn't your fault." Marcus' expression is surprisingly soft as he looks at me. "You've just fallen in with the wrong people." **

**"The wrong people?" I step closer to him again. "You've got to be kidding, right?" **

**"No, Ev!" He addresses me like a friend. "These freaks, they don't deserve you! Ditch goggle boy and come back to hang out with us again. Sara would love it!" **

**"Sara is happy for me!" I growl. "And there is no way I'd ever go back to spending time with you arrogant losers!" **

**He looks slightly taken aback at first, before I see the anger set in once again. He turns his attention back to Scott. "You've brainwashed her!" **

**I roll my eyes. Wow. The intelligence is strong with this one. **

**"Give it a rest, Marcus. She's with us because we understand her." Scott's voice is calm and controlled. I can't help but feel proud of him, he's so mature. **

**"No! You give it a rest, freak!" Marcus' anger peaks now. "I've kicked your ass once; don't think I won't do it again." **

**Marcus throws a second punch, this one impacts hard on Scott's right cheekbone, causing him to stumble backwards. His glasses dislodge slightly, but luckily he keeps his eyes locked shut until he can reorder them. I rush to Scott, checking his injuries. He appears to be fine, but that doesn't change what that bastard just did! I turn back to look at the disgusting boy behind me. **

**"Marcus. I swear to god, if you even-" **

**"If I even touch him, you'll teach me a lesson? You'll bitch slap me into oblivion? You'll stab me with your stiletto?" He laughs, which is then echoed by the boys around him. He pats me on the head in a patronizing manner. "Leave the fighting to the men." **

**My body tenses and I rest the middle finger of my left hand against my thumb. My rage clouds my vision and I clench my jaw hard. Scott leans down behind me until he is level with my face. **

**"Evelyn, don't. Please." He begs in a calm whisper. **

**"Evelyn. Get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you." That goddamn line again! Argh! **

**Before I can stop myself, I click my fingers and watch as the flames dart to Marcus' right ankle. He screams in shock and agony. Everything falls into slow motion as I watch him stumble back, crashing through the group of football players, who scatter immediately. An unstoppable grin claims my face, until it dawns on me what I have just done. Holy crap! I spread my hand subtly next to my hip - ensuring that, if Marcus dares to look up, he doesn't see - and will the flames to return to my palm. They comply. **

**"We need to get out of here!" Jean hisses beside me. And soon, Scott's hand takes my wrist and he is tugging me down the dimly lit street. **

**I glance back at Marcus on the floor. Other than shock, I feel no negative emotion towards what I just did. No guilt, no remorse, nothing. In fact, I feel alive.**


	54. Chapter 54

"Godammit, Evelyn! Why the hell did you just do that?" Scott yells as we all jump into the car. "He deserved it." I mumble, look down as Scott starts the engine and begins to speed back to the institute. "I thought we were going to restrain from using our powers?" Jean comments, as an obvious dig at me and my actions. I resist the strong urge to turn around and snap back at her, instead choosing to simply ignore her. I'm not wasting my breath. "He was just being a guy!" Scott sounds panicked. "You didn't need to set him on fire!" "He's hurt one too many people, I was just giving him what he needed." I cross my arms and slouch back in the passenger seat, sulking. "We could've handled them." Scott sighs. "You're insane." "Maybe I am! If being insane stops my boyfriend from getting attacked, I'm happy with that!" I look out of the window. Why is he so pissy? I just saved him from getting his ass kicked! "Argh! You're so infuriating!" He yells, making the casual chit chat between the teens in the back seat fall to an awkward silence. "I'm sorry I'm not as squeaky clean as the rest of the X-Men!" I state sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I just think that not getting hurt is more important than keeping a positive image." "You have no idea how much impact your actions have, do you?" He sounds like a teacher scolding a child. "Stop treating me like a child! I thought I told you, you will never be my leader!" I turn my face back towards him. His eyes are set on the road and his hands grip the steering wheel tightly. "Stop acting like one! Of course I will; you're in my team!" The silence continues behind us and I know they must be feeling more than awkward right now, but it doesn't stop me. "Me acting like a child? What about you acting like a goddamn dictator?" I clear my throat and put on an extremely low and unrealistic impression of his voice. "'Oh, I'm Scott Summers, do as I say. My X-Men. I know best. Blah blah blah!' It's pathetic!" I hear Bobby laugh quietly behind me. Well, at least someone enjoyed my impression! "I can't be with someone who's so damn irresponsible!" His body because more tense as he growls each word. "Fine!" I snap. "Maybe I shouldn't be an X-Man!" "Maybe I shouldn't be your boyfriend!" He hisses, his tone indicates that my last comment hurt him. "Fine." I say defiantly, turning back to the window. "Fine!" He finishes. Then the car falls into silence. I watch my left hand as I click my fingers. The small flame hovers above my hand. I focus on it, my mind willing its movements, and observe how it twists and turns at my command. I then open up my hand and let the fire retract back into my palm. I repeat this process over and over. "Would you cut that out?" Scott mumbles. I look over to him, holding the flames in my hand. "Why? Scared I'll bring shame to your precious X-Men again?" My tone is ripe with sarcasm. "No. It's annoying." His voice is forceful and strong. "It's therapeutic." I say, shooting him a look. "Ugh. Just stop it!" He turns to look at me quickly, before setting his eyes back on the road. "Ass." I mumble inaudibly at Scott. He hisses something unintelligible in reply. Luckily, we arrive at the institute at that moment. Before the car has even fully come to a stop, I am out. Warren jumps out after me, chasing me up the steps to the mansion. "Evelyn! Wait!" He calls. "Leave me alone!" I order, feeling the familiar lump return in my throat, as I realize what just happened. Did I just lose Scott? "Please?" He begs. I sigh and slow at the top of the steps. "What?" My tone is harsh, but my voice wavers obviously, showing my true emotion. Jean and Bobby walk past us with their heads down. Are they scared of me, or just embarrassed for me? "He'll come round." Warren's voice is calm and soft. "You just need to give him time to calm down. Then you guys can talk it over." "Warren, I-" I now notice Scott walking towards the steps after parking the car. His eyes are on me. Fine. If he's gunna dump me, I'm gunna show him that I don't care. I quickly grab Warren's shirt and pull him to me, making him gasp in surprise. I kiss him, hard. I keep my eyes open and watch Scott climb the steps next to me. "Mature." He moans sarcastically. Ugh! This is gunna be harder than I thought! "Oh, Warren! I have nowhere to sleep tonight. Mind if I share with you?" My voice is sleek and seductive. Warren's expression is one of confusion. "Urrrrr..." "I mind." Scott snaps, taking my hand roughly and tugging me through the door, leaving a puzzled Warren outside alone. "Let go of me!" I protest, tugging my hand away from his. "I can understand your immaturity leading you to the conclusion that kissing him would be a good idea," Scott avoids using Warren's name. "But seriously? Inviting him to bed?" "Well, you don't want me in yours. So I might as well make use of myself." I mumble, inspecting my chipped nail varnish casually. "Listen to yourself!" He yells. "Do you have any idea how stupid you're making yourself look?" "Goodnight, Scott." My voice is strong, the lump in my throat pushed away. "I'll be in Warren's room if you need me." "The hell you will!" He pushes me against the wall, holding my hands above my head and kisses me. I want to hate it. I want to want to push him away. But I don't. Instead, I find it insanely hot. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He carries us towards our bedroom. "This doesn't change anything!" I pant between forceful kisses. "Shut up!" He growls. "Asshole!" I hiss, before kissing him again. "Bitch!" 


	55. Chapter 55

**This is the same as the last chapter but told from Scott's POV. I thought it was important to show how he was feeling. It's not the best, but you can read it if you'd like! :)** As we reach the car, I can't help but yell at Evelyn for her actions. She could've gotten herself in trouble, or worse, she could've gotten hurt! "He deserved it." Her voice is low and her head down. Why won't she look at me? Jean makes a sarcastic comment from the backseat which makes Evelyn noticeably tense "He was just being a guy! You didn't need to set him on fire!" I feel more worried than angry, and I can't hide that panic in my voice. "He's hurt one too many people." She crosses her arms like a sulky teenager. "I was just giving him what he needed!" "We could've handled them." I run a hand through my hair in exasperation. "You're insane." "Maybe I am! If being insane stops my boyfriend from getting attacked, I'm happy with that!" Can she not see what she's done wrong here? Now, my anger surfaces. "Argh! You're so infuriating!" I can't stop my outburst. "I'm sorry I'm not as squeaky clean as the rest of the X-Men!" Can't she see that's not at all what I meant? "I just think that not getting hurt is more important than keeping a positive image." "You have no idea how much impact your actions have, do you?" I take my eyes from the road for a second to look at her. She's still sulking. "Stop treating me like a child! I thought I told you, you will never be my leader!" How can she say that? I thought we agreed on this! "Stop acting like one! Of course I will; you're in my team!" My tone becomes increasingly harsh. "Me acting like a child? What about you acting like a goddamn dictator?" She performs an extremely bad impression of me before calling me pathetic. Jeez! How old is she?! "I can't be with someone who's so damn irresponsible!" My grip tightens on the steering wheel. "Fine! Maybe I shouldn't be an X-Man!" "Maybe I shouldn't be your boyfriend!" I regret the words as soon as they pass my lips. But just as I am about to take them back, she says it… "Fine." She wants me to leave? She doesn't want me anymore? The pain I feel is so strong that all I can do in reply is repeat her response. I notice out of the corner of my eye that she slumps into her seat and begins playing with the fire in her left hand. I can't help but watch it behind my glasses. "Would you cut that out?" My voice sounds weak now. "Why? Scared I'll bring shame to your precious X-Men again?" She pulls a face. I tell her I think it's annoying. But it must be obvious that's a lie. Her showing off her beautiful ability just emphasizes everything I've just so easily let go of. "It's therapeutic." She mumbles. Her voice is just as addictive as her. I feel the heartbreak burn through my chest. I can't take it anymore. "Ugh. Just stop it!" I snap. She mumbles something unintelligible, probably an insult. "Scott, you idiot!" I hiss, scolding myself in such a way that no one around me can hear. I am thankful for how quickly we reach the institute. I don't think I could face the awkward silence that emanates from the backseats. As soon as I pull up outside, Evelyn exits the car, slamming the door hard behind her. Of course, Warren quickly follows her. Ugh! Keep your hands off her, feather boy! I sigh and put my face in my hands as the others head inside. I'm such an idiot! I park the car quickly, jogging back towards the steps up to the entrance. I need to talk to her. I glance up when I reach the base of the steps, and notice that Evelyn still stands by the door and she's... She's kissing Warren! What the hell?! My fists clench at my side, but I manage to restrain from running up to them and punching him in the face for the second time. I know this isn't his fault. I know Evelyn. She's doing this to get back at me. I push my anger to the back of my mind and instead settle for making a sarcastic comment, mocking her lack of maturity. "Oh, Warren!" I stop at the door when I hear her voice behind me. What's she doing? "I have nowhere to sleep tonight. Mind if I share with you?" Hell no! "I mind." I state, unable to stop myself. There's no way she's going to bed with anyone but me! I take her hand and pull her inside. "Let go of me!" She pulls hand from mine. "I can understand your immaturity leading you to the conclusion that kissing him would be a good idea," I can't hide the anger from my voice. "But seriously? Inviting him to bed?" "Well, you don't want me in yours. So I might as well make use of myself." No! I'll always want you! You're crazy! "Listen to yourself! Do you have any idea how stupid you're making yourself look?" I try hard to mask my hurt, and I think I succeed. "Goodnight, Scott. I'll be in Warren's room if you need me." "The hell you will!" I let my anger, hurt and frustration free now. I push her against the wall, unable to control myself, and kiss her passionately. She needs to know that's she's mine! To my surprise, she doesn't push me away; instead she wraps her legs around my waist and leans into the kiss. Damn, I love this girl! "This doesn't change anything!" I wonder temporarily if she's trying to convince me or herself. "Shut up!" I command, and of course, she doesn't obey. "Asshole!" Her voice is harsh, but I can't help but smile through our anger. "Bitch!" I growl, before carrying her to our room, our lips never disconnecting. 


	56. Chapter 56

I wake before Scott and quickly slip out of bed. I don't want him to wake up with me in his arms. I don't want to be vulnerable around him. Neither of us deserves that after last night. I walk slowly over to the wardrobe and pull open the drawers below it to retrieve my clothes. This could've been the last time I wake in this room. It's a weird thought.  
>"Evelyn." Scott's tired voice speaks up behind me. I stop what I'm doing immediately.<br>"I- I have to go." I stutter before walking quickly to the door.  
>"Please. We should talk." He sounds calm, maybe even compassionate? <em>No! I can't deal with this now!<em>  
>"I'm sorry. I-" I exit the room quickly, cutting off the sentence that I didn't even know the end of.<br>I fall against the wall outside and slide down it slowly until I'm am sat awkwardly on the floor. This is too much. I love him. That much I know is true. I love him with all of my heart. But I don't deserve him. I don't deserve the X-Men. He's right, I _am_irresponsible. But that's never going to change. I will always choose the safety of my friends over hiding my mutant abilities. I will always do what I believe is right, even if Scott disagrees. I will always be my own person, not tied down to a team like the X-Men. The main point being, _no_, I'm not really an X-Man at all. They don't want me with them anymore than I want to obey Scott's every order. I mess things up. They must see that by now? I sigh heavily. _What am I going to do?_  
>The door opens beside me and Scott steps out, stopping as soon as he notices me.<br>"I-" his voice is weak. He clears his throat before continuing with a stronger, harsher tone. "I'm going to class. You should probably go back to bed."  
>"No, I'll come with you." I say forcefully.<br>"But you need to-" he stops himself. _That's right, Cyclops. You're not my leader or my boyfriend anymore! You can't order me around_. "Fine."  
>I stand and start off down the hall, not giving Scott the opportunity to catch up. With me walking at such a pace, we reach the classroom in no time.<br>"Ah, Evelyn." The professor speaks up as I enter the room. "It's nice to see you back in class."  
>"Yeah, I got fed up of bed rest a while ago." I mumble as a dig at Scott's recent actions and rules.<br>"Do take a seat." He gestures kindly to the selection of seats before him, three of which are already taken up by the other X-Men. I quickly select the seat next to Warren, pointedly placing my hand on his leg, before glancing up at Scott, whose eyes are locked on mine as he takes the seat next to Jean.  
>Class passes quickly, even though most of it felt like a battle between me and Scott. It was like a challenge to see who could make the other more jealous. I'd bite my lip and whisper things to Warren, whilst subtly running my hands over his body. Scott, however, took the more considered approach of doing things to Jean that he knows I love. He would brush locks of hair from her face, flash her 'that smile'... <em>Ugh! It was disgusting!<em>  
>"You're so pathetic." I whisper to him as I pass his chair when leaving the room.<br>"Evelyn..." He sighs and stands, following me quickly.  
>"No." I say simply, holding up my hand to silence him as I head down the long corridor to our- his- room. I need to pick up my stuff. I'm moving back home tonight - my first step in alienating myself completely from the X-Men. Still, he follows me, nearly jogging to catch up. "Go away, Scott!"<br>"No! No, I've got something I need to say." He doesn't sound angry. He sounds... _Scared?_  
>"I don't want to hear it." I hiss bluntly, pushing the door to his room open roughly.<br>"I give up!" He yells, and I hear the footsteps behind me come to an abrupt stop. "I want you to know, I give up now."  
><em>He gives up? On us? On me?<em> The hurt blooms in my chest. I stop and look back at him for the first time.  
>"Wh- What do you mean?" <em>Damn it! I can't look weak now!<em> He begins to walk towards me slowly, as if I'm a fragile woodland creature that could scamper at any moment.  
>"I mean," he reaches me and I can't stop myself looking up at him. <em>Why don't I push him back? Why don't I walk away? <em>"I give up pretending that I can move on. I can't, Evelyn. Pretending to feel for Jean the same way I feel for you... I can't- I couldn't- You're different."  
>"Great," I say sarcastically, regaining my sassy attitude. <em>Yes!<em> "I'm going to kiss Warren goodbye before I move out officially."  
>He tenses at the mention of Warren's name. I resist the urge to smile at his actions.<br>"Don't lie to me, Evelyn. Don't tell me you feel for him what you feel for me!" His voice is stronger now. The many recent incidents surrounding Warren seem to have made him sort of sensitive to the mutant's name.  
>"I-" <em>Of course I don't, Scott, I could never love anyone like I love you.<em> I don't let me thoughts escape - that would be weak. "I don't know how I feel. I need to get to know him more intimately."  
>"That answer proved I'm right. And the fact that the idea of you <em>'knowing him intimately'<em> makes me feel physically sick, shows that I feel just as much - if not more - for you." He takes my hands in his and I pull them away immediately.  
>"Scott, I'm not- We're too different. You don't understand how I'm feeling about this whole thing." My voice softens again.<br>"Actually, I think I do." He somehow steps even closer. "We need to talk."

**_**Will they get back together? Or is this the end of Evelyn's journey with Scott and the X-Men? These chapters have been especially challenging, but hopefully I'll be getting back into more interesting action scenes soon. Keep commenting!**_**


	57. Chapter 57

**This is another chapter told from Scott's POV. I decided that I would challenge myself to base his whole speech here around the lyrics of the acoustic love song entitled 'Sleep Well, Darling' by the spectacular post-hardcore band, Secrets. Please check them out. They're so underappreciated!** I hold my hands firm at my sides. It may seem that it's just a method to make me seem stronger and more confident, but it's not. It's the only way I can stop them from shaking. What if she doesn't listen? What if she leaves me for good? What if I'm all alone again? I've messed everything up so badly! "Evelyn, this is tearing me apart." I start, quickly steadying my wavering voice. "I really didn't know that love was this goddamn difficult." She opens her mouth to speak. I raise my hand to silence. "I know." I say simply, letting her know that I understand that she does not want to listen to this. "I'm just thinking that maybe I can fix this. By explaining where we went wrong, maybe I can mend this!" She sighs and relaxes into her stance, showing me that she's willing to listen. I suppress a smile. "Okay, where to start? Ummm..." I tap my fingers nervously against my thigh. "So joining the X-Men, becoming a leader, I think this is a good change in my life. It's just... It feels like that change has changed how you feel about me... Like you don't like me, or need me, as much as before." I take her hand and pull her over to sit next to me on our bed. I can't let her leave this room yet. If she goes now, she may never come back to me. "I know you think going out as an independent mutant, fighting for what you think is right seems like a great idea, but honestly, you're running away from things that will matter more than you know, in the future. By doing this, you'll be fighting a cause that will never need you, as much as we do." I take occasional deep breaths to keep me from stammering and to avoid the inevitable wavering in my voice that comes with so much emotion. "Scott, you're doing it again!" Her tone sounds irritated, but she controls it well, sighing simply. "This is about me and you, but you're bringing it back to the team." "Oh. Ummm..." Crap! I don't talk about my emotions! I push myself to search my mind for the correct words for what I feel for her, but nothing seems enough. "I thought that this whole thing would be so easy. I was so naive to think that I could cope with loosing you. There are things that will remain here when you leave, things that will remind me how difficult. This bed," I run my hand across the duvet. "I don't think I could ever stop smelling your scent on my pillow. And then, on top of that, the memories of everything that has happened here between us. No matter what I try, every time I enter this room, I'll be reminded that this is the place where I told you that I love you. I'll lay down to sleep and as soon as I lock my eyes shut and remove my glasses, my mind will bloom into images of your smile, and I'll pray that I might be lucky enough to occupy one of your dreams." I place my hand over hers, which rests lightly on the duvet between us. She doesn't pull away, just keeps her eyes fixed on my face. "The worst thing is, as much as those memories will tear me apart every single day, I'll never want to lose them. I'd never want to be without them, because if I was, I will have lost the last piece of you that I held onto." "Scott," She stops, as if the words were stolen from her perfect lips. "I guess all I've been trying to explain is that every time I think of you, my mind just says 'don't go'!" That's it. I can't say anymore now. I have to let her make her own decision. "I just can't handle being bossed around anymore," Her voice is quiet, almost inaudible. "I know I've told you this before, but you didn't listen. I don't want to be treated like a child. If I make a decision, I don't want to be criticized for it - I can beat myself up about it fine on my own!" "We just want you safe. If anyone found out about your mutation-" "I wouldn't care. As long as you and the rest of my friends and family were safe." Her words cut through mine. "Listen, I can handle taking orders from you, and following rules. But if I disagree with them, I won't do either of those things. That's just who I am." "And I love who you are." I begin to sound increasingly needy. "Which brings us onto the next point - our relationship. You were so focused on training and me getting better, that I felt completely disconnected from you at points." She sighs. "You've been so intent on perfecting your new 'job' and not letting the X-Men down, that sometimes I've been considering looking to Warren for the slightest bit of company and compassion when I'm locked in your room waiting for midday to arrive." No! She can't think I don't care for her! "I did that because I need to protect you. I can't bare you getting hurt again, Evelyn!" "This is exactly was I was saying. Stop acting like I need protection!" The anger returns to her voice. "I am a damn powerful mutant, and I know that! Once, I've perfected this technique Bobby's been teaching me, I'll be able to make my gift more reliable and more accessible. I can kick ass just as well - if not better - than you." Ouch. Easy on the ego! "I know. But you are - were - my girlfriend, I can't help but worry about you!" "I love you, Scott. But will that ever be enough?" Her head falls slightly with her mood. "You tell me. Are you going to stay with the X-Men - more importantly - with me? Or are you going to leave me for a life where no one knows how spectacular you really are?" 


	58. Chapter 58

I can't possibly stay here, can I? I mean, all of the things Scott just explained seemed like perfectly valid solutions and reasons for the sources of my worry, but that doesn't mean he'll stick to his word. Can I handle potentially being ordered around by the guy I love for the rest of my life? "Okay, I have a proposal for you." I state confidently, but my mind is filled with anything but confidence. "Of course." His tone is controlled and firm, but I can hear the slight fear within it. "I will stay here-" "Oh thank god, Evelyn! I was so-" "If," I say loudly, pushing into the sentence he used to cut me off. "If you agree to my rules." "Okay," I notice the hesitancy in the word. I know he doesn't really want me making any rules. After all, I am pretty damn irresponsible. "Rule number one, I will never be a complete member of the X-Men. I will stick to using my black suit and you will not address me as a team mate in public. I will refrain from showing any obvious connection to you and will try my hardest to ensure that you guys are still seen in the positive way that you should be. This means that I will travel with you in the X-Jet, but we shall exit the plane at different points." I keep my voice firm. "If any of you are asked to comment on the X-Men in public, you are not to connect me to yourselves in any way. Is that understood?" "Yeah, I guess." Scott looks puzzled. "But you are a part-" "No. That is rule number one. And I will not change my mind about that. It's for your own good." I clear my throat before continuing. "Although I will not be a complete member of the X-Men, I will still obey your orders. That is, if I think that they are appropriate. I will try to be more mature, responsible and understanding regarding this in the future, as, after all, you're the leader for a reason. But I will still object if I think the order puts you in danger, or is just plain stupid." "Okay..." I can tell that Scott's mind is working hard to process my words. "Rule number three," I allow my tone to soften slightly. "You have to promise that, no matter how hectic life gets, we'll have at least one night a week where we relax and just be normal seventeen year olds. Take me on a cheesy date, go to a party or concert, you know, just fun stuff." "Of course!" He smiles for the first time now. "And finally," My stronger tone returns. "Rule number four. This is the most important one. You just have to let me be me. Yes, I'll act stupid. Yes, I'll make pretty big mistakes sometimes. But I can't have you constantly watching over me and treating me like a child that needs protection. I'm not a child, Scott. I'm your girlfriend. And I'm almost eighteen now. I need you to just let me do what I want, and not yell at me for doing it. Please, tell me you can do that?" "I-" "Or at least tell me that you'll try?" I can feel my words turn into a beg. "I can try. I just-" He sighs and stops himself. "Yes, Evelyn, I'll try." "I don't want to leave you, Scott. I love you, and no one understands me like you do. But you have to promise you'll respect my rules, even if you don't like them, and I'll do the same for you." I place my hand on his cheek and run my thumb over his soft skin gently. "Okay, I promise." He sounds determined, which makes me think that he's not just saying this to make me stay. "I love you too. Loosing you is not something I'm ready for right now." "So, we're going to get through this?" I feel the smile creep to my lips for the first time in too long. "We're going to get through everything, Ardor! I can't let you go." He returns my smile. "Please be my girlfriend again?" "I thought you'd never ask!" I laugh, pulling him in for a hug. Part of me is still filled with worry that he will not live up to his promise, but I push those thoughts to the back of my mind. I need to give him a chance. "Please let me kiss you?" He begs, softly running his fingers through my hair, just the way I like it. "I've been aching to since I saw you with your hands all over Warren this morning. That really-" "Shut up." I cut him off and kiss his lips. He returns the action and wraps his arms around my body, pulling me to him. I feel at home again in his arms. Leaving him would've been the biggest mistake I could've ever made. I can't believe I even considered it. "Scott," I pull away from his lips. "Do you really think what I did to Marcus was wrong?" "Yes." The word is strong and definite. "Oh," I look down at my hands, which are settled in my lap. "But I also see why you did it. And if I had been in your position, and someone was threatening you, I would've done the same thing." He lifts my chin so that I look at him. "Thank you, for trying to protect me, I mean. But don't in the future. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got for hurt standing up for me. Or if you exposed yourself for the same reason." "But-" "No, this is a new one of my rules." He kisses me. "I know you probably won't stick to it, but please try?" I nod. I will try. I will consider each situation more in the future. Dealing with Marcus in that way probably wasn't the most mature thing to do. "So, what are we doing about rule number three this week?" His voice is lighter and more cheerful now. "Number three?" I giggle. I can't remember which one was which. "Yeah, going out and being normal teenagers." He kisses my forehead before standing and offering me his hand. "We should go clubbing!" I offer excitedly, taking his hand and letting him pull me up to stand in front of him. He laughs. "We're seventeen. Isn't that illegal or something?" I know he wouldn't usually want to go anywhere near a club. "I know a few places that don't check for ID." I shrug casually. "Plus, we're hardly going to be drinking much, are we?" I click my fingers between us and a small flame ignites, before I catch it in my palm, causing it to disappear. "Good point. Wait. You sound like you've been to a lot of clubs." He places his hand on my waist and pulls me towards him slightly - typical possessive Scott. "Me and Sara used to go a lot when we were single." I shrug off his comment. "I don't like the sound of that." He pulls me closer. "The idea of you meeting boys... Ugh." He shudders slightly, making me giggle. "You know I've never felt this way about anyone else, Scott Summers. Stop worrying so much!" I tiptoe and place a quick kiss on his nose. "Fine. You can take me clubbing." He sighs. "Great! We leave at eight." 


	59. Chapter 59

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asks, pulling on the hem of my carefully selected black crop top. "Isn't it a bit... Suggestive?" "I like it." I state, guiding his hands down to my hips, away from the top. "It gets really hot when you're dancing." "But what if guys get the wrong idea?" His expression is one of worry. "They won't." I kiss him quickly. "We're going out to celebrate getting back together, so I'm guessing I probably won't leave your arms most of the time." "I'm not sure clubbing is a good idea, now that I think about it. I mean, you still don't have complete control of your abilities, what if something happened?" I step back from him slightly, before flicking my hair and feeling the familiar warmth return. Ahh, I've missed this. Although creating the flames in the subtle way Bobby has been teaching me is more convenient, it's more difficult and nowhere near as powerful. I let my hand collect a large ball of flames as it runs through my hair. I then flick my wrist towards Scott casually. "What the-" He stumbles backwards in surprise. I stop the flames before the touch him. "I think you underestimate my powers, Mr Summers." I turn my hand slowly and watch as the flames twist around his body at my command, encasing him in a cage of fire. "You know, I really don't feel comfortable with this." Scott calls over the roar of the flames. I laugh, before spreading my palms and ordering the flames to return to me with my thoughts. They do immediately. I then take a few strong breaths and let the fire in my hair retract too. "Never do that again." Scott pants, obviously slightly freaked out. I giggle. "Sorry." I kiss him quickly as an apology. "But, like I said, you really underestimate me sometimes." "Okay. So you have pretty good control!" He laughs. "But don't get cocky. Setting your boyfriend on fire is not the best way to say 'I love you'!" "Fine," I sigh, emphasizing my obvious sarcasm. "I love you. Is that better?" "Much." He wraps his strong arms around my waist in the now more than familiar way that makes me feel so at home. "I love you too." "Now are we going out or what?" I ask excitedly, breaking the romantic moment. He sighs heavily. "Do we have to?" "But you promised!" I whine, pouting like a child. "Fine, fine!" He says, dismissively. "Thank you!" I kiss him. "Okay, I'm gunna try really hard not to think about the kind of guys you've met here." Scott states when we pull up outside one of mine and Sara's favourite party destination. "Oh, relax, Cyclops!" I kiss him on the cheek. "Don't be so jealous!" "You know, I have noticed you only call me that at certain points." He raises his eyebrows at me. "Cyclops is my possessive, moody boyfriend, who doesn't understand this thing called 'fun'. Scott is my sweet, romantic, relaxed love who I enjoy spending time with immensely." I explain matter-of-factly, before winking at him cheekily. "Wait. Are you saying you don't-" "I'm saying," I cut him off. "Relax and have some fun, Scott." "Yeah, I'm not sure that's a good idea." He mumbles. "Scott!" I exclaim. Why is he being so moody? "I'm being serious! You promised we could have fun at least once a week - normal, seventeen year old student fun!" "I know. I'm sorry." He cuts off the engine and we exit the car. "Come on." I take his hand. "It'll be fun!" "You'd tell me a one-on-one training session with Warren would be fun if you wanted me to do it." He smirks to himself at his comment. "Who says it wouldn't?" I laugh. "I think 'awkward' would be an understatement." The music grows louder as we progress towards the club. "If you guys gave each other a chance, I think you could be really good friends." It's true. When they work together within the team, they can do some pretty amazing things. That was proven that night they rescued me from the cube of water. "Hmm." Is the only reply I get, showing me that he knows I'm right. Upon entering the club I am immediately struck by how strange this place with different company. I'd never usually bother to observe my surroundings when I came here with Sara. We were there to dance, drink and have fun, what did it matter what the surroundings were? But somehow, Scott seems to make me more aware of every sound, sight and smell that surrounds us. I notice the girls dancing provocatively on the platforms and can't help myself from judging them, yet just a few months ago, that was me and Sara. Is this how people viewed us? The smell of stale sweat is almost repulsive, and I am forced to ask myself how I've never noticed it before. The music is far too loud - so much so that I feel a slight stab of pain where the vibrations flow over my still healing gunshot wound. Yet, despite all of these negatives, I still feel the undeniable pull of the atmosphere. This place is so addictive. I can't help but feel the immediate confidence that emanates from my body when I'm here. Clubs are the kind of places where I can relax, let my hair down, so to speak. I feel free here. Sexy, confident and free. I feel the tug of temptation and submit to it, tightening my grip on Scott's hand and dragging him to the dance floor. "Woah!" He exclaims, but continues to follow me. "What are we doing?" "Dancing, silly!" I laugh and begin to move my hips in the clichéd, feminine way that I am expected to. Scott looks unbelievably awkward. "I need a drink." He sighs, making me laugh more. "Are you bowing down to fun, Mr Summers?" I ask in mock surprise. "No, I just think I need something to take my mind off this place." He shrugs. "Well, this place and the fact that I can't dance." I giggle. "Stay here." "No, no, no!" He takes my arms as I begin to walk towards the bar. We have to shout over the loud, intrusive beat of the music. "What if-" "Scott," I say his naming in a warning tone. "You promised not to treat me like a child. The bar is like ten feet away, how bad can it get?" "Okay, but straight there and back." I don't reply. Instead, I opt to walk away and ignore the fact that that specific comment was still kind of a way of Scott treating me like a child. Once I reach the bar, I am served almost immediately. That's one of the benefits of being a girl in a provocative top! I lean casually against the bar as the bartender mixes our drinks beside me. "Hey." A firm, male voice with a strong Australian twang to it speaks up behind me. I sigh. Scott is not gunna like this! I turn to face the guy behind me. He is relatively tall, but does not quite reach the same height as Scott. His face possesses strong, masculine features which contrast with his smooth blonde hair and, I have to admit, he is quite attractive. He looks around the same age as me and Scott, possibly a year or so older. Although his stance and body language suggest that he is a nice enough boy, there is something in his eyes that sends a shiver down my spine. I notice that he flicks something between the fingers of his left hand, which is leant on the bar. On closer examination, I identify that it is a lighter. Fire. My mind immediately ignites at the thought. My obsession with flames is probably unhealthy now. I guess it's something to do with my mutation. I push the thought to the back of my mind. "Hi." I say politely, before taking our drinks and walking back towards Scott. "Wait!" The boy places his right hand on my shoulder and, for some reason, I stop. "You wanna dance?" "Sorry," I shrug, keeping the sweet innocent tone in my voice. "I came here with someone." "Just one dance?" I turn to face him again now. "I'm John." "Evelyn." I say sweetly. "It's nice to meet you John but I really should get back." "Come on," He smiles warmly. "Is your boyfriend really that tight?" He runs his hand slowly down my arm. Okay, this is getting creepy. I turn and walk again, though I can feel him following me. Luckily, I reach Scott almost immediately. I am silently thankful for the small size of the club. I pass Scott his drink. He takes it with one hand whilst placing the other possessively on the small of my back. John walks by awkwardly. That's right, creep! Back off! "If he had touched you one more time, I swear I would've blasted him right through that wall." Scott growls, his body noticeably tense. "Who was that guy anyway?" "I don't know. He said his name was John." I'm not lying. I don't really know him. But I can't help the feeling that there was some strange sort of connection between us, something unspoken and dangerous. Something I definitely won't be telling Scott about. 


	60. Chapter 60

Who was this mysterious boy called John? What was this strange connection we had? And why does is make me feel so uneasy to think about it? "Evelyn," Scott's voice in my ear snaps me from my daydream and pulls me back to reality, and the club. Scott and I are on our fourth drink now, although I'm still not sure how I convinced him to let me consume that much alcohol. Despite this, my mind is clear. I've never been a lightweight; alcohol does not affect me much. Scott, however, has not had much to eat today, and is noticeably tipsy, which makes me giggle to myself. Mr Serious is having fun! I turn to face him and kiss his lips softly. We are towards the edge of the dance floor, but still surrounded by other students. "Yeah?" I reply, Scott's perfect smile pushing any thought of John from my mind. "I really think we should get home." His voice is low and seductive. "I need to be alone with you. Now." I swat him lightly on the arm. "Be good!" I hiss laughing. "No." He growls and kisses me with so much force and passion that I almost fall backwards. I return the kiss, but with less enthusiasm. As much as I could never turn down a delicious make out session with my gorgeous boyfriend, I feel now is not the time nor place. I pull away from him gently. "Go call a cab." I command over the loud music. I expect him to object, insist that he is capable of driving. But he doesn't. Instead, he takes out his phone and heads outside. I smile to myself, Scott and alcohol is a good combination. He's so much less possessive! I return our glasses to the bar, and leave a generous tip for the bartender, before heading to the exit to find Scott. As soon as I exit the club, a strong, harsh figure steps into my path. "Hello again." "Oh! It's you." I gasp in surprise. The man I had previously discovered was named John stands before me, towering above me. Damn, he's intimidating. "How about that dance?" He leers. A small shiver creeps down my spine, but I have no inclination to move. "Sorry, I'm leaving now." I state strongly. "Come on, just stay with me a second." He insists. "No. I really have to-" the takes hold of me arm. "Let go of me." My voice is calm but firm. "Please, Evelyn. I just want to talk." The way he uses my name like a friend really creeps me out. "Let go of me now!" I order, the calmness slowly fading from my voice. "This is-" "No!" I yell. "Get off me, you creep." His grip tightens on my arm. What the hell?! That's it! I click my fingers on my non-restrained left hand and a ball of flames appears in my palm. "Get away from me, or I'll burn that pretty blonde hair right off your head, I swear to God!" The anger in my voice makes it almost unrecognizable. He laughs and releases my arm, but does not step away. It is now that I notice the flames escaping from my hand, like a snake following the tune of a pipe player. What the-? I let my eyes trail the path of the flames until I notice their destination. John's hands! What? The fire weaves elegantly between the fingers on both of his hands, which are stretched out between us. "Wha- How?" I stutter. "Pyrokinesis is not a common mutation." He watches the fire in his hands. "It's unbelievably rare to find two people with this unique talent in the same area." In a second, he flicks his hands up and towards me. The fire tumbles towards my face at lightning speed, and I lift my left hand as a reflex action. The flames flow into my palm and disappear. Yet, all this time, my eyes have not strayed from the boy in front of me. "You can-" "Yes, I can manipulate fire, like you. But," He takes a step forward and I counter it with a step back. "You can do more than just that, can't you? You can create fire too." "I- I-" I take a deep breathe to suppress the stutter that has claimed my lips with my anxiety about this situation. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this, here, with you." "Call me." He slips a piece of paper into my right hand, making me jump at the contact. "Do you have a real name?" "What?" Shock has claimed my brain now, nothing makes sense. "You know - a mutant name." I scan the area quickly. How can he talk about being a mutant so loud in public? "I'm Pyro." "Ardor." I say without thinking. "They call me Ardor." "Well, I'll see you around, Ardor." He walks into the darkness and soon disappears into the night. Suddenly, a strong hand on my shoulder startles me. Damn. I'm so jumpy tonight. "I've been looking for you!" Scott's familiar voice calms me immediately. I turn to face him and smile. "Where have you- Evelyn, you're so pale! You look like you've seen a ghost!" "No, I'm fine." I assure him. "When's the taxi getting here?" **Short chapter, sorry. Hope you're enjoying the Movella so far. What do you think of adding in Pyro? And what is your opinion on how I've presented him?** 


	61. Chapter 61

I run the small scrap of paper through my fingers as I lie in our comfortable bed at the institute. Scott is out one on of his secret lessons with the professor that he still won't tell me anything about. As it's a Saturday, I have no need to get up, other than to go to visit my mum, which won't be until later in the day anyway. I've managed to keep John's note hidden from Scott since I received it last night. I don't think he would approve, he definitely wouldn't trust John. But the undeniable connection we had forces me to ignore the voice in my head that tells me to forget about the other fire mutant. I unravel the screwed up paper in my hand. The edges are singed, as if to remind me of his - our - abilities. An average cell phone number is sprawled across the centre of the paper, but it is not that that catches my attention. Instead, it's the short note at the bottom. Pyrokinesis can give you everything you want from life; you just need to let me teach you how to use it to your full potential. Pyro x Why did he sign as 'Pyro' and not John? Why did he put a kiss? That doesn't seem very fiery or manly! What does he mean 'my full potential'? Am I not making the most of myself? The questions pull and pluck at my brain, making my head ache. So I decide to hide the note away in my pillowcase before shutting my eyes and letting myself drift off back to sleep. "Hey!" I feel hands on my shoulder rocking me awake. "Hey, Evelyn. We've got our first mission." I open my eyes and yawn, before smiling at the beautiful site above me. Scott is dressed in his uniform and looks unbelievable gorgeous. He takes my hand and pulls on it lightly. "Come on, sleepy head! Time to go!" He kisses my forehead before turning to leave the room. "Your uniform's at the end of the bed. Be as quick as you can." I sit up slowly. I want to hurry up, but I'm just too tired! Still, I push myself to go faster, slipping into the tight, black catsuit and placing the eye mask delicately over my face. Is this what it feels like to be a superhero? I stumble awkwardly towards the door, trying to put my boots on as I walk. I fall through the doorway with a screech, but am caught by Scott, who waits impatiently outside. "Come on!" He prompts, taking my hand. He pulls me through corridors that I have never seen before, down into the lower levels of the institute. We slip through some sliding doors and enter an indoor launch pad, in the middle of which is the X-Jet. Bobby leans against it looking more than impatient, which almost makes me laugh. "Hurry up!" He calls over the engine as we get closer, nearly sprinting now (which is murder in these shoes). Once we reach the jet, Scott pushes me inside quickly. I struggle to regain my balance but manage to stand up straight again within a few seconds. Scott directs me to one of the plush, comfy looking seats. Each seat is about a meter away from the next. The seat that Scott has pointed out for me is in the very middle of the plane, next to Jean. Bobby and Warren occupy the two chairs behind us. Where's Scott sitting? I lower myself into the seat before shooting the tall brunette a confused look. "This is the surprise I was telling you about!" He says with childlike happiness. "I've learnt to fly the X-Jet! The professor has been teaching me since we met and he says I have a natural talent for it. I'm going to be a pilot like my dad!" "Oh, Scott!" I exclaim happily. I know how much this means to him, and how big this step is for him, after he lost his family in a plane. "I'm so-" "Cyclops." The professor summons Scott from the front of the jet. We're using our code names? "Sure. Sorry, professor." He kisses me quickly and whispers that he loves me, before heading to the sea of controls at the head of the plane. The trip is spent mostly in silence for me. There is chatting going on all around me, but I don't feel like I should join in. I'm not a true X-Man now. Instead, I listen in to what's happening at the front of the jet. The professor gives Scott calm, subtle instructions as he flies us smoothly through the air. The professor's words were right; this must be yet another thing that Scott has a natural talent for! You would never think that this boy had only been flying for around a month. "Ardor!" I turn around when I hear Warren call me from behind. I can't help but cringe at the use of my code name. This is weird! "Uh huh?" I sing back gently, trying to act as normal as possible. "You know what's going on, right? Where we're going, and why?" I take a moment to observe his outfit. He looks nice. Know that I know him better; it seems to suit him more. I notice that his wings are awkwardly cramped up against the seat's back rest. Is that not uncomfortable? "I've been asleep all morning." I reply, yawning to enforce my point. "Lazy!" Bobby laughs, making me smile. "Whatever," Warren shrugs, temporarily demonstrating his young age. "Basically, there's been a fire attack in down town New York. No one's hurt at the moment, but a few are trapped. That's why we're going." "Couldn't we just rescue a cat from a tree or something, Angel?" I roll my eyes. This is so clichéd. "Get this!" Bobby speaks up, ignoring my comment. "The professor says the source is a fire mutant - like you!" Oh no. John. 


	62. Chapter 62

Scott lands the jet lightly in an abandoned parking lot. The team rushes out immediately, but of course, I stick behind for a minute or so. I exit the jet once they are about 100ft away and almost out of sight. I ignite my hair immediately. I know we're supposed to be extinguishing (ugh, I hate that word) the fire, but I feel safer and more useful this way. I notice the noise before anything the familiar roar of flames, the commanding voices of the fire fighters, the terrified shrieks of civilians, begging for their loved ones to be rescued. And then, I see my team. They work so efficiently, of course. Bobby has created a large wall of ice in front of the fire, to prevent the spread of the flames. Jean uses her telekinesis to push the flames apart that block the path of the fire fighters. I see Warren swoop gracefully into a fourth story window of a burning building and feel the fear pulse in my chest - this is real, we could lose any one of us today. "Evelyn. Can you hear me?" Scott's voice breaks through my daze, into my mind. I scan the area and see him about 50ft away. He shoots a falling metal beam with his powerful optic blasts, deflecting it and so, ensuring it does not crush the working fire fighters below it. He's such a hero. "How can you communicate with me telepathically?" I think strongly, hoping he can hear me. I watch as the fire fighters he just saved stare at him in awe and fear. "Jean has built a temporary bridge between our minds, so that you can distance yourself from us, as you wished." Even his thoughts are organized and calm. He truly is the perfect leader. "But, right now, we really need you to absorb as much of the fire as you can, okay? Bobby and Jean are working on holding the flames back, but only you can stop this, Evelyn. "Okay." I try to make my thoughts sound strong like his, but my apprehension is more than evident. I rush forward and soon I am stood in the centre of the burning street. With my hair alight, it is not long before I am spotted. "She must be working with him - the one who did this!" One man cries in fear, as I raise my hands up to the buildings on each side of the street. "Run!" I then close my eyes and will the flames to come to me. For a moment, nothing happens, but then I feel the full force of the fire hit me from both sides. There's so much of it. But I can't let go. I have to do this! I let my eyes slide open. I can't see anything but flames; I must be encased in them. I feel my eyes start to water as the pressure of the fire pushes against me more and more. Every bone in my body goes from a dull ache to a harsh pain. "S-Scott..." I try hard to focus my thoughts. "I-I can't take much more!" "Just a few more seconds, you're almost there!" He begs in my mind. I have to do this for Scott. "Argh!" I scream, unable to hold in the sounds of my pain. And then, it stops. The last of the fire around my body seeps into my skin and there are no more flames in sight, even my hair now extinguished. I have absorbed it all. Every ember. Every flicker of heat. It's all mine! The pain fades almost immediately and is replaced by the sense of raw power. I feel the fire pulsing through my blood and I feel alive. I want fire. I want it all. This power feels incredible. I have to- Strong hands taking my shoulders pull me from my thoughts. "Evelyn, I can hear what you're thinking. You need to calm down and get out of here!" Scott's voiced is laced with panic and concern. Why has he suddenly lost his calm demeanour? "You don't understand, Scott. This power... It feels-" "No, Evelyn, it's too much for you. You need to leave, now!" He cuts me off. Does he really think I'm too weak to control this? It's fire! I was born to control it! "Please. I'm begging you!" "No!" I exclaim, pushing him off me. "I can-" I stop, when I see my reflection in the thin lens of his visor. My eyes are two bright orbs of glowing yellow light. I look like a monster! Is this what this much power does to me? Part of my mind still fights my sane thoughts, telling me to burn it all. Burn down the buildings I just saved. Burn the street to ashes. Burn the people. Burn Scott. But I focus my sane mind to overthrow these thoughts. Scott's right, I need to get out of here! To somewhere I can expel the excess flames safely. "Warren!" I can hear Scott's voice, but it sounds distant, although he is holding me in his arms. The strain of suppressing my negative thoughts is tiring me. "Get her out of here, please. Get her somewhere safe." "Scott, p-please. H-help me." I stutter, my voice nearly inaudible. I feel my sane and insane thoughts fight each other; it won't be long until I lose this fight. I'm going to kill them all. My team - the people I love. I'm going to murder them. Warren takes me in his arms and I let my body sag into his grip, I need all my energy in my mind right now. I feel us lift from the ground, but see nothing as my eyes slip closed. He's going to get me away in time, I won't hurt anyone. I- I feel the pull of the power inside me. I sense the pleasure that comes with it. Although part of my mind says 'no' I feel that I must give in to it. I open my eyes and look up at the boy who is flying me hundreds of feet above the ground. He glances down at me. "No, Evelyn, please. Hold on for a bit longer." He begs. But his pleading just fuels my feeling of power and superiority. "We're almost there!" I don't want to suppress it anymore! It feels so good. I want it all to burn. I want him to burn. I flick my hand upwards and a burning ember ignites his right wing. He screams in pain and I feel the satisfaction throughout my body. Now, I let my flames engulf my entire body and feel his arms pull away from me, in reflex reaction. And finally, I'm falling. 


	63. Chapter 63

Falling so far should be scary. But I am not scared. I'm thrilled. This feels spectacular. I don't care about where I land, or what happens when I do. I can't help but laugh. I've never felt so alive. My vision is filled with the flames that are now one with my body. Splash! I hit the water. I scream as I sink deeper, but of course now sound comes out. What is happening? No! It can't take my power! I have to find a way to burn again! I swim to the surface. I'm in a river. The current pulls me back towards to town I was just taken from. I flick my head around desperately. Where are my flames? I need the power! I scream in frustration. My sane thoughts slowly start to return now. What the hell did I just do? Oh god! Warren! I hurt him. He could be dead. Oh crap. I have to find him, now! I swim quickly to the riverbank and pull myself up onto the dirt. "Warren!" I shout desperately, running back up the riverside. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to- It wasn't me- I- Where are you?" I hear a low groan. And notice a hunched figure on the riverbank ahead of me. "Warren!" I exclaim. I fall down beside him. He flinches away. "Just- just stay away! Please!" He begs. "No, Warren, that wasn't me! I just-" "Get away from me!" He shouts, clutching his bleeding, dripping wet wing. Oh god. I nod and stand slowly before backing away from him. I hide behind a nearby tree and watch him. I can't leave him here injured and alone. "Scott! Please say you can still hear me?" I focus my thought until it is as strong as I can muster. "Thank god!" His voice pops into my head, making me sigh with relief. "Where are you?" "North river bank, just out of town. Hurry! Warren's hurt! I- I hurt him." It is difficult to admit that I did that to a friend. "We're on our way." In less than a minute, the X-Jet lands softly on the grass next to the river. Scott, Bobby and Jean rush out and run over to Warren. "Where's Evelyn?" Scott sounds panicked. I stay hidden behind the tree. "I have to find her. You two get Warren to the jet." Once the others have Warren half way up the steps into the jet, I rush out and take Scott into my arms. "I'm so sorry!" I sob. "I didn't mean to! I just- It was too much, and I-" "Shhh. It's over." He strokes my hair. "You're okay." "Warren's not!" I mumble between sobs. "I could've killed him! I could've killed everyone! I thought I could control it... I couldn't, Scott. I couldn't." "I know. We pushed you too hard. I pushed you too hard. I'm so sorry." He kisses my forehead. "Please come home?" "I- I can't. Look what I just did! I'm a danger!" I could hurt anyone at any time. Why would he want me anywhere near him? "Warren is terrified of me! He hates me!" "It'll pass. You scared him, that's all. You just need to give him some time." He steps back slightly and looks down into my face. "We all know that wasn't you." "But what if it was? What if this happens again? What if next time I kill someone? If wouldn't be difficult, when we were on the street my mind was telling me to set you alight, to watch you burn. That's what I wanted to do." I confess. "But you didn't. You contained it." If my confession freaks him out, he doesn't show it. "Please, just come to the jet." He offers me his hand and I take it. My mind is buzzing with thoughts of what just happened, some good, some bad. As much as guilt of what just happened will stay with me forever, part of me still finds the thought of it exhilarating. That much power was just... Wow. The fire was so addictive. The flames- I needed the flames to be everywhere. My flames. As we enter the jet, everyone inside falls silent. All eyes lock on me and I drop my head. I then notice Warren lying on some sort of modern stretcher towards the back of the jet. Jean kneels protectively beside him. I rush over to him before I can stop myself. "Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay?" I beg, falling down beside him. "You bitch! How dare you come anywhere near him after what you've done!" Jean hisses and slaps me hard across the face. "You don't have the right to talk to any of us now!" "Jean!" Scott gasps. "It wasn't her fault! She only-" "Jean." The professor's low voice speaks up as he appears beside us. "You of all people should know that anyone can do strange things when under the influence of a power they cannot control." Her of all people? Why? What's that about? I don't get it. I shoot Scott a quizzical look and he simply shrugs in reply. "You're right, professor. I'm sorry." She drops her head. He nods curtly. "Jean, I promise, I would never have even considered hurting Warren normally." My voice is weak. "I know. I- I'm just not sure we can be friends right now." Were we even friends before? Or just teammates? "Okay. At least tell me how Warren is?" I beg. "He's gunna be okay. We'll treat him properly when we get back, for now we've given him a minor sedative and put some antiseptic on the wound." Her response is monotone and she does not look up at me. I nod silently before slowly making my way to my seat. As I pass Bobby, I realize that this must've have affected our relationship. "Bobby, I-" He looks away from me. He doesn't want to know me. I sigh and sit down as the jet takes off. I've the trust of nearly all my team today. And it's all his fault. John. I'm going to make him pay for what I've done. 


	64. Chapter 64

I sit alone on the floor of mine and Scott's room. Everything is silent, which makes the whole situation worse, as it leaves me with no other option but to listen to my thoughts. Scott is undoubtedly on his way up from the jet now. I don't want to see him. I don't want to see anyone. They just remind me of the horrible thoughts I had and the terrible things I did. I just want to be alone. There is a light knock at the door and, sure enough, Scott enters. I click my fingers and a small ring of fire surrounds me. I keep the flames contained and low, so as to not set off the fire alarm. "Go away." I command. "Come on, Evelyn. Don't be like this." He sighs and leans against the doorframe. "Everyone knows that wasn't you that did that to Warren. They just need some time to adjust." "I said, go away!" I yell. The fire climes higher with my frustration. Why won't he leave me alone? "It would be great if you could stop wallowing in self-pity and help us find the mutant who started the fire! After all, it was all their fault." He is more than noticeably fed up with me now, which irritates me slightly. "So are you going to help us out or what?" "I don't think I'm welcome with the X-Men any longer." I keep my eyes locked on the burning ground in front of me. I feel the flames gently licking at my body now, my emotion burning more and more with them. This is all too much. Yes, I should help them. I should tell them that I know how we can contact John. But something tells me not to. Maybe he'll understand me... Scott sighs heavily. "I know today has really gotten to you, Evelyn." His tone is soft and loving again, causing my eyes to shoot up to watch him. "Are you gunna stop burning our bedroom so I can give you a hug?" I take a second to look into his eyes. Can I trust him? Does he want what's best for me? Part of me doesn't want to love the mutant in front of me, it wants me to leave and let him lead the X-Men in peace. But I do love him, more than anything. This boy rescued me when no one else could. I can't stop loving him. I sigh heavily and let the flames return to my hands. The wooden floor is now discoloured where the flames burnt into it. I stand slowly and Scott rushes over to me. "You'll always be welcome in the X-Men." He whispers, embracing me strongly. "They're my X-Men! I choose who's welcome, and you always will be." "But... What I did to Warren. They won't want me anymore." My mind is all over the place now; I struggle to order my thoughts. "I want you. If they don't, then I don't want them!" He states strongly. "Scott... They're your team. Three of your team is more important than just one." I don't want him to choose me over them. Ever. "Maybe. If that one wasn't you." He rests his forehead against mine, his visor cooling my warm skin. "I'm in love with you, Evelyn James. I won't let some stupid mistake get in the way of that." "I love you, Scott Summers." I place my hand on his cheek and guide his lips to mine. It feels so long since we've kissed. And suddenly, everything falls into place. This boy is my future. And I'm not some pyrokinetic douche bag ruin that! "I know who did this." I state suddenly, pulling away from his lips. "And I'm going to make him pay!" "Wait. What?" I hurry over to the bed and retrieve John's note from inside my pillowcase. "What's that?" "Call off the X-Men. This is my fight." I command, striding past him and out the door. He follows immediately. "What? No way!" He shouts after me. "Are you insane? The professor is tracking the mutant, there's no need for you to put yourself in unnecessary danger!" "Just stop, Scott! I know what I'm doing." I don't stop walking. I have to find John. I have to make him feel the pain I feel. "No! I won't lose you!" He grabs my arm and pulls me back to face him. "What the hell just happened? One minute you were kissing me, telling me you loved me... The next you're telling me that you're going after some guy, because you're convinced he did this, and you're running from me!" "Scott, you don't understand, I can't let him get away with this. I just-" he cuts me off with a kiss, again. I feel now that maybe he's just using this as a technique to shut me up. "I can't lose you!" He pants. "Don't go!" "I have to." "No." He says bluntly, before kissing me again. I feel the harsh, rapid beating of his heart against my chest. I kiss him back, equalling his passion. I should push him back, run, and go find John. But I can't. His lips are so hypnotizing. I want to take advantage of every second I have with him. I want to make every moment we have left together the best it can be, as those moments may be limited now. I let my eyes flutter open and gaze at the beauty that is so close to me. The moonlight from the window at the end of the corridor scatters over his face. Before I allow my eyes to slip shut again, I push his body against the wall to my right and let my body relax against his. He is more than I have ever dreamed of. I slam my palm against the wall beside us, powered by the pure passion between us. My hand immediately erupts into flames. I feel Scott smirk below my lips and can't stop myself from smiling back. "You're spectacular, Ardor." He whispers. "Shut up and kiss me, Cyclops!" He complies with my order immediately. I slide my burning hand down the wall, dragging the flames with it. I keep enough of my mind off Scott to ensure that the whole wall does not ignite, although it's extremely difficult when he's so damn perfect! The passion and love he makes me feel makes my abilities unpredictable and nearly uncontrollable at points. I kiss him more. I feel that words cannot describe my love for him, so I have to try with actions. Suddenly, we are showered with droplets of water. Oh gosh! We set off the smoke detector! Scott rests his head back against the wall and laughs, as the flames around my hand fizzle out. "Remind me to disconnect the smoke detector in our room." I giggle in reply. He's right. I'm sure this won't be the last time our passion results in something being set on fire! He kisses me slowly, one last time. "I love you, Scott. And I respect that you just don't want me to get hurt." I say softly. "But this is one thing I have to do myself." "But it's not safe-" "Please." I look deep into his visor, hoping that his eyes lock with mine. "We can get Jean to build one of those telepathic bridges again. I'll stay in touch. And the professor can monitor me the whole time." "Fine. I'll talk to the professor." He sighs. "But we're straight in there as soon as anything bad happens." "Thank you!" I grin and kiss him on the cheek. "Now can we get out of this corridor? I feel like my uniform is sticking so much to my body, it's almost a second skin!" He laughs and we head down the corridor toward Professor Xavier's office. I'm so glad that the sprinklers in this place only go off in isolated areas! Soon we are free of the shower and are squelching down a dry corridor. Once we arrive at the office, I let Scott enter alone. It's best if this comes from him. Plus, I don't want the questions. I'll get enough from Scott later! After waiting about ten minutes, the door opens again and Scott steps out. "He's agreed. But as long as you keep me informed as to what's happening, okay?" His voice is stern, but his gentle expression softens his words. "Okay. Thank you." I smile up and him and kiss him once. "I'll get right onto it." As I walk away, I can almost sense Scott's worry emanating from his body behind me. He needs to trust me more; I know what I'm doing! I step outside the institute and take out my cell phone from the inside of my leather boot. This clever choice of positioning saved it from getting wet in the corridor. The night is cold, and the water on my skin doesn't help the chill that creeps over my body. I retrieve John's note from the other boot. This is not so lucky. The water has smudged the ink slightly, but luckily, it's still readable. I type the number into my phone and hit dial. "Hey, Pyro." I try to make my tone as seductive and confident as possible. "We need to spend some time together." **Sorry, this hasn't been the best chapter, but I'm really trying to get the storyline right so I'd really appreciate any feedback on how you think it's going! :) Also, some of this chapter was inspired by Ellie Goulding's 'Beating Heart' (from the Divergent soundtrack), which is a totally gorgeous song that you should all check out, if you haven't already.** 


	65. Chapter 65

I'm in the park in the dead of night. It's cold and it's lonely and I feel like I should be worried, scared even... But I'm not. I'm fuelled by anger. Anger at myself, for not fighting my power crazed thoughts more efficiently. Anger at my teammates, for not trusting me and thinking that I'd actually do that to Warren on purpose. Anger at Scott, for being so damn perfect that I can't stay mad at him for longer than five minutes when he's nearby. But mostly, anger at John. He's the one who started this whole mess. If it wasn't for him creating that fire, I wouldn't have had to absorb it, and I wouldn't have gone power mad and almost killed one of my best friends.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." I turn quickly at the sound of the thick Australian tone.

"What would make you think that?" I smile at him and try to act like I don't want to burn his face off right now.

"Well, that boyfriend of yours was pretty protective. I didn't think he'd let you out to meet a strange boy in the middle of a dark night." He steps closer to me and I resist the urge to back away.

"He doesn't know I'm here." I lie. Scott has been checking up on me telepathically at regular intervals since I left the mansion.

"So..." He flicks his small, metallic lighter between his fingers. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you set that street alight today." I try to keep my tone casual and friendly, but it is noticeably laced with anger.

"Call it a..." He pauses, thinking of the correct phrase. "Non-peaceful protest."

"Why? You could've killed people, Pyro." I try to stay calm. I use his alias in case we are being watched. I wear my full uniform, including my eye mask, to hide my identity. Whereas, the only mask John possesses is the darkness, that casts shadows across his face, to obscure his appearance.

"The humans," He waves his hand casually. "They will want to cage us like animals, experiment on us. I was just demonstrating that we refused to be pushed around."

"You hurt innocent people!" I am struggling to contain my frustration now.

"What do you think they would do to us if they found us, Ardor? Offer us cake and have a nice chat?" I can tell that he is slightly insulted by my comment.

"You're right." I sigh, keeping up my facade. "What do you propose we do next?"

"I can't tell you that yet." He states bluntly. "But I can tell you that if you and I work together, we're unstoppable."

That's it! There's no way I'm listening to this bullshit! I don't want to work with him. I swing my head, igniting my hair, which causes a smile to cross John's face. The smile quickly disappears when he notices the flames leap towards his leg. He screeches in pain, stumbling backwards, and trips, falling to the ground. Well, at least I've cleared that up - you can burn a pyrokinetic.

"What the hell was that for?!" He hisses, clutching his injured shin.

"Do you have any idea what you did today?!" I growl, the flames in my hair burning brighter and brighter. "I almost killed one of my best friends because of you!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" He shuffles backwards on the floor; his fear is more than evident. "Please!"

"So you're a criminal and a coward!" I hiss, flicking my hands open at my sides and letting the flames dance in my palms.

"I just created the fire! What are you flipping out about?" He touches his burnt leg lightly and winces.

"Do you know how difficult it is to control your thoughts when you have that much power?" My tone is slightly softer now, but the anger is still evident. "I absorbed those flames to save the innocent people you were trying to murder, and I-"

"You couldn't control it?" He finishes.

"Exactly. And now my friends don't trust me. I'm all alone, because of what you did!" The flames climb in my hands.

"Please, Ardor, I'm- Argh!" He struggles to his feet, putting painful pressure on his injured leg. "I'm sorry. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Wrong place, wrong time? Is he kidding? I feel my muscles tense with my heightened emotions.

"I know why you came here." He says suddenly, taking me by complete surprise.

"What?" My eyes lock with his.

"Don't tell me you haven't felt it." He steps closer, and I respond by staying transfixed in our eye contact. "You know we have a connection."

"I know." I whisper the confession.

"We're connected telepathically. I know you've come here to take me back to your team - what do you call them? ? But I also know you've come here for personal reasons." He dips his head slightly and continues his words, this time with the assistance of telepathy. "Obviously, you hurting your friend is a big thing, but there's something else, isn't there? You know that I'm the only one who understands you. You're perfect, good-boy boyfriend can only relate to you so much. He doesn't feel the way we feel. The way the fire makes us feel. He has no idea why sometimes you act irrationally - I do. You know this. That's why you're here."

"Yes," I admit, speaking out loud, not wanting John in my head any longer than is necessary.

"So, here's the deal," his voice speaks up in my mind again, his eyes not straying from mine. "If you hand me over to your team, this ends now. If you let me go, we can figure out this connection. And you'll still have someone who understands you wholly."

As I lose myself in our telepathy, I can't help but focus on his eyes. It's strange how something so small can mean so much. I've never been able to look into Scott's eyes. I can't. Being with John is so easy. I hate him, of course, but he's so addictive - so simple.

"Fine. Get out of here, now!" I command, questioning my choice as soon as John turns on his non-injured leg and limps off into the darkness.

"Scott?" I focus my thoughts on the telepathic bridge Jean built before we left. "He got away."

"Are you kidding me? How?" His voice sounds more than irritated in my mind.

"I just lost concentration for a second." The telepathic bridge is no way near as clear as the contact me and John just had. It feels so unnatural and awkward - I have to keep my mind on one thought for so long!

"We'll get him soon, Evelyn. I promise. " He sounds sincere and determined.

That's the thing, I think to myself, not focusing enough for Scott to hear, I don't want you to...


	66. Chapter 66

I wake to Scott's lips pressed firmly against mine. Wow. That's an alarm clock I can appreciate! I moan slightly, unable to form words through my newly-awoken haze, and kiss him back. "Good morning." He whispers, smiling and stroking a lock of crimson hair from my eyes. "Very good morning!" I grin. There's nothing better than waking up to a kiss from a topless Scott Summers. "You think so?" There is a noticeable hint of pride in his voice. "Mmmmm. Definitely." I whisper, wrapping myself around his toned body and kissing him passionately. He pulls back. "No," His voice is firm, but his smile assures me that he is not angry. "We need to talk first." "Talk?" I wrinkle my nose in confusion and slight irritation. "Yeah, last night you said you were too tired to explain how you found the other fire mutant, and you'd tell me in the morning. It's morning." He shuffles up into a sitting position, the duvet falling down to his waist, exposing his addictive, bare body. My jaw falls open. How did I score such a hot guy? I sit up next to him, and can't pull my eyes away from his exposed, golden skin. I feel his hand tip my chin up to shut my gaping mouth. "You're drooling." He smirks. I shake my head slightly to snap myself out of my daze. "Now, as much as I'd love to spend the morning appreciating each other's bodies, you promised you'd tell me." I sigh. Awh. But how I supposed to concentrate when he's all topless and... Mmmmm. "Evelyn!" He clicks his fingers in front of my face, pulling me from my daydream. "Sorry." I blush slightly. "What do you want to know?" "I want you to tell me who this mutant is and how you know him." He states firmly. "His name's John. But he likes to call himself Pyro. He's a pyrokinetic - he can manipulate fire. But, unlike me, he can't create it." I explain, struggling to keep my eyes on Scott's face. "So how do you know him? And how did you know how to contact him?" Oh crap. This is where it gets awkward. "Ummm... You know that creepy blond guy at the club the other day?" He nods. "Yeah, that was him. He found me just before we left and I kind of... May have... You know, used my powers in front of him." "In public?! Are you insane? Why didn't you come get me?" Jeez, Summers, I can take care of myself! "I know, I'm sorry." I say, mainly to shut him up. "But anyway, he gave me his number and told me to contact him." "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were in a relationship? Doesn't that involve honesty?" He's obviously hurt by my actions. "I didn't want you to worry." I place my hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off. "Scott, I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't usually keep things from you." "Promise me," He leans toward me, softening the fear his previous action installed in me. "Promise me that you won't hide anything from me in the future. I only want to keep you safe, Evelyn, because I love you." "I love you too." I whisper, before crossing my fingers behind my back. "I promise." I can't let him find out about mine and John's connection - it would kill him! "Thank you." He rests his forehead against mine and we take a moment just to feel each other. Listen to our breaths, feel our warmth, smell our scents. "Please say that's enough talking, because there's something about your bare skin that screams 'touch me'!" I joke, making us both laugh. "There's still more I'd like to know, but for now, I'm more than okay with you obeying the orders my skin is supposedly giving you." His smile grows before he kisses me quickly. "Fine by me!" I wrap my arms around his now almost healed chest and put him against my body. The feeling of his naked chest through my night shirt feels heavenly. We kiss again, before slipping back down under the covers. **Sorry it's so short. It's just really a fill in chapter. Out of curiosity, does anyone ship Evelyn with anyone with this story? Evelyn and Scott? Evelyn and Warren? Evelyn and John? Would really love to know what you think about her relationships with all of the other characters in the story! Let me know. :)** 


	67. Chapter 67

After a long Sunday of awkward conversations with my mum about how 'school' is going and a friendly, gossip-filled catch up with Sara, I finally crawl into bed with Scott. He takes me in his arms and kisses my hair, before telling me he loves me, and drifting into a deep sleep. But I can't. Sleep seems to avoid me terribly. Why? Has what I did to Warren finally caught up with me? Or is the guilt and confusion surrounding my deep connection with John keeping rest out of reach? Last night I was so drained after meeting up with John that I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. But now I'm not tired. I've had a very relaxing, non-tiring day. The most stress I was put through today was having to awkwardly pass an evasive Jean in the hallway. After tossing and turning for an hour or so, I give up. I slip out from under Scott's limp arm and sit up on the edge of the bed. I look back at the boy sleeping next to me. He looks so young, as the moonlight that seeps through the thin curtains illuminates the angles and contours of his face. I smile when I notice his glasses set awkwardly askew. I still don't understand why he won't take them off. They always either fall off or end up terribly twisted (and somehow not broken) by the morning. The strange angle of the glasses allows me a glimpse of one of Scott's shut eyes. He looks so relaxed, so peaceful. I stand and lean down to rectify the positioning of his glasses. He stirs slightly, murmuring something that resembles my name, but does not wake. I sigh lightly, before slipping on some jeans and leaving the room. Soon, I am outside the mansion, in the cool night. It's not cold out, just refreshing. I wander around the garden before sitting on the stone ledge that surrounds the pool at the bottom of the water feature. Although the feature is turned off, the water in the pool still ripples with the breeze. I lower my hand towards the water, retracting it quickly after a few seconds. I don't do water. Images flash up in my mind of that night when I was locked in that cube. I remember shouting and screaming for Scott to free me. The agony on his face was unforgettable, and how Warren tore himself free from his restraint for me. And how did I repay him for saving my life? By burning a hole through one of his limbs! I let my hand descend again. This time I touch the water. I freeze, but do not pull back. Instead, I take a couple of seconds to compose myself, before drifting my fingers through the surface of the water in a figure of eight movement. I close my eyes and let my mind escape, feeling only the cool liquid on my fingertips. "Can't sleep?" The voice behind me makes me gasp with surprise and pull my hand from the water and back to my body. However, it is the source of the voice that surprises me most. "Bobby?" The shock is evident in my quiet voice. "I'm sorry. Were you expecting Oprah?" He smiles, relaxing his body language. I laugh slightly. "No offense, but you're kind of the last person from the team that I expected to talk to me." I confess, my laughter gone. "I know it wasn't you," He says quietly as he sits beside me. "What wasn't me?" "The..." He stops, looking for the most fitting word. "Incident, with Warren." "Oh, right." I look down, trying to hide the shame that claims my face at the mention of the event. "I understand that it wasn't you that..." He pauses again. "Did that." "Really?" I look up now. He trusts me? "Yeah. I get that sometimes our powers get too much for us." He looks deep into my eyes and I feel his sincerity. "I don't see how anyone can blame you for what happened. I know I don't." "You don't?" From his reaction when I entered the jet, I had assumed he thought I was a monster. "No. I mean, I was scared at first. Of course I was; our powers clash at the best of times." I can't help but feel a jab of hurt at his true words. "But when we got back, I realized that the same thing could've happened to any of us." "Yeah," I sigh. "I guess it could." "Yeah." He echoes. "And plus, how could I not trust you when our leader does so wholly?" "Scott..." His name passes my lips before I can stop it. I small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. "I know you guys don't always get along, but he wouldn't be half the amazing leader that he is, if you weren't behind him to catch him." I wonder temporarily how Bobby knows that mine and Scott's relationship hasn't always been easy, but then I remember that we haven't really been private about our debates. "I do love him, Bobby. But so many things have gone wrong between us, I can't help but think maybe that's a sign we're just..." I take a deep breath before finishing my confession. "We're just not meant to be." "Scott means a lot to me already. You both do. Don't you think that if I thought there was anything wrong with your relationship, I'd tell you?" He smiles softly, bringing up the familiar lump in my throat. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a loving hug. Leaning my head atop his, I am silently thankful that he does not flinch when I touch him. "Argh!" I laugh, feeling so stupid for allowing a tear to escape my eyes. I take a deep breath to suppress more from spilling out. "You are so wise for your age, frost boy." We both laugh and a release him from my embrace. He stands slowly, before bending down to whisper gently in my ear. "Don't let Scott get away from you. He needs you more than he lets on." He smiles and disappears back into the mansion. I let my hand fall into the water of the feature again, and look down at my reflection. I notice my ruby quarts pendant on my neck glinting in the moonlight. I let the smile steal my lips before retreating back into the institute. I slip quietly into bed and slip into a peaceful sleep, knowing that Scott rests soundly beside me. 


	68. Chapter 68

I guess if my life was a movie, this is where I'd have my montage - weeks of boring physical and mental training, developing our powers to be the best that they can be. We should be training as a team by now. But Jean and Warren still refuse to be in the same room as me. So, I train in the morning, and they train in the afternoon, with Scott attending both sessions. Bobby had been working tirelessly to try to keep the peace, following Scott's lead in attending every training session possible, or at least attempting! Although he tries to keep pace with our fearless leader, Bobby's age and inexperience means he has not quite gained Scott's level of stamina yet. When he tires in the afternoon sessions, he usually pays me a visit and we watch stupid comedy shows together until Scott's finished training. It's nice having Bobby around. He is really like the brother I never had, now more than ever. Whenever my mind has wandered to thoughts of pyrokinetics and being bad, Bobby's always there to unknowingly keep me grounded. I couldn't ask for a better friend. My powers have advanced dramatically since that night in the park with John. I am now able to manipulate my flames into almost any imaginable shape, and the speed at which I can summon the fire is getting quicker and quicker each day. Although the professor has been putting sufficient pressure on me to improve, Scott has been my biggest motivation. I always feel his eyes tracking me when I'm training. I know he wants me to push my powers to their full potential. I know he wants me to be strong enough to take care of myself (not that I wasn't before). Even in class, when the professor asks me to speak, I can almost hear Scott's voice in my mind, pushing me to give the correct answers. Almost. But not quite. Not like it is with John. I hear him in my dreams sometimes; it seems our telepathy is stronger that way. I mostly hear him trying to contact me, asking why I haven't spoken to him, telling me he has a plan. But sometimes, he sleeps when I sleep, and I see myself in his dreams. He dreams of me regularly - the girl with the flame entwined hair. He likes the sense of mystery that surrounds me and he wants to know more. I'm starting to wonder why I let him escape that night. It's been two months and I've still made no effort to contact him. But when I think of him being captured, even by the X-Men, it makes me shudder. I care for him - I can't help it. The connection we share runs deeper than a simple telepathic bond. He's like a twin, someone who could possibly understand my every thought and feeling surrounding my mutation. He's like... A safety net. In a weird 'extremely dangerous, potentially psycho killer' sort of way. The professor says that he's having trouble locating John with his weird, telepathic super computer thingy-ma-bob. He says there's some sort of telepathic signal blocking his mind, and I can bet that's our connection. I try not to think about John too much though, and not only because I live with two telepaths who could sneak their way into my mind whenever they please. I feel like now is a time for teamwork, ironically, considering half of my team won't even talk to me. "Scott, Evelyn." The professors voice pushes into our minds, breaking up our romantic evening make out session. We fall back from each other, blushing. "Please come to my office as soon as possible." I sigh heavily. "Damn it! Every time we get a moment to ourselves something interrupts it!" "I know." He huffs. "I promise we'll find some time to be together soon. Just us." "You do?" I look up at him, smiling. "Yep!" He offers me his hand. "Now come on, we should get to the professor before he starts getting suspicious!" Once we reach the door to professor X's office, we hear murmurs of voices echoing inside. I look up to Scott, confused and he shrugs. As soon as we enter the room, the voices stop abruptly. I scan the room for their source. Jean and Warren stand strongly in front of the professor's desk, which he sits calmly behind, and Bobby leans carelessly against a book case. "No." Jean's voice is the first to speak up. "I said no! There's no way we're having an attempted murderer on our team." "With all due respect," Scott hisses sarcastically beside me. "It's not your team." "With all due respect, Cyclops," She repeats his words in a sassy tone; emphasizing his name in a mocking way. "She almost killed Warren!" "Jesus! Can't you just get over that?! You know that wasn't her fault!" For God's sake! "Can everyone stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I yell. The room falls silent again. "Indeed." The professor says curtly. "I've called you here today in response to your recent actions." As a group, we glance around the room at each other. We don't know what these 'actions' are yet, but we're all certain that it's everyone else's fault. "How are we supposed to be able to right the wrongs of others, when we're not acting as a team?" Oh. That is why we're here. "But professor, she did this!" Warren hisses the word 'she' like my name would be poison on his tongue. "How can we trust her again?" "Because, Warren, you are my X-Men, and I would've thought you could see that this was not all Evelyn's fault." Not all? None of it was my fault! I just followed Scott's orders and boom! Crazy lady mood! "But- I mean-" Jean speaks up. "It's difficult to believe that at least some of it was her own actions." "I understand. But I have been into her mind-" "Wait. What?!" I exclaim. What the hell?! "I have been into Evelyn's mind." He repeats calmly, my rage grows inside. "And I can assure you that her feelings at that point were nothing close to the Evelyn we know. There is no possibility that one person could change so much without an outside influence." "So, you expect us to believe that she's not a psycho killer and that could've happened to any of us?" Warren raises his eyebrows, obviously not welcoming the idea. "No." Scott states loudly, tensing slightly beside me. "I expect you to shut the hell up, feather boy!" "Scott." The professor warns. "I'm sorry, professor, but maybe the team is better off without them, if they're gunna be so damn ignorant." An awkward silence follows Scott's words, before the professor speaks up again. "Robert," He says gently, directing our eyes to the boy flipping a large hard back book between his hands. "That is a first edition. And, no, I don't know how many paper aeroplanes one could construct from the whole book, and you shall definitely not be finding out." Bobby blushes at the announcement of his wandering thoughts. "Sorry, professor." He replaces the book on the shelf behind him. "And it's Bobby." I can't help but smile at his actions. He's always there to make things easier for me by making me smile. "Well, Bobby." The professor says his name in an awkward way which suggests 'Robert' will return within a day. "What are your thoughts on this situation?" "Oh... Urrrr-" We all know that the professor knows exactly what Bobby's thoughts are, and why it's so important for us to hear them. "Well, ummm..." He clears his throat. "Warren, I understand that Evelyn hurt you, but I think you need to see that this wasn't her actions. I know that in your heart you do see that, you're just struggling to believe it, which is understandable - you need someone to blame. And Jean, I hate to say it, but I think we all know that your apparent 'hatred' for Evelyn stems from something other than those events." Everyone's eyes look to Scott and Jean's face turns a deep pink. Even Bobby's noticed her feelings towards my boyfriend? "Scott, you've gotta understand that you can't always be our perfect leader. You need to stop beating yourself up over this. How were you supposed to know that would happen when Evelyn took in that much energy? Exactly. You couldn't. So stop telling yourself that this is your fault." He stands up straight from the bookcase he was leant on now. "And Evelyn. You need to realize that you did hurt Warren, whether it was your own actions or not. You did it. And no matter if he forgives you or not, your relationship with him will take weeks, if not months, of effort to regain its trust." I nod. I know. "Now, I think you can all see that this problem has really messed up our little group. But we're the X-Men, guys! Can we not recover from one small issue?" Well, I'd hardly call it a 'small issue'. "That's all I have to say." "Thank you, Robert." The professor smiles proudly at the young boy. "Bobby." He corrects mindlessly. "If the youngest of our group can see the mistakes we make, why can't we?" The professor speaks as if he is also in the wrong. As much as I still don't trust him wholly, he does make you feel like part of a team. All of us look down, ashamed at our recent actions. Warren is the first to speak. "Fine. I'll try to forgive her. But it won't be easy." His tone is harsh still. "Oh, nobody said it would be easy, Mr Worthington." The professor's monotone voice states. He then looks to Jean and she sighs. "Fine." I don't think she'll ever like me. She was just looking for an excuse to cover the real reason though. "Okay. So we shall begin by combining your training sessions. And because of your recent actions, you will need to be in the training room ready by six AM every morning for the next two weeks." We all moan. I am so not ready for that many early starts! Especially now that me and Scott get so little time to ourselves. "You may leave." The professor says firmly, his eyes returning to the mountain of paperwork on his desk, although I'm not sure that anybody really knows what it is. We exit the room slowly, not speaking. I'm sure we all feel slightly ashamed about our recent actions. After a few moments, I pluck up enough courage to be the first to speak. "Warren. I really am so sorry for what happened. If I could somehow-" "I said I'd try to forgive you." He hisses. "I don't need your help with that." Soon, the group have dispersed and Scott and I are back in our room. I'm still feeling stung by Warren's comment. "Hey," Scott says softly, tilting my chin up to look at him. "You know he's just being Warren. Just give him some time, yeah?" I nod sadly. Yeah. "Now, where were we?" His cheeky, contagious smile claims his lips. "What? Before the meeting?" I can't help but smile with him. "Oh yes! I remember!" He takes me in his arms and kisses me. I can already feel that he is more relaxed now that his X-Men are reforming. I let my body sag into his arms and kiss him back, equalling his passion. And yet, the voice of a blonde Australian echoes in my mind. Your perfect, good-boy boyfriend can only relate to you so much. 


	69. Chapter 69

"Evelyn." A figure breaks through the darkness, but I cannot see its face. The way the male voice says my name it's like a command. "Who are you?" My voice is quiet, I try everything to mask my fear and apprehension but, for some reason, nothing keeps the telling tone from my voice. "Evelyn." The figure says stepping closer, allowing me a glimpse of blonde hair. "John?" My voice is calmer now. "Evelyn." I hear my name sound more panicked now. "What's happe-" "Evelyn!" Now it's a loud beg that cuts off my sentence. "John, stop!" I say strongly. "Evelyn!" His pleas get louder each time. I feel him all around me, my name echoing from every angle. It's suffocating. "Stop!" I shout. "Evelyn!" It's deafening now. No! Go away! "Argh!" My scream wakes me from my dream. I sigh. Dream. That's all it was. I'm sweating so much, that Scott's shirt I wear is damp all over. I am sat bolt upright, with the duvet bunched up around my waist. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" Scott, who is now sat up beside me, takes my shoulders and directs me to face him; I can see in his expression that I have panicked him. He turns back quickly and switches on his bedside lamp. "You've been crying!" I touch my face with my shaking fingers - my cheek is wet. I only now notice the catch in my throat as I breathe. "N-Nothing." I stutter. "Just a bad dream." "Evelyn, please? What are you hiding?" I shudder at the sound of my voice. "Nothing." I repeat, stronger now. He strokes his fingers through my hair and leans forwards. "You know you can tell me anything." He whispers. I nod. "Just a dream." I smile. "Evelyn." He says my name in a warning tone. I resent the way he can see through me so well at the most irritating points. Like now. "It was just a-" "Sure, 'just a dream'." He cuts me off. "Maybe it was. But you can't deny that you've been distant since your meet up with that Pyro guy. What did he do to you that day?" "Are you forgetting that that was the same day I almost killed Warren? It's only logical I've changed after that." I feel that this is a pretty strong argument, but of course, Scott finds a way around it. "No." He states strongly. "If it was about Warren, you would've shown signs. You would've acted differently at the mere mention of his name. But you don't, not for Warren at least, but this Pyro, you're edgy every time he's brought up. So I'll ask again, what did he do?" "Nothing. He didn't do anything!" I feel my defensive personality bursting out, but why? What reason do I have to protect this mutant? Especially against my own boyfriend. "Why are you acting like this?!" He hisses. We try to keep are charged conversation relatively hushed to avoid waking the others. "Like what, Scott?" I pull back from him slightly. "Like you're not one of us... Like you don't want to be one of us." The hurt is noticeable in his tone. "I'm not one of you completely!" "No, but you fight with us. You fight for our cause. Why do I get the feeling you are straying from that cause now?" He fiddles with his glasses repeatedly. Possibly an angry habit? "I don't fight for any cause. I fight for-" I stop, the realization of my words hitting me, and my voice dropping to a whisper. "I fight for you." "What?" "I don't fight for the X-Men. I don't fight to show that not all mutants are goddamn terrorists. I don't fight for mutant equality." I sigh. "I fight for you. I have no idea what I should believe in here, I'm lost. But you do, and I trust you. Hell, I owe you my life. So, I decided that I should fight with you, whatever you choose." "But-" "No buts." I cut him off. "I love you, and that's worth fighting for more than any dream of equality." "Then, there's one question I need to ask." His voice is low and he looks down at the bed. "Anything." I whisper, placing my hand on his cheek and rubbing my thumb lovingly across his cheek. "Why do you say his name?" Well, that was random. What is he talking about? "Scott, I have no idea-" "I hear you. Nearly every night you talk in your sleep. Most of it is unintelligible mumbles, but there's always one word that is clear as day - one word every single time. His name." "Who? What's going-" "John." 


	70. Chapter 70

"S-Scott. I-I-" My nonsensical stutters truly demonstrate my shock at his statement. I talk about John in my sleep. "It's been happening since that night. The first few times I thought nothing of it, but then it got more and more frequent." He turns away from me, like it pains him to see my face. "Why didn't you tell me?" I don't get it. If it's been going on for so long, why didn't he say something? "I didn't want to worry you. I assumed it was nothing, that I was just being an irrationally jealous boyfriend. But the last few days, since the professor's meeting, I thought you'd be acting different, because Warren said that he's make an effort to forgive you and the team's getting back together. But no, nothing." "Scott. I- I didn't- I can't-" What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him the truth. If he knew the connection I shared with John, it would tear him apart. "Just tell me. Why? What is your fixation with him? Did he hurt you? Or is-" His breath catches, like his final question is near impossible to speak. "Or is there something going on between you?" "No!" He turns to leave the bed and I take his arm. "He didn't hurt me. And there is definitely nothing romantic between us. I hate him, Scott. What I did to Warren, that was his fault!" "There's something you're not telling me!" He stands and I crawl across the bed after him. "Where are you going?" I'm scared, I could lose him again, but it doesn't seem to show in my voice. Instead, I sound angry, frustrated and irritated. "I can't share a bed with someone who's so blatantly keeping something from me." He walks over to the wardrobe and retrieves a shirt, slipping it quickly over his head. "I'm going to find another room." He turns to leave. No way! Can't I have some privacy? So, I said some guy's name in my sleep, what's the big deal? I can't let him go! I flick my hand out and a ring of fire encircles Scott instantaneously. "Do you have any idea how dangerous and stupid that is?" He hisses from his prison. I stand and make my way towards him slowly. Scott's shirt that I sleep in only reaches to my mid-thigh, so when I near the circle of flames, I feel the warmth tease my skin. I notice Scott's eyes fall to my bare legs as I walk through the flames, encouraging the fire to climb my body slightly as I do. "Get back to bed." I command, placing my hand on his chest. "No, Evelyn. This isn't a game. Retract the flames and let me go." He pushes my hand from his body. "There's nothing between me and John. He's just relatable, that's all. That's what I didn't tell you - that I can relate so well to him." I lie, stepping closer to Scott. I notice the slight shine of sweat on his skin. The fire circle is affecting him physically now. "More relatable than me?" He sounds hurt. "If he was more relatable than you, then surely I'd be doing this to him?" I grab his shirt and pull him towards me, kissing him hard. At first, he tries to push me back, but then he submits, showing me that he believes my 'confession'. Still kissing him, I unwrap my arms from around his perfect body and hold them down at my sides. The flames flick back to me immediately, and the room falls darker with the lack of the light that the fire provided. I pull back. "I won't tell you again," I warn. "Back to bed, now!" He nods, still dazed by my assault. "Urrrr... O-Okay!" Wow. Men are so easy to manipulate! A kiss and a less-than-appropriate amount of clothing and they're putty in your hands. "Good boy." I whisper and kiss him on the cheek. "John means less than nothing to me, and you mean everything, remember that." I add, to comfort him, in case his mind still holds sufficient doubt. "I love you." He whispers in reply. "And I trust you. I'm sorry." "Don't be." I smile. "I love you too." Well, at least that's not a lie. Scott removes his shirt before we climb back into bed. He snuggles up behind me and wraps his arm around me, kissing my hair. "You talk a lot in your sleep, you know?" He mumbles. Oh god! What have I said? "Really?" I try to play down my anxiety at his words. "Yeah," He kisses my hair again. "Whenever you have a nightmare you wake me up." "Sorry." I let my eyes slip shut and relax into his arms. "Don't be." He laughs. "You wake me up because you call my name, beg me to help you. As soon as I wake and try to soothe you, you fall silent. It's nice to know I can help you like that. And hey! It's a pretty good ego boost to know that when you're in trouble you call for my help!" I giggle. I don't think he needs his ego boosting any more. "Night, beautiful. I'm sorry for not trusting you." You had every right not to. You still do. "I love you, Evelyn James." I smile against my pillow. "And I love you, Scott Summers." 


	71. Chapter 71

"Scott?" I yawn, rolling over and tangling myself in the duvet due to my newly awoken state. However, to my surprise, the space beside me is empty. Where is he? I yawn again and assume he's probably having another X-Jet session with the professor. Rolling back over, I start to let my body relax back into a resting mode, when I see my alarm clock. Awh! Training in fifteen minutes! I sigh and roll towards the edge of the bed, tumbling to the hard floor. "Owwww." I moan to myself, before unravelling myself from the sheets pushing up to my feet. I stumble around the room for a few minutes in my sleep induced haze, collecting clean underwear as I pass the drawer. Then slip out the door and make my way to the bathroom, hoping no one sees my parading about in nothing but Scott's shirt. Glancing over to the bathroom mirror, I notice my hazy reflection through the thin veil of condensation. My eyes are dark, almost secretive. My cheekbones seem more prominent than before. For most of the team, the excessive training has improved our appearance, for me; however, it seems to have done the opposite. My facial structure seems harsher than before, meaning that now I even look like the stereotypical female villain. I don't fit in here, that's for sure. Three soft knocks snap my attention to the wooden door. "Hey, Evelyn?" Bobby's muffled voice calls. "You almost done? Warren and Jean are totally hogging the other bathrooms." I smile. As much as I feel like I don't belong, these guys are like a family to me now. "Be right out!" I sing, collecting up my body wash and towel. I soon unlatch the door to find an impatient Bobby dancing on the spot outside. "Thanks!" He says quickly, but the word is cut off as he shuts the door between us. I can't help but laugh. Soon, I am exiting mine and Scott's room after changing into my black uniform (which is spotted all over with brown singe marks and probably needs repairing). I walk tiredly down the hall. Although it's been over ten minutes since I got up, it feels like I've only just awoken. I fall through the training room doors, my brain aching with fatigue. To my surprise Scott's stands in the centre of the room, observing his feet impatiently. Bobby, Warren and Jean stand in a line facing him. What's going on? "Okay. Now that everyone's here..." He shoots me a look, but the cheeky smile on his lips betrays his frowning forehead. "I'm going to be leading your training session today." "What?" Warren sounds irritated. "The professor told me this would be good practice for all of us." Scott is all serious now. "We will be addressing each other with the correct aliases." "Whatever, Cyclops." Warren comments sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Sure," Scott says dismissively. I smile at his reaction. It's obvious that his doesn't intend on letting anything get in his way today. "So, firstly, we need to know each other's abilities inside out. We need to understand the strengths and weaknesses of each other's mutations." He walks around to stand behind us, but I barely notice, and continue staring at my chipped black nail varnish. "For example, Ardor." The mention of my name pulls my attention back to reality. "Wha-" Suddenly, I am soaked with cool water. I spin quickly to face Scott, pulling away the wet hair that sticks to my cheeks and covers my eyes. "What the hell?!" I squeal. The teens around me try to conceal their laughter but fail miserably. "Ardor's ability can be overcome by something as simple at water." Scott smirks. "You enjoyed that way too much." I cross my arms in front of my chest, sulking. "Maybe I did." He throws me a towel casually and I rub it roughly over my wet hair and dry my hands quickly. "Just because you're my boyfriend, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." I hiss, the smile on my face betraying me. I click my fingers in front of his face, illuminating his features with flames. He raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Save it for your first activity." He steps back. I open my hand and catch the flames in my palm. "Boys versus girls. Ardor and Marvel Girl, you will start at this wall." He points to the wall to his right. "And Iceman and Angel, you'll start at the opposite one. First team to reach the opposing team's side wins." "You're putting me with her?!" Jean throws her hand out to point at me. "Come on, Cyclops. Even you know this is a bad idea!" "My session, my rules." Scott shrugs. "Everyone get to their wall." Jean and I walk over to the nearest concrete wall. "It's just a training session." I say, trying to catch her attention but she continues to ignore me. I sigh in exasperation. At least I tried. "Alright, everyone ready?" Scott's voice is loud from the centre of the room. "Go!" 


	72. Chapter 72

This can't be too difficult, right? All we have to do is reach the opposite wall. I watch Warren take off, flying up to the ceiling. I let my eyes fall to find Bobby, who is speeding towards us, using his ice slide. I notice Scott smile up at him as Bobby slides past him. "Marvel Girl," I use Jean's alias as Scott directed. "You take Angel, I've got Iceman." She nods at me. She may not exactly like me, but I have to admit, when it comes down to business, she's a great teammate. I run forward about ten feet and stop, waiting for Bobby to come closer. Meanwhile, I watch Warren's movement in the air come to an abrupt stop, as Jean telekinetically pins him. I flick my hair, igniting it and my hands. I lock my eyes with Bobby's and wave my burning hand towards myself, coaxing him towards me. He laughs and comes closer. "Come on, Ardor! You just gunna stand there?" He shouts over the roar of my flames. "Come closer and find out!" I dare. He laughs again zooming past me. I sigh and flick my hand, sending flames over the bridge of ice just behind him. It quickly melts and he crashes to the floor with a yell of protest. I laugh and sprint towards the other wall, meeting Jean half way. "Hey, you get Angel?" I ask, panting. Although, I needn't ask, as Jean's left arm is extended upwards, showing the use of her telekinesis. She flicks her head upward, directing my attention to the ceiling where Warren flaps about awkwardly. "What do you think?" I laugh, and glance backwards to see Bobby picking himself from the floor. We soon reach the wall and Scott blows a whistle from the centre of the room, signalling the end of the game. "The girls win!" He announces proudly. Soon, Warren and Bobby join us in the corner of the room. "Okay, next." Scott sounds powerful and strong. It's unbelievably sexy. "Iceman and Ardor against Marvel Girl and Angel. Take your positions." When walking across the room to our wall, Bobby and I discuss tactics. He suggests that he ice slides us across the room whilst I create a shield of flames. "You're so damn clever!" I laugh. "I was thinking if we send ice and fire off in different directions, Marvel Girl won't be able to focus on us enough to use her telekinesis." "Nice idea!" He sounds impressed. "So, is it weird having Scott tell you what to do?" I laugh at his question. "He's always telling me what to do!" But I love him. "And anyway, aren't you supposed to be referring to him as 'Cyclops'?" "Well yeah." He shrugs. "But it's weird calling people by their nicknames." "You've got that right!" "Is everyone ready?" Scott's voice speaks up, attracting every aspect of my attention. "Okay, same rules apply. Go!" "Grab on!" Bobby shouts over the roar of my hair as it bursts into flames, offering me his hand. I take it and soon we are moving and great speed across the room. I create a wall of flames in front of us and am surprised when Bobby doesn't even flinch. Suddenly, our speed slows. "Marvel Girl!" I yell to Bobby. He nods and all of his body, other than the hand that grips mine, seemingly turns to ice. I can't help but marvel at the beauty of his mutation for a moment, before joining his assault and send flames off around the room. I take more time on some of the flame motifs, crafting them with my mind to look like human figures. Suddenly, Warren is above us, obviously trying to discover which of the fire and ice paths contains ourselves. I notice this immediately and create a roof of flames above us. Having to control this much fire begins to takes its toll. I feel weak, like I won't be able to control it much longer. But luckily for me, we reach the wall just in time. I hold out my arms and will the flames to return. They obey. The whistle blows again. "Iceman and Ardor win!" Scott calls, walking over to us. Bobby and I high five casually. "What did you think?" I ask Scott when he reaches us. "I thought you were very impressive, Ardor." He whispers seductively in my ear. How can he make anything sound sexy? "Well done." At that point Warren storms past us. "I'm leaving." He states strongly, opening the door to exit the room. "You can't. You haven't finished training!" Scott sounds mature and controlled. "What's the point?" Warren hisses and leaves the room. We all follow him. "Warren," I use his real name now. We're not in the training room anymore. "What's wrong?" "This is stupid!" He yells, stopping abruptly and turning to face me. "What's stupid? Scott leading the session?" He looks away in answer to my question. "Why?" "How does anyone have a chance to learn anything or even hope to win any of these challenges?" "What? I-" "How can we hope to compare with the spectacular Ardor when she's sleeping with our team leader?" My jaw falls open at his sarcastic comment. "Warren, that's not fair!" Scott speaks up. "No!" He shouts, making me jump. "You know what's not fair? Allowing her back on the team after she tried to kill me!" "I-" I want to protest but can't find the words. He storms off down the hall, Jean swiftly following him. I hear Bobby mutter something to Scott behind me, before he hurries off too. "Does he really hate me that much?" I say my thoughts aloud now that it's just Scott and I. "No," Scott sighs. "He'll get over it." 


	73. Chapter 73

Warren's words echo in my mind. Screw him! And screw the X-Men! I'm fed up of being looked down on by these people! They don't know me. I'm only here for Scott. If it wasn't for him I would've left a long time ago. "Evelyn?" Scott's voice brings me back to reality. "Yeah," I can't help but smile at the sight of him. He obviously slept well last night, as he looks fully rested. I, however, do not. My reflection in his glasses looks exhausted and worn out. I turn my attention back to Scott again. He lies on his side facing me, the pressure from the pillow pushing his glasses into an awkward position. The duvet falls around his waist. All of the bruises from his previous assaults have faded now. I can't help but reach out to touch the healthy, golden skin over his ribs. "I said good morning." He laughs. "That tickles." I pull my hand away, blushing. "Sorry." He frowns slightly, before taking me into his arms. "Come here." He kisses my hair. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." I yawn, resting my head on his warm chest and letting my eyes droop closed. "Tell me." He commands. I sigh, opening my eyes. "Warren." I say simply. "Oh." Is his only reply. "I want to get along with him so bad but he doesn't want to forgive me!" I snuggle closer to my boyfriend. "I have to admit, I prefer it when you're fighting to when you're kissing!" He jokes, making me swat him on the arm lightly. "Scott!" I exclaim. "I thought we weren't ever going to mention that day!" "Sorry." He laughs. "Couldn't resist." "Scott!" I moan. "Stop it!" "Sorry." His loving smile returns. "But in case you've forgotten, that was also the day you saved my life." I can't help but smile in return. "Yeah," I whisper. "I guess it was." He moves his hand slowly up the side of my exposed abdomen, where his shirt has ridden up to show my skin. What's he doing? His touch is soft and loving, not suggestive in any way. I giggle at his gentle contact as it tickles my skin. "Scott," I laugh. "What are you-" "Don't do that again." He commands in a soft whisper. "Don't do what?" I furrow my brow in confusion. "Don't be a hero." His hand settles against a specific point on my back. "I don't know what I'd do if this happened again, especially if it was my fault." It is at that moment that I realize that his hand is placed lovingly on the almost completely healed gunshot wound from that night. "You have to stop blaming yourself for everything." I take hold of his wrist and remove his hand from my back, lifting it up to my lips. I kiss his knuckles softly. "I love you." "I love you too. That's why I can't let you risk your life for me." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "Scott." I warn. "Stop treating me like a child." "I'm not. I just don't want you to get hurt." He strokes my hair, relaxing me. "I won't. I promise." I kiss him. I don't want to tell him this anymore. Why doesn't he trust me? Doesn't he know I can look after myself? "Okay. Just please, be careful." He begs. I sigh and nod slowly. "Now, are you ready for one of my intense training sessions in about..." He glances back at the clock. "Twenty five minutes." "Awhhhh." I moan. "Can't we just stay in bed?" "No, Evelyn." He laughs. "It's my session. It wouldn't really work without me!" "Ughhh!" I bury my face in the pillow, muffling my words. "Go without me." "Believe it or not, I need some inspiration to get through an hour of Warren's rich boy tantrums. And you are that inspiration." He kisses my temple making me giggle and turn to face him. "Okay. I'll come. But only if you take me to see a movie tonight." I lift my face from the pillow to speak. "Deal." He smiles softly, a smile bursting with love and emotion. A smile that causes me to fall more and more in love with him each time it makes an appearance. "Now, come on! We're going to be late." He kisses me quickly before rolling out of bed. "That's not really good leadership; turning up late to your own training session with your girlfriend right behind you." I blush. "Good point." I happily watch him change into his uniform. I can't help but marvel at every inch of his pure, golden skin. I feel my mouth fall open as I watch him. He's truly gorgeous. "Quit staring!" He laughs, zipping up his uniform. "You're making me feel self-conscious." "You? Self-conscious? You've gotta be kidding! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I am genuinely shocked that someone so perfect could possibly have anything to feel self-conscious about. He's flawless! "Get dressed, Evelyn." He laughs again, although I think he enjoys my compliments. "But-" "No buts. You wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to see me boss Warren around, would you?" He takes my wrists and tugs me out of bed. "Be nice!" I warn. He leans down and kisses my cheek. "Never!" He whispers in my ear, provoking another giggle. 


	74. Chapter 74

I'm sure Scott probably thinks we're going to the movies to relax, spend some time being teens. But, honestly, that's not my intention at all. The only reason I want this is so that I can sit and make out with Scott in the back row. We never seem to get time to be a couple at the mansion. Dating the leader of a crime-fighting super team is difficult! "I don't have to be telepathic to know why you chose these seats." A cheeky smile steals Scott's lips as we sit in the dark back row. "I don't know what you're implying." I smile sweetly, feigning innocence. "Of course." He answers sarcastically. "So it was nothing to do with this?" His lips are suddenly on mine and I feel a shock of pleasure run through my body. I resist the urge to moan in response to our connection, as the first movie trailer covers the screen. Soon, the entire film has passed and Scott and I are none the wiser about its storyline. "If acting like a teenager means making out with you for two straight hours, remind me to do it more often." Scott whispers in my ear as the credits roll up the screen. "See! It's good to have a little fun sometimes, Cyclops!" I giggle. "You do realize we're gunna have to google the synopsis of this film for when Bobby interrogates us when we get home?" We both laugh as we stand from our seats and make our way to the exit. Home. I smile at Scott's simple choice of word. It means a lot that he can see the mansion - with me - as home, when he's been searching for a place to belong for the past seven years. As soon as we step outside into the cold autumn night, I feel a shiver creep down my spine. Ugh! I hate cold weather. "Wait inside." Scott commands. "I'll go get the car. You just stay warm." "But-" "No." He kisses my forehead quickly. "You and cold don't mix. Stay here." I sigh, nodding, and step back inside. As I watch him jog off in the direction of the car park, I can't help but fall in love with him a tiny bit more. He's so caring and thoughtful. He definitely deserves better than a selfish, immature teenager like me. He really is the stereotypical good guy. Everything about him screams 'perfect Boy Scout'. Whereas, everything about me... I shudder at the thought. The 'good guy/hero' character is definitely something I'm not. The villain, however, I possibly am. Villains lie, cheat and steal. Lying - check! I told Scott that nothing happened when I met with John. Cheating - check! I kissed Warren without even bothering to talk to Scott about our issues first. Stealing - check! Need I even mention where I got my boots from, for my uniform? Scott and I are polar opposites. He deserves a hero; he deserves someone better, like... Like Jean. Ugh! No! I can't think like that! I love him and he says he loves me. We're happy together, and that's all that matters right now... Isn't it? "Hey." The friendly female voice behind me makes me jump from my thoughts. I turn quickly to find its source. I first notice her hair; long, deep brown and choppy layers, with a large fringe that mirrors my own. Her eyes are a slightly lighter shade of brown and are perfectly ordinary, yet there is something about them that makes them beautiful and captivating. She wears all black - a simple tank and some ripped skinny jeans, topped off with large, leather boots that seem to have an extreme number of unnecessary buckles. Leather bracelets and cuffs frame each wrist, under which, I can see small parts of thick, black tattoos. She is tall - almost as tall as Scott - and the perfect match between thin and curvy. Essentially - she is stereotypically 'hot'. "Hi?" Who is she? I wonder as I mutter my confused reply. "Evelyn, isn't it?" She smiles a perfect, straight, white smile. However, she still looks like she could kick my ass any moment. "Urrr... Yeah." How does she know my name? "Sorry, do I know you?" "I'm a friend of John's." Oh shit. "Oh. Cool." I smile, though I'm sure she must be able to see my nervousness. I may act like a villain, but I can tell that in comparison to this girl, I'm just the popular high school student I was six months ago. "He wants to see you." She states bluntly. "It's important." "Tell him I'll contact him over the next two days." I knew I was gunna have to face him again at some point. Part of me actually wants to. "Good." Her response tells me that there was no way I could not have complied with her commands. "Also, you better keep a tight grip on that boyfriend of yours." She licks her lips in a way that would look insanely creepy on anyone else, but looks insanely sexy on her. I feel the familiar heat start to burn inside me. Not here, Evelyn. "Don't worry. I will." I growl. She better keep her filthy paws off Scott. "Of course." Her eyes flick up to the glass doors. "Speak of the devil. Ooooh! Nice car!" I look through the doors to see Scott waiting outside, leaning casually against his car. "Yes. It is." I say bluntly. "Bye." "I hope to see a lot more of you, Evelyn. Oh! And by the way," She extends her hand for me to shake it. I eye it suspiciously for a second before taking it. "They call me Voltage." A small static shock shoots through my palm. Ouch! Jeez! I really don't like this girl! "Ardor." I smile sarcastically, raising the temperature of my palm until the girl in front of me pulls her hand away in retreat. "I can see why John likes you. Goodnight, Evelyn." Our eyes connect and we stand there for a second, locked in each other's gaze, before I break the contact and head outside. "Who was that?" Scott asks when I reach the car. "Oh, just an old friend." Another lie, Evelyn? Aren't you digging yourself a hole now? **Finally! Sorry for the bulk upload, guys. I kept forgetting! I know everything is a little dull again, but Voltage and John have a plan that will spice things up in the next few chapters. ;) Also, what do you think of Voltage? Let me know!** 


	75. Chapter 75

"John?" I sit alone in mine and Scott's room and try desperately to connect my mind to the Australian's for the third time in as many minutes. "Finally." His displeased voice pushes its way into my mind. "Why the hell did you send that girl to follow me?" If I have to talk to him, I'll tell him how I feel about his actions! "Relax!" I can almost feel his laughter. "How do you think your boyfriend would've reacted if I had turned up? Exactly. So I sent Voltage." "Keep her away from my personal life in the future, yeah?" I didn't think it was possible to think in such an irritated tone, but somehow I manage to. "Are you jealous?" John's voice seems light, playful even. It's annoying. "Why did you want to talk to me?" I ask, quickly changing the subject. "You are jealous! You think Voltage is gunna try to get with your man." Ugh. Why won't he just leave it? "You can't hide it. I can read your mind." "Yeah. Thanks for the reminder." I reply sarcastically, rolling my eyes to the empty room. "Oh, calm down, X-Man! Can you not just have a pleasant conversation with me for once?" There is an obvious amused tone to his voice. "I'd rather not." Ugh! He is so annoying! "And I'm not an X-Man." "Oh? Trouble in paradise?" He questions, making me cringe. "Shut up." I command, fed up of his pathetic attempt at small talk. "Get to the point. You 'urgently' needed to speak to me. Why?" "Firstly, I would appreciate it if you at least tried to keep your thoughts to yourself. The last thing I want to hear when eating breakfast is 'how sexy Scott looks in his uniform'. Honestly, it's really-" "Hey! Stay out of my head!" I object, causing my cheeks to immediately turn bright pink. I'm glad no one is here to see my embarrassment. "Trust me, I'd prefer not to hear about how perfect your boyfriend is, but when you're thinking it so loud, it's difficult not to." I've never heard any of John's thoughts that he didn't want me to hear. Why can he hear mine? Do I really think about Scott that 'loudly'? "I said, get to the point!" I snap in my mind. "That's not why you wanted me to contact you!" "Why are you so touchy today?" I can sense his laughter. I sigh; he's not going to tell me anything if I keep this tone up. "Sorry. It's been a long day." I lie. I don't think spending a whole day lazy around in bed with my perfect boyfriend classifies as 'a long day'. "I heard that!" John's voice makes me jump. Shit! Does he hear everything I think? "Yeah, pretty much!" "Hey!" This whole thing is so strange and new that I can't help but laugh. "That's more like it!" The Australian voice is in my brain once again. "Keep smiling." "How can you tell I'm smiling?" And now I really am. I'm smiling and I don't know why. This guy is so infuriating, yet so... Intriguing. And maybe I shouldn't admit it, but it is nice to know that he understands me like no one else can... Even if he is unbelievably irritating. "I can feel it." His voice is more serious now. "You can?" I stroke a stray lock of red hair to be behind my ear. "You'd be surprised how much we share with each other, Evelyn. You just have to concentrate." Wow. "So, you can feel what I feel?" This connection is so much more complex than I expected. "Yeah. Especially what you feel about me..." "A-about you?" Wow. Even my thoughts stutter. Who knew? "Yes, Evelyn. About me." My breath catches at his words. How do I feel about him? "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I quickly change the subject. That was too awkward. "Oh... Yeah. Umm..." He seems to be trying to reorder his thoughts. Did that throw him off as much as it did me? "I have a plan." "A plan for what?" My curiosity peaks again. "I can't tell you." Well, that's useful. "You live with two telepaths. It wouldn't really be the best idea." "Oh, yeah. Good point." I wander over to the dressing table and gaze into the mirror. For the first time in weeks, I actually look fully rested. Today's time in bed really worked for my appearance. My eyes are bright and my cheeks are a healthy light pink. I may not be an X-Man, but I'm finally starting to look like one. This encourages my smile to grow. Maybe I'm finally fitting in here. "So, tonight? The park?" His voice brings my attention back to what I'm planning to do, shattering my illusion of being a true X-Man. I'm bad. "Sure." I reply simply. "Or maybe I just made that whole 'worried about getting caught by your telepath housemates' so that you'd come on a date with me." What?! "No way, John! This is not a date! I have a boyfriend." I can sense his laughter, which provokes my own. "And we have a connection." He states cheekily. "Don't kid yourself, Pyro. There's nothing between us." I lock eyes with my reflection in the mirror and notice how happy I look. Ironically, it feels like everything is falling into place. "Yet." His cocky tone makes me roll my eyes. "You remember when we first met?" "Unfortunately." I smirk. "Well, do you remember thinking that I was 'quite attractive'?" He sounds strangely proud of himself. "Unfortunately." I repeat, cringing. "So you were even going through my private thoughts back then?" "Yeah, how could I not when you were complimenting me so much?" His tone is smug. "You've gotta admit, you thought I was hot. You still do!" "You're a pyrokinetic. We are hot." I reply casually, avoiding the question. "You're forgetting I feel what you feel." Again, I sense his laughter. "And how do I feel?" I close my eyes and let my environment slip away, focusing my mind entirely on our connection. "You tell me." His tone is more serious now. "I-" There is a loud click and the door swings open. My eyes snap open. "Scott!" "I'm sorry." He laughs, running his fingers through his damp hair. "I thought having your boyfriend home from training early would be a good thing." "Sorry. You just surprised me. Why are you back from your flying lesson so early?" "I wanted to spend some time with you." He takes me in his arms, making me giggle. "I love you, Scott." I smile, trying to remove all thoughts of John from mind. "I love you too." He kisses me. "Whatever," John's voice is in my mind again. He sounds suddenly irritated. What's up with him? "Tonight. Don't forget." **I've reached 75 chapters! I can't believe this. Oh gosh! This is so much fun; I'm really enjoying exploring the characters. Thanks to everyone who's liked, commented and favourited. What did you think of this chapter, I understand it may have been a bit weird to some of you? Also, I'd like to give a shoutout to Butterflygrl for being so helpful (and I thought you might like this chapter after your last comment)! Thanks again everyone.** 


	76. Chapter 76

I yawn softly and stretch my muscles slightly, as the sunlight the sneaks through the light curtains. I blink my eyes open and see the most perfect sight before me. Scott sleeping peacefully... Without his glasses! Does he trust me enough not to wear them in bed anymore? I can't stop my hand from reaching out and touching his cheek. His eyelashes settle against his skin in the most beautiful way and there is a curve of a smile on his lips, indicating a positive dream (I can't help but hope it's about me). Before I can stop myself, my lips are on his. I can't resist kissing him. He wakes with a start, before relaxing into my contact and returning the kiss.

"Good morning." He mumbles cheerfully once we break our connection.

"Hey." I giggle. He makes me feel like a child - so vulnerable and free. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

And then, it happens. He opens his eyes and everything falls into slow motion.

"Scott, no! You'll-" But my words are cut off by what happens next. Nothing. His eyes are open, with no protection, and nothing is happening. He turns to face me.

"I don't need them." He whispers. And suddenly, our eyes connect. I catch my breath at the realization of the moment, before getting lost in his eyes.

"But how?" I ask, trying to suppress the lump in my throat.

"I don't know." He strokes a lock of hair from my face and looks deeper into my eyes. "Goddammit, I love you!"

He pulls me in and kisses me, his passion more than evident. I return his kiss, an unstoppable smile making it kind of awkward. I can't help it! I can finally look him in the eye!

Suddenly, the bed sheets around us catch fire. Oh crap! I've really gotta work on containing my emotions. I pull away from his lips, sit up and hold out my hands to retrieve the flames, but nothing happens.

"Scott! Get out! My powers... They're not working!" I yell. I can't let myself hurt him! I try again, but the flames just burn brighter.

"I've got this." An Australian voice announces proudly. Shocked, I look down at the boy beside me. It's not Scott. It's John!

"John! How are you- Why-"

He sits up to level his face with own and the flames around us die down.

"You can look into my eyes anytime, baby."

My eyes snap open and the dream falls away. I'm safe. Scott is here. I'm okay.

"Morning." He smiles over the pillow at me, his glasses slightly askew.

"Scott!" I exclaim, taking him into my arms.

"Hey! What's all this? Are you okay?" He sounds concerned, and kisses my hair softly.

"Just a bad dream." I mumble into his chest but refuse to let him go.

"You're having a lot recently, aren't you?" I nod against his body in response.

"Maybe we can get the professor to take a look in your mind, see if he can-"

"No!" I cut him off. If the professor looks in my mind hell find out about everything! "No, I'm not really comfortable with having him in my head."

"Jean then?" He suggests. No, Scott. Leave it!

"She hates me." Is my only response.

"No one here hates you." He rests his atop mine.

"Could've fooled me." I close my eyes and relax against Scott's toned chest.

"Jean just doesn't understand you, she doesn't hate you. She's a typical good girl, following rules. Who knows, maybe she's jealous of the confidence you have to break rules. Because, although it may not seem like it, that confidence can be a desirable thing, even if it does annoy the hell outta me sometimes." I smile when he admits that my disobedience gets to him. "Warren's just scared. You scared him that day, that's all. He doesn't want to show it, none of us guys do, but we're all scared." He confesses.

"You're scared? Of what?" But he's our fearless leader! He can't be scared. He's here to keep us all level!

"Lots of things. Hurting someone because of my lack of control over my abilities. Leading the X-Men the wrong way. Becoming the kind of mutant we're fighting against - the ones who are oblivious to the consequences of their actions. But mostly," He pauses, his breath catching in his throat. "Losing this family like I lost my real one."

"Scott, that's never going to happen," I push myself up to face him, before straightening his glasses, causing him to smile slightly. "These guys, they're young and they're inexperienced. But they're powerful, and they're intelligent. They're X-Men."

"But what if-"

"No. They're X-Men who have you for a leader. They'll be fine, as long as you are there to point them in the right direction." I rub the tip of my nose against his lightly, making him smile more. Unfortunately, his smile quickly fades. "What is it?"

"You're not an X-Man." He points out sadly.

"No, not completely." I admit. "But who's gunna take on a hormonal teenage girl with a bad attitude and the ability to burn their face off?"

"Good point." Now his smile remains on his face for a longer period of time. "But you've still gotta be careful, okay?"

I sigh. I can handle myself. "Okay."

"Now, will you let me talk to Warren and Jean for you?" He fiddles with the sleeve of my shirt as he speaks.

"Only if you answer me one question." I stare cheekily.

"Deal. What do you want to know?" He kisses me quickly to seal the deal.

"What colour are your eyes?" I ask shyly.

"Red." He smirks. I punch him on the arm lightly.

"You know that's not what I mean!" I pull a face, making him laugh more.

"Brown." He says through his laughter. Brown.


	77. Chapter 77

"Pyro?" My voice is quiet, as I know that calling out to him physically is not as much use as telepathically, but I try it anyway. "John." I close my eyes and focus my thoughts. It's starting to get cold and my uniform offer little protection from the low temperature. "I thought you weren't coming." His thoughts sound hurt. "You promised - for the third time - to tell me your exciting plan. How could I resist?" I turn when I hear his laughter behind me. "I will tell you tonight, promise." He says, smiling as he approaches me. "You said that the last two nights we met up!" I whine. I really want to know his idea! "I know, but this time I actually will." He winks at me, the streetlights illuminating his face. "Pyro, you never give me any reason to trust you!" I laugh. "Yeah, but you love me!" He reaches me now, grinning. "No. I put up with you, because you're pyrokinetic, and if I didn't you'd just keep using our telepathy to bother me!" I state, turning with him and walking casually towards a cluster of trees. "You know it's more than that." I blush slightly at his words. "You dream about me!" "Hey! What do you know about my dreams?" He's gotta stop going into my head all the time. "I know what you dreamt of last night." Oh god! I hope not! "Prove it!" I dare bravely, praying that he can't. "You can look into my eyes anytime, baby!" The way he repeats the words he said in my dream last night makes me cringe. "Oh god!" I bury my face in my hands. This is so embarrassing. "I'm not saying that was a bad dream." He shrugs, smirking to himself. "I mean, I'm sure you wouldn't mind finding me in your bed." "I would. And I'm Scott wouldn't be keen on it either." It's true. As attractive as he is, and as special as our connection is, I don't have any inclination to be with him... I think. "Ah yes, your boyfriend." He pouts slightly, making me giggle. "What about him?" I question. "Why are you even with him? He's all... Good." John sounds confused. "Yeah. And he's sweet, and romantic. And he knows how to treat a girl." I state proudly. I'm the luckiest person on Earth! "And I love him." John simply laughs in reply. "Okay, well when you get bored of Mr centre parting, do let me know!" "I won't." I say strongly. "If you say so." He shrugs. "I bet if I wanted to, I could get you to cheat on him within a week!" "No!" I am shocked at John's statement. "No, I'd never do that!" "Accept the bet then, sweetcheeks." I can't resist a challenge anyway, and when he's got that smug look on his face, I'll do anything to wipe it off. "Fine." I pout and raise my eyebrows. "And never call me that again." "So what are the stakes, sweetcheeks?" He smirks when he repeats the nickname. "Well, you're definitely gunna lose so you can choose." It's true. I'd never cheat on Scott. Well, not again. That time with Warren... I was confused. And we didn't really do anything. It hardly counts. "Oooooh." John's mischievous smile grows. "You've done it before haven't you? With feather boy!" "No! Stay out of my head! That's none of your business!" I snap. "This is gunna be easier than I thought!" He laughs. "Hey! What happened with Warren was a mistake!" I point my finger at him in a warning manner. "Okay, okay." He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "So, what happened?" "I walked in on another girl kissing Scott and got the wrong idea. And then Warren was there and I just kind of kissed him." "So what stopped you doing anything more with him?" He questions, sounding genuinely curious. "Luckily, we were interrupted." I shudder when I imagine what could've happened. "Interesting..." A smile tugs at his lips. "Wait. Are you plotting something?" He's totally trying to figure me out. "Of course not!" He laughs. "You so are!" I can't help releasing laughter of my own. "So anyway, these stakes." He laughs, changing the subject. "I bet that I can get you to kiss me before this time next week or-" "Hey! You said I'd cheat on him!" I object. "Nahh, same thing!" He shrugs. "Fine." I sigh. "If you win I'll tell you my plan." Ugh. I have to wait even longer?! "What if you win?" I feel my smug smile return, knowing I'll never kiss John. "If I win, and you kiss me - which you will," He pauses. "Get on with it!" I laugh. "If I win, you leave the X-Men." 


	78. Chapter 78

"Hey." A quiet voice speaks up from the doorway to our room. I sit up on the bed where I was lay. "Warren!" The surprise is evident in my voice. "So, I spoke to Scott." He fiddles with the collar of his open trench coat. Oh god. "Yeah?" Is the only response I can manage, yet the fact he's here is a sign it went well. "Yeah," He walks over and perches awkward on the bed beside me. "I'm sorry." "Warren, you don't need to-" "Yes, I do." He cuts in. "I decided that hating and ignoring you would be easier than admitting I was scared." "I understand." I say simply. "You did really scare me that day. I won't hide that now - I was terrified." His gaze drops with his confession. I place my hand on his, and he flinches slightly but does not pull away. "But then I started to remember. I remembered who you were. I remembered all of the things you've done for Scott. I remembered that the only reason you hurt me was because you were trying to save innocent people and it got too much." He wriggles his right shoulder about under his jacket, indicating obvious discomfort. "Why don't you take that off?" I suggest. He doesn't have to hide his wings from me. He turns to face me on the bed. "You sure?" He seems surprised, though I have no idea why. Does he think there's something wrong with his mutation? "Of course." I smile. I take hold of each side of the trench coat and push it backwards slowly. It soon falls back onto the bed and his spectacular wings are revealed. I can't help but marvel at their beauty, as I do every time I see them. "You've got to understand," He continues. "I don't think I'll be very comfortable around you when you're using your mutation. And I'm really sorry, I'm just-" "It's okay. I get it. The same thing happened with Bobby." It's true. Before, I would've been hurt but Warren's words, but now they don't faze me much. I'm used to it. My ability is destructive, I see that. "Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm a total douche!" He looks up at me now and I notice that he's blushing slightly. "You're not." I smile reassuringly. I look to his wings again; they really are spectacular! "Can I- Can I touch them?" "My wings? Ummm... Yeah, I guess." He seems confused at my request. I shuffle around on the bed until I am sat beside him. Raising my hand slowly, I expect Warren to pull away from my touch. Instead, when my fingers make contact with his soft, white feathers, I hear his sharp intake of breath, but feel no movement. I am silently grateful. "They're so soft." Is all that I can say. He laughs slightly. "Thanks?" I watch my hand as my fingers glide over the feathers. I stop abruptly when I reach a small area where there is noticeably less coverage than anywhere else. This is where I burnt him. My eyes snap up to meet his and we stay there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. His eyes are so perfect and blue. He really does have the appearance of an angel. "Thank you." I whisper, removing my hand from his wing. "For forgiving me, I mean." He clears his throat. "No, of course. It's fine." He replies awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I push myself back on the bed slightly, distancing myself from the boy in front of me. "Sure." He stands, and bends down to retrieve his jacket, but I put my hand on it first. "Don't hide who you are." I say simply, before removing my hand. He nods silently, takes up the trench coat and heads to the door. I can't help but keep my eyes locked on his wings as he walks away. "Oh, hi." I look up when I hear Warren's awkward greeting and smile when I see Scott in the doorway. "Hi." Scott replies bluntly. What? I thought they were okay now! Once Warren has disappeared from sight, Scott wanders over and sits beside me before kissing me hello. "What's up with you and Warren? I thought you guys stopped this whole macho, alpha male thing?" I wrinkle my nose in confusion. "I just want to make sure he knows you're mine!" He growls, sounding surprisingly sexy. "I'm sure he does already, Scott. It's not like we're very private about our relationship!" I laugh. "True." He smiles now. "I just get jealous sometimes, because I know how much you like his mutation." "You do?" How does he know that? I then realize that Scott probably wouldn't appreciate that response and clear my throat awkwardly. "I mean, yes, Warren's mutation is beautiful but you have to admit," I lower my voice. "It's not very practical or useful. Yours, however, is amazing. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place." "But I can't control my mutation. It's destructive and unpredictable." "And part of you, Scott Summers." I add, resting my forehead against his. "And I love you." He sighs quietly. "I love you too, Evelyn." "Good." I kiss him quickly. "Now here's something Warren's mutation definitely won't be getting him!" I pull Scott's body against mine and kiss him passionately. I can tell that he most likely wants to make a comment about when I kissed Warren, but he resists. He instead chooses to moan my name softly and run his fingers through my hair before turning his attention back to my lips and kissing me again. Wow. I Really do love him! 


	79. Chapter 79

"So, boyfriend still doesn't know you're out here?" John says when I meet him that night.

"Nope." I reply proudly, though I'm not sure where that pride comes from. What I'm doing is wrong.

"Don't you ever get bored of him?" John steps closers and runs his fingers through my bangs. I feel an inclination to push his hand away, but enjoy the contact too much.

"No, he's a lot of fun actually." I reply, smiling smugly.

"Sure. Boring, good boy X-Man fun." He somehow moves even closer. "You forget I've felt your thoughts, I know how bad you want to be."

"Do you really?" I ask sarcastically.

"I know you're a bad girl at heart." He states, a sly smile on his lips.

"Bad enough to kick your ass, that's for sure." I click my fingers by my side and smile when I feel the flames in my hand.

"I doubt that." He whispers seductively, his face just inches from mine. I feel the fire wriggle free from my grasp as John takes it for himself.

"I don't." I bite my lip. Fine. If he wants to try sexy, I can try sexy too! I fix my eyes on his and extend my hand out, feeling the flames return, before closing it into a fist. The fact I don't need to see the flames I'm controlling now really shows how successful training has been.

"It's nice, isn't it?" He inches slightly closer, our bodies almost touching now.

"What?

"Being able to look a guy in the eye." I have to admit, his accent is sort of sexy.

"That's a low blow." I growl.

"Maybe. But it's true. I know you love looking into my eyes. I hear it in your thoughts." His smile grows.

"Then maybe you should stay out of my head." I place my hand softly on his neck and slide it up to his cheek, planning my next move (and smirking slightly at the thought).

"Just kiss me, Evelyn. You know you want to." I pull my hand away from his cheek slightly and slap him hard across the face.

"No, John. I don't want to." I say with a sarcastic smile, stepping back slightly.

"You're going to kiss me." He winks at me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Hey!" I object, wriggling free of his embrace.

"Just one kiss, Evelyn." He begins to circle me. "You know it's what you want. The curiosity is there, I can feel it. You want to know what it would be like to make out with another pyrokinetic - now's your chance to find out. Kiss me."

"John..." I sigh. He can't seriously think this is going to work.

"I know you've imagined it." He continues. "I've seen it in your dreams before. I've seen us kissing, holding each other, in your dreams, from your mind."

"I have a lot of dreams, and trust me, the best don't include you." I comment smugly.

"No, of course. They include that douchey boyfriend of yours." He stops circling and stands facing me now. "But he wants to control you, I don't. With me you could be free. You wouldn't be tied down by a team of do-gooders. It would be me and you together. Sound good?" Actually, it does. That freedom is strangely appealing!

"Scott and I-"

"Are nothing compared to you and me." He cuts in. I roll my eyes before remembering Scott's comment. It's a bad habit. "Oh? He doesn't want you rolling your eyes?"

"How many times have I told you to stay outta my head?" I release an exasperated sigh.

"I would never ask you to stop rolling your gorgeous blue eyes. Instead, I'd tell you how sexy I find it." He steps nearer again. I take hold of his chin roughly and guide his lips to be level with mine.

"Tell me something I want to hear." I growl seductively.

"Choose me and you'll never have to put up with the X-Men judging your every move. It'll just be us." He whispers, his eyes on mine. I pull his chin closer to me, actually craving his kiss him. Isn't that what I want? Not to be judged anymore? But I quickly push his jaw away laughing.

"Ha!" I exclaim. "You're gunna have to try far harder than just plucking some thoughts from my mind and whispering in that sexy Australian tone!"

"You think my voice is sexy?" He raises his eyebrows and his proud smile returns.

"No. I mean, yes. No. Shut up." I stutter. He walks around to stand beside me laughing. "What are you doing?"

"You like my accent?" He whispers in a very seductive tone. I sigh heavily. Damn, why is this guy getting me so hot?

"Goodnight, John." I say strongly, ignoring my obvious attraction to the boy beside me. I'm with Scott. I don't need John.

"Dream of me." He orders as I walk away. You wish, I think to myself.

"No, I don't wish. I know." His voice is in my mind now. "You will dream of me. And one day soon, you'll kiss me too. Goodnight, Evelyn."

**Thanks to everyone whom starting to really like John now, what about you guys? Keep commenting!**


	80. Chapter 80

John was right, I did dream of him. I also felt unbelievably guilty lying in bed the next morning. Why am I bothering with John? Scott is everything I've ever wanted! Sure, he's a little controlling, but that's just who he is. And I love who he is. I can't throw it all away for John. But of course, there's one thing John has that Scott doesn't - our connection. Everything's different with John now that he can so easily delve into my mind. It's scary. If he knows what I'm thinking, he knows how to get to me. He did last night. But no. Scott is all I want. "Morning, Sweetcheeks!" The Australian voice in my mind makes me jump. I quickly glance across at Scott to see I my sudden movement woke him, but I notice he is still sleeping peacefully. "Jesus, John! You practically have me a heart attack!" I sigh and close my eyes again. "I told you so." He says simply. "What?" "I told you that you'd dream of me!" I sense his laughter. "Oh, shut up!" I roll my eyes to no one. "Must've been my 'sexy Australian tone'." He sounds unbelievably smug. Fine. If he wants to play it that way. "Of course. Which is why you're in my bed right now." I reply sarcastically. "Oh wait! No, that's Scott." "Ouch." Is his only reply. "Yes, John, I can be an asshole too!" I smirk to myself. I lean over and kiss Scott passionately. He wakes with a start but then relaxes into my kiss. Mmmm. He's so perfect. "Oh, come on! I don't need to hear that!" John complains. "Happy now?" I ask sarcastically in my mind, kissing Scott more. "Yes, actually, because you're thinking of me when you're kissing him." His smug tone returns. "Shut up!" I snap in my mind. He's right though. I should be kissing Scott because I want to, not to get at John. I push John from my mind and vow to ignore any more of his telepathic jibes at my love life. "I love you." I whisper, breaking my connection with Scott. "What was that for?" He smiles. "An apology," I say, resting my head on the pillow and running my fingers through his hair. "For not being a very good girlfriend recently. I know I totally suck at it!" "No, Evelyn. By just being here with me, you're the best girlfriend. You're all I could ever need." His smile softens. I wish I could see his eyes so that this moment could be even more perfectly romantic. "You can see my eyes if you want?" John's voice reappears in my head. "Go away!" I order. "I would, if your mind wasn't giving me a running commentary on your boyfriend's lips." He starts to lose the humour from his voice. Why does he always get more serious and less friendly when I'm enjoying time with Scott? "And you're all I could ever need." I reply to Scott, ignoring John. At that moment, the alarm clock sounds from the nightstand. I groan and bury my face in the pillow, Scott is not so lazy. "Come on, training!" I feel him sit up beside me. "I wanna stay here!" I moan. I can't be bothered! "Get up, lazy!" He laughs. "Go without me." I beg. "No training here, sweetcheeks!" "John! I said go away! You're so annoying!" I hiss in my mind, turning my attention back to Scott. "Evelyn." Scott says in a warning tone. "No! Tired!" Is all I bother to reply. "Fine." He says simply, yet the obvious mischief in his voice tells me he's planning something. I turn to see him just as a pillow smashes into my face. "Hey!" I laugh, sitting up quickly and grabbing my own pillow. "That's it!" I swing the pillow around and it soon impacts on his chest. "Owww!" He complains, his laughter betraying him. "Fight like a man, Cyclops!" I command in a low, mocking voice, hitting him again. "You asked for it!" He jumps on my, pushing me back and tickling me. "Ahh! No! S-Stop!" I squeal loudly through my giggles. "Surrender yet?" His smile grows. "Never!" I announce proudly, rolling us over and pinning him to the bed. I jab my fingers into his waist, causing him to laugh loudly. "A-Ah! Y-you win! Ahh!" He pants, his beautiful smile claiming his lips. "I surrender!" "Does that mean I don't have to go to training?" I suggest, adding a cheesy smile to my persuasive technique. "No. That means I'm taking you on a date tonight." Damn. But a date definitely sounds fun! I kiss him quickly running my fingers down his perfect, topless chest. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Warren enters, wearing full uniform. "It's fine, Warren. Don't knock." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes and moving away from Scott. "X-Jet. Two minutes." He pants, ignoring my comment. "There's an unidentified mutant causing trouble in town." "You've gotta be kidding me!" I moan, but Scott is already out of bed and throwing my uniform at me. "Come on, Miss James!" He winks at me. I roll out of bed and change quickly. Of course, Scott takes my hand and pulls me from our room as soon as I've zipped up my catsuit, leaving me just enough time to grab my eye mask. Soon, we reach the X-Jet and Scott takes his seat at the controls. I'm still so proud of him for learning to fly. He's the bravest person I know and I can't help but admire him. "Umm... Ardor?" I turn to see an awkward-looking Warren behind me. "Yeah?" I smile at him gently. I feel like I should be über-kind to him now that he's forgiven me. "I'm sorry for... Umm... Walking in on you and Scott earlier." He rubs the back of his neck, emphasizing his awkwardness. Oh god, this is embarrassing. "It's fine." I try to avoid eye contact with the other two sniggering teens beside us. "So, ummm... This 'rogue mutant'. What can they do?" "Oh, yes!" Warren seems extremely grateful for me changing the subject. "The professor says it's a girl with the ability to manipulate electricity. Sounds pretty cool, right?" Voltage. My fists clench at my sides. "Oh, sorry." John is back in my head, his tone smug. "Did we interrupt your romantic moment?" 


	81. Chapter 81

"You've got to be kidding!" I try hard not to let the emotion in my thoughts show on the outside. "You sent your sidekick to terrorize an innocent street of people to stop me from making out with my own boyfriend?!" "Well, when you put it like that-" "John! Do you have any idea how stupid that is?" He is so goddamn frustrating. "Seriously, kissing you is the opposite of what I want to do to you right now!" "Wow, calm down, X-Man." I can sense his laughter. Can't he see this is not funny? "Don't call me that!" I can hear even my thoughts getting more and more irate now. "You're acting like them!" His laughter is gone and he sounds increasing frustrated now, though I can't seem to figure out why. "I thought you wanted to live dangerously." "Yes. I wanted to. Me! I don't want other people getting hurt!" I now realize how bad this could get. If we have to fight Voltage, she won't give up easily. "Well, at least it worked. You're not kissing that boring, douchey X-Man anymore." I am about to reply with a sassy comment when I pick up on the thoughts he does not intend for me to hear. "Why is she still with him? Can't she see how restricting he is? I need her. Why won't she just freaking kiss me?!" "Because I don't want to kiss you!" I snap back in my mind. "Hey! Stop listening to my private thoughts!" He protests. "Damn, she's better at this than I expected!" "It's not nice, is it? And I usually excel people's expectations." I feel my anger reduce as I irritate him more and more. "Stop it!" His thoughts get louder. "She's going to drive me insane! What if she finds out?" "Finds out what?" I think smugly. "Now you know how it feels." "Get out of my head, Evelyn! I'm warning you!" His anger begins to scare me slightly, but he deserves this. "It's okay. I've just got to clear my mind. Then she won't see anything. If I'm not thinking anything, she can't find anything." "What are you trying to hide, John?" I try to push further, closing my eyes to disconnect myself from the jet around me. "Evelyn. This is your last warning! Get out of my head or I swear to God-" His frustration cuts off his thoughts. "Goddamit! Why does she have to know everything?! Why did I have to let her in? Why is she so irritatingly beautiful? Why-" "You think I'm beautiful?" I push him as far as I can, feeling the smirk grow on my lips. "That's it! No more warnings! Stay the hell out of my head!" His thoughts get louder and louder, soon consuming my mind. "You can't keep me out, John!" I feel like my thoughts are shouting over his. The pressure in my head starts to hurt. "Get out!" His voice takes me over entirely and I hear myself scream in pain, my eyes shooting open, before everything goes black. **Sorry this chapter was so short. I just thought that was a good place to end it.** 


	82. Chapter 82

"I expect it was a psychic attack." The professor's voice is the first thing I am aware of. "If I can just access her mind-" "No!" I snap awake quickly. "It- It was just a migraine." "A migraine?" A confused Bobby stands beside my seat in the jet. "Yeah, it's gone now. It's okay." John the migraine? Irritating, painful and makes you want to shut yourself up in a dark room? Sounds about right. "Where's Scott?" "He's still flying the jet." The professor states proudly. Oh. He didn't come to me? "He didn't want to stay there." Bobby explains, like he's reading my mind. "He really wanted to get to you, but the professor convinced him to stay and land us safely." "I have to-" "Evelyn?" John's thoughts break through my words. The contact brings about a dull headache now. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! You just pushed me too far." "I don't want to hear it. Don't try to contact me again. We'll talk when I want to." I command strongly, only now remembering where I am and why. "Now, call off Voltage." "I- I can't. I have no way of contacting her." "Then, you better hope we don't catch her, because if we do, all three of us are going down." I close my eyes, and close my mind with them. There's no way I'm talking to him after that. What the hell did he do to me?! "Are you sure you're alright?" Bobby asks like a concerned brother, making my smile. "Yes, just a migraine." I repeat. At that moment, the plane wobbles slightly. That is so unusual, whenever Scott does something - he does it perfectly. "Please go tell Scott that I'm fine before he crashes us into a busy street." Bobby laughs and heads up to the front of the plane. I glance at my other team mates who seem to be watching me intently, confused expressions occupying their faces. "Evelyn, are you sure it was just a migraine?" The professor is very serious and looks me directly in the eye. "Positive." I lie. "Why d'you ask?" "There have been some strange telepathic signals around the mansion recently." Oh. We have signals? "Maybe it's Jean." I shrug. "Hey!" Jean calls out in protest. "Honestly, professor, I'm fine. It was just a migraine." I smile and he replies with a curt nod before heading back to the front of the jet. Just then, Scott rushes towards me and takes me into his arms. "Are you okay? I wanted to help you - I really did - but the professor he-" "Shhh." I place my index finger over his lips, silencing him. "I know. I'm okay." "But- I mean... You-" He places his hand gently on my cheek, and I feel him shaking. "Scott." I look into his visor and hope that somewhere my eyes connect with his. "I'm fine. I promise. We need to stop that mutant now, okay?" "No. You don't." He says firmly. "You're staying here with the professor." "But-" "No, Evelyn. You can't go out after that happened!" His tone suggests that he will not waver on this. I sigh heavily. "Fine." I roll my eyes. "But if any trouble happens, I'm straight in there. I won't let you get hurt." "Okay. I can handle that." He agrees, sealing the deal with a kiss. "We'll be back soon." The four X-Men group together and exit the jet. I plan to leave within the next few minutes. I just need them to be far enough away. I told Scott I'd be straight there if any trouble happened. He just didn't know that I knew just how much trouble Voltage has the potential to be. Soon, I decide that it is a good time to escape. The professor is speaking to someone over the radio of the jet and the X-Men have been out for a few minutes. I hear a loud crash and turn my attention to a tall building just in time to see Warren smash backwards through a window and almost plummet to his death, before he catches himself and flies back inside. I rush over to the lower entrance. Ugh. Why do I have to have such a crappy ability? I can be sure that I only the only member of the X-Men who has to take the goddamn stairs! Bobby would have used his iceslide, Jean her telekinesis, Warren would've have flown and Scott would've probably tagged along with Bobby. And I'm stuck here, eight floors below where I should be. I sigh heavily and head inside. For a moment I contemplate taking the elevator, but the fact there's a mutant in here with the ability to control electricity puts me off slightly. I instead run up the stairs. This is one of the few times when I'm glad our training is so excessive. I reach the eighth floor sooner than I expected and am stopped in my tracks when I enter the room where Voltage and my team are. The X-Men - they're all tied up. Every single one of them. They lie on the floor squirming as sparking electricity cables tighten around their wrists and ankles. Voltage stands in the centre of the room with her back to me. Scott is knelt up in front of her, her hand directing his chin up towards her. He looks majorly irritated. I step behind the doorway, just out of sight. She better get away from him. I feel my anger burn inside. "Is your girlfriend the jealous type, Cyclops?" She asks, her voice sleek and sexy, as she bends forward to align her face with his. My fists tighten at my sides. Step away from him! "Back off!" Scott hisses, making me smile. "But the fun is just beginning!" She laughs. "Now that you're all here, I can do what I want with you. And I have some very interesting plans for you in particular." "Who are you?" Scott demands. "What are you doing here?" She takes hold of his chin again and brings his face to be just inches from hers. He flicks his head away roughly. "Oh, Cyclops. You're no fun!" She complains mockingly, placing her index finger on his bottom lip. There is a small spark of light before Scott turns his face away and moans slightly. "Awww. Did I hurt you? Want me to kiss it better?" That's it! I swing my head and feel the flames ignite, before clicking my fingers to create fire there too. "Get away from my boyfriend, you bitch!" I yell, stepping into view. "Awh. Girlfriend's here to crash the fun!" She turns to face me, a smug smile on her face. "Ardor! I thought we told you to-" "Shut up, Cyclops!" I cut him off. Now is not the time. I turn my attention back to Voltage. "What are you doing here?" "Well," She places her left hand on her hips. "Cyclops and I were just sharing a romantic moment until you showed up." "Seriously, you ever make another move on my boyfriend and I will burn your goddamn face off." I step towards the group slightly. "Ardor!" Jean calls from the floor beside me. "Calm down!" "Does this count as making a move?" She turns quickly and pushes her lips onto Scott's. My mouth falls open. What the hell? Her fingers run over his chest. Hey! He's mine! "Get your hands off him!" I shout, sending a ball of flames at her right wrist. She stumbles back from Scott, calling out in pain and clutching her injured forearm. While she nurses her wound I quickly untie Warren and tell him to free the others whilst I take care of Voltage. I walk over to her slowly and am soon standing above where she kneels on the ground. "Nobody," I growl. She looks up to face me, and the flames retract from my right hand. "I repeat, nobody, can ever kiss him but me." I slap her hard. "Got that?" "Should've kept him on a tighter leash then, Ardor." She pants through the pain, her evil grin taking her lips again. "Listen, Voltage." I say her name in a way that's fuelled with hate. "I don't care what you think about us, you'll never beat the X-Men!" I notice that Jean and Warren have freed Scott and Bobby and all four of the stand behind Voltage. Noticing that her full attention is on me, I walk around her, the others following my lead. And soon we have switched positions and Voltage is still focused on me. "Evelyn," Jean is in my mind. "What shall we-" "Go and tell the professor what's happening. I need to handle this myself..." I watch the leave the room from the corner of my eye, but I notice Scott stays. Goddamit! Why can't he do what he's told?! "That's where you're wrong." Voltage speaks up, standing slowly with her words. "You X-Men, you think you're unbeatable. You're not. You're just messed up genetics in pretty unitards. You can't change the world, Ardor! And you're definitely not unbeatable!" Suddenly, she thrusts her hands towards me and I watch in slow motion as the bolt of pure electrical energy hits my chest. Although the pain itself hurts, my invulnerability to burns dulls it largely - it's the excessive force that is the most painful thing. I shoot backwards, smashing through a window behind me. And with a soundtrack of Scott's scream, I fall. 


	83. Chapter 83

I swing my limbs wildly, searching the empty space for something to cling to - _I don't want the die_. I close my eyes and brace myself for impact and my inevitable death. I feel my flames retract at my command. I want to die a _human_.  
>But suddenly, my fall is halted. I feel as if I am suspended in the air. My eyes sneak open to find an explanation. I relax when I see Warren's face above me. I sink into his arms, sighing heavily. Although I am still at a dangerous height, I feel completely safe.<br>"Warren- You-" I cannot find the words to thank him for saving my life - _again_. He looks down at me and flashes me his perfectly white smile.  
>"Hi." He says simply. A part of me swoons slightly. I know Warren's just a friend and I only want Scott, but hey! I dare any women not to get entranced by the charm of Warren Worthington III!<br>"Hi. Thanks." I reply. It's impossible to find the words to explain how grateful I am.  
>We land back through the window I was falling out of less than a minute ago. Voltage is nowhere to be seen. Instead, Scott stands alone in the centre of the trashed room.<br>"Where is she?" I question, quickly pulling Scott into a tight hug.  
>"On the X-Jet." He kisses my hair. "I'm so glad you're okay."<br>"On the jet?" I pull back in surprise.  
>"Yeah. Turns out, Jean has this rather weird telepathic ability to control a small amount of people's minds. With a little telepathic help from the professor, she sent the rogue mutant straight to sleep!" He explains.<br>"That's pretty impressive!" I admit. Scott turns to Warren as the mutant passes us.  
>"Thank you. I owe you, man." Warren stops and looks at Scott. There is a moment of silence as Warren calculates his response.<br>"Anytime, Scotty." He smiles shyly and leaves.  
>"Woah!" I exclaim. "Two things. One - did he just call you <em>Scotty<em>? And two - is this the end of the notorious conflict between Cyclops and Angel?"  
>"I guess he did!" He laughs. "And possibly, but I still don't trust him with you."<br>"Are you kidding me? He's totally into-" I stop lowering my voice in case anyone's listening. "He's totally into Jean!"  
>"I'm not taking any chances." He kisses me on the nose quickly.<br>"And I'm not taking the stairs again!" I take hold of his shoulders and turn him around to face the door. "Elevator. Now."  
>"You're so lazy!" He laughs, taking my hand.<br>"I need all my energy to beat up that freak after she kissed you!" I growl.  
>"Woah! Calm down, crazy lady." He hugs me and I feel his chest move with his laughter. "Don't be so possessive!"<br>"Hypocrite!" I smile into his uniform.  
>"Come on." He wraps his arm around my waist and guides me towards the elevator. "Let's go home."<p>

Once we reach the jet everyone is already seated and waiting for us to arrive. I give Scott a sweet kiss on the cheek before he takes his seat at the controls. I, however, walk back to the seat behind my own - I need to talk to Warren.  
>"Umm... Angel?" I kneel down beside his seat.<br>"Yeah?" I still wonder how his wings could ever be comfortable against the back of the X-Jet seat.  
>"I wanted to thank you from earlier. You saved my life... Again." I twist my hair through my fingers as an awkward impulse, as I feel the jet rise from the ground.<br>"Honestly, it's fine. I wasn't just gunna let you fall, was I?" He smiles awkwardly.  
>"Well, I guess not. But I really owe you - big time." I stand slowly. "This is the second time you've saved my life."<br>"It's okay. We're a team now, Ardor. Anyone would do the same." I notice him relax more now.  
>"Well," I hug him tight, which is slightly awkward with his wings. "Just... Thanks."<br>"It's fine." He repeats, laughing slightly. I release him from my embrace and take my seat in front of him.  
>Once I am seated, I decide to contact John. I should still be totally pissed at him, but I'm not feeling any anger anymore.<br>"_Pyro? I need to know something._" I think strongly.  
>"<em>Sure<em>." His voice is in my mind immediately. "_What?_"  
>"<em>Why did you send out Voltage? I want the truth<em>." I know that it can't be to stop mine and Scott's intimate moment.  
>"<em>Okay, so this bet we have going on? I said if you win, I'd tell you the plan. I lied. I'll tell you the plan anyway. If you win, I'll tell you the motive.<em>" He explains slowly.  
>"<em>I don't get it. What does this have to do with Voltage?<em>" I am so confused.  
>"<em>Her attack, and mine when your hurt the X-Man, they're both build ups to the final plan<em>." His serious tone lightens slightly as he adds a final sentence. "_It wasn't supposed to happen so soon, but you and lover boy were annoying me so I sent her out early_."  
>"<em>Why did you hurt me?<em>" My thoughts sound weak - scared, even.  
>"<em>Evelyn, you have to believe that I didn't mean to!<em>" His serious tone returns. "_It was an accident. I would never-_"  
>"<em>What did you do?<em>" I cut him off.  
>"<em>It's a form of psychic attack. What happened to you was a lot stronger than I intended. I planned to just sever the bond between our minds temporarily, but you pushed me so far that I lost control<em>." He sounds guilt-stricken.  
>"<em>Oh.<em>" _Was it my fault?  
><em>"_Listen, I want to see you again. When can we meet up?_" His words sound like a beg._  
><em>"_Scott's taking me out tonight; I don't know what time I'll be back_." I won't let my boyfriend forget that he promised me a date, no matter what happened today! "_Tomorrow night, maybe?_"_  
><em>"_Deal_."_  
><em>"_Deal_." I repeat. _Why am I forgiving him so easily?_


	84. Chapter 84

p class="MsoNormal""Do you know where the professor keeping her? The rogue mutant?" I ask Scott before he leaves our room for private training. His mannerisms look tired, which is understandable. Last night he took me to watch a movie and then for a romantic meal. We didn't get home until gone / "There's a holding facility down stairs." Scott explains dismissively, pulling on his / "What? Like a prison?" emThis place is full of surprises!/embr / "Yeah, I guess so. Why?" He walks quickly over to the nightstand and swaps his glasses for his visor / "Just wondering." I bite my lip when I see him in full / "What?" He smirks, noticing my /  
>"You look... Good." My smile  "And you look tired. Back to bed!" He orders. I kneel up on the bed and wrap my arms around / "Now that's an order I can follow, Cyclops!" I kiss him quickly and retreat back under the / Today I'm glad about being kept in bed. I'm exhausted. The stress of yesterday coupled with the late night last night. And John's psychic attack yesterday was more than draining.  
>emThat guy butchered my goddamn mind!br   
>em"Evelyn?" Warren's voice outside the door pulls me from my / /em"Yeah?"  
>I moan. I want to sleep!embr  /emHe enters the room slowly, a flash of a smile tracing his lips when he sees me curled up in / /em"The mutant from yesterday is refusing to talk to anyone but you." He says,  
>confirming my fears that I'll have to leave my  /em"You've gotta be kidding me?!" I pull the pillow beside me over my face, hiding from my / /em"Unfortunately not." He continues. "She says she wants to speak with you alone, with no surveillance. And, surprisingly, the professor has agreed."embr / /em"I thought the professor was with Scott?" My muffled voice speaks out from under the / /em"Yeah, that's what I also came to tell you." I hear the awkwardness claiming his voice / /em"What?" I remove the pillow from my face and sit up / /em"Although she's not talking to anyone about yesterday, she seems to be having no trouble flirting with your boyfriend." He says too quickly, as if he hopes I won't hear.  
>embr  /em"That bitch!" I squeal,  
>throwing the pillow across the room, narrowly missing Warren's head.<br>"Oops. Sorry."embr / /em"It's okay." I notice he's trying not to laugh. "They're waiting for you downstairs."embr / /em"Fine!"  
>I sigh like a stripy school kid. Warren smirks before leaving the room. I quickly dress in a basic shirt and jeans before heading down to the lower levels of the  /emOnce I have descended two floors in the elevator, I stumble out, more than puzzled as to where I'm supposed to be. That is until I hear Scott's voice. He sounds extremely fed up, which makes me feel much / /emSoon, I enter the room where the voices are coming from. The room is split into two halves by a large glass wall. One, where the professor and my team are stood, is relatively empty with just a few seats and a computer desk with a bunch of controls on. The other contains a range of white furniture -  
>an uncomfortable looking bed, a table, a chair, a basic nightstand.<br>This is where Voltage stands, leaning against the glass wall batting her eyes in Scott's direction. I walk over to him and pointedly wrap my arm around his / /em"You wanted to see me, professor?" I ask politely. I've gotta admit I'm being terribly fake right / /em"Our visitor would like to talk to you apparently." He replies simply. embr / /em"Alone." Voltage adds, her voice muffled by the /  
>em"Sure." I / /em"Are you sure you're okay with this, Ardor?" The professor asks,  
>looking up at me from his   
>em"Yes. I'm fine." I smile reassuringly and the professor nods to my team, who leave the /  
>em"The surveillance is switched off, and you have total privacy. It would be beneficial if you were to cooperate, child."  
>The professor comments as he leaves. "You have five minutes."embr  /em"You have to get me out of here!" Voltage snaps, as soon as the door / /em"Oh no! No way! You kissed my boyfriend, beat up my teammates and pushed me out of a goddamn building! What reason do I have to-"embr /  
>em"He's going to go into my mind, Evelyn." For the first time, she looks genuinely scared. "If he does, he'll find out about the plan, about John, about you!"embr /  
>em"No." My voice has fallen to a whisper. "No,  
>he can't- Scott- I-"embr  /em"That's why I need to get out of here. Now!" She is weirdly / /em"Okay, okay." I try to order my thoughts this is all happening so quickly. "How?  
>What do you need?"embr  /em"Simple."  
>She says, placing her hand on the glass. "I need you to get me eight AA batteries."embr  /em"Batteries?  
>Wha-"embr  /em"That's all the electricity I need to bust out of this place." She / /em"What's your name?"  
>I ask  /em"What?"embr / /em"Well, they're gunna expect you to tell me something!" I hiss, the stress finally getting to / /em"Jasmine." Her voice sounds strangely pained. "Jasmine Dee."embr / /em"Okay,  
>anything else you can't tell me?" I push, hoping for the  /em"You can tell them I terrorized that street after I caught my boyfriend kissing someone else." She replies sarcastically, mocking my precious actions.  
>"Sounds farfetched, but I heard one lunatic did it."embr  /em"Shut up." I say simply. I'm too tired for witty / /em"The offer still stands though." She smiles a satisfied smirk. "If you ever get bored of him-"embr / /em"I won't." I cut her / /em"Five minutes is up." Scott announces, entering the room. "Come on."embr / /emHe guides me out through the door and up to the professor's office, where the team is / /em"What did she tell you?" Bobby's curiosity is evident. embr /  
>em"Her name is Jasmine Dee, but she likes to be called Voltage. She has the ability to manipulate any form of electrical energy." I explain. "But other than that she just kept mocking me."embr / /em"I can imagine." Scott comments, kissing my /  
>em"But she wants another private chat with me in a couple of hours' time." I add. emPlease /  
>em"No! We've given her what she wanted! Are you going to ignore the fact she tried to kill you just hours ago?" Scott / /em"No, I just think that we should try to rehabilitate her." I begin to explain.  
>"When she told me her real name, I saw something. I saw...<br>emHumanity/em. I'm thinking that if you just let me talk to her for a couple more minutes, I can get her on our side."embr / /em"I think Evelyn has a point." Jean speaks up. emWhat? She's agreeing with me?/em "Her mutation would be beneficial for the team,  
>professor."embr  /em"Yes, Jean."  
>He smiles. "I can definitely understand where you two are coming from. We are discussing the future of one of our own here, a mutant."embr  /em"So, shall I go later? To talk to her?" I try not to sound too desperate. But I need to help her!embr / /em"Yes, I think so." The professor replies simply. emYes!br /  
>br  strong**Ugh! I'm sorry the recent chapters have been a bit naff! But the next one is slightly better (I hope).  
>Thanks for any feedback. Seeing the comment, like and favourite count go up is really cool. Also, I wrote a one shot for a competition about Angel's life before the X-Men. I'd love for you guys to check it out and let me know what you think. It's the first thing I've tried writing in third person! It's called 'Broken Angel'<br>(original, I know) and will be somewhere on my account.**/strong/em/p 


	85. Chapter 85

p class="MsoNormal""emJohn!  
>She better be here!em" My angry thoughts call out to the mutant hiding somewhere in the dark foliage of the /  
>"She is." He speaks aloud, stepping out from the trees.<br>"She's got back about an hour ago. Thanks for helping her."  
>There is something covering his face, but I cannot quite tell  "What are you wearing?" I roll my eyes and make my way towards him. I am stopped in my tracks, however, when I see what covers his eyes. "That's... Scott's visor... Wh-  
>Where did you get that?" br  "Voltage brought it back as a souvenir. Looks pretty good on me, right?" emYou've gotta be kidding me right now?! That... Argh!/em I calm my thoughts. I have to play this / "Yeah, I guess it does." I approach him more / "You like it?" If I was being honest, I'd tell him how freaking stupid he looks, but I'm not. I want to play around with him a bit / "I do," I move even closer to his body, reducing the inches between our faces. "I really do. You look really hot in that."br / "Oh yeah?" He smiles / "Yeah." I place my left hand gently on his cheek.  
>"Better than Scott, in fact."br  "Really?"  
>His smile  "No, not really!" I yell,  
>driving my fist into his stomach and pulling the visor from his face.<br>"Give me that, asshole!"br / "Owww." He moans, bending over his winded abdomen. "What was that for?"br / "Tell your girlfriend to stay away from Scott." I growl. br / "Okay, okay. Maybe I deserved that." He pants, trying to regain the breath I stole from him. "But Voltage isn't my girlfriend."br / "Ground rules,"  
>I state strongly. "Never again will you guys cross with the X-Men. I don't want this getting ugly, and if Scott finds out about you, there will be a large optic-blast-shaped hole in your chest, got it?"br  "Jeez. Fine!" John's reaction makes him seem like a spoilt / "Secondly, keep her away from my boyfriend. emPeriod/em." I don't care if I helped her escape, it doesn't mean I like her. "And finally, try to make sure we don't kill each other. After being thrown out of a window by Miss Sparky yesterday, I'm not feeling too safe with you guys."br / "She did emwhat/em?"  
>John seems angry at my words. br  "I'm willing to forget it, as long as it never happens again." I cross my arms to assert my / "Okay. Deal. I'll talk to her." He sighs. "So, the X-Man would really come after me if he found out?"br / "Don't call him that. But yes. You can count on it." I state with confidence. Scott is very protective, and not very forgiving. On top of that, I've not really given him a reason to like John. "I probably won't get off lightly either."br / "He just appears more and more controlling and uptight each time you talk about him." We walk into the trees / "He's not. He just likes to know that I'm safe." I smile at the thought. "And sometimes he can be a bit jealous, we both can."br /  
>"So, he'd be jealous of me?" John raises his eyebrows and smirks. br  "Yes, John, he probably would." I roll my eyes / "That's... emSatisfying/em."  
>He laughs  "Don't be nasty." I poke his arm / "I'm not." He shrugs, stopping and turning to face me. I copy him. "I just like the fact he thinks that I'm a threat."br / "Any guy is a threat in Scott's eyes, especially ones that don't follow the rules."  
>It's true. Scott's possessiveness is more than excessive at  "But I'm more of a threat than most."  
>He whispers, stepping towards me. I step back into a tree and gasp at the contact, before leaning back against its  "How so?" I look into his eyes, the blue in them mixes into the darkness of the / "Well, you've already admitted that you find me attractive. And then there's our connection." He places his hands either side of my head,  
>trapping me. "And I don't see you sneaking out to see any other guy in the middle of the night."br  "I didn't admit anything; you went through my private thoughts!" Although his body pins me to the tree trunk, I don't feel uncomfortable. The close proximity of his warm skin is quite nice, actually. "And the way you say em'sneaking out'/em makes it sound like I'm having some kind of affair. I'm here because of our telepathic connection, nothing more."br / "Who knows?" He shrugs. "Maybe we will be having em'some kind of affair'/em soon?"br / "Nope."  
>I smile sarcastically. "Never gunna happen."br   
>"The bet's not over yet, Evelyn." He brings his face even nearer to mine. "You forget so easily that I have been in your mind. I know what makes you fall in love, Miss James."br   
>"Not you." I reply  "I wouldn't be so sure." He whispers tenderly. He slowly strokes his hand through my hair, locking his eyes with my own. "Isn't it beautiful how the connection we have strengthens when our eyes meet?"br / "I- I hadn't n-noticed." My stuttered response is clearly a lie. I had noticed. Of course I had.  
>emHow could I not?em Now, as I allow myself to be lost in the sea of blue, I feel a wave of emotion wash over me. It feels as if we are connected in every conceivable way. Our bodies,  
>our minds, our souls - all linked. I feel his heart beat in sync with my own and sense every breath that he takes. I swallow hard and bite my lip. His face nears mine more now, but I don't feel any inclination to move away. I hear the contented sigh slip from my lips and notice his mouth twitch into a small smile. I close my eyes and let the peace of the moment consume  "emYou are beautiful, Evelyn James./em" His thoughts are faint in my mind, just loud enough for me to hear. I feel his warm breath against my skin as he reduces the already minute space between us. I feel Scott's visor slip from my fingers, as all of the muscles in my body relax. And then, finally, our lips / "No!"  
>I pull away immediately. "I- I can't do this. I'm sorry. I ha- I have to go!"br  I bend down to retrieve the visor from the floor and sprint from the trees. From the park. emFrom John./em My breath wavers at the thought of what just happened. That was it - I almost kissed John. But the worst part is that the words he had said echo in my / emThe bet's not over yet, Evelyn./em/p 


	86. Chapter 86

p class="MsoNormal""emJohn?/em"  
>I finally force my mind to focus enough to form the strong thought. I have been lay in bed for over an hour, tossing and turning, chasing sleep that will never come. I have to face  "emOh,  
>thank god!em" His thoughts in my mind sound genuinely relieved. "emEvelyn, I'm sorry. I-/em"br / "emIt's just a bet. I get it. You want me to leave the X-Men, so you're going to try pretty hard to get me to kiss you./em" Admitting it hurts slightly. Knowing that the emotions he shows for me are fake is slightly painful, though I'm not sure why. br / "emNo! It's mo-/em"  
>He stops himself. "emYeah. Just a bet.em"br / "emJohn, this isn't fair/em." I sigh,  
>taking in the sight of the beautiful brunette sleeping beside me.<br>"emOn anyone./em"br / "emI'm sorry. I just-/em" He stops himself again. "emI'm sorry./em"br / I stroke a piece of Scott's hair away from his forehead. He's gorgeous. And I am madly in love with him. So why is John so... emAddictive/em? I shuffle closer to Scott and feel his body heat. I feel /  
>"emWhy can you get to me so easily?em" I focus my mind to strengthen our connection, so much so that I feel his smile. I'm getting better at / "emI know what you like/em." He sounds proud of / "emI noticed/em." The way he acts around me, it's like he's trying to be everything I want, which, I guess, makes sense if he wants me to ditch the X-Men that / "emAs annoying as it is when your mind is giving me a running commentary on your time with that douchebag-/em"br / "emNot a douchebag/em." I cut / "emWhatever/em," He shrugs off my comment. "emAs annoying as it is, it tells me what he does that makes you fall more in love with the guy. Like the way he strokes your hair. And it also tells me what you want that he can't give you that I can - like eye contact./em"br /  
>"emThat's not his faultem." I jump to Scott's / "emMaybe not. But your thoughts are very clear - you like eye contact. You like looking into my eyes/em." It's true. Especially with this connection,  
>it's magical. br  "emYou can't use my mind to make me fall for you/em." I start. "emBecause if you do, I won't be falling for you, I'll be falling for what my thoughts made you/em." I try to remove the emotion from my thoughts, but fail. "emMeaning, no one wins/em."br / "emIf you kiss me, no matter the circumstances, it will be a win for me/em." His voice in my mind is / "emNo. If-/em"br /  
>"emYou don't understand what I'm sayingem."  
>He states firmly. "emI don't care about the bet anymore.em"br / "emWhat?/em"  
>I don't get it. br  "emThat moment, that wasn't me trying to get you to kiss me for some stupid bet, Evelyn./em"  
>He confesses. "emI've been trying to hide it, but you're in my head, so you're going to find out at some point.em"br / "emWhat was it then?/em" I am extremely confused now. Why can't he just say what he means?br /  
>"emThat moment was me wanting to kiss you for you - for emusem./em" His thoughts increase in volume with the emotions he is displaying. "emThis isn't a game anymore, Evelyn/em."br / "emBut-  
>You- I don't...em" I trail off. What am I supposed to say?br / "emWhen I hear the things you think about that jerk! I just- Argh! You deserve better than that!/em"  
>He sounds  "emScott's not a jerk./em" Is my only weak / "emHe bosses you around; he treats you like a child. You can't say that doesn't hurt you! I hear your thoughts!/em" He sounds / "emYes, he does those things. But I trust him when he tells me he does them to protect me. Before I even met you, I had died in his arms. Temporarily, of course, but I was in a coma for three days. They told him there was a chance I wouldn't wake up. He blamed himself for that. I think that gives him an excuse to be protective and controlling./em" I miss out the fact that Scott lost his family. No one needs to know /  
>"emI know you'd always choose him over meem."  
>His voice is quieter now. "emBut I want you to know, I'm always willing to be your second choice. I'll take that. It's better than nothingem."br / "emYou know you mean a lot to me, John. As much as I want to, I can't deny that./em" My mind is all over the place. Why is he telling me this? "emBut/em-"br /  
>"emIf he ever lets you down, I'll always be here for you. Just remember that.em" And with those words, our connection falls / "emJohn?/em"  
>I call out with my mind. There is no response. "emJohn,<br>you can't just ignore me. Please. Just talk to me/em."br / I sigh. This is too much. I'm torn between two people who mean more to me than anyone else. I see that now. I love Scott. Of course I do, with all of my heart. But John... John is more than a friend.  
>He is the other half of me. There is a reason we have the connection that we do, I just haven't quite figured it out yet. And although there is no doubt in my mind that I'd never leave Scott for anyone, I can't lose John. I need to-br  "emDammit! I'm so stupid!/em" John supposed-to-be-private thoughts appear in my head. "emWhy did I do it like that?/em"br / I choose to stay quiet, not letting him know I can hear him. Last time he discovered I was listening into his thoughts, it didn't go / "emI could've done something romantic. Told her the truth face to face,  
>instead of telepathically like a coward.em" I ache to reassure him and let him know that he's not a coward. "emBut I won't tell her how I really feel. How am I supposed to tell a girl with the most beautiful mutation and most committed boyfriend how I feel? How could I ever begin to tell her that I'm falling for her?/em"br / emOh no./em/p 


	87. Chapter 87

p class="MsoNormal""Evelyn!  
>Get up!" Scott's urgent voice panics me slightly, but his kiss on my cheek calms me again. "It's Voltage. She's escaped!"br  "What? How?" I try to sound confused to hide my betrayal and I think I / "The team are trying to figure that out now." I sit up and yawn, blinking away my exhaustion. "Come on. We should be helping."br /  
>"Okay." I slip my legs out of the bed. "I'll meet you down there, yeah?"br  "Sure," He kisses my forehead. "You okay?"br / "Just tired." I lie, forcing a / "Okay, see you in a bit."  
>He ruffles my already messy hair, coaxing a small, genuine smile to my lips. "I love you."br  And with that, he leaves. And now I'm alone. With my thoughts, my emotions. And trust me, when you're Evelyn James, that's not a place you want to be!br / "emJohn, they've discovered Voltage is missing/em." If he won't talk to me about us, he might talk about business. "emJohn?/em"br /  
>"emOkay. Well, you better hope she's covered it up well.<br>And if she hasn't, make sure you throw your X-Men off the scent/em." His thoughts are void of all the positive emotion I usually feel from him. "emAnd from now on, you call me Pyro/em."br / "emPlease,  
>Johnem." I ignore his request. "emDon't be like this. I'm sorry. It's just, Scott is-/em"br /  
>"emI don't care about Cyclops. Or any of the other X-Men for that matterem." He cuts in. "emYou will call me Pyro and our relationship is now purely professional/em."br / "emWhat? But I don't want to/em-"br / "emYou will do what I say./em" His voice is harsh in my mind,  
>almost  "emThe hell I will!/em" I snap back. "emCan you even hear your own thoughts right now? Wasn't this what you said made Scott a jerk? The fact he bosses me around?/em"br /  
>"emI have nothing more to say to you, Ardor.em"  
>Is all he replies  "emFine. I don't need you. Work out your own goddamn plan, because I'm not a part of it anymore!/em" emArgh! Men are so frustrating!  
>emI quickly pull on some clothes and brush out my hair before jogging down to the cell where we held Voltage yesterday. br / "Anything?" I ask simply on entering the room. br / "Yes, actually." Scott says in a cheerful tone,  
>before greeting me with a kiss. "We found these under her pillow." He extends his hand to reveal the batteries that I had provided Voltage with just hours  "We think she expected to possibly get caught," Bobby explains, leaning casually on the desk. "So she packed these to help her escape."br / "How did she do it?" I ask with genuine curiosity. "Escape, I mean."br / "It seems she used her powers of electrical manipulation to mess with the security and the surveillance systems in the cell." Bobby shrugs. "We think she used the batteries to boost her abilities.  
>Pretty impressive really."br  "Yeah, it is."  
>I say mindlessly. I can't keep my thoughts off John. emWhy is he being such an ass?embr / "But if she knew she could escape anyway, why did she want to speak with you?"  
>Jean speaks up, appearing in the doorway with the professor. emOh crap.embr / "I don't know. I think she has something against me. I mean, she totally has a thing for Scott. I guess she was just trying to psych me out before she left." I shrug and hope I pull off the innocent / "I suppose." Jean replies. "It's just odd."br /  
>"Yeah, it is odd." I  "You may go now, students." The professor announces. "Thank you for your assistance."br / We all filter from the room slowly, and make our way back up to our / "Why did it take you so long to get down?" Scott asks, shutting our bedroom door behind / "I had a headache. I was taking some painkillers." I smile. "I'm okay now."br / "You sure?" He wraps his arms around my waist. "You seem a little down."br / "It's just been a tough few days, you know?" I hug him tightly. Scott always manages to make everything better. br / "Well, the professor says he's going to visit a family member this weekend, and it's my birthday on Saturday, so I was thinking we could order a pizza and have a night in with the others watching terrible movies and eating terrible food?" He kisses my head, and I feel his / "So, let me get this straight," I pull back from him slightly and look up into his glasses. "We're home alone all weekend and you want to watch TV and eat pizza? You've gotta be kidding me! It's your eighteenth birthday Scott, it only happens once!"br / "No, Evelyn. I know what you're thinking and the answer is no! No parties." Although his voice is slightly stern, his lips are pulled into a large /  
>"But you're eighteen!" I moan. "I want to have fun with my boyfriend on his birthday! And what better opportunity is there when the professor is going out anyway?"br  "No.  
>We can have fun without a party!" He  "Awh,  
>but-"br  "No buts, Evelyn." He cuts me off.  
>"It's just my birthday, no big deal."br  "It is a big deal!" I / "Rule number four -  
>emwhat Scott says goesem, remember?" He taps my nose / "Humph. Fine!" I sigh sarcastically. "But I'm getting you a kick ass present!"br / "I've got you, what more could I need?" He whispers,  
>stroking a lock of scarlet hair from my  "Cheesy much?" I whisper back, before kissing his smirking / "I've missed you." He sighs when we part. "When Voltage kissed me the other day, I just-"br / "Shhhh."  
>I hiss, joining our lips again. I don't want him to tell me how guilt he feels for Voltage kissing him when I almost willingly kissed John-<br>I mean, / "I love you with all of my messed up,  
>mutant heart, Scott Summers." I pant, after ending our contact.<br>He smiles, amused by my choice of / "And I love every messed up, mutant inch of you, Evelyn James!" We both laugh and he drops his head so that our foreheads touch. His cool glasses tickle my eyelashes, making my eyes flutter closed. I giggle at the / "You're beautiful." He whispers, and I can't help but fall in love with him all over again.  
>I sigh with satisfaction and all memories of John seem to temporarily escape my mind. This is where I'm supposed to be, in the arms of someone who loves me. In the arms of Scott Summers.p 


	88. Chapter 88

I'm alone in the trees of the park. It's dark and I feel fear press at the corners of my mind. _Where is everyone?_  
>"I'm here." A voice calls from behind me. I turn to find the source, though I am sure I already know who is stood behind me.<br>"Pyro," I breathe his name as I take in the sight of him. He is dressed all in black; tight jeans, a simple fitted T-shirt and a leather jacket. The moonlight filters through the leaves to cast small shadows over his already attractive face.  
>"No," He starts, slowly beginning to approach me. "No, don't call me that, Evelyn."<br>"John." I say simply, knowing that is what he wants, but not knowing why he wants it.  
>"Much better." He whispers, as he reaches me. "I'm sorry I pushed you away."<br>"It's okay, I'm just glad you've let me back in." I feel the familiar smile on my lips.  
>"You're everything I need." He takes me into his arms gently. "We're pyrokinetics, we're meant to be together."<br>I click my fingers and hold the flames up beside our faces. He slowly unwraps one of his arms from around my body and holds his hand up next to mine. The flames weave around our fingers causing the smile on my face to grow. This is a connection I could not have with anyone else.  
>Simultaneously, we thrust our hands out and are soon encased in a ring of fire. I let the flames that remain in my palm die down, and wrap my arms around his neck.<br>"This is how it's supposed to be, Evelyn. We meant to be together." He whispers, I can feel the strong emotions that he has for me through our connection.  
>"I know, John. I want this. I want us." My words are strong and definite.<br>"Let me in? Let me be with you?" He begs. The fire around us burns higher with our joined emotions. Two pyrokinetic mutants in one place with raging emotions are gunna create one hell of a fire.  
>"Yes." I reply simply. I hear him take a deep breath as my hands slide up his neck and guide his face down, closer to my own. The flames climb more now, the smell of burning timber filling the air.<br>"Now I see why they call you Ardor." He whispers, his lips millimetres from mine. My eyes fall shut as his warm breath tickles my skin.  
>"Oh, you have no idea." And then we kiss – a deep, passionate kiss that stems from months of waiting. It is everything I imagined and more. The flames that encircle us must be higher than the tree tops now, but we don't care. He kisses me more, smiling against my lips when I return his passion.<br>"I love you." He pants. "I can't hide it now; I just love you, Evelyn."  
>"I know," I ache to kiss him again, but feel the need to say the words first. "I love you too."<p>

I wake with a gasp. _What the hell was that?! I don't love John. I could never love him. And I don't want to kiss him either! Do I? No. No, I don't._  
>"<em>Jo- I mean, Pyro?<em>" I reach out with my mind. "_What- How- Did you just see-_"  
>"<em>Yeah. If you're talking about the dream, yes, Evelyn, I had it<em>." His thoughts are monotone in my mind, and suddenly the caring John from my dream is a distant memory. I can't help but miss him. "_Was it your dream or mine?_"  
>It's a good question, in the past we've regularly experienced each other's dreams, but I'm sure I know the answer.<br>"_It must have been yours, because I don't-_" I stop myself. Telling someone out right that you don't love them is a bit harsh. "_I don't feel that way about you_."  
>"<em>Who says I feel that way about you?<em>" He snaps back.  
>"<em>I just thought<em>-"  
>"<em>Don't 'just think'. Goodnight, Ardor.<em>" I shudder at the use of my name, remembering his words from the dream - _now I see why they call you Ardor._  
>"<em>Goodnight<em>." I reply sadly. _Why won't he just talk to me? What did I do?_ "_Wait, Pyro?_"  
>"<em>What?<em>" He sounds majorly irritated.  
>"<em>Why are you acting like this?<em>" I ask, the sadness clear in my thoughts.  
>"<em>Like what?<em>" When I close my eyes, our connection is so strong that I can almost see him. I wonder if it's the same for him, if he can see me with Scott now.  
>"<em>Like you don't care about me.<em>" I reply weakly. "_I care about you, I'm not afraid to admit that. As much as I wish I didn't, I do. You're a really important part of my life, and somehow you're probably the best friend I've ever had._"  
>"<em>I don't care about you. We're only still communicating because of this stupid connection<em>." His words hurt me, and I'm sure he can feel that. "_Once I figure out how to cut this off, you'll be out of my life for good._"  
>"<em>John, please!<em>" I beg.  
>"<em>Don't call me that<em>." He hisses in my mind.  
>"<em>But that's who you are to me<em>." I start. I can feel the familiar lump rise in my throat. "_You're not Pyro. You're not a heartless pyrokinetic with no other ties to me. You're John. You're my friend, someone who - as irritating as it can be - can make me laugh even when I shouldn't_."  
>"<em>Just keep out of my head, Ardor. I'm not talking about this anymore<em>." I feel him try to push me out but I won't let him.  
>"<em>Well, too bad! Because I am!<em>" My thoughts get stronger and louder as I push into his mind.  
>"<em>Just leave it!<em>" He growls in my head.  
>"<em>No, I won't. Because I know this is not you! You told me yourself! You told me that you wanted to kiss me because you wanted us! You told me-<em>"  
>"<em>Well, I lied. Okay?<em>" He tries to push me out again. _That's it!_  
>"<em>No, you didn't! Because I heard your thoughts after you told me that. I heard the thoughts you didn't want me to hear!<em>" I retort.  
>"<em>What?<em>" His thoughts are suddenly weaker, like some of the anger has been lost.  
>"<em>I heard you, John. I heard you when-<em>" I stop, struggling to admit to myself what it was that I actually heard. "_When you confessed that you were falling for me._"  
>"<em>S-stay out of my head!<em>" He stutters his reply.  
>"<em>No! If you push me away I'll just push harder to stay in your mind. You won't get rid of me<em>." I promise. "_I'm not losing you, John._"  
>"<em>I don't care about you. Just leave it.<em>" He tries to regain his harsh facade, but fails.  
>"<em>John, please<em>." A tear escapes my eye, running down my cheek to the pillow I rest on.  
>"<em>I can't believe you went in my head.<em>" He sounds hurt now.  
>"<em>I didn't mean to. I just sort of... Heard it. I'm sorry<em>." My thoughts are weak and quiet.  
>"<em>After all this effort hiding myself from you, and you just 'hear it'.<em>" I feel his emotions as I close my eyes tight, focusing on our connection. He feels vulnerable, though I don't know why.  
>"<em>I'm sorry, John<em>." I let more tears flow now, but manage to suppress my sobs.  
>"<em>Why are you crying?<em>" He asks, suddenly seeming less hurt and more concerned.  
>"<em>I'm not!<em>" I lie.  
>"<em>Yes, you are<em>." His thoughts are softer now, like he's slowly returning to the John that I know. "_I can feel it._"  
>"<em>No, I'm just tired<em>." I protest, rubbing my eyes dry.  
>"<em>Don't lie to me<em>." He now sounds so caring, that it's difficult to imagine he could be the same guy I was talking to just minutes ago. "_What's wrong?_"  
>"<em>Why are you hiding from me? Why won't you talk to me? It hurts!<em>" I admit.  
>"<em>You want to know the truth?<em>" I see him clearly now in my mind. He lies in a large bed wrapped up in cream sheets that cover his body from his waist down. His hair his ruffled and his eyes are closed. I wonder temporarily where he is. I don't know where he lives, he never told me.  
>"<em>Yes, the truth<em>." I try to make my thoughts sound strong.  
>"<em>Okay. So, you're right. I feel like an idiot admitting it, but I'm falling for you. It's crazy and it's stupid, but you heard it before, so I can't hide it<em>." _Wow. Okay. I can cope with that... I guess_. "_And when I realized this, when we almost kissed that night, I realized that I couldn't see you anymore. You and the X-Man, you work. You're great together, I guess. I don't want you to be, but you are. And so I just realized I couldn't be around you anymore. It was just going to hurt us both in the end. You'd find out how I feel, and I'd still have to listen to your thoughts about him! So I thought why not try to break our minds apart? But it didn't work. That dream proved that. I'm sorry_."  
>"<em>Why are you apologizing?<em>" I ask quietly. "_At least you can talk to me now, right?_"  
>"<em>Yeah<em>," He still sounds sad.  
>"<em>Promise me something, yeah?<em>" I try to make my voice sound cheerful, to lighten the conversation. "_Never try to shut me out or tell me you don't care about me ever again?_"  
>"<em>Okay<em>." He agrees quietly.

"_You're my best friend, John. And if I wasn't with Scott, yeah, maybe things would be different, but I am with him. And I love him._" I say, regretting the words as I think them. _Was that too harsh?_ "_But I'll try not to think so strongly about him in the future._"  
>"<em>I know<em>." As I watch him in my mind, I see a small smile tug at his lips, his eyes still locked shut. "_You've gotta admit though, that kiss in the dream was pretty hot!_"  
>"<em>Yes, John. I guess it was<em>." I smirk. "_Goodnight, Pyro._"  
>"<em>No, don't call me that, Evelyn<em>."  
>"<em>John<em>."

I'm alone in the trees of the park. It's dark and I feel fear press at the corners of my mind. _Where is everyone?_  
>"I'm here." A voice calls from behind me. I turn to find the source, though I am sure I already know who is stood behind me.<br>"Pyro," I breathe his name as I take in the sight of him. He is dressed all in black; tight jeans, a simple fitted T-shirt and a leather jacket. The moonlight filters through the leaves to cast small shadows over his already attractive face.  
>"No," He starts, slowly beginning to approach me. "No, don't call me that, Evelyn."<br>"John." I say simply, knowing that is what he wants, but not knowing why he wants it.  
>"Much better." He whispers, as he reaches me. "I'm sorry I pushed you away."<br>"It's okay, I'm just glad you've let me back in." I feel the familiar smile on my lips.  
>"You're everything I need." He takes me into his arms gently. "We're pyrokinetics, we're meant to be together."<br>I click my fingers and hold the flames up beside our faces. He slowly unwraps one of his arms from around my body and holds his hand up next to mine. The flames weave around our fingers causing the smile on my face to grow. This is a connection I could not have with anyone else.  
>Simultaneously, we thrust our hands out and are soon encased in a ring of fire. I let the flames that remain in my palm die down, and wrap my arms around his neck.<br>"This is how it's supposed to be, Evelyn. We meant to be together." He whispers, I can feel the strong emotions that he has for me through our connection.  
>"I know, John. I want this. I want us." My words are strong and definite.<br>"Let me in? Let me be with you?" He begs. The fire around us burns higher with our joined emotions. Two pyrokinetic mutants in one place with raging emotions are gunna create one hell of a fire.  
>"Yes." I reply simply. I hear him take a deep breath as my hands slide up his neck and guide his face down, closer to my own. The flames climb more now, the smell of burning timber filling the air.<br>"Now I see why they call you Ardor." He whispers, his lips millimetres from mine. My eyes fall shut as his warm breath tickles my skin.  
>"Oh, you have no idea." And then we kiss – a deep, passionate kiss that stems from months of waiting. It is everything I imagined and more. The flames that encircle us must be higher than the tree tops now, but we don't care. He kisses me more, smiling against my lips when I return his passion.<br>"I love you." He pants. "I can't hide it now; I just love you, Evelyn."  
>"I know," I ache to kiss him again, but feel the need to say the words first. "I love you too."<p>

I wake with a gasp. _What the hell was that?! I don't love John. I could never love him. And I don't want to kiss him either! Do I? No. No, I don't._  
>"<em>Jo- I mean, Pyro?<em>" I reach out with my mind. "_What- How- Did you just see-_"  
>"<em>Yeah. If you're talking about the dream, yes, Evelyn, I had it<em>." His thoughts are monotone in my mind, and suddenly the caring John from my dream is a distant memory. I can't help but miss him. "_Was it your dream or mine?_"  
>It's a good question, in the past we've regularly experienced each other's dreams, but I'm sure I know the answer.<br>"_It must have been yours, because I don't-_" I stop myself. Telling someone out right that you don't love them is a bit harsh. "_I don't feel that way about you_."  
>"<em>Who says I feel that way about you?<em>" He snaps back.  
>"<em>I just thought<em>-"  
>"<em>Don't 'just think'. Goodnight, Ardor.<em>" I shudder at the use of my name, remembering his words from the dream - _now I see why they call you Ardor._  
>"<em>Goodnight<em>." I reply sadly. _Why won't he just talk to me? What did I do?_ "_Wait, Pyro?_"  
>"<em>What?<em>" He sounds majorly irritated.  
>"<em>Why are you acting like this?<em>" I ask, the sadness clear in my thoughts.  
>"<em>Like what?<em>" When I close my eyes, our connection is so strong that I can almost see him. I wonder if it's the same for him, if he can see me with Scott now.  
>"<em>Like you don't care about me.<em>" I reply weakly. "_I care about you, I'm not afraid to admit that. As much as I wish I didn't, I do. You're a really important part of my life, and somehow you're probably the best friend I've ever had._"  
>"<em>I don't care about you. We're only still communicating because of this stupid connection<em>." His words hurt me, and I'm sure he can feel that. "_Once I figure out how to cut this off, you'll be out of my life for good._"  
>"<em>John, please!<em>" I beg.  
>"<em>Don't call me that<em>." He hisses in my mind.  
>"<em>But that's who you are to me<em>." I start. I can feel the familiar lump rise in my throat. "_You're not Pyro. You're not a heartless pyrokinetic with no other ties to me. You're John. You're my friend, someone who - as irritating as it can be - can make me laugh even when I shouldn't_."  
>"<em>Just keep out of my head, Ardor. I'm not talking about this anymore<em>." I feel him try to push me out but I won't let him.  
>"<em>Well, too bad! Because I am!<em>" My thoughts get stronger and louder as I push into his mind.  
>"<em>Just leave it!<em>" He growls in my head.  
>"<em>No, I won't. Because I know this is not you! You told me yourself! You told me that you wanted to kiss me because you wanted us! You told me-<em>"  
>"<em>Well, I lied. Okay?<em>" He tries to push me out again. _That's it!_  
>"<em>No, you didn't! Because I heard your thoughts after you told me that. I heard the thoughts you didn't want me to hear!<em>" I retort.  
>"<em>What?<em>" His thoughts are suddenly weaker, like some of the anger has been lost.  
>"<em>I heard you, John. I heard you when-<em>" I stop, struggling to admit to myself what it was that I actually heard. "_When you confessed that you were falling for me._"  
>"<em>S-stay out of my head!<em>" He stutters his reply.  
>"<em>No! If you push me away I'll just push harder to stay in your mind. You won't get rid of me<em>." I promise. "_I'm not losing you, John._"  
>"<em>I don't care about you. Just leave it.<em>" He tries to regain his harsh facade, but fails.  
>"<em>John, please<em>." A tear escapes my eye, running down my cheek to the pillow I rest on.  
>"<em>I can't believe you went in my head.<em>" He sounds hurt now.  
>"<em>I didn't mean to. I just sort of... Heard it. I'm sorry<em>." My thoughts are weak and quiet.  
>"<em>After all this effort hiding myself from you, and you just 'hear it'.<em>" I feel his emotions as I close my eyes tight, focusing on our connection. He feels vulnerable, though I don't know why.  
>"<em>I'm sorry, John<em>." I let more tears flow now, but manage to suppress my sobs.  
>"<em>Why are you crying?<em>" He asks, suddenly seeming less hurt and more concerned.  
>"<em>I'm not!<em>" I lie.  
>"<em>Yes, you are<em>." His thoughts are softer now, like he's slowly returning to the John that I know. "_I can feel it._"  
>"<em>No, I'm just tired<em>." I protest, rubbing my eyes dry.  
>"<em>Don't lie to me<em>." He now sounds so caring, that it's difficult to imagine he could be the same guy I was talking to just minutes ago. "_What's wrong?_"  
>"<em>Why are you hiding from me? Why won't you talk to me? It hurts!<em>" I admit.  
>"<em>You want to know the truth?<em>" I see him clearly now in my mind. He lies in a large bed wrapped up in cream sheets that cover his body from his waist down. His hair his ruffled and his eyes are closed. I wonder temporarily where he is. I don't know where he lives, he never told me.  
>"<em>Yes, the truth<em>." I try to make my thoughts sound strong.  
>"<em>Okay. So, you're right. I feel like an idiot admitting it, but I'm falling for you. It's crazy and it's stupid, but you heard it before, so I can't hide it<em>." _Wow. Okay. I can cope with that... I guess_. "_And when I realized this, when we almost kissed that night, I realized that I couldn't see you anymore. You and the X-Man, you work. You're great together, I guess. I don't want you to be, but you are. And so I just realized I couldn't be around you anymore. It was just going to hurt us both in the end. You'd find out how I feel, and I'd still have to listen to your thoughts about him! So I thought why not try to break our minds apart? But it didn't work. That dream proved that. I'm sorry_."  
>"<em>Why are you apologizing?<em>" I ask quietly. "_At least you can talk to me now, right?_"  
>"<em>Yeah<em>," He still sounds sad.  
>"<em>Promise me something, yeah?<em>" I try to make my voice sound cheerful, to lighten the conversation. "_Never try to shut me out or tell me you don't care about me ever again?_"  
>"<em>Okay<em>." He agrees quietly.

"_You're my best friend, John. And if I wasn't with Scott, yeah, maybe things would be different, but I am with him. And I love him._" I say, regretting the words as I think them. _Was that too harsh?_ "_But I'll try not to think so strongly about him in the future._"  
>"<em>I know<em>." As I watch him in my mind, I see a small smile tug at his lips, his eyes still locked shut. "_You've gotta admit though, that kiss in the dream was pretty hot!_"  
>"<em>Yes, John. I guess it was<em>." I smirk. "_Goodnight, Pyro._"  
>"<em>No, don't call me that, Evelyn<em>."  
>"<em>John<em>."


	89. Chapter 89

Okay. So, I stuck to Scott's rule of no parties... _Sort of_. I invited Sara over and she decided that when I said _'bring a little something to drink'_ I actually meant _'bring a lot of something to drink'_.  
>So, that's how we ended up where we are now. I am sat in a circle with a drunk sixteen year old mutant, an over protective Scott Summers, a tipsy non-mutant best friend, an excitable telepath, and a strangely cheerful Warren, about to play spin the bottle. Of course, this can only go badly (especially with Bobby wanting to show off his spectacular skills to the pretty new blond girl every five minutes).<br>"Hey, Sara!" Bobby speaks up again. "Do you wanna see what I can do to this-"  
>"Bobby! Honey, Sara doesn't go here, remember?" I jab him in the ribs with my elbow. "She won't understand your <em>party trick<em>!"  
>"You're such a spoil sport, Evelyn!" He crosses his arms and begins to sulk, forcing me to smile slightly.<br>"Come on!" Sara exclaims happily. "Are we gunna play or not?"  
>"Okay, we'll go clockwise around the circle, starting with Jean." Warren looks more relaxed than I've seen him in a long time. "So, Jean, spin and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss."<br>"No cute pecks either!" Sara cuts in. "A proper kiss!"  
>I roll my eyes and smirk at Sara's party girl attitude.<br>"That's a bad habit." Scott whispers in my ear. I bite my lip at his sexy tone. He always gets so... Intimate when alcohol is involved.  
>I watch as the bottle Jean had just spun begins to slow. And then I notice her hand move slowly up to her head. To the unknowing eye, it would just look as if she was fiddling with her hair, but I know better - she's using her telekinesis. And, of course, the bottle stops pointing directly at my boyfriend! Part of me wants to rip her hair out, but then I remind myself that it's Scott's birthday, and I don't want to ruin it.<br>Jean leans in and kisses him, but, to my satisfaction, Scott doesn't seem too into it. It still irritates me enough to encourage me to pout and raise my eyebrows like a stroppy teenager!  
>"Next!" Sara squeals, taking hold of the bottle between us and spinning it. "Meeeee!"<br>It lands on Warren, which Sara is obviously not disappointed with! She wastes no time in clambering over the circle to reach her prize. She falls heavily into his lap and kisses him with passion that quite obviously takes him by surprise. We all laugh when she finally pulls away from him with an exaggerated _'mwah'_.  
>"Okay, Scotty-boy!" She announces, climbing back to her original place. Her nickname for him makes me smirk slightly. "Your turn."<br>"Oh god." He laughs, and twists the bottle in his fingers. It spins quickly and I silently pray for it to land on me. I haven't kissed him enough yet! But unfortunately, as it slows it passes me... And then passes Bobby... And falls again on Warren.  
>"You've got to be kidding me right?" Scott sounds completely unamused.<br>"This is just weird!" Warren protests.  
>"Oh, come on! Don't be boring!" I laugh. I have no problem with two attractive boys kissing.<br>"Seriously? You're really going to make me do this?" His face turns a light pink, so I kiss him lightly on the cheek. He's too innocent sometimes. This is just a normal thing at the parties I used to go to!  
>"Come on, birthday boy! It's the rules!" Sara chimes in.<br>"Fine!" He sighs. "Whatever!"  
>Warren shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but his smile gives him away. Sara starts of a lively chant of <em>'kiss him, kiss him'<em> and soon we all join in. To my surprise, the pair actually kiss. And to be bluntly honest, _it's pretty damn hot_! But of course, the fall back quickly, both blushing largely. I giggle and squeeze Scott's arm.  
>"I told you that you too would kiss and make up!" I tease.<br>"Oh, shut up!" He laughs. "It's your turn."  
>I place my fingers on the bottle and temporarily wish I was some super genius who could figure out exactly how hard to spin to make it land on Scott. But I'm not a super genius, so I just have to rely on luck! I twist my fingers back and spin the glass bottle as hard as I can.<br>"You do realize that I'm gunna kick your ass for making me do that!" Scott hisses playfully in my ear.  
>"Save it for the bedroom, Summers!" I growl.<br>Suddenly, the circle erupts into a chorus of _'oooh'_s. _Oh god, who have I got?_ I glance down at the bottle and the follow its path up to... Jean. _Dammit! _I hear Scott laugh beside me.  
>"I guess it's your turn to kiss and make up now!" He mocks me.<br>"Shut up!" I punch him lightly on the arm, laughing. This is no big deal for me. Five years of Sara's parties have taught me pretty well how to deal with kissing people I don't want to.  
>We lean into the centre of the circle and kiss quickly. I have to admit, she is quite a good kisser! Warren, being a typical boy, decides that wolf whistling would be an appropriate action.<br>"Hey!" I protest, laughing.  
>"What?" He holds up his hands in mock surrender. "It's two girls kissing!"<br>"Guys are such perverts!" I roll my eyes. They don't need to know that I found Scott and Warren's kiss hot. I smirk to myself at the thought.  
>"Bobby-baby!" Sara calls yet another imaginative nickname. "Your turn!"<br>Bobby places his fingers on the bottle and narrows his eyes, sticking his tongue out in concentration. I can't help but giggle. He spins quickly. Unfortunately, my giggles come to an abrupt stop when the bottle lands on me.  
>"Woah!" I exclaim. "He's like my brother! I can't-"<br>"Rules are rules!" Sara holds up her index finger to silence me.  
>"Okay." I sigh. So, I said I was used to kissing people I didn't want to, not kissing cute sixteen year old who have grown to be like family to me! I moan and turn to the boy beside me. We kiss and all I can think about is what his mother would say. Pulling away quickly, I decide that that comment means I need more to drink! I reach behind Scott and retrieve a bottle of something. Who knows what this stuff is now! Sara went through a stage about an hour ago of mixing everything left into a few bottles. So, this is probably a deadly concoction of alcohol, but I'm too boring at the moment. I need to liven up a bit! I quickly drink the remnants of the bottle and discard it behind me. I turn back to the group just in time to see the bottle point to me yet again!<br>"What now?" I moan.  
>"Warren." Scott says a little too seriously, his jealousy clear. <em>Good<em>. I want him to feel as jealous as I felt she Jean kissed him!  
>"Oh. Okay." I reply cheerfully, quickly moving around a chuckling Bobby and kneeling in front of Warren, looking into his blue eyes sweetly.<br>"You sure you're okay with this?" Warren smirks.  
>"Uh huh." I nod.<br>"Okay then," He shrugs and leans towards me. Our lips meet and he kisses me softly. Of course, I already know from certain past experiences, but Warren is a pretty damn good kisser. Not as good as Scott, but definitely satisfying.  
>"Okay!" Scott grabs my waist and pulls me back to him, making me squeal and giggle.<br>"It's late." Jean announces, yawning. "I'm going to bed."  
>"Yeah, we should probably go too." Scott says behind me, leaning around to kiss my cheek.<br>"Awh!" Sara protests. "But I only got to kiss one guy!"  
>"You can kiss me?" Bobby suggests. I giggle at his words, drunk Bobby is weird!<br>"No offense, sugar, but you're a little young for me!" She stands, giving Bobby a quick peck on the cheek and setting her sights on a very intimidated Warren. "Night, Bobby-baby!"  
>"Awh!" Bobby sulks again.<br>"Come on, Bobby. Bed time." I say, help him up off the floor. He soon stumbles from the room and heads down the hallway.  
>"What about..." Scott stops and waves his hands in the general direction of where Sara literally falls over Warren. "I mean, if she tries to... You know! Then, she's gunna see his..." He pointedly raises his eyebrows instead of using the word 'wings'.<br>"Something tells me she won't get that far." If I know my friend, she won't be conscious for much longer.  
>"Woah!" Warren exclaims, right on cue, as Sara falls into his arms.<br>"Could you give me a hand, birthday boy?" I smile up at Scott, making him laugh slightly.  
>"Sure." He lifts Sara off Warren and all four of us leave the room.<br>Soon, we reach the door to our bedroom.  
>"Night, Warren. Sorry about Sara!" I say, blushing on her behalf.<br>"It's fine." He laughs.  
>"Could you do me a favour and check that Bobby found his way back to bed please?" I don't trust a drunken teenager. Especially not one who's cryokinetic.<br>"Sure. Thanks for a good night." He smiles a genuine smile. "It's been nice to act like kids again."  
>"Anytime." I reply, opening the door for Scott, who's carrying a now snoring Sara. "Night, Warren."<br>"Night, Evi." _Evi?_ I smile. My friends at school used to call me that. This place is finally starting to feel like home.  
>"So, how was your birthday?" I ask Scott as I enter the room. "You know, other than..." I gesture at Sara, who Scott has placed carefully on some blankets on the floor.<br>He laughs. "Good. Great, actually."  
>"Really?" I change into his shirt quickly and slip into bed beside him.<br>"Yeah. I haven't really had anyone care about my birthday since my parents." He kisses me. "It was really nice - even if we both ended up kissing feather boy!" We both laugh.  
>"Well, now we're alone, I want to give you your present." I say sweetly.<br>"But I told you not to get me anything!" He looks puzzled.  
>"I wanted to!" I lift my pillow and retrieve a small black box. "I wasn't going to not buy my boyfriend a present for his eighteenth, was I?"<br>I hand him to box and he looks at it with a confused expression on his face. He straightens his glasses awkwardly.  
>"Can I open it?" He asks, with the same amount of bewilderment. I laugh.<br>"Of course you can open it, silly!" I shuffle up closer beside him. He snaps the box open to reveal a silver ring. "Look at what's engraved in it!" I urge.  
>He takes it out of the box and inspects it. The outside of the ring appears to be just a plain silver band. On the inside however, I have had a double helix DNA motif engraved all the way round. But between the two strands are the glyphs "<em>I 3 U<em>".  
>"Do you like it? Oh god. It's too weird, isn't it? Man, I knew I should've gone for the-"<p>

He cuts me off with a kiss. A kiss with so much love and emotion that you would think he hand never received a birthday gift before.  
>"It's perfect." He whispers, slipping it onto the ring finger on his right hand. It's a perfect fit. "I love you too."<br>I smile at his words and give him one last kiss before settling down into bed and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**_**Okay, weird chapter, I know. But I thought the guys deserved some fun! What did you think? Also, I totally get that the imagery of the ring would be pretty difficult to get, so if you want me to sketch is out or something, let me know! :D**_**


	90. Chapter 90

"Evi?" I open my eyes to see Sara knelt at the side of our bed looking extremely sorry for herself. "How much did you let me drink last night?"

"Don't blame me!" I giggle, sitting up to face her. "Once you started, we couldn't stop you!"

"Oh god!" She buries her face in her hands. "What did I do?""

"You showed a definite soft spot for Warren!" She looks at me with a blank expression. "The cute, blonde rich kid?"

"Oh! Him!" She sounds relieved. "Oh god! What about Marcus? Did I-"

"No!" I laugh. "No. Nothing went on outside of spin the bottle."

"Oh, wow. I remember that!" She smirks at what I can only imagine is a warped and fuzzy memory.

"You feeling alright? You don't look too good!" I giggle.

"Hey!" She protests.

"Kidding!" I cut in. "I just mean, do you need anything?"

"You got any pain killers? This headache is murder." She rubs her forehead and pouts slightly.

"Top drawer in the nightstand on Scott's side." I instruct casually. "Don't wake him up!"

"Okay, okay! Thanks." She stands slowly and makes her way around the bed.

I look back to the boy beside me. I don't think I've ever met a more beautiful guy, even if half of his face is always covered by ruby quartz. I run my fingers through his soft, brown hair and smile slightly when he mumbles something in his sleep.

"Woah!" Sara speaks up, grabbing my attention. "What's this?"

I am about to tell her to quiet down when I notice what she's holding - Scott's visor.

"Nothing!" I say quickly. "It's just-"

"It's what I wear instead of my glasses when I work out. For my eye condition." Scott cuts in casually. I jump at his voice. When did he wake up?

"Oh. Makes sense." Sara shrugs, putting the visor gently back in the drawer. "It's weird, I'm sure I've seen that thing somewhere else."

Of course you have, I think to myself, when the X-Men are all over the news is hard not to notice their leader's defining accessory.

"Yeah, I guess you must've just seen him wearing it." I suggest casually.

"I guess, it's just-" She stops. Her mouth falls open and a dazed expression consumes her features. "Oh my gosh."

"What?" I ask desperately, hoping she hasn't figured it out. But it is plainly obvious that she has.

"He- He's-" She stutters as if the words have been stolen from her lips. Her eyes are locked straight ahead and her chest rises and falls heavily. I can almost see everything falling into place in her mind. She stands slowly.

"No." She starts, snapping out of her daze and turning her attention to Scott. "No, no, no! You! You're- You're a-"

"Sara." I rush over to her. "Sara, calm down."

"He's- He's a- A mutant!" She stutters, finally producing more than confused babble.

"Stop. It's okay." I take hold of her shoulders and look her in the eye.

"No! Mutants are dangerous, Evelyn!" She pants, backing away.

"No, we're not like that! We don't-"

"We?" She cuts me off. Oh no. "You too?"

"Wait. I-"

"Oh my God. You- You're the one everyone's scared off, aren't you?" She backs away more. "No! Tell me it's not true! Not you!"

"Sara, you have to understand, I couldn't-"

"It all makes sense now. At prom, it wasn't the lights, it was just you! And then h-he saw that you were a freak like him and that's why you got close so quickly!" She sounds angry now.

"Sara..." My voice is weak. Freak? She really thinks that? Scott appears beside me.

"Please, Sara. She's still your best friend." He wraps his arm around my waist.

"No! I don't know who you are anymore! I can't be friends with a- a dangerous criminal!" I can hear the fear and anger growing in her voice.

"Please!" I beg, my breath beginning to waver.

"That's what this place is, isn't it? You're all freaks here! The others... They're like you, aren't they?" She looks disgusted. "Oh god! I kissed a mutant!"

I wonder temporarily why that is the thing she chooses to prioritize.

"Sara, you can't tell anyone. Please." I can hear the slight worry in his tone. He's scared.

"Stay away from me!" She yells and runs from the room.

"Sara! Don't go!" I shout reaching out to follow her. Scott pulls me into his arms. I feel my tears begin to fall. "No, I have to explain! I have to make her see!"

"Evelyn," He sighs, pulling me to his chest. I sob into his shirt. "Shhh. It's okay. She's just in shock."

"Sh-she called us fr-freaks! She h-hates m-me!" I stutter through the tears. "What if sh-she t-tells someone? W-what if my m-mum f-finds out?"

"Shhhh... She may be angry, but she's not stupid. And she definitely doesn't hate you." His kisses my hair and hugs me tighter.

"I've m-messed everything u-up! I sh-should n-never have brought h-her here!"

"It's not your fault." He whispers reassuringly.

"What the hell just happened?" Warren asks, entering the room. "I just asked her how she was and she shoved me against the wall and told me to get away from her. My wings are killing me now!"

"She knows." Scott replies simply.

"What? How?" He sounds confused. "Evi, are you okay?"

"She found my visor." Scott sounds perfectly calm, showing his leadership skills. "Will you look after her for a second? I have to talk to the professor."

"I-I'm fine." I protest.

"Sure," Warren agrees, ignoring me. "I can do that."

"Thanks," I feel Scott release me and immediately miss his warmth. Next, I notice Warren's hand slip into mine.

"Come sit down." He whispers, guiding me to the bed. I sit as commanded.

"She's my best friend... And I've lost her." I whisper once the sobs have receded.

"No, you haven't." He wraps his arm around my shoulders awkwardly. "I know how you feel. And, I know it seems bad now, but it'll be over soon. I promise."

"Really?" I blink up at him through the tears.

"Yeah. With the support of Scott and the rest of us and a few of Bobby's bad puns, you'll get through it. And she'll come back." He squeezes me and smiles.

"You said you know how I feel." I say, my curiosity getting the best of me. "What did you mean?"

"Oh," He clears his throat, his voice suggesting he didn't expect the question. "My dad... He wasn't too happy about my mutation. He didn't want a son who was a monster."

"Warren, you're not a monster." I force a smile. "You're an angel. You're our angel."

"And so are you." He whispers. "You just need to see that."

"I can set my hair on fire. That's sort of a devilish quality." I joke.

"But you have a good heart. Just ask Scott. We can all see it." He rests his head on mine.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I mumble, my mind drifting to thoughts of John.

"Stop putting yourself down, Evelyn." He whispers, I can hear the tiredness in his voice. "You're still here, aren't you? You're still an X-Man, after everything."

"Not completely." I reply. "Not like you and the others."

"You have to put up with Scott all the time! That makes you more of an X-Man than any of us!" We both laugh slightly. "How do you do it? What's your trick?"

"My trick is that I love him." I reply, smiling to myself.

"Oh. I might have to try that one next time he's ordering us around in training!" He jokes.

"Warren!" I can't help but laugh, despite everything that's going on.

"You feeling better now?" He asks sweetly. Unfortunately, the question reminds me of the events that got me here and the pain blooms in my chest again.

"Yeah." I sigh. "Thanks, Warren. You're a really good friend. I'm sorry for how I've acted in the past, when Scott and I fell out and stuff. I feel horrible for using you like that, you didn't deserve it. And I'm sorry for, you know, almost murdering you."

He laughs. "It's fine, Evi. I trust you. Plus, I have no problem with a pretty mutant kissing me whenever she wants to!"

"Scott's a pretty mutant." I suggest, giggling.

"No. We are never mentioning last night ever again. That was one time, during a game. It doesn't count." He says firmly, but I can feel him laughing.

"Wait. You kissed my boyfriend. Shouldn't I hate you right now?" I joke.

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious." He says sarcastically. The door opens and Scott enters. "Speak of the devil."

"What did the professor say?" I quiz Scott, sitting up straight quickly due to my heightened interest and accidentally head butting Warren in the process.

"He says he can sort it and he'll be back tomorrow morning, but from now on, no friends over." Scott warns sitting down beside me. I am now sandwiched between two beautiful boys.

"I know, I'm sorry." I let my head fall.

"Thanks for looking after her, Warren." Scott says in a slightly curt dismissal.

"Oh yeah." Warren quickly removes his arm from around my shoulders and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "No problem. I'll see you guys later." He stands and heads for the door.

"Warren." I call out. He stops and looks back at me. "You'll never be a monster."

"Thanks." He smiles sweetly and leaves.

"What was that all about?" Scott asks once the door is shut.

"We were just talking about family problems." I hug him tightly. "I'm really sorry for this morning."

"It's not your fault. Just be more careful who you invite round, yeah?" He kisses my forehead.

"Yeah." I reply simply. I notice something sparkle on his hand. "You're wearing my ring?"

"Of course." He whispers.

"It's going to be okay, isn't it?" I sigh. It's difficult thinking how much has changed so quickly.

"The professor will sort this out. And then everything will be fine." He hugs me a little tighter. "I promise."


	91. Chapter 91

"_You won the bet_." John's voice is in my mind for the first time in days, while I lay tiredly in bed, chasing illusive sleep.  
>"<em>I thought you didn't care about the bet anymore<em>." I recall our conversation from what feels like forever ago. So much has happened since then.  
>"<em>There always has to be a winner and a loser, Evelyn, even if the game is cancelled<em>." I can sense his smile.  
>"<em>That sounds like something I would say<em>." I cringe slightly.  
>"<em>That's because we're meant to be!<em>" His thoughts are cheerful and joking, like the John that I first befriended.  
>"<em>Still a subtle bastard, I see<em>." I reply mockingly.  
>"<em>Still a sarcastic bitch, I see<em>." I can't help but smirk at his comment. He's right. _That's me!_  
>"<em>So, I won?<em>" I think quickly, reverting back to the original conversation. "_When do I claim my prize?_"  
>"<em>When can you sneak away from Mr Possessive?<em>" John makes another jibe at my relationship. This is an all too common occurrence in our friendship.  
>"<em>I'm not sneaking out, I'm...<em>" I stop trying to find words in my mind that doesn't make me sound like a fourteen year old girl or an adulterous lover. "_Visiting a friend_."  
>"<em>Sure. A <em>friend." I can almost see his mischievous grin in my mind.  
>"<em>John<em>!" I warn. "_Be good_."  
>"<em>Where's the fun in that, sweetcheeks?<em>" His thoughts are happy in my mind, which is immediately relaxing.  
>"<em>The fun is that a keep my boyfriend and you don't get blasted through a wall.<em>" I reply matter-of-factly.  
>"<em>He wouldn't really come after me, would he?<em>" I can hear the slight tone of worry in John's thoughts, making me giggle to myself.  
>"<em>I can guarantee he would<em>." I smirk at the thought, although their meeting is not an appealing idea.  
>"<em>Ouch. Make sure he doesn't catch you sneaking out tonight then!<em>" I sense his laughter.  
>"<em>It's not sneaking out!<em>" I complain.  
>"<em>If you say so, sweetcheeks.<em>"  
>"<em>Stop calling me that!<em>" I moan. "_So, I can see you tonight to collect my prize?_"  
>"<em>Of course. See you in the park in an hour<em>." He states strongly, though his cheerfulness is evident.  
>"<em>Deal<em>."

Soon, the hour has passed and I wait alone in the darkness of the park, waiting for my pyrokinetic friend. I notice a dark figure within the trees, and then a small spark of fiery light. John!

I cannot explain the happiness I feel at the sight of him. There is literally no reason for it. Yet I find myself rubbing into his arms and hugging him tightly. I've never been this way with him, so why now? I guess a lot has happened recently. Maybe losing Sara had shown me that I just really need a friend. I've just missed him so much.  
>"Woah!" He laughs. "Where did that come from?"<br>"Sorry," I step back awkwardly. "I guess I just missed you."  
>"Ahh! You're falling in love with me! The X-Man won't be able to hold onto you much longer!" His familiar cheeky smile claims his lips and I punch him on the arm.<br>"Shut up! I love Scott!" I protest.  
>"I know. I know." He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "But can he do this?"<br>The moonlight catches the shiny metal of the lighter in John's hand as he provides himself with the fuel he needs. Then, the flames strike out in front of me, causing me to stumble backwards in surprise. When I gain my composure, I notice the form the flames are taking - _a person!_ It's spectacular. The detail in the shaping of the body is exact, and the flames are controlled so that they don't leap too far out of shape. I lift my hand, aching to touch the flames, but they disappear as quickly as they came.  
>"John," My voice is a weak whisper. "That was amazing. You're so... How did you..."<br>"I've been practicing." He says simply, smiling sweetly.  
>"You're spectacular, Pyro." I return his smile.<br>"There's more!" He whispers, his smile growing. "I don't know if it will work, but I want to try something with our telepathic connection."  
>"Okay." I reply immediately. <em>He wants to try something?<em>  
>"Take my hands." He orders, holding his hands out between us, palms facing up. After a moment of hesitation, a place my haves in his. "Good. Now close your eyes." I comply. "Okay. Now imagine us together somewhere. Anywhere."<br>I take a deep breath and try to focus my mind. _Where would be a nice place to be?_ I lock my eyes tighter shut and suddenly, we're high up in the Canadian Rockies. Everywhere I look there's something else that takes my breath away. Blue skies, snowy peaks, emerald forests. It's _beautiful_!  
>"John," I gasp. "It feels so real!"<br>"I know," There is a slight hint of surprise in his voice. "I had hoped it would work but this is spectacular."  
>And now I don't feel the sensations of the park at all, it feels as if I am wholly up in the mountains. I turn around in my mind to see John dressed in a tight fitting black shirt and black skinny jeans. The simplicity is extremely attractive.<br>"How is this possible? It's so real!" I am truly shocked at the beauty of the moment.  
>"Our connection is strong enough to create a sort of..." He pauses, searching for the correct phrase. "Conjoined daydream."<br>"So we're still at the park?"  
>"Yes, Evelyn." He laughs. "It's essentially a very strong dream."<br>"Oh." I guess I should've known that.  
>"<em>You look amazing<em>." He states telepathically as he moves towards me. I'm not sure why he doesn't just say it, but our connection seems to amplify the compliment and makes me blush slightly.  
>"Oh. Thank you." I reply, before glancing down at my attire. I furrow my brow in confusion when I notice I'm wearing my prom dress. "How did you-"<br>"It was difficult for me _not_ to see every element of the moment your mutation manifested." He smiles, finally reaching me. "I thought it looked good on you."  
>"Thanks." I reply mindlessly, still slightly confused.<br>"Relax," He whispers in his delicious accent. "It's just a dream."  
>"A dream?" I let my eyes lock with his, blue on blue.<br>"Technically." He shrugs, his eyes not straying from mine. _Wow. This is spectacular. And he looks so... Gorgeous.  
><em>"Thanks." He laughs._  
><em>"Hey! Stay out of my mind!" I complain._  
><em>"Make me." He replies telepathically. It's surprisingly sexy. I sigh and bite my lip slightly._  
><em>"We're alone now, Evelyn." He whispers. "We're together inside each other's minds. No one can see us. No one can judge us. It's just me and you."_  
><em>"Pyro, I-"_  
><em>"No." He objects softly._  
><em>"John." I sigh. I can't help but keep looking deep into his eyes, their beauty entrancing me. Everything that's happened recently falls away. He's right. It is just me and him. _  
><em>"You drive me crazy, you know that?" He smirks._  
><em>"Sorry." I giggle. _  
><em>"_I'd rather spend a lifetime being driven crazy by you, than being loved by anyone else._" He confesses telepathically. The cool wind moves the skirt of my dress around my legs and nips lightly at my skin, contrasting with the warmth of John's arms, which are now embracing me._  
><em>Every sensation in my body is heightened. The intimacy of the moment makes me catch my breath. I feel his light breath on my lips as the space between us decreases more. Surprisingly, I notice that I am the one moving closer to him. He lifts his hand slowly and drags it through my hair, causing me to relax even more. I let a sweet sigh escape from my lips._  
><em>Now, our connection seems to be at its peak. I can feel his heart beating quickly and his private thoughts seem to whisper in my ear._  
><em>"_Please don't let her pull away._" His thoughts plead. "_Keep her here with me. I need her._"_  
><em>"I need you too." I whisper. If he's irritated by me being in his mind, he doesn't let it show. _  
><em>"Evelyn." He breaths my name._  
><em>"Shhh." I kiss him softly, silencing anything he had intended to say. I smile against his lips when I feel him return the kiss. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his necking, pulling our bodies closer together. Relaxing into his kiss, I feel my body sigh with pleasure. I extend my right arm behind his head and click my fingers quickly, sending sparks out in all directions and encasing us in a ring of fire._  
><em>"_I love it when you do that_." John comments in my mind, making me smile under our kiss. I can't help kissing him more. I'm addicted. _  
><em>"_So, this is what it's like?_" John's meant-to-be-private thoughts push into my mind. "_This is what it's like to know she actually wants me. This is what it's like for him._" Him? "_This is what it's like to be that X-Man._"_  
>Scott... Scott! Oh my god!<em> I pull back from John quickly, causing the environment to fall away. My eyes snap open. We are now back in the park._  
><em>"John, I-"_  
><em>"Relax. It was just a thought." He laughs. "That kiss was nothing more than a thought!"_  
><em>"No! No, I have to go!" I stumble backwards._  
><em>"Evelyn?" The laughter leaves his voice. "Don't go! It didn't-"_  
><em>"I'm sorry." I turn and feel my legs break into a sprint. I have to get away from him. I've done it again. I've ignored my feelings for the boy I love for a moment of excitement with another pyrokinetic. _I'm so stupid._

**_**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on a Scott x Warren fanfic (let me know if you Movellians want to read it, it's already on ) and an Angel roleplay thing ( xmanangel on Instagram and also posted in my Movellas). But, as this is so close to the end (*cries*), I'll get back onto focusing on this soon. Let me know how you think it's going! Thanks.**_**


	92. Chapter 92

p class="MsoNormal""Scott?"  
>I whisper my lover's name as I lay in bed after a sleepless night. I didn't want to risk falling into another intimate dream with  "Mmhmm?" He stirs from his sleep, straightening his / "What did you mean when you said the professor was going to sort things out with Sara?" I question,  
>trying to keep my mind off my kiss with  "Well,"  
>He yawns before continuing. "The professor's telepathic abilities extend much further than anything any of us have experienced."br  "I don't understand." I reply, wrinkling my / "He's extremely talented,  
>Evelyn." Scott places his hand lovingly on my cheek. "He can manipulate thoughts and memories easily."br  "You mean..." It finally hits me what the professor plans to do. "You mean he's going to erase her memory?"br / "Essentially,  
>yes." He mumbles, obviously wanting to catch a few more minutes of sleep before training. br  "No! That's horrible!"  
>I  "No, Evelyn. It's gunna save our asses from being publicly exposed as mutants." He moans, refusing to lift his face from the / "She wouldn't do that." I state strongly. br / "You don't know that." He yawns. "We can't risk it."br /  
>"She's my best friend." I  "She could compromise everything." He replies /  
>"Ugh! You have no idea!" I jump out of bed heavily and storm over to the wardrobe, causing him to finally pay full  "No idea about what?" He sits up to watch me and I begin to find it increasingly difficult to ignore his perfect, bare torso. br / "This isn't some bad sci-fi film, Scott. You can't just go messing with people's minds! She's my best friend. She means more to me than anyone, with the exception of you, my mum and-" emJohn/em. I stop myself saying his name aloud. "Argh! You just can't let him do that."br / "Why not? Don't you want your friend back?" His words cause my anger to burn / "Yes.  
>But I'd rather me lose her than she lose a memory. It's not safe."<br>I / "The professor is very skilled at what he does. She'll be fine." He stands from the bed and approaches me,  
>whilst I stumble about trying to put some jeans  "How do you know that for sure? Exactly. You don't." I finally manage to get into the tight / "Evelyn, don't be like this again." He sighs. emWhy does he have to be so patronizing?!br / /em"emYou okay?/em"  
>John's concerned voice is in my  "emFine/em."  
>The thought is strong and  "I'm going to find her." I state strongly, heading for the door. Scott catches my / "No, you're not!" He raises his / "I'm not a child!" I yank my arm from his / "No, you're too infuriating to be a normal child." He steps closer to me so we are just inches away from each other. I think he's hoping I will back / "And you're far too possessive and controlling to be a normal teenager!" I / "I am not letting you go after her." He states, his voice low and / "You are." I reply, clicking my fingers next to our faces, causing flames to illuminate Scott's / Suddenly the anger is lost from my body and pure passion is left behind. emHe's so goddamn irritating! But so hot!br / /em"I'm not letting you leave this room without me." He / /em"Shut up!" I hiss and kiss him passionately. He immediately embraces me and meets my kiss, equalling my emotion. The flames around my hand burn higher so I quickly focus to retrieve them, before wrapping my arms around Scott's / /em"You're never leaving this house alone."  
>He pants when I kiss temporarily   
>em"To hell with that!" I whisper, before pushing him back down onto the / /em"No,  
>Evelyn, you can't just kiss me and expect me to change my mind on all this." He protests as I climb on top of his  /em"You wanna bet?" I run my right index finger slowly down his / /em"Evelyn!  
>I'm warning you!" emJeez, Summers! Relax!br   
>em"Oh, for God's sake! Just shut up, Scott!" I yell, before kissing him again. His hands go to my waist. At first, I think he will try to push me away, but instead he pulls me down to him more. I place my right hand on the bed next to his face to prop myself up, and it immediately bursts into passion-fuelled flames. I feel the mattress burning below my fingers but couldn't care / /emScott kisses me more, his grip on my waist becoming progressively tighter and tighter, and indication of some unresolved anger. embr /  
>emSuddenly, I crash down heavily on top of him, my hand having burnt completely through the /  
>em"Owww." We both moan simultaneously, causing me to giggle slightly. I retrieve the flames into my palm and roll off Scott to lie beside / /em"Please don't go!" He begs, his anger somehow completely lost. emMan,  
>this guy is hard to keep up  /em"I have to speak to her. Then maybe the professor won't have to go through her mind." I / /em"He won't hurt her." He whispers, taking me into his arms and kissing my / /em"I don't trust him."embr / /em"But you trust me,  
>right?" It surprises me that he even needs to ask. I simply nod in reply. "Then, surely that's all that matters."embr  /em"But what if-"embr /  
>em"Shhhh..." He cuts me off. "I promise- No.  
>I emswearem that I won't let anything bad happen to her, okay?"embr / /em"Okay." I reply weakly, finally giving in. I do trust /  
>em"She'll be fine. Just tell me you won't go out after her?" I hear a slight tone of desperation in his / /em"Okay." I /  
>em"Good. I love you." His words bring a smile to my / /em"I love you too,  
>Summers."p 


	93. Chapter 93

"Come on!" Scott laughed, taking my hand and pulling me towards our room as we exit the training room.  
>"What? We have class!" I can't help but giggle at his spontaneous behaviour.<br>"Nope." He pulls me into his arms. "I spoke to the professor. We both agree you need some time to relax."  
>"What?"<br>"After this whole thing with Sara, you haven't been yourself." He smiles sweetly at me. "So, I thought we should spend some time together."  
>"Where are we going?" I smile a genuine grin.<br>"I thought we'd go for a walk, then maybe grab some lunch at that new diner that's opened up just out of town?" He suggests.  
>"Sounds perfect." I kiss him softly.<br>"But don't expect me to let you miss lessons too often." I roll my eyes at his words. "Bad habit." He reminds me.  
>"I love you." I reply simply, ignoring his comment.<br>"I love you too." He taps my nose lightly, making me giggle. "Now, hurry up and get changed before the professor changes his mind about letting us out!"

Soon, we are strolling leisurely under the shade of the large trees dotted around the park, hand in hand.  
>"Thank you for this, Scott." I say shyly, stopping to face him. "I really needed it."<br>"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He kisses me quickly. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened recently."  
>"Why do you always apologize for things that aren't your fault?" I sigh. <em>Oh, Scott.<em>  
>"I'm responsible for-"<br>I kiss him strongly, cutting off his sentence. He quickly relaxes into the contact.  
>"Shut up." I whisper, breaking the contact.<br>"That works." He laughs.  
>"Now, go get us some fries!" I order, before sitting down against the trunk of a nearby tree.<br>"What happened to going to the diner?" He smirks.  
>"I'm in the mood for some greasy, cheap fries now." I retort smugly.<br>"Stay here." He orders, smiling gently. "I'll be right back."  
>"I'll be fine." I roll my eyes again as Scott turns away.<br>"_Hey, sweetcheeks_." John's voice in my mind makes me jump.  
>"<em>John!<em>" My surprise is evident.  
>"<em>Yes, that's my name<em>." He replies sarcastically.  
>"<em>Sorry, you startled me. That's all<em>." I confess.  
>"<em>I just thought I'd let you know, you look really good today<em>." I hear the amusement in his thoughts.  
>"<em>What?<em>" He must be using our connection to see me. _Surely?_  
>"<em>Look up.<em>" He commands, and I quickly comply.  
>"<em>What are you-<em>" And then I see him. Stood just a few feet away dressed in all black, like in our dream last night. I try to the resist the smile that tugs at my lips, but it's useless.  
>"Hi." He speaks aloud, approaching me.<br>"Are you crazy?!" I hiss, my smile betraying my harsh words. "What if-"  
>"It's okay. I just came to apologize." He smiles lovingly when he reaches me.<br>"Apologize?" I furrow my brow, standing slowly.  
>"Yeah. Last night... I'm sorry for what happened. You know, in our 'dream'." He shrugs.<br>"If you're so sorry, why are you wearing that outfit?" I raise an eyebrow.  
>"I'm sorry that you felt so bad about what happened. That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it." He smirks.<br>"Get out of here, you creep." Again my smile betrays my stern command, but I punch him lightly on the arm to emphasize my point.  
>"As you wish." He winks at me before turning to leave.<br>"_You're unbelievably irritating, you know that?_" I think strongly.  
>"<em>You love it.<em>" He replies, not turning back to look at me.  
>"<em>You wish<em>." I break our connection and sigh, turning to see Scott returning.  
>"Hey, hot stuff." He smiles. I walk to meet him, quickly taking the fries from his hands.<br>"That was a terrible pun." I pout slightly, trying (unsuccessfully) to suppress a giggle.  
>"Made you smile though." He bends down and kisses me on the cheek.<br>"Damn, these fries are good!" I continue to consume far more than my recommended daily amount of calories.  
>"That's really not gunna help with your training." Scott comments. I shoot him a look. "<em>But<em>, today is your day."  
>"You will never be able to cap what I eat. Fact." I say after hurriedly swallowing a mouthful of fries.<br>"You can't be unfit though." He teases me. "That would look bad on the team."  
>"We're hardly the most attractive team anyway!" I retort, giggling.<br>"We're not that bad!" He laughs, taking my hand and continuing our walk.  
>"True. I mean, Warren's pretty hot." I feel Scott's hand tighten on mine as I tease him. "Relax, Summers! I'm just kidding!"<br>"Warren doesn't buy you fries." He replies, stealing the last few fries from my hands.  
>"Hey!" I object, but he quickly eats them. "I bet Warren wouldn't eat my food though."<br>"Well, I'm not Warren." He taps my nose lightly, making me giggle.  
>"True. You're my perfect, lovable and infuriating boyfriend." I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. "And I love you."<br>"I love you too." He smiles as he says the words. "Wanna go make out in my car?"  
>"And they say romance is dead!" I comment sarcastically.<br>"Fine. We don't have to..."  
>"No! I didn't say I didn't want to." I giggle, looking to the boy beside me. <em>How did I get someone so sweet, funny, brave, strong and, of course, goddamn gorgeous?! <em>I don't deserve him. He's too good for me. And if he knew what I'd done... I shudder at the thought. I can't hurt him. What can I do though? I could tell him, and destroy him. Or I could keep it a secret and hope he never finds out. Either way, I have to end everything with John. As easy as it seems to do that, it's not. John isn't a normal guy. He's my best friend. His mind is entwined with my own. I can't let him go that simply.  
>"Scott?" I say his name softly, stopping our journey mid-stride.<br>"What's wrong?" The smile fades quickly from his lips.  
>"I just want to let you know that I love you. And you're far too good for me. I'm sorry for being so irritating sometimes. And I'm sorry for being the way that I am. I just need you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what." I explain, looking into his glasses and hoping our eyes meet somewhere behind the lenses.<br>"Where did all this come from?" He cups my face gently in his hands and caresses my cheek with his thumb.  
>I shrug. "Just thinking."<br>"Well, don't." He smiles. "I'm not too good for you, nowhere near - I'm broken. And you have nothing to apologize for."  
>"You're not broken." I reply weakly. He lets his head fall so that his forehead rests on mine.<br>"I am. I've grown up without a family, and unable to look at anything without destroying it." He whispers.  
>"You have a family now, Scott." I let my eyes slip shut. "You have the X-Men. We'll be here through everything."<br>"But-"  
>"And anyway, even if you are broken, I'm in love with you exactly how you are. And if you want, I can help you fix yourself?" I suggest light-heartedly.<br>"I like that idea." His tone is soft and loving. "Maybe you could start fixing me with a kiss."  
>I don't even reply. Instead I kiss him immediately. We don't have enough romantic moments anymore, but this is definitely one. Our kiss is fuelled by extremely strong emotions, but instead of those emotions being desire and lust, they seem to be love and empathy. Everything is finally perfect. All I'd my recent problems fall away and I feel safe. I love Scott. John was a mistake <em>- a huge one -<em> and I won't let that get between me and my love. I have to show John that that kiss meant nothing_. Essentially, I have to lie._


	94. Chapter 94

As we slowly make our way back to the car, the sun begins to set. It's strange how romantic something as simple as the death of a day can be. With the rich reds are purples toning the sky, it makes you really appreciate real beauty. _It makes you really appreciate love._  
>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Scott smiles when he catches me staring at the sky.<br>"It's perfect." I can't help but notice how the multi-tonal sky is reflected so stunningly in the red lenses of his sunglasses. "Thank you for this, Scott."  
>"It's okay. I can see when my girlfriend needs a little time out." He pulls me slightly closer as we walk and kisses my hair gently, causing the butterflies in my stomach to go on a rampage. I giggle at the sensation.<br>"How is it you can still give me butterflies?" I ask, making him smirk slightly.  
>"I could ask you the same thing. I've never felt anything like this before." He confesses.<br>"Me either." I agree. And it's true. I've had many boyfriends (unfortunately). When you go through school with good grades and a cheerleading uniform, people seem to target you for some reason. But I've never been with a boy that's made me feel half as beautiful and safe as Scott does. No one has ever made this much effort with me before. It feels amazing. Whilst I realize this, there is one thought that sticks out in my brain. I don't feel this way with John. I thought hiding what I've done would be the best, but if Scott finds out after I've hidden things under even more lies, there'll be no chance for us. If I tell him now, as hard as it may be, he might forgive me in time.  
>"Scott." We stop walking as we reach the car.<br>"Are you okay?" The concern in his tone is evident. He sweetly strokes a lock of hair from my face.  
>"Yeah, I mean-" I sigh. "I need to tell you something."<br>"Sure." He smiles. It breaks my heart that I might be about to remove that smile permanently.  
>"Scott, I-"<br>"Evelyn!" I high-pitched voice squeals my name, breaking into my words.  
>"Sara?" It can't be. <em>She hates me!<em>  
>"Where have you been?" I turn just in time to have her crash into me to deliver a tight hug.<br>"I-"  
>"Oh, I don't care." She giggles, before holding me at armslegnth to look into my eyes. "But I need to talk to you."<br>"Yeah?" _How is she so comfortable with me? Has she accepted us as mutants?_  
>"Marcus knows." She says simply. <em>Oh god.<em> This can't go well. If Marcus knows about us, then we're all screwed. He's not the kinda guy to keep a secret.  
>"Why?" I'm slightly shocked that she would tell him.<br>"I was a bit upset and he asked me what was wrong. And I couldn't lie to him. And I just felt so guilty-"  
>"Guilty?" I don't understand. <em>Why would she feel guilty?<em>  
>"So, I told him. About your friend, the blond one."<br>"Warren?" I furrow my brow. _What?_  
>"Yeah!" She looks down at the ground sadly.<br>"That's what Marcus knows? That you kissed Warren in spin the bottle?" I can't hide my surprise.  
>"What else would I tell him about this weekend?" She wrinkles her nose awkwardly.<br>"Nothing." I say dismissively. "How did he take it? It's not like you cheated on him. You've kissed tons of people in spin the bottle before!" _It's not like you made out with a pyrokinetic mutant in a dream landscape, whilst your boyfriend slept soundly at home.  
><em>"It's not that. It's who he is. He hates you guys, I won't lie." She says bluntly. "Although I'm not sure why, you're all lovely."_  
><em>"Even now you know that we're-"_  
><em>"Thanks, Sara." Scott cuts me off placing his hand on my shoulder. _They've done it already! They've wiped her memory. And he knew! Ugh!_ I shrug his hand off harshly. I'm not putting up with this!  
>"But basically, he won't talk to me." Sara sighs.<em><br>_"Aww." I hug her quickly. "He'll get over it."_  
><em>"But what if he doesn't?" I can hear her holding back her sobs._  
><em>"He will. When you love someone, you have to overlook some of the things they do that you don't agree with." I say, pointedly looking back at Scott. He smiles awkwardly, which wins him another scowl from me. _  
><em>"Thank you, Evi." She says weakly, her voice muffled, as she talks into my shirt._  
><em>"It's okay." I squeeze her tightly one last time, before releasing her from my arms. "Now, I have to go. Scott and I have some stuff we need to sort. You gunna be okay?"_  
><em>"Uh huh." She forces a smile. "Thanks, Evi."_  
><em>"It's okay." I reply. "Stay in touch?"_  
><em>"Of course. See you soon. Love you." I smile at her words. _  
><em>"Yeah. Love you too." I say as I climb into Scott's car._  
><em>"Bye, Sara." He says awkwardly as we start to pull away. Soon, we are speeding back to the institute._  
><em>"What the hell, Scott?!" I hiss._  
><em>"I didn't want you to-"_  
><em>"No. I don't care." I cut in. "You should have told me before!"_  
><em>"I didn't think it was important." He says, keeping his eyes on the road._  
><em>"Not important?!" My anger grows inside. "You brainwashed my best friend without telling me!"_  
><em>"No! The professor just altered her memories." He still stays facing ahead._  
><em>"When?" I ask strongly._  
><em>"Yesterday."_  
><em>"You lied to me!" The realization hurts. "When we were talking about it this morning, you were lying!"_  
><em>"No, it wasn't like that." He argues. _  
><em>"I don't care. I'm sleeping in a spare room tonight. I can't even- Argh! I just can't handle this." I can barely look at him now._  
><em>"Please, Evelyn." He pleads._  
><em>"No. Keep driving."

**_**Sorry for a few boring chapters. It will definitely pick up soon, promise. What do you guys think about Evelyn's actions? I really need some feedback and CC now that I'm approaching the end, so anything you have to say is useful. Also, I'm thinking of doing a mini sequel. Good idea? Or not? Thanks.**_**


	95. Chapter 95

p class="MsoNormal""Leave me alone, Scott." I order, quickly entering the mansion, leaving him jogging up the steps behind / "Evelyn,  
>please!" I can hear the slight exasperation in his voice. br  "You're treating me like a kid again!" I walk quicker, not turning back to look at / "I'm sorry! We just thought it would be best if-"br / "Of course." I reach the entrance to our room and push the door open a little too forcefully. "You and emhim/em! You always know what's best for me."br / "The professor was just trying to help!" I reach into the closet and yank my leather jacket from a hanger. "Where are you going?"br / "Out." I say simple, slipping on the jacket. "Don't follow me."br / "It's not safe!" He protests as I exit the room. I can hear his footsteps quickening behind / "Shut up!" I yell, stopping and turning quickly to face him. I click my fingers, igniting my hand. "Stop telling me what I can and can't do. Stop telling me lies about my best friend.  
>And most of all, stop telling me things aren't safe! Just...<br>emArgh/em! Stop treating me like a child! Do I look like a child?! You think I couldn't burn your goddamn face off?  
>Because I could. Easily."br  "I'm not saying that." He replies calmly. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."br / "I can look after myself!"  
>The flames that weave over my skin and through my fingers burn brighter. br  "If anything ever hurt you, I couldn't-"br / "You hurt me, Scott!" I cut through his speech. "You!"br / "I was going to tell you about Sara, I just needed to find the right time." He seems slightly panicked, probably from the threat of me being out / "Hey, guys?" Our attention simultaneously snaps to Bobby who pokes his head out of a doorway on my right. "Is everything alright? I heard-"br / "Go away, Bobby!" We order in / "O-Oh. Okay."  
>He falls back into the room, shutting the door begins him. I can't help the guilt that I feel for being rude to Bobby. It wasn't his fault!br  "I'm leaving now." I state strongly. br / "Evelyn." Scott / "No! Don't em'Evelyn'/em me!" I snap back. "I'm going for a walk. Alone!"br / "No, you can't!" He is more forceful now. I retract the flames back into my palm, before leaning forward to growl my final / "Watch me!" I turn and stride quickly towards the exit. br /  
>"Evelyn, get back here!" Scott's yells get progressively quieter as I continue my journey. I know there is only one place I can go when I fall out with  "emJohn?  
>Can we meet up?em"br / "emSure/em."  
>His voice quickly enters my mind. "emWhen?em"br / "emI was thinking, right now/em."br / strongembr / **Super short chapter.  
>Sorry, guys.**em/strong/p 


	96. Chapter 96

p class="MsoNormal""Hey,  
>what's wrong?" John questions as soon as he lays eyes on  "Nothing. I just wanted to see you." I /  
>"You do realize I was just asking to be polite, right?" His familiar smirk claims his features. "Jeez. Considering how loud you were thinking, I'm surprised the whole town didn't hear you."br  "I was annoyed." I say /  
>"Yeah, sweetcheeks, I got that!" He laughs. br   
>"Shut up." I  "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He pulls me into an awkward / "No,  
>it's fine. You were just being you." I close my eyes and rest my head on his chest. He tenses awkwardly, obviously not expecting the contact, but relaxes a few seconds later. br  "Hey!"  
>His chest vibrates with his laughter, causing me to smile the first genuine smile since speaking to Sara. "What's that supposed to mean?"br  "Nothing." My smile grows. "Thank you."br / "For what?" He asks / "For being here for me." I / "Oh."  
>Is the only reply he  "emYou mean more to me than you know, John/em." I think strongly. When I sense his smile, it confirms he hears the / "Thank you for coming to me." He replies, planting a soft kiss on my head, causing me to pull back from him. His cheeks adopt a crimson hue as I look up at him. "Sorry."br / "I still love him." I blurt / "What?" He is understandably confused by my random /  
>"Sorry." Now I am the one blushing. "What I meant to say was... Even though we fight, probably more than we should do, I still love Scott."br  "I know. I can feel it."  
>He says calmly. I wonder about the lack of emotion in his  "You're more than a friend, you know that. But Scott..."  
>I sigh, trying to sum up how I feel about him. "Scott saved me when no one else could. Falling for him was so easy, and since then,<br>as difficult as it's been, I've never stopped loving him."br / "I know." He repeats. br / "I don't want to hurt him, John." I take a deep breath before admitting to myself what I plan to do. "I have to tell him about us - about everything. Yes, it may hurt him, but not as badly as if I keep lying. But for us..."br / "It means you'll lose me." He finishes the sentence I am not strong enough to say on my own. I nod quickly, tears brimming my / "I'm scared." I admit. I can't help feeling stupid; I've never been this vulnerable / "He won't find out about us.  
>No one knows. Don't tell him, Evelyn!" He begs. "You haven't done anything wrong. We've never done anything together. That kiss... It was just a thought!"br  "We both know it was more than that." I confess. "And even if it was 'just a thought', I've lied to him for months. I betrayed my teammates."br / "Please, Evelyn. Don't!" He places his hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "If you tell him, everything will fall apart. Do you want to lose this?"  
>He quickly transfers to speak through our telepathic connection. "Do you really think I could let you go that easily?"br   
>"But... If he finds out from anyone else... He'll never forgive me!" I feel the lump grow in my throat. br  "I swear I won't let anyone find out. Just stay with me a little longer!" He takes my hands now, his desperation evident. Maybe we can keep it quiet. I have so many secrets already, how hard would it be to add one more to the list? It would keep everyone happy.  
>emSurely?em Maybe I could just keep up with it for another week or so, until I'm ready?br / "I guess I could-"br / "Thank god!" John hugs me quickly,  
>taking me by  "Oh, okay." I try to suppress the natural smile that comes with John's relief. br /  
>"Thank you. I promise you, I won't let anyone ruin this."<br>He releases me from his embrace. emWhy is this so important to him?br / /em"Okay." I say weakly. "Why couldn't you have just been an X-Man?"embr /  
>em"What?" His amused smile / /em"Well, if you were part of the X-Men when we met, we wouldn't have to hide our connection." Everything would've been simpler that way. embr / /em"Hmm.  
>Yeah, I can never see that happening. I'm no X-Man." He  /em"Yeah, that's pretty obvious." I reply cheekily. embr / /em"I'm not saying I couldn't stick it in that team." He snaps back quickly. "I'm just too much of a bad boy!" He winks at / "Of course. Nothing to do with the fact you couldn't handle our training exercises." I reply sarcastically.  
>embr  /em"Ha! I could kick the ass of any of your teammates!" He sounds irritatingly smug once again.  
>embr  /em"Fine." I pout. "Fight me."/p 


	97. Chapter 97

p class="MsoNormal""You sure you wanna do this?" John asks in a patronizing manner. "You can always run home to your mansion and your X-Men!"br /  
>"What do you think Voltage will do when she hears you got beaten by a girl?" I retort, increasing the space between us so that we are stood roughly fifteen feet apart. I slip my eye mask on in case we are interrupted. After Sara's reaction, I'm not sure I want anyone else knowing that I'm a mutant. br  "The X-Men gave you a pretty outfit. They should've been teaching you to fight." He taunts me. "Doesn't that boyfriend of yours know anything about tactics?"br / "emOh, you have no idea!/em" I reply telepathically. I can see the faint twinkle of the lighter in his / "You ready?"  
>The moonlight emphasizes the harsh lines on his face, making him seem overly  "Are you?" I hear his laugh as well as sense / "Go!" He yells, flicking his lighter in his hand. Instantly, flames are tumbling towards my face. I hold my hand up casually and the fire disappears into my / "You're gunna have to do better than that,  
>lighter boy!" I yell, laughing at his attempt at a fight. I quickly ignite my hair and hands. br  "Bad move!"  
>He sings from across the grass. I feel him pulling the flames from my body. emHell no!embr / "emHey!  
>Quit stealing my fire!em" I order / "emYour fault for igniting it!/em" I feel the cold wind on my scalp as the flames slowly leave my hair. I try to tug them back, but John is far more powerful at manipulation than I am. We continue the game of tug-of-war until an idea sprouts in my mind. I remember playing this game in elementary school - boys versus girls, of course. Logically, the boys would always be winning,  
>that is, until we girls would simultaneously release the rope and watch them stumble backwards out of balance, until they ended up in a big pile on the  Now, I tug a little harder to retrieve the flames with my mind and, of course, John copies this action. Perfect! And suddenly, I relinquish all control over the flames, sending them back at John in a large inferno. I laugh,  
>knowing that he cannot be hurt by flames he is in control of, before disappearing into the trees to  "Ardor!"  
>He shouts. "Come out and fight like a man!"br   
>"emI'm not a manem." I calmly reply through our connection. "emI'm a girl. And you should know not to pick on girls, cutie/em."br /  
>"emCutie?em" He seems taken aback by the nickname, and I have to stifle a giggle as I silently climb the trunk of a nearby / "emI can see you!/em"  
>I tease, finally reaching a strong branch to perch on. I am silently thankful for the vigorous training regime of the X-Men. I could never have climbed a tree that well six months  I click my fingers whilst thrusting my hand downwards and trap John temporarily in a ring of fire. I watch him from above as he turns quickly on the spot searching for me in the trees. I remove the flames from around him, so they do not illuminate my hiding place too much.  
>Unfortunately, he has figured out the same thing and, after a quick spark from the metallic cuboid in his left hand, he begins shooting flames off in different directions to lighten the whole tree cluster.<br>emDamn! I need to get that lighter!br /  
>em"emHey, John/em." I try to add a seductive tone to my thoughts. I think it works as the boy below me stops his fire fuelled assault. "emYou look good from this angle/em."embr / /em"emWhere are you?/em" He demands strongly, but I can see the tell-tale smile on his face. emHe's impressed!br /  
>em"emCome find me, cutie./em"embr / /em"I thought we were fighting, not playing hide and seek!" He speaks aloud now. embr /  
>em"emYou see, Scott is an extremely skilled tactician/em," I start, still watching him wander around below me. "emAnd spending so much time together, some of his genius has rubbed off on me/em."embr /  
>em"Genius?" I feel John smirk / /em"emScott is a lot more intelligent than you give him credit for!/em"embr /  
>em"Oh, I don't doubt that." He replies. "I meant that I don't see there can be any genius in you. You're just a pretty face in a skimpy outfit with a bad attitude."embr / /em"emAnd you love that/em."  
>I reply cheekily, watching him move into the perfect position below me. em3... 2... 1...em I jump down from the tree,  
>landing heavily on the boy below me, like a car on a mouse. In an instant I am straddling him and have removed the lighter from his  /em"What the-" My laughter cuts him / /em"I told you I was good!" I smile tucking the lighter into my back pocket. embr / /em"Hey!" He sits up beneath me, causing me to tumble onto the grass giggling. "Give me that!"embr / /em"Nope! My prize for winning!" I laugh, standing /  
>em"You so cheated!" He now laughs too, stumbling to his / /em"Awh! Did I hurt you?" I ask / "Nope." He says, whilst / /em"Fine then, found two!"embr / /em"No!  
>No!" He exclaims quickly. "No, you win!"embr  /em"Thought so." I smile at his inevitable pain. embr / /em"You're such a bitch sometimes!" He laughs, leaning on his knees out of / /em"Yet another thing you love about me." I wink at / /em"Of course." He rolls his / /em"I better get back." I smile. "I got some stuff I gotta do."embr / /em"Okay. Don't lose my lighter!" He orders before I turn to walk / /em"It's my lighter now!" I sing back,  
>lifting the small, metal box about my head and not turning back to see him.p 


	98. Chapter 98

p class="MsoNormal"As I make my way up the path to the mansion I see Scott pacing at the door.  
>emPoor guy. I'm such a crappy girlfriend.em He soon notices me and runs out meet / "Evelyn, I'm so sorry. I've been thinking and-"br / "Shut up."  
>I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. "I love you and I'm sorry for flipping out."br  "What?"  
>His brow furrows above his glasses. "I thought you were mad at me?"br  "I was." I shrug. "But then I realized that everyone makes mistakes and in a world like this, you shouldn't let those mistakes get in the way of something beautiful."br / "Really?" He sounds surprised.  
>emProbably because I'm so  I nod and bite my lip slightly. "Yup. And our relationship is definitely something beautiful."br / "You're right." He smiles, pulling my body to his and smiling down at me. "I love you."br / I tiptoe and kiss him softly.  
>The contact is so perfect, something I could never want to  "I love you too." I / "Oh!"  
>He says suddenly, reaching into his back pocket. He retrieves a small black box. "I got you something."br  "What?"  
>He passes me the  "I was going to give it to you at the end of our date today." He explains. "Open it."br / I comply. Inside the box, almost lost in the mountains of pink and white confetti, is a ring. I take it from the box for closer inspection. It is a simple silver band, no wider than 4mm across,  
>with a tiny, red, heart-shaped gem inset into the centre of the silver. I quickly slip it into my right hand ring   
>"Ruby quartz?" I don't take my eyes from my hand, which is extended out between us. Scott  "It's kind of our thing." He answers / "I love it." I admit, wrapping my arms around his neck and closing the distance between us again. "But why?"br / "Because I don't tell you enough how I feel. To be honest, I'm not even sure that I can!" He confesses. "But I wanted to give you this to show you that I love you. You mean everything to me, Evelyn James.  
>You are my dream."br  "And you're mine, Scott Summers." I smile at his beautiful words. "Come on, let's go to bed."br / "Definitely! It's been a long day."  
>He slips his hand into mine and we walk hand-in-hand back into the mansion. br  "You guys okay now?" Bobby asks shyly as we enter the building. My smile grows when I see /  
>"Yeah, Bobby. It's all sorted." Scott replies casually, yet I hear the affection in his voice. The relationship between these two is quite  "Thank god!" He exclaims,  
>suddenly regaining his confidence. "You guys are up and down like a roller coaster sometimes!"br  I giggle loudly at his words. "Night, Bobby!"br / "Goodnight,  
>guys!" He calls back, as we move off down the corridor to our room. br  "I'm exhausted." I laugh, collapsing onto the bed. "It's been a long day."br / "You've got that right!" We both slip under the covers; the warmth of the duvet seems to relax my aching / "I love you, Scott Summers." I whisper. "Through everything."br / "I love you too. Sleep now." He kisses my hair and I drift off into a peaceful / !-[endif]-/p 


	99. Chapter 99

Over the next week I learn to love my new arrangement. It's win win for everyone really. I don't lose a boyfriend or a best friend. Scott doesn't lose a girlfriend. The X-Men don't lose a member. John doesn't lose a friend. Everybody wins! _Maybe carrying on with keeping this a secret was a good idea!  
><em>"_I told you it would be!_" John's thoughts cut into my mind._  
><em>"_Hey!_" I protest. He's really gotta stop snooping in my head!_  
><em>"_Relax, sweetcheeks_." I sense his growing smile. "_You coming out or what?_"_  
><em>"_I'll be right there, just spending some time with Scott_." I reply happily._  
><em>"_Evelyn, you do realize he's asleep, right?_" His sarcasm is obvious._  
><em>"_Sometimes it's just nice to watch him sleep_." I sigh, looking down at the testing boy beside me, his glasses askew. "_He looks so peaceful, you know?_"_  
><em>"_Ugh. Soppy romance_!" John complains. "_I thought you were fun?_"_  
><em>"_I am_!" I reply quickly. "_Being with Scott is fun_."_  
><em>"_So is spending time with me! Hurry up_!" His thoughts remind me of a whining child. _  
><em>"_I'm on my way. Calm down_!" I slip out of bed and into some comfortable jeans and a basic t-shirt. "_Why do you want me there so quickly anyway?_"_  
><em>"_Tonight you finally claim your prize!_" _Oh_, I'd completely forgotten about that. "_Tonight I tell you our plan_!"

I soon reach the park, intrigued as to what he has to tell me. I see a small spark behind a tree and rush over.  
>"John, I can't-" I stop in my tracks when I see Voltage leant up against a tree trunk behind him. I switch to use our connection. "<em>What's she doing here?<em>"  
>"<em>She's part of the plan, you know that.<em>" He replies mindlessly.  
>"So, I'm assuming your X-Men never figured out how I escaped." She walks towards me slowly. "I always knew that boyfriend of yours wasn't the sharpest tool in the box."<br>"Shut up, Jasmine!" I growl.  
>"Don't call me that!" She lunges forward to grab me, but John quickly steps in, standing between us. I ignite my right hand. <em>If that bitch attacks, I'm ready.<em>  
>"Come on." He says simply. "I mean, I enjoy a girl fight as much as the next guy, but now is not the time!"<br>"_Keep her away from me!_" I order telepathically.  
>"<em>She's like a sister to me, Evelyn. Why can't you two just get along?<em>" I hear the small amount of pain in his thoughts that he so desperately tries to hide.  
>"<em>Well, she did push me out of a window.<em>"  
>"<em>The sooner we talk about everything, the sooner you can get away from her, yeah?<em>" He pushes.  
>"Fine." I speak aloud.<br>"Just tell her, John! I don't want to be around her longer than I have to be." She steps back slightly and crosses her arms like a moody school kid.  
>"The feeling's mutual." I mumble.<br>"Okay so, this plan, yeah?" He turns all of his attention to me.  
>"Yeah?" I start to get impatient now.<br>"Basically, these small attacks me and Voltage have performed have been a direct way of saying 'mutants are here whether you want us or not', right?" He explains quickly.  
>"Right..." I reply cautiously.<br>"They've just been part of the build-up." He takes my hand and leads me other to a fallen tree trunk where he sits us down. Voltage follows mumbling something unintelligible about lighters and red hair.  
>"A build up to what?" John's words have peaked my interest now.<br>"State leaders from all over the US are meeting up to discuss the mutant issue in two weeks' time, I'm sure you've heard."  
>"Yeah?" I push to know more. <em>Where's he going with this?<em>  
>"If that meeting goes ahead you know they'll have us all in chains, right? So we decided - if they want monsters, we'll give them monsters!"<br>"You're going to attack them?" My voice is quiet.  
>"No. <em>We<em> are." His smile grows.  
>"What?" He can't be serious.<br>"It's the only way they'll take notice." The pride doesn't leave his voice.  
>"No. It's not." I feel my frustration grow. "You're destroying everything the X-Men stand for!"<br>"You really think the whole 'superhero' thing is working? Watch the news, sweetcheeks. Everyone is saying the only reason you guys can get rid of any of these problems, is because you started them!"  
>"No. It's not like that!" I protest, pulling back from him.<br>"Oh, really?" I stand quickly. "I don't recall your best friend reacting so sweetly when she found out about you."  
>"She was just scared. That's sort of understandable!"<br>"No. She thought you were a monster. Everyone who sees your pretty uniforms thinks you're monsters." He stands up and takes a step towards me; I counter it with a step back.  
>"No! Stop trying to justify this stupid idea!" I snap.<br>"They won't take us seriously if we don't-"  
>"Shut up!" I yell, my hands bursting into flames.<br>"Calm down, Evelyn. What the hell is going on with you?" He reaches out towards me and I quickly step back. "I thought you wanted to be bad?"  
>"Attaching a building full of innocent people isn't bad - it's murder!" I feel the flames burn higher up my arm.<br>"Innocent?! You've gotta be kidding me!" He holds his hands out, manipulating the fire from my grasp. I quickly stop the burning, the fire fizzling from existence between us. Without the crackling of the flames, the silence is eerie.  
>"I can't do this anymore." My voice is monotone, void of all emotion. "You're not who I thought you were."<br>"Evelyn, please-"  
>"You lost the right to use my real name the day you assumed I would murder people for you." I quickly switch to speak telepathically as I walk away. "<em>Goodbye, Pyro<em>."  
>"No! Wait!" He quickly catches up with me, but I keep walking.<br>"What's wrong, John? She not man enough?" Voltage's smug tone speaks up. I send a large ball of raging fire towards the tree she is leant against, she squeals and jumps away, narrowly dodging it.  
>"Ardor," I notice the flames leave the burning tree, as John retrieves them. "You can't go! Please!"<br>"I hate you, John." Is my only reply.  
>"Please!" He repeats. "You don't understand. We need you!<em> I <em>need you!"  
>"So do the X-Men. And I will always choose them over you." I state strongly. "Don't follow me. Never contact me again."<br>"But I love you!" I stop walking when he says the words but do not turn to face him.  
>"You are less than nothing to me now, John Allerdyce."<p> 


	100. Chapter 100

_****Scott's POV****_

Evelyn has been different recently. She's been working so hard in training, and she's been so invested in our relationship. I've never seen her so intent on working well with the X-Men. It's like something was holding her back before, but now... _She's perfect._  
>"Come on, lazy bones!" She laughs, hitting me lightly with a pillow. "You're gunna be late for your own training session."<br>"Me? Lazy?" I sit up to face her, smirking. "I never thought I'd see the day Evelyn James was excited for a training session."  
>"I like it when you lead them. They're fun." She kisses me quickly.<br>"They're not supposed to be fun!" I laugh.  
>"Well, everyone gets along better in your classes. I mean, look what happened with me and Jean!" She's right. Since the professor asked me to start leading a few more session, I tried pairing the two girls together more often. At first it felt like a big mistake - the training room was a chorus of unintelligible bitchy comments - but soon they started to relax around each other, and now they're practically best friends.<br>"Fine. I'm coming." I sigh, the smile not leaving my lips. I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now.  
>"<em>Cyclops<em>," The professor's voice is in my mind. "_The security alarm has been tripped. Would you mind checking the gardens before training?_"  
>"<em>No problem, professor.<em>" I think strongly, before return my attention to back to Evelyn.  
>"I've gotta go check something out for the professor. You wanna finish getting ready and I'll come back here when I'm done?"<br>"Sure." She smiles her perfect smile, making me fall even deeper in love with her. I get up from the bed and quickly slip on some casual clothes, before returning to stand beside the bed.  
>"I love you." I whisper, then kissing her goodbye.<br>"I love you too, Scott." She replies sweetly as I leave the room.  
>As I reach the exit, I stop with my hand on the door handle, realising that I see a familiar figure outside. <em>Pyro. What the hell is this?! <em>I throw open the door as he makes his way up the steps.  
>"Ahh. Cyclops." He says as he approaches me, an irritating smile plastered across his lips. I step out of the doorway, blocking his path. "Leader of the X-Men."<br>"What are you doing here, Pyro?" I ask sternly. I'm not in the mood for his bullshit.  
>"You really are the perfect leader, aren't you?" He begins to circle me in a patronizing manner. I release an exasperated sigh and resist the urge to punch the guy in the face. "Strong, powerful, attractive - I can see why Evelyn likes you so much."<br>"You don't have the right to even say her name." I growl. "You better get out of here right now. We're trying to-"  
>"How can I go now? I have a plan to work on. Didn't your precious, little girlfriend tell you?" I get more and more frustrated with every word he says.<br>"How would Evelyn know about your plans?" I ask, trying to hide the genuine curiosity from my voice.  
>"Oh, you still don't know?" His tone is ripe with mock surprise. "Me and her have been talking for months."<br>"What?" _She wouldn't. She said no more secrets. She couldn't have done this._ "No. No, you're wrong."  
>"Wow, considering you're their leader, you really not that bright, are you?" He smirks. "Do you really think she'd ignore another pyrokinetic? Especially one she had a telepathic bond with."<br>"What?" My voice is weak now. _He has to be lying.  
><em>"Due to the nature of our powers, Evelyn and I have formed a strong telepathic connection. It's extremely rare actually. But we've been communicating for months. Oh, and meeting up in the dead of night so you wouldn't find out."_  
><em>"You're lying." I state confidently. Neither of them are telepaths, the professor has confirmed this, so there is no way they could have a connection._  
><em>"Scott," Jean appears beside me. "What's going-" Her sentence is cut off by the sight of Pyro in front of us._  
><em>"Perfect! The telepath." John smiles, looking Jean up and down. "If you still think I'm lying, now is the time to find out for sure."_  
><em>I trust Evelyn. _But what if he's telling the truth? I can't risk it. I have to know.  
><em>"Jean, find out what he knows about Evelyn." I command, slightly too bluntly. But now is not the time to be nice. Jean steps forward and raises her hands either side of his face._  
><em>"Do you mind?" She asks politely._  
><em>"Not at all, sweetcheeks." He smiles down at her. _Ugh. This guy is so irritating.  
><em>Jean closes her eyes. I watch her fingers twitch slightly as she searches his mind. The smug smile never leaves his lips, and I ache to wipe it off._  
><em>"I can't believe she'd do that." Jean's voice is quiet and weak. She turns back to me. "Sh-she's been meeting up with him. They even dream together."_  
><em>"Yeah, that got a little awkward after a while. I'd rather not sleep with pictures of your pretty little sunglasses in my mind." He smirks._  
><em>"Stay out of my girlfriend's head." I growl._  
><em>"She wasn't complaining." He replies smugly. _That's it!_ I grab his shirt and pull him closer, my anger peaking._  
><em>"I swear to god, if you even-"_  
><em>"Scott!" Jean places her hand on my arm, directing my attention. "She kissed him."_  
><em>He laughs. "Yeah, that was nice."_  
><em>"That's it!" I punch him in the face. "Stay away from this house and stay away from Evelyn."_  
><em>"Scott!" Jean gasps. _  
><em>"Leave it, Jean." I order, throwing Pyro to the floor and walking back inside._  
><em>"Wait!" Jean chases me, following me back into the mansion. "Scott, don't-"_  
><em>"Leave me alone!" I command._  
><em>"Please!" She sounds upset. _What does she have to be upset about? I'm the one who just found out I have no idea who my girlfriend really is!  
><em>"Just tell me," I hiss, stopping and turning back to face her. "Tell me what you saw was wrong!"_  
><em>"I- I'm sorry, Scott." Is her weak reply. _No. This can't be it. I trusted her!_ I fall back against the wall. _How could I be this stupid? He's pyrokinetic. How could I have thought she was just going to move on from that? _I sigh, letting my head drop to see the floor. _I'm so goddamn blind! _I was here worrying that she had a thing for Warren, when actually she was out meeting up with that Australian asshole._  
><em>"Scott? Maybe it's not what it looks like." Jean's voice is soft, but my frustration does not reduce._  
><em>"What else could it be?" I yell, before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, my legs giving out below me._  
><em>"Something's not right." Jean kneels down beside me. "You need to talk to her."_  
><em>"I don't even want to think about her right now, let alone speak to her." I bury my face in my hands._  
><em>"But you still love her." Jean states. It surprises me that she's trying to save my relationship, considering she told the professor she was in love with me a few months ago._  
><em>"Isn't this what you want?" I hiss. I know it's unfair, but I don't need any more fakery now._  
><em>"What I want," She says confidently. "Is for my friends to be happy."_  
><em>"I'm sorry." I sigh. "This is just..."_  
><em>"I know, Scott." I am silently thankful that she doesn't push me to finish the sentence, as I wouldn't know how to._  
><em>"You're right. I need to talk to her. She wouldn't do this." I look down at the ring on my finger. "She told me she loved me."

**_**It's out! Poor Scott. :/ Anyway, on a lighter note… THIS IS THE 100_****_TH_****_ CHAPTER, GUYS! *cries with pride* Oh gosh! I never expected to get this past 30! I'm so happy that I've got this far, but part of me is kindaa sad because it's almost the end now. :( Not sure I'm ready to let go of Evelyn, Scott and John yet. Keep commenting. How are you feeling about the progression towards the ending so far? Do you think Scott will ever forgive Evelyn? What are your predictions (I'm curious)? Thanks!**_**


	101. Chapter 101

"Hey," I smile when Scott enters the room. "What took you so-" I stop when I notice his dazed expression. "You okay?"  
>"Tell me it's not true." He says simply, remaining in the doorway.<br>"What? What are you talking about?" I smile a confused smile.  
>"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He yells, slamming the door behind him.<br>"Scott, you're scaring me." I stumble back to sit on the bed.  
>"Just tell me he was lying." He orders. <em>Oh no. Please not John.<br>_"Who?" My voice is shaky and weak._  
><em>"Pyro." He spits the name like it's poison on his lips. _No!  
><em>"Scott, you have to understand-"_  
><em>"Oh god." I hear his harsh intake of breath. "It's true, isn't it?"_  
><em>"Look. I don't know what he's told you, but it's not what you think." I try to keep my voice calm. _  
><em>"How do you know what I think it is, Evelyn?! We don't have a goddamn telepathic connection!" His anger grows again._  
><em>"That's not my fault!" I argue._  
><em>"Do you have any idea how inadequate that makes me feel?" He raises his voice._  
><em>"I didn't want it! It's just part of our mutation! I can't help it!"_  
><em>"No, of course not. Just like you couldn't help kissing him, right?" He looks away from me in disgust._  
><em>"What? I didn't- I couldn't-" He can't believe I would do that to him._  
><em>"Oh, save it!" He snaps. "Jean read his mind, she saw it!"_  
><em>"No, Scott! That was just a dream!" _No, no, no! I can't lose him!  
><em>"What's the difference?!" He yells, startling me. "Jean said you dream together, so surely there's no difference between dream and reality with you two, right?"_  
><em>"No! It was just a thought, Scott!" I feel the lump rise in my throat. "I love you."_  
><em>"No, you don't!" He pushes his hand roughly through his hair. _  
><em>"I do, Scott! I do." I let the first tear slip free from my eye. "You have no idea how much I hate myself from keeping my friendship with John from you."_  
><em>"John? _Wow_. First name basis. You really _are_ friendly!" His fists clench at his side. _  
><em>"I hate him, Scott! You have no idea how disgusting his mind is!"_  
><em>"No, you're right. I don't. But you've spent months in his 'disgusting mind', haven't you?" His body seems to get tenser with his words. _  
><em>"I tried to ignore it, I really did. But he just kept pushing and pushing!" I stand from the bed and rush over to him. "Scott, you know I could never-"_  
><em>"Don't bother." He storms past me, leaving me facing the blank wall. _  
><em>"What are you doing?" I let the tears flow now, turning to follow his movement over to the window. He shoves it open roughly, placing his hands on the sill. His shoulders rise and fall with his erratic breathing._  
><em>"Scott. I love you. Lying to you about Joh- About Pyro, was the biggest mistake I've ever made!"_  
><em>"Shut up!" He shouts, pulling his glasses from his face. The strong red beam shoots from his eyes out through the open window and tears up the ground in the perfect garden._  
><em>"Scott!" I scream his name. He replaces his glasses just as Warren bursts through the door._  
><em>"What the hell is going on?" He's panting, as if he rushed here. _  
><em>"Out!" We both yell._  
><em>"Okay, okay!" He leaves the room as quickly as he came in. _  
><em>"I want you out." Scott says strongly, not turning back to me, still leaning out of the window._  
><em>"Scott... Please." I sob. _  
><em>"Out of my room. Out of my team." He pauses, and I can hear that he is crying now. "Out of my life."_  
><em>"I love you." I say as a final useless attempt at gaining his forgiveness._  
><em>"Now!" He yells._  
><em>"I will always love you." I whisper. I notice him remove his ring and place it on the window sill.  
><em>That's it. He's gone.<br>_I turn and leave.  
>I will never again be accepted here.<br>I see that now.

**_**Oh gosh. Short chapter, but an extremely difficult one to write. I actually cried writing this (I know, I'm a sad kid)! Keep commenting!**_**


	102. Chapter 102

p class="MsoNormal"I knock the wood weakly. I feel awkward standing before the green door. This is the house I grew up in. This should be home. But it's not. emHome is with / /em"Just a second!" My mother sings from inside. Her voice brings a small smile to my tear stained face. I wait for a minute longer before she swings open the / /em"Mum!" I drop my bags and hug her, sobbing into her /  
>em"Oh, Evi, honey! What's happened?" She holds me back to look at me, with an empathetic expression on her face, before bending down to pick up my bags. "Let's get you inside."embr / /emI nod silently. We step into the warm house, my mother closing the door behind us. The familiar rooms feel so strange now. embr / /em"Go sit down in the lounge. I'll make us some hot cocoa." She says sweetly. I comply, quickly falling into the soft /  
>emI don't like being alone now. I don't want to be all alone with my thoughts. They torture me and pull at my mind. So, I am extremely thankful when my mother returns with two steaming mugs. She passes one to me and sits beside /  
>em"What's happened, honey? Have you moved out of the institute?" She places her hand lovingly on my / /emI nod. "Scott's split up with me." The words cause more tears to / /em"Oh,  
>Evi!" She hugs me tightly. "Shhh. It'll be okay. Did he say why?"embr  /em"W-we had a f-fight!" I stutter through the /  
>em"Why? I thought you were so happy together." I sense her sympathy. It makes me feel weak. I hate feeling / /em"We w-were!" As happy as you can be when every day runs the risk of your mutation being exposed and the world hating /  
>em"Was there someone else?" She questions, finally releasing me. I simply nod. Technically, there was. "He cheated?" She sounds /  
>em"No."embr / /em"Oh,  
>Evi, you didn't! No, honey, I thought you-"embr   
>em"I didn't." I cut in. "He was just a friend."embr / /em"Then, what happened?" She pushes. As much as I love her, my mother's addiction to gossip is so irritating /  
>em"I met this guy, John, and we found out we had a lot in common. He gave me his number. Scott made it clear when they first met that he disliked John, but I really liked him. So I rang him and we started meeting up." I take a few more deep breaths, to keeping my words clear of sob-induced stuttering. "But we had to do it behind Scott's back, so that he wouldn't stop us. It went on for months. Then, John did something to upset me, so I said I didn't want to friends. To get back at me, he told Scott everything."embr / /em"Oh, Evelyn." She shakes her head. "You know that was a silly thing to do!"embr /  
>em"I know." I sigh. "And I wanted to tell him sooner, but John kept persuading me not too."embr /  
>em"But nothing more went on between you and this John guy?" She / /em"No.  
>He was just a friend." I can't really tell her we have a psychic connection and we made out telepathically once. "And now I've lost both of them!"embr  /em"I'm sure Scott will forgive you in time, honey." emI'm not./em "But in the meantime, what are you doing about school?"embr / /em"I'm going back to public school. I didn't learn much at the institute anyway."  
>I  /em"Okay, honey." She hugs me one last time. "Why don't you go and unpack, while I get started on dinner?"embr / /em"Yeah."  
>My voice is almost too weak to carry the word. "Thanks,<br>mom."embr / /emI take my bags and slowly walk to my old room. This isn't right. I shouldn't be sleeping alone again. This is all emhis/em fault!embr /  
>em"emPyro!/em" I snap in my / /em"emWhat?/em"  
>He sounds irritated, which annoys me even   
>em"emYou know what!/em" My thoughts are loud and I'm sure he will be able to feel my anger and / /em"emHe deserved to know/em." He replies /  
>em"emOh, don't pretend you're so righteous!/em"embr / /em"emFine!  
>I told him because you don't belong there!em" His emotion seems to peak to match /  
>em"emNo! You've just ruined my life! I've lost my boyfriend, been rejected by my team and been thrown out of my home. You've destroyed everything/em!" I battle with myself to keep the tears / /em"emYou still have me./em" I don't reply. I can't. emWhat am I supposed to say to that?/em I've lost everyone who knows the truth about me... emEveryone but John/em. I hate him for what he's done to me. But he's all I have left. emNo.  
>No, I can't just forgive him. Can I? No. br  /em"emThey can't hold you back anymore, Ardor. I freed you./em"embr / /em"emYou broke me, John./em"  
>Even my thoughts are weak now. embr  /em"emWe need to talk./em" He changes the subject / /em"emSo talk, Pyro!/em" I / /em"emNo, I need to see you./em"embr / /em"emFine./em"  
>I agree, though I'm not sure why. "emMidnight. The usual place.em"embr / /em"emThank you, Evelyn./em" His thoughts are calm / /em"emNo. You still can't call me that./em" I cut / /em"emI'll see you tonight, Ardor/em."/p 


	103. Chapter 103

p class="MsoNormal""Where are you hiding, you coward?" I yell, storming through the park in my X-Men uniform, my hair and hands / "Woah!"  
>John steps out from the trees. "What are you doing?"br  "You ruined everything!" I scream, thrusting my hand out towards him, sending an inferno of flames in his / "Calm down!" He orders, flicking the flames away casually and walking closer to / "No! You messed it all up!" The sight of him is too much, and I can't hold the tears back any / "Just shut off the goddamn flames so we can talk." He orders. At his words, I let the exhaustion of my emotions take me over, the flames around me fading from existence. He rushes over to me and hugs / "Get off me!" I yell through my sobs, trying to push him away. "Leave me alone!"br / I punch my fists against his chest in a futile attempt at freedom. But he just holds me /  
>"No!" I sob. "You- You-"br  "Shhh."  
>As much as I hate him, his voice is still so soothing. I give up my assault and cry into his shirt. "I'm sorry."br   
>"Sorry's not good enough. I've lost everything I've worked so hard for!" I try to sound strong, but the tears ensure I don't  "Ev-" He stops himself. "Ardor.  
>We've been thinking about what you said about the plan. You're right."br  "What?" I blink up at him through the tears. br / "Help us find a better way to get through to them." emWhat? Better than murdering them?/em He can't be serious! He's just messed up everything in my life and now he wants my / "Why would you even think-"br / "Why are you wearing that, Ardor?"  
>He cuts me  "Because I don't want to be exposed as a mutant." I reply / "No, that's not that." He says confidently. "It's because you still want to be one of them. You want to be part of a team. Now's your chance! Join us."br / "No, I mean, I could never..." I trail off. He's right. I do want that. But this is the guy that just destroyed my relationship. Although I can see that,  
>there is no way I can back to what my life was before the X-Men. I can't ignore my powers, and I can't ignore our connection. br   
>"Okay." I whisper. "I'll do it."br   
>"Thank you." He sounds  "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you." I take a deep breath, pushing the tears away and regain my confidence. "I'll never forgive you. So get your hands off me."br / "Yeah, sorry."  
>He steps back quickly, holding his hands  "Good."  
>I bend down and retrieve John's lighter from where it is tucked neatly into the top of my left boot. I flick it at him and he catches it awkwardly, obviously not expecting it. "Get Voltage, we have some appearance alterations to make."br  "What?"br / "If we're going to be a team, we're going to look like a team." I say strongly. I'm done with crying now. I have a new / "Okay," He sounds confused. "But it's the middle of the night. Where are we gunna get any stuff from?"br / "John, I said I was against murder. That doesn't mean I never break the law." I click my fingers,  
>igniting them, to enforce my  "Wow." I turn back and see him stood there with mouth /  
>"What?" I close my hand into a fist, extinguishing the  "You're so hot when you say stuff like that."  
>I release an exasperated sigh at his  "Shut up." He can't seriously think I want to hear that. "Are you coming?"br / "Oh. Yeah, sure. Sorry." He jogs to catch up with me. I can't help but feel empowered at the thought of him following my orders. br / "Perfect." I murmur sarcastically, rolling my eyes. br / "And,  
>Ardor?" He says my name  "What?"  
>I growl. I'm taking no liberties in showing him how much I dislike him right  "That night when I told you what we were planning, I said something." He takes a deep breath. "I mean... I... I said that I loved you. I just thought you should know,  
>I didn't-"br  "Our relationship is purely professional now, Pyro." I cut him off. I don't care how he / "Sure. Thanks." I've never seen him so awkward. emGood/em. br / "Let's get one thing straight." I start, keeping my eyes dead ahead. "There will never be anything between us. You are to stay out of my head.  
>And just... Don't touch me."br  "Hey!" He objects, grabbing my / "You've gotta be kidding me." I / "Who gave you the right to order me around?" He stands strongly trying to claim authority. It's / "This," I slip my hand into his pocket and remove the lighter. "Is why I am the leader of this team. Without this, or without emme/em, you're nothing."br / "But-"br / "But what?" I cut him off. He doesn't answer. "Exactly."br / "Why are you acting like this?" He furrows his brow and looks / "Take a guess, asshole." I growl. How can he not see that what he's done is a big deal? I wasn't going to keep acting the same around him after he'd ripped everything away from me. br / "Let's just get this over with."/p 


	104. Chapter 104

"Burn it." John orders as I look over the belt I was provided with when I first joined the X-Men.  
>It's not really that simple, is it?" I hiss.<br>"That is the last thing about your original uniform that remains unchanged. That is the last thing that ties you to them." He shrugs on his new leather jacket casually.  
>"It suits me though." I run my finger over the metal buckle.<br>"There's a giant goddamn 'X' on it, Ardor. You can't say that it suits you when it's not who you are." He stands beside me now.  
>"I just..." I sigh. He's right. I'm never going back now.<br>"Want this?" He offers me his lighter. I shoot him a confused look. He shrugs. "It's more traditional."  
>I take a deep breath and close my eyes, feeling the flames escape my fingers and ignite the belt in my hands. <em>That's it<em>.  
>"Let's go." I order, dropping the burning material in a metal trash can as I pass it.<br>"Ardor," John takes hold of my arm. I look down at his hand before locking my eyes with his.  
>"I thought I told you not to touch me?" I growl. He relaxes his grip on my arm slightly, but does not let go of me.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"How can you even ask that?" I pull my arm free of his grasp roughly. "After everything you've done!"<br>"I still care about you." He replies sweetly.  
>"I care about me too." I lean into him more to emphasize my comment. "Which is why I'm not falling for any more of your bullshit."<br>"Evelyn!" He calls as I storm off ahead.  
>"Don't call me that!" I yell back at him.<br>"Hey," Voltage appears beside me.  
>"Oh, god. What now?" I roll my eyes.<br>"I know that we haven't really seen eye to eye in the past, but I just want you to know, what John did to you was really low-"  
>"You think?" I cut in sarcastically.<br>"_But_," She emphasizes the word. "He only did it because he didn't want to lose you to them. I'm not saying you should forgive him - if I was in your position I definitely wouldn't. I'm just saying, he's not a bad guy."  
>"I know." I admit. "But there's no way I could ever see him as a friend ever again."<br>"Could you see me as a friend? We could bond over the mutual feeling that John is a total asshole?" She suggests, making me smirk.  
>"Sure," I smile. I need a friend. "No more burning each other or pushing each other out of windows?" I offer her my hand.<br>"Deal." She shakes it, smiling. "Thanks for the clothes, by the way. I love them."  
>"It's not like I paid for them." I laugh.<br>"You're a lot cooler than I thought you were, Ardor." I have a feeling this is probably the best compliment I'll ever get from her, even though we are now friends.  
>"You too, Voltage."<br>"Girls?" John calls, approaching us.  
>"What?" I snap. <em>Why does he have to be so patronizing?<em>  
>"I found a mirror." He smiles smugly, before leading us around the corner of the street to stand infringing of a large display window of a toy shop. "Whatever. It was the best thing I could find. It's kinda reflective where the light hits it right."<br>"It'll do." I smile at him temporarily, before my mind reminds me who I'm looking at, and I break our eye contact.  
>We stand in front of the window evaluating our new appearance as a team. Already I can see we look better than the X-Men!<br>Voltage stands to my left. She wears some heeled black army boots, with skin light leather pants, which are slashed in various places. She has a cropped leather jacket partially covering her low cut, simple, black tank. Fingerless leather gloves cover her hands and a small black eye mask, similar to mine, helps to conceal her identity. As usual, she looks totally gorgeous!  
>I look to my own appearance now. My outfit hasn't actually changed much. I still wear my dyed-black catsuit and stolen thigh high leather boots, with my painted-black eye mask. But now, I have a cropped leather jacket over the top, similar to Voltage's, but with less studs. The most noticeable change in my appearance is my hair. I have dyed the underlayer black. I don't want to be the boring innocent redhead anymore. I'm more than that. I'm bad.<br>"_You look good_." John's voice is in my mind.  
>"Shut up." I order aloud.<br>"Sorry." He replies awkwardly.  
>John's new outfit is simple but effective. It is similar to in our 'dream' in the Rockies where we... I shudder at the thought. Heavy, black combat boots; black skinny jeans; a tight fitting black shirt, and a thick leather jacket, with a rounder, more masculine eye mask to finish it off. <em>He looks good. Really good.<em>  
>"<em>I heard that<em>." He teases in my mind.  
>"I thought I told you to stay out of my head?" I say, turning to him. "It would be nice if you actually stick to my rules."<br>"Make me!" He dares. _Fine. If he wants to play it that way._  
>I walk towards him slowly, until our faces are just inches apart, and feel his breath hitch slightly. I place my hand on his chest and run it slowly down. Over his abdomen. Down to his hips. And then I stop.<br>"When you play by my rules," I whisper, removing John's lighter from his pocket. "You can have this back."  
>"Hey!" He protests.<br>"Be good and you can have it back. It's that simple." I slip it into the top of my boot and turn away from him.  
>"You can't do that!" He complains, following me. "Voltage, tell her she can't do that!"<br>Voltage shrugs beside me. "Sorry, Pyro."  
>"Ugh. You guys are terrible." He moans as he catches up with us.<br>"So, what's the plan for the state leaders' meeting?" I ask professionally.  
>"We don't actually have one." John replies. "The meeting is tomorrow, so I was thinking we could spend all of today planning."<br>"Can't." I shrug. "I've got school."  
>"You're still going to school?"<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, John." I reply sarcastically. "I've just lost almost everyone that's important to me, excuse me for trying to keep my best friend and my mother!"  
>"Fine." He says strongly. "This afternoon. The park, yeah?"<br>"No." I state defiantly. "It'll be too busy. You'll have to come to mine."  
>"Like a play date?" John jokes.<br>"It'll be a long time before you're playing with anybody, honey!" Voltage sings back, making me smirk slightly.  
>"I will contact you with details on how to get to my house later." I say to John. "The sun is almost up and I have school in like two hours, so I better get back."<br>"See you later." Voltage smiles before turning to leave, but John stays still.  
>"Can I talk to you?" He begs.<br>"Sure. How much more damage can you do to me?" I moan sarcastically.  
>"Do you remember when we had that dream ages ago? About us kissing in the trees here in the park. And afterwards I admitted that I was falling for you." He moves closer to me.<br>"Where's this going?" I cross my arms over my chest.  
>"Do you remember?" He asks.<br>"Yes." I sigh. "I remember."  
>"Do you remember when you told me that, if you hadn't had been with Scott, things would be different between us?" He lowers his voice to a whisper and comes closer.<br>"Yes." I say simply.  
>"Why not now?" He asks, his voice low and sexy.<br>"Because you sabotaged my relationship and tore apart my life." I try to keep the emotion from my voice, but it's too difficult. He was supposed to be my best friend.  
>"I'm so sorry, Ardor." He starts, and he genuinely looks like he is. "But even if someone gave me the opportunity to go back and do it all again differently, I wouldn't. Because you're here with me now. I don't care that you hate me. I just care that you're here."<br>"You were my best friend..." I take a deep breath to steady my emotions.  
>"I know." He whispers, our faces now just inches apart. "I know that what I did was stupid, but now you're free, you have to see that."<br>"I do, John. I do see that." My voice is weak. "But I don't want to be free if it means losing Scott."  
>"But you have us now."<br>"That doesn't really mean much at all." I reply emotionlessly.  
>"I know it's all my fault. And I can cope with you hating me." He takes my hand and, for some reason, I don't pull away. "But please, let me be here for you whilst everything is getting better?"<br>"It won't get better." I reply bluntly.  
>"It will." He whispers. "Starting here."<br>He leans down and kisses my lips. I shove him back roughly.  
>"What the hell?!" I shout. "How can you even think I would ever want to kiss you after what you've done?"<br>"Evelyn, please! I'm sorry, I just-"  
>"Stop calling me that!" I yell, running away. Away from the kiss. Away from the pain. Away from John.<p> 


	105. Chapter 105

p style="box-sizing: border-box;  
>margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans',<br>sans-serif, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica;""Evi!"  
>Sara hugs me as I stumble tiredly through the school gates. "Your hair looks amazing!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;"<br>/"Oh, thanks." I style="box-sizing:  
>border-box;" "Why are you back here?" She style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Me and Scott broke up." I reply style="box-sizing:  
>border-box;" "What? Why?" She takes me by the shoulders as I try to keep style="box-sizing:  
>border-box;" "I don't want to talk about it." I moan. "How's Marcus after the whole thing with Warren?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He's getting over it." She shrugs. "Come on, Evi. Let's go learn some Calculus to forget about douchey boys!"br style="box-sizing:  
>border-box;" Her words make me smile and I nod in reply./p 


	106. Chapter 106

"Who's this, Evi?" My mom asks as I enter the house followed by my two new team mates.  
>"This is John and Jasmine." Voltage tenses beside me at the sound of her real name. "Friends from school."<br>"Oh?" She eyes me suspiciously.  
>"Yeah." I smile. If she knows I'm lying, she doesn't call me out.<br>"Do you want anything?" _Jeez, mum, this really isn't doing anything for my image. I'm supposed to be the leader of a freedom fighting super team.  
><em>"No. We're fine." I reply, a little too bluntly. But she seems to get the hint and hurries off into the kitchen. _God, that was embarrassing.  
><em>"_It was cute_." John inputs telepathically. I shoot him a look._  
><em>"Come on." I order, quickly leading them up into my room to avoid any further embarrassment. I shut the door heavily. Surely I can be professional in here?_  
><em>"Hey, what's this?" I turn to see John holding the small metal photo frame that was propped neatly on my nightstand._  
><em>"Give me that!" I order, reaching out to grab the frame. John quickly lifts it out of my reach. _  
><em>"No." He wiggles it above my head like a child. I cross my arms and roll my eyes._  
><em>"Grow up, John." I moan. He brings the frame down to inspect it._  
><em>"Seriously?" He raises his eyebrows at me. "You really need to move on." _  
><em>He tosses the frame casually onto my bed and I quickly snatch it up. I rub my thumb slowly over the photograph. It was taken after one of Scott's training sessions. I stand in the centre of the frame looking into the camera with a genuine smile on my face. Scott stands behind me, leaning round to kiss my cheek, his arms slung casually over my shoulders. Jean is stood to our left, laughing happily at Warren to our right, who has Bobby in a headlock. I smile fondly at the memory. _  
><em>"I don't want to move on." I mumble, tucking the frame neatly under my pillow. _  
><em>"I don't get you sometimes." John sits down on my bed. "You act so tough one minute, and then you have stuff like that in your room."  
>"And this." Voltage chips in, tapping her finger against the cork board leant up against the wall, where I have a newspaper clipping pinned. It has a large black and white photo of Scott from our first mission with the X-Men, under the bold, black word "<strong><em>HEROES?<em>**"._  
><em>"Come on, Evelyn." John sighs. "That part of your life is over now."_  
><em>"You try having your closest friends torn away from you." I quickly rip the newspaper clipping down and shove it into my pocket._  
><em>"_I did. I lost you_." John replies telepathically. _  
><em>"_That's not fair_." I argue, our eyes meeting._  
><em>"Hey, guys." Voltage speaks up. "It would be really great if you could just talk instead of making me uncomfortable with your weird mind tricks."_  
><em>"Sorry." I blush._  
><em>"Are we gunna sort out this plan or what?" She asks._  
><em>"Sure."

After a lengthy two hour discussion and four inappropriate telepathic comments from John, we have produced a sufficient plan for tomorrow.  
>"We'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?" Voltage smiles back at me as she heads towards the door.<br>"Yep." Part of me is excited for tomorrow. This is the first thing we'll be doing as a team.  
>"Ummm... Voltage?" John speaks up awkwardly.<br>"Hmm?" She turns back to answer him.  
>"You go ahead. I need to talk to Ardor." <em>Wait, what?<br>_"If you're not out in five minutes, I'm going without you." She leaves my room quickly._  
><em>"This better be good." I mumble. To say that I feel awkward sat on my bed with a boy that I had a telepathic affair with just weeks ago would be an understatement. _  
><em>"I know what you were thinking earlier." He looks deeply into my eyes, and somehow, I can't seem to look away._  
><em>"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply dismissively._  
><em>"You want a rebound."_  
><em>"What? No." I snap back quickly. _  
><em>"Yes." He corrects. "I heard it. I felt it."_  
><em>"Stay out of my head, John." I warn._  
><em>"Fine. Don't use me to get over Scott," He pauses. "Use me to get back at Scott."_  
><em>"What?" My voice is a weak whisper._  
><em>"He's obviously the jealous type." He shrugs. "Don't you think it would drive him crazy seeing you with me?"_  
><em>"Well, yeah, but..." I trail off. _But what?_ It _would_ make Scott jealous. He would hate seeing me with anyone, let alone someone he despises so much. But is that fair? After everything I've done to him..._  
><em>"Use me." John whispers, leaning closer to me. It's irritatingly sexy._  
><em>"Why would you let me do that to you?" I question. _What is he trying to pull here?  
><em>"Because I screwed you over. I could at least help you get your life back." There is nothing about his words that would lead me to believe them, yet I still want to. For some reason, I want this to be the reason, and I'll try anything to believe it._  
><em>"I still can't forgive you." I say bluntly, partly to remind myself of that._  
><em>"_Do you still wonder what it would be like to kiss me?_" He asks telepathically, his eyes locked on mine._  
><em>"_Yes_." I confess._  
><em>"_Now is your chance to find out._" He decreases the gap between us. _  
><em>"_Pyro, you can't just-_"_  
><em>"_There's still something there, Ardor. Don't lie to me. You still have feelings for me_." Although I try to ignore it, I can feel that he genuinely cares for me._  
><em>"_I know. But what you did... That is bigger than my feelings right now_." I break our eye contact._  
><em>"Place your hand on mine, palm up." He orders gently, holding his hand out in front of him, his palm towards the ceiling._  
><em>"Why?" I am always suspicious to his motives._  
><em>"Please?" The sincerity in his tone gets to me and I obey his instructions. "Now, ignite your fire."_  
><em>I click my fingers and a ball of flames floats delicately above our hands. He bends his fingers between mine, interlocking our hands and we watch as we take it in turns to toy with the flames. The tiny embers shoot off in all directions, fizzling out before they ignite anything else._  
><em>"_Don't you see why we're so perfect together?_" He asks through our connection. I feel him concentrate excessively, and allow him to take full control of the fire. It flickers around slightly, before focusing into the swirling shape of a love heart. I can't help but smile. It's beautiful._  
><em>"_What we have... No one else in the world has this._" _  
><em>"_You don't know that. We could have this connection with every pyrokinetic._" I do not take my eyes from the burning heart as I think the words._  
><em>"_The telepathy, possibly._" He agrees. "_But we share more than that, Ardor. You can try to pretend we don't, but you know it's true_."_  
><em>"I do." I whisper aloud, turning to look at him. Our faces are just inches apart._  
><em>"You don't have to hold back now. All those thoughts about how it would be if you were with another pyrokinetic, they can be more than thoughts now." His voice seems to erase the surroundings. And now it's just me and him._  
><em>"But what if-"_  
><em>"No. Just for tonight, it can be me and you. How you've always wanted it." He whispers seductively. I feel the flames burn wilder in my hand, so extinguish them before they get out of control, lowering my hand to my lap._  
><em>"John," I breathe his name, but my mind is so locked in our connection and the emotion of the moment, that everything that has happened just feels so far away now. He's right. There is nothing stopping us being together now._  
><em>"_I don't care about hiding it anymore_." His voice reaches out in my mind. "_I love you, Ardor_."_  
><em>"No." He tenses at the word. "Say it aloud. Use my real name."_  
><em>"I love you, Evelyn James." And then I kiss him. All of the restraint I had before, everything that told me this was the worst idea in the world, all falls away. He pushes me down onto the bed as I run my hands up his body, pushing the leather jacket off his shoulders. He flicks it away quickly._  
><em>"_You look amazing in your new outfit_." I confess, not having to break the kiss to say it. _  
><em>"_Wanna see what I look like out of it?_" I smirk against his lips at his words. My hands travel slowly down to the hem of his shirt and I tug it upwards slightly before he sits up and takes it off. I bite my lip at the sight of his gorgeous body._  
><em>"Damn, you're hot." I finally admit. I click my fingers next to his face to illuminate his features. His eyes, connected so deeply with my own, glint in the flickering light._  
><em>"Don't do that." He whispers._  
><em>"Why not?" He watches as I weave the flames around my fingers. _  
><em>"Because you have no idea how sexy it is." He growls, kissing me again. I quickly extinguish the flames, unable to resist the urge to touch his skin. The way he kisses me is so different to anything I've ever experienced. It's so full of passion and longing, with almost uncontrollable excitement and lust. On top of that, there's our mutation and connection. I can almost feel the flames flowing through my bloodstream and into his body at every point where our skin touches. And the amount of emotion I feel from him through our connection makes the whole thing more intense._  
><em>I push him onto his back and straddle his hips, sitting up on top of him. Crossing my arms over my body, I slowly peel of my shirt. I flick it casually onto the floor._  
><em>"Holy shit." He growls, sitting up below me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I kiss him passionately, feeling every thought and emotion running through his body and mind. I bite his lip roughly, causing him to moan slightly._  
><em>"_I want you_." His thoughts are strong in my mind.  
>"<em>Make me forget about Scott<em>." I order._  
><em>"_My pleasure_."


	107. Chapter 107

p class="MsoNormal"I glance at the ring on my nightstand. The moonlight hits the silver and reflects back into my rose tinted lenses, as I lie in a far too empty bed chasing sleep that will never come. I have barely slept since she left. Since I sent her / She was so perfect.  
>Everything other than the painful fact that she was so heartless. How could she do this? How could she seek comfort in that jerk? I was always there for her. She promised she would never leave me, but where is she now? Somewhere away from me. Somewhere that means if I was to even catch the slightest amount of sleep tonight, I'd have to wake up  I remember those days when I was covered in bruises and lacerations those months ago. And none of it hurt as bad as this. They've tried to get me out of this room. They've tried to get me to continue training. I won't. They don't understand. No one does. She was everything. She was the first person I trusted after the accident that killed my family. And she betrayed / emI have nothing./embr / But I need her still. Does that make me weak? Am I just supposed to move on from this? Can I just get up and carry on? Because I just don't think that's possible now. I wouldn't be here without her. She saved me.  
>br  I give up on sleep and leave the bed that should still contain the beautiful redhead. I walk over to the window and draw back the curtains. Looking up to the stars, I hope she is looking at the same sky. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and removing my glasses. The restrictions on my sight are nothing compared to the restrictions she has put on my heart. I am caged in here with my emotions. Everything I need to escape is everything that surrounds me. This room has seen so many memories. This is where we first said I love you. Where we first spent the night / I replace my glasses and lean against the wall beside the window. The weakness that comes with starving yourself of food, sleep and human contact for over a day starts to take its toll on me. I let my legs give out and slide to the / What did he do to get her to choose him? Why did she lie to me? How long did she sleep beside me, whilst dreaming of him? When we kissed, was she always thinking of him? The questions hurt my mind, repeat themselves in my brain. I close my eyes, letting a tear escape. At least that answers one of my previous questions - emI am weak./embr / Can't I just forget I ever learnt about her being with him?  
>Can't I go back to when everything was perfect?br  And that is it. That is where I stay. Sat alone, praying for sleep to take me away from the pain. The strong, fearless leader of the X-Men, reduced to less than nothing by a beautiful, heartless /br /emstrong**So, I get that some of my chapters are full of random glyphs on here? I'm really sorry. It's purely because I edit it all on word, and when I upload it on here it goes all ASDFGHJKL. But because my main posts are on (you can find the non-messed up version there, just search Pikachunicorn in the search bar on the top right of the webpage), I'm too lazy to edit it properly to fix it on here. Thanks for reading.  
>:)**strong/em/p 


	108. Chapter 108

p class="MsoNormal"I open my eyes from the deep sleep that held me and feel a small stab of pain when I see that I am in my old room instead of the institute. I lie on my front, propping myself up on my elbows and rubbing my tired face. I stop abruptly when I notice the scorch marks on my headboard.  
>I reach out and stroke my fingers over the marks. emOh noem. I wince at the memories of last night before taking a cautious glance to my right. Sure enough, John is asleep beside me.  
>emOh man, how could I be so stupid?embr /  
>"Hey," I poke him awkwardly on the arm. His eyes flutter open, and he smiles when he sees  "Good morning."  
>He  "Last night was a mistake." I say bluntly. "You should go."br / "Oh." He looks slightly / "My mom will be home from her night shift in half an hour." I stand from the bed and slip on my clothes from the night / "Evelyn,"  
>He says my name  "Yeah?" I reply awkwardly, trying to ignore the / "Last night..." He pauses, watching me. br / "What about it?" I say / "Never mind." He / "Here." I throw his clothes in a big pile on top of the duvet that covers his body. "I'm going for a shower. By the time I get back, you won't be here, and I can work on convincing myself that last night never happened."br /  
>"emBut it did happenem." His voice in my head stops me as I go to leave the / "I can't deal with this right now." I try to keep my tone strong. "Just go."br / I leave my room and head to the bathroom. I take a long shower, cleansing my body and mind of all memories of yesterday. I sigh heavily when I notice the collection of small burns on my left forearm and hand. emHow did that even get there?/em Of course, the burns don't hurt, but the fact they're there in the first place clearly indicates my contact with John. Only a pyrokinetic could do that, any other fire could not mark my skin that / "emGoodbye, Evelyn/em."  
>John's stern voice fills my  "emArdor/em."  
>I  "emWhatever/em." I hear the front door slam downstairs as I step out of the shower.  
>Nothing happened. I tell myself. br  I quickly dress again,  
>wearing the same jeans as yesterday. I slip my hand into the pocket and feel the rough texture of paper. I pull out the newspaper clipping with the photo of Scott on it. Tears brim my eyes. emI'm crazy.embr / I was so stupid to let him go so easily. I wish I could just take it all back. I love him so much, and he doesn't even know. He doesn't realize that everything about him is heaven to me. I didn't tell him enough how much he meant to me. I can't let him go this easily, emcan I?/em He gave me everything I ever wanted. There is no way I could ever find another guy anywhere near as perfect as him. br / "Evelyn,  
>honey?" My mother's voice sings from downstairs. "You up yet? I need to talk to you."br  "Yeah?" I call, leaving the bathroom and hurrying downstairs. "What's up?"br / "Yesterday." She says simply. "Was that emthe/em John?"br / "Yeah.  
>That's him." I take a deep breath to suppress my  "Evi, Scott and the other students at the institute seemed so nice. John and that girl you brought him here with... I don't trust them." She / "I know." I reply / "I don't want to tell you who to hang out with, but I'm just letting you know how I feel." She / "I know." I repeat. "Thank you,  
>mom."br  "Hey, you okay? You look a bit down."  
>She strokes my fringe from my face  "I love you, mom." I hug her tightly, holding back the /  
>"What's all this about?" She hugs me back, resting her head atop my own. I shake my head against her shoulder, too weak to say any words. "Evelyn."br  "Yeah?" I take a deep breath as I pull back from / "You're stronger than you think. You can get through this. You can get through anything." She whispers. "Go out there and show them how strong you are, honey."br / "You're crazy,  
>mom." I smirk through the now-flowing  "But you still love me." She / "Of course."  
>I smile. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"br  "Yeah." She / I practically sprint upstairs into my room. I have an hour before I have to meet my new team. I shove my uniform and an excessive amount of makeup into a sports bag and leave the room, shutting the door behind me. I am thankful my mom never enters my room without my permission. If she did today, not only would she find a photograph that proved my connection to the X-Men, but she'd see a rather excessive amount of incriminating scorch marks on my bed. br / I exit the house quickly, storming down the small street. I soon reach the edge of town, and set off down the street to find somewhere to make myself look like Ardor; the brave, strong mutant, and not Evelyn; the pathetic, weak little / I stop when I walk past the newspaper stall that stands proudly on the side of the street. I look down at one of the stacks of papers, the headline catching my eye.  
>"strongemAN X-MAN DOWN?em/strong".  
>emJeez, I've only been gone two days!br   
>em"Unbelievable." I /  
>em"Isn't it just?" A man beside me speaks up.  
>"They say the others are refusing to comment on what happened to her."embr  /em"In my opinion,"  
>Another one starts. "They're better off without her."embr  /emI pout and roll my /  
>em"I agree." The first man replies. "Didn't she create all the problems in the first place?"embr / /em"Yes, she-"embr /  
>em"Her name is Ardor." I cut in, placing the paper back on the pile and igniting it, causing all of the newspapers to burn up in seconds. I hear the gasps behind me as I walk / /em"Yeah, police?" A guy says, obviously having just called 911. "You're not gunna believe what just happened here!"/p 


	109. Chapter 109

p class="MsoNormal""Wow,  
>Ardor! Somebody's ready for a public appearance!" Voltage grins when she sees me. "You look great."br  "Thanks."  
>I blush at the compliment. I hope she's not just being nice, because I just spent a good forty minutes in a public restroom working on my hair and makeup. It better be worth all the gasps and horrified looks I got from the stream of angry women queued up outside when I left in full  "Where's Pyro?" She asks,  
>searching the area. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"br   
>"I don't know." I reply bluntly. br  "Ask him?" She suggests, as if it should be obvious. br /  
>"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I close my eyes to strengthen our connection. "emJohn. Where are you?em"br / "emI'm on my way/em." Is his stern / "He's coming now." I tell her / "What's up with you two?" She eyes me suspiciously. "Did something happen last night?"br /  
>"No." I snap back, a little too   
>"Okay," She elongates the word, showing her doubt at my answer. "Oh crap!"br  "What? What is it?"  
>What's wrong? Has something happened with the plan?br   
>"Umm... A certain mutant supergroup may be standing about fifty feet to your right." She fiddles with the bottom of her mask nervously. br  "What?! The X-Men are here?" Anger and pain emerge in my chest at the sight of the blue and yellow uniforms of my old / "Ardor, we're here for a valid reason that does not involve them." Voltage steps closer to me in an almost protective manner. "Just ignore them."br / "Okay." I agree, but I don't think it's that simple.  
>This is the first time I'm seeing my friends since I ruined everything with them. It's difficult to simply ignore   
>"You wait here for John; I'm going to set up." She smiles reassuringly. It's strange to think how much I used to dislike this girl, and how much our relationship has changed in the last twenty four  "Sure." She leaves. I am now alone.  
>In a public place. In an outfit that would publicly out my as a mutant even if I wasn't already a wanted criminal. I didn't really think this  Beginning to panic, I slip into the thick crowd, hoping that I won't stick out so much /  
>"Hey! It's her, the mutant!" Someone   
>"Everyone, run!" A woman squeals. emCrap. This was a bad idea!em I walk faster through the crowd, turning back to check that I'm not being followed. I'm not. They're all running / Suddenly, I crash into someone. Two strong, yet familiar hands grasp my shoulders as I try to get away. I squeal as I am pulled around a large tree, away from the commotion. I push the hands from my / "What the hell do you think you're-" My words are cut off when I see the face above me.  
>"Scott..."br  "Why are you wearing your X-Men uniform?" He asks bluntly. "And what have you done to your hair?"br / "It's not my X-Men uniform." I shrug, before turning my attention to my hair, brushing my fingers through it, suddenly self-conscious. "I dyed it. Don't you like it?"br / "What are these?" He takes hold of my wrist, spotting the burns. I yank my arm from his /  
>"Burns." I say dismissively. "What's wrong with my hair?"br  "You can't be burnt." He states.  
>"And no, I don't like your hair. It's not you."br   
>"How do you know what's em'me'em? I'm not the same girl you fell in love with, Scott Summers!" I snap back. I don't mean it. But building up my walls is easier than admitting to him how much I'm falling apart / "You're right, you're not the girl I fell in love with." His words are like a knife in my heart. "Why are you here, Ardor?"br / "I could ask you the same the same thing, Cyclops!"  
>Using our code names seems to help keep the distance between  "You're not an X-Man anymore, Ardor. So, that doesn't concern you." His reply is curt, almost rude. "Anyway, I don't know what you're doing, but you shouldn't be here."br / "You don't own me." I / "No,  
>but I still love you. Even though that makes me a total idiot, I do."<br>He confession takes me by surprise. He's so open. "And that's why you need to leave. You're not safe in public. Especially today."br / "I can't go." I am conscious that my emotions are starting to show through in my voice. "I'm here with someone."br / "Who?" His defensiveness is obvious. As if on cue, Voltage stumbles through the tree / "Finally! I've been looking for you every-" She stops when she sees Scott. "Where..."br / "Her?"  
>He raises his eyebrows. "The girl who pushed you out of an eighth story window?"br  "I wanted a team. She was there." My voice is smooth, / "So,  
>that's why you're wearing that outfit?"br  "Yes."  
>Is my simple reply. I can't keep this up much longer. emBeing around him is tearing me apart.embr / "Is there a problem here?" John's voice beside me makes me jump. He wraps his arm around my shoulders. I turn my face away from his,  
>embarrassed at the  "You've got to be kidding me?" I notice Scott's body tense. br / "Scott,  
>you don't understand. He was just-"br  "Did he do that to you?" He asks, taking my wrist /  
>"That's none of your business!" I snap, pulling my hand to my  "Come on, Summers." John sounds smug.  
>He squeezes my shoulders slightly. "You dated a pyrokinetic, you know what happens when we get... emPassionateem."br / "Get away from her." Scott / "Why should I? You left her." John places a light kiss on my check. I look up at the sky and take a deep breath - this is not going to end well. br / "emJohn, stop it/em." I order / "That doesn't mean she should be with you!"br / "Can you stop talking about me like I'm an object? Jeez! I don't belong to either of you!" I yell, more than irritated by their bickering. br / "True."  
>John's satisfied smile grows. "By he wasn't the one in your bed last night, was he?"br  "Shut up!" Scott's entire body is tense now. It amazes me that he hasn't already punched John in the face... Or worse. I have to admit, even I have the / "Pyro, I think we should go."  
>Voltage speaks up. "I think these two have some stuff to discuss."br  "Don't bother." Scott cuts in.  
>"I'm leaving."br  "Scott! Wait!" I beg,  
>the desperation clear in my  "Goodbye,  
>Ardor."p 


	110. Chapter 110

p class="MsoNormal""Scott,"  
>I follow him as he walks out into the crowded street, leaving my new team behind. "Please, just listen to me!"br  He keeps walking. I need him to see that the way I feel about John is nothing compared to the way I feel about him!br / "Cyclops!"  
>I yell, using his code name due to the public   
>"Back off, Ardor!" He calls  "No!"  
>I protest. "I gave up too easily before. I'm not letting you go!"br  I keep shadowing his journey. I'm not losing him! I soon see where he's heading - the X-Men!br / "Where have you been?" Warren questions Scott, obviously not noticing / "Ardor!" Bobby exclaims happily at the sight of me. emHe doesn't hate me?br / /em"Hi."  
>I reply  /em"She's not sticking around, don't get too attached." Scott mumbles, as if talking to a bunch of kids about a naughty /  
>em"What are you wearing?" Warren laughs, standing beside me. embr / /em"You guys don't hate me for what happened with Pyro?" I asked / /em"Once an X-Man, always an X-Man." Jean / /em"We're not taking sides." Bobby speaks / /em"I'm sorry." Although I speak to my friends, my eyes are fixated on Scott, who stands about ten feet away. "For everything."embr / /em"Come on, we're mutants! If we've learnt anything here, it's that wasting time judging people gets you nowhere." Warren gives me a quick, unexpected hug. I hug him back, awkwardly avoiding his / "So, how's life with the X-Men?" I ask, a fake smile pulled across my lips. I should be happy - I haven't lost my friends forever - but all I can think about is Scott. I just want to show him how much I care. He needs to know that I see what a huge mistake I /  
>"Well, firstly, Cyclops hasn't left your- emhisem  
>room since... You know." Bobby comments, unintentionally making me feel even  "And then, after we managed to get him out for today, he's just gone psycho, moody leader on us."  
>Warren's features adopt a confused expression to support his words. I finally smile - emit's cute.embr / "He's not coping well, is what I think the boys are trying to say."  
>Jean sighs sadly. "And today, he seems to be taking it out on us."br  "That's not fair. This isn't your fault.  
>It's mine." I whisper the last two words   
>"Well, how have you dealt with it? I'm sure you've taken the pain out on someone else?" Jean suggests, trying to justify Scott's  "Yeah, I guess." More guilt blooms at the thought of how I've treated / "We really miss you already." Jean says sadly. br / "I'm sorry." I reply. "I miss you guys too."br /  
>"I'm sure he'll forgive you in time." Jean's smile is ripe with sympathy. She sounds like my mom. br  "I hope so." I sigh / "Group hug." Bobby announces, making me and Jean laugh. He quickly pulls us all into a tight hug, denying us the pleasure of / "Okay,  
>Bobby." Warren breathes, squirming awkwardly. "Crushing the wings."br  "Sorry, feather boy." Bobby laughs, releasing / "It's okay, frost kid."  
>Warren retorts mockingly. br  "It's ice, dude."  
>Bobby corrects, shooting an icy blast at Warren who steps gracefully out of the line of  "You're gunna have to do better than that if you're going to-"br / "Iceman!  
>Angel!" Scott calls from where he is stood alone. The boys look at each other and roll their eyes, before making their way over to  "So, what are you guys actually doing here?"  
>I ask Jean, turning my attention to her. br  "The same reason you're here, I assume." She seems pretty /  
>"I doubt that." I  "We got a tip off about it too." She speaks as if I should know what she's talking / "About what?" I furrow my / "The bomb."/p 


	111. Chapter 111

"A bomb?" I hiss, trying to avoid being heard by the nearby crowds.  
>"I thought that's why you were here?" Jean looks puzzled.<br>"No, I'm here with..." I stop. "Never mind. How do you know?"  
>"Like I said, we got a tip off this morning." Her voice is low and secretive.<br>"From who?" This is weird. _There's another mutant here?_  
>"I'll show you." She whispers, raising her hands either side of my face.<p>

_"Jean!" Warren calls from the entrance hall of the institute. Jean comes into the room quickly. "There's someone at the door asking for you."  
>"Thanks, Warren." She gives him a sweet smile and he blushes slightly. It's unbelievably cute. Jean walks over to the doorway and a confused expression claims her face when she sees a dark hooded figure stood outside in the early morning sunrise.<br>"Do you want me to stick around?" Warren asks protectively.  
>"No, I'll be fine... Thank you." Jean's confusion shows through in her voice.<br>"Okay, just shout if you need anything." Warren eyes the figure suspiciously, obviously wary of leaving Jean alone here, before he leaves the room.  
>"Can I help you?" Jean asks politely.<br>"You're the only one I could trust." The mysterious female voice states. I recognize it, but I cannot place it. I notice Jean lean around slightly to try to see the face below the hood, but it's no good.  
>"Trust? With what?"<br>"I didn't think the boys would take it seriously," How does she know so much about the X-Men? "But you, you have your telepathy, you can tell if I'm lying!"  
>"How do you know that? Who are you?" I sense Jean's slight panic. Someone knows she's a mutant.<br>"A friend." Is the simple reply.  
>"Well, in that case, I won't need to use telepathy to know if you're lying to me." Jean appears confident, but I can sense her fear.<br>"Today," The figure starts. "The state leaders."  
>"Yes?" Jean pushes.<br>"They're in danger."  
>"Of what?" I can tell that Jean is hooked on the conversation now.<br>"Us. We've done something."  
>"What have you done? Who are you?" Jean steps out of the mansion closing the door behind her.<br>"We're mutants." The figure replies bluntly.  
>"What-"<br>"There's a small team of us, like your X-Men."  
>"There's another team?" Jean's full focus is on the figure now.<br>"Yes, there are many teams, Jean, you just need to know where to look. But we have different intentions to you."  
>"What kind of intentions?" Jean is obviously desperate to find out more.<br>"You don't need to know that." The figure replies curtly.  
>"Then who's in this team? Do I know them?"<br>"You don't need to know that either." The female voice repeats.  
>"Then, what-"<br>"You need to help them. I thought I could go through with it, I thought they deserved to die. But I can't do it." The light catches the figure's face, but her identity still remains elusive.  
>"Why did you come here? Can't you just pull out?"<br>"It's gone too far." The reply is simple. "Only the X-Men can stop it."  
>"Okay, okay." I can see Jean trying to order her thoughts. "Tell me what's going to happen."<br>"There's a bomb."  
>"A bomb?!" Jean exclaims.<br>"Yes." I can hear in the voice of the figure that she is pushing herself to confess her crimes.  
>"A small box, under the table in the main conference room." The figure explains.<br>"How did you even get in there? Isn't that one of the most heavily guarded rooms in the city?"  
>"CCTV and alarms are nothing compared to the right mutation." She states, as if she was insulted by Jean's question.<br>"Okay, so tell me more about the bomb."  
>"It's pretty powerful. There is no chance the building will be anything more than rubble after the explosion." She explains.<br>"Please tell me there's a simple way to stop it."  
>"There is." Comes the quiet reply.<br>"Thank Go-"  
>"Getting to it, however... Not so simple." I can hear the temporary satisfaction in the mysterious girls voice. "The bomb itself is a typical cut-the-red-wire cliché. But the building is tough anyway. Today will be more heavily guarded than ever."<br>"How do we get in?" Jean demands.  
>"I don't know, but you have a guy with goddamn wings!"<br>"But you got in! How?" Jean begins to get noticeably irate.  
>"That's because of my mutation." The figure turns to walk away. "Good luck, Jean."<br>"Wait!" Jean takes hold of her arm. "Thank you."  
>The hood lifts slightly to reveal proud, perfect smile.<br>"Anytime."  
>"Tell me your name?" Jean pushes.<br>"If I don't, you'll search my mind for it, won't you?"  
>"Probably." Jean shrugs.<br>"Fine." The smile beneath the hood grows.  
>"So, you are..." Jean prompts.<br>"Dee." The hood falls down revealing a familiar face. "Jasmine Dee."_

Voltage?


	112. Chapter 112

p class="MsoNormal""Voltage?"  
>My surprise is  "I know! Weird, huh?"  
>Jean replies. br  "You have no idea."br /  
>"What do you mean?" She furrows her   
>"Voltage is on emmyem team." I whisper. I don't want the boys knowing / "What?! You're the other team? How? When?" She bombards me with /  
>"I guess. I don't know. It just happened. Pyro asked me to-"br  "Pyro? Oh no. After everything, you went back to him? Is that why Cyclops is so uptight now?" Her words make me feel even more ashamed than / "I had no one else." My voice is low and weak. "And yes, most likely."br /  
>"Oh, Ardor! You're kidding me, right?"br  "No,  
>it wasn't like that!" I  "So, you haven't slept with Pyro?" I don't answer. "Ardor!"br / "I didn't mean to. I was heartbroken and-"br /  
>"And Cyclops wasn't?" She cuts in, in a harsh  "I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted Pyro. It was always Cyclops. Always." I feel the lump form in my throat.  
>emNo. Not now. Not here. br  /em"I want him to forgive you, Ardor. I hate seeing him like this. But there's nothing I can do. And what you're doing with Pyro, that's not going to help." I begin to feel even more / "I know, I-"br / "emEvelyn!/em"  
>John's voice is in my  "emWhat is it?/em" I can sense his / "emWe have a problem/em."br / "Hey! Are you talking to him right now?" Jean sounds / "I have to go. I'm sorry." I head off back into the crowd quickly.  
>br  "emWhat's the problem, John?/em"  
>I stop when I see him about twenty feet away, being restrained by two cops. Our eyes  "emThis/em."  
>He replies  "emHow the hell-/em"br / "emStay hidden/em."  
>He orders. "emI need you to help me out here!em"br / "Get off me!" He yells, trying to pull /  
>"emWhere's Voltage?em" I ask. He flicks his head to the left subtly to direct my attention, without alerting the cops. I follow his eyeline across the street just in time to see Voltage send her elbow straight into the face of a young man in a cop / "emGreat/em." I think sarcastically. "emWhat do you need me to do?/em"br / "emI don't need you, just your fire./em"br / "emFine/em." I reply. "emI'll go then/em."br / "emEvelyn/em."  
>He  "emNo, I know about the bomb,  
>John.em" I / "emNot now!/em"br / "emYes, now. How could you hide that from me? What happened to the plan?/em" I thought we agreed. He went behind my back!br / "emOkay,  
>okay. I'm sorry!em" His desperation starts to show through. "emJust help me out and I'll tell you everything. I promise./em"br / "emI'm just a lighter to you, John./em"br / "emNo,  
>I-em" I hear a loud 'oof' as John kicks out at one of the cops. "emI need you, Evelyn. I need you./em"br / "emWhatever/em." I notice him smile when I use the word that he has so often used against me. I decrease the distance between us and drop my eyes to my right hand to indicate where I will create the fire. Once I am close enough, I click my fingers, creating a subtle flame next to my /  
>"emThanks, sweetcheeksem." He winks at me and the flames shoot out towards him, taking me by surprise.  
>emWell, that's definitely a sexier way to do it than flailing your arms around!em The fire splits in two, each ball of flames consuming the hands of each cop. John stumbles free from them and jogs up to / "Thanks for that." He whispers, before suddenly kissing me strongly. I pull /  
>"What was tha-" A high pitched scream cuts me off. We turn and see Voltage striding towards us with a smug smile on her face.<br>Behind her, the cop that was trying to hold her lies on the floor convulsing, a young woman knelt beside him, /  
>"Did you really need to electrocute the guy?" I raise my eyebrows at  "I did warn him." She / "We need to get out of here." John states, Voltage and I nod in return. We push our way quickly through the panicking crowds, sirens singing behind / Soon, we end up in a dark back alley. It's empty, thankfully, and we most likely will not be / "So, when were you going to tell me there was a bomb, Pyro?" I /  
>"How did you find out about that?" He sounds irritated,<br>which infuriates me even / "I was talking to-"br / "I told her." Voltage cuts in. I / "Exactly." I / "I was going to tell you when it was appropriate." He turns his back to me and leans against the wall, his frustration / "I thought we agreed we weren't going to kill them?"  
>I  "I've been in your mind, Ardor." He returns to face me. "I saw what that guy did to the X-Men the first day you met them. Do you really want that for all of us?"br / "No, but that won't happen." I argue. br /  
>"It will! We're just weapons and circus freaks to them!" He steps closer to me. "Do you think I want to see them hurt you?<br>To see them pull you apart in the name of science?"br /  
>"It won't be that way." I whisper, sensing his care for  "It will! That's why we need to show them we're not to be messed with." I feel him tense up and touch his fist gently to calm / "Please, stop this." I beg.  
>"For me."br  "No." He turns his face / "John," I whisper, guiding his face back to my own. "Please. This isn't right."br / "But this is the only way." He protests, trying to avoid my eyes. I / "Okay, I'll make you a deal." I start.  
>"If you stop this, I'll forgive you for everything. I'll give up on Scott, and you and I can leave here. We can go anywhere you want.<br>I'll be yours for as long as you want me."br /  
>"Really?"br  "Only if you stop this now."  
>I  "I can't." He /  
>"What?" emNo! He's gotta be kidding?!embr / "The bomb can't be stopped now." He whispers, as if he's ashamed of his / "But you said it was a simple, generic, bad-movie bomb!" Voltage cuts /  
>"So, you're telling me there's nothing we can do?" I try to keep the confidence in my  "I'm telling you that now the bomb is set, we can't stop it. We just need to get everyone out, now."/p 


	113. Chapter 113

p class="MsoNormal""We need the X-Men." I state / "No."  
>John protests. "No way."br  "We can't do this alone." I / "Yes, we can!" He retorts like a / "Listen to me!" I demand, taking hold of his shirt and pulling him towards me. "This is your shit, Pyro. You put us in this situation. And, so far, you've done a bang up job of getting us out of it. We need the X-Men. This is about more than just my messed up relationship now."br / "I refuse to work with him." He shoves / "I'm sure he won't be thrilled at the idea either." I growl. br / "We can do this without them, Ardor." He hisses,  
>flicking his lighter between his  "We are getting the X-Men." I ignite my right hand. "Now!"br / "Woah!" Voltage steps in between us. "Okay, can we not fry each other please? I kind of need you two."br /  
>"Tell her this is a stupid idea." He   
>"Tell him he's being irritating and stubborn!" I  "Can you both stop acting like children?" She eyes us both intimidatingly. "I don't know what went on between you two,  
>but you need to get over it now!"br  "Sorry."  
>I sigh. br  "She's right, Pyro. We need the X-Men."  
>I poke my tongue out at him at her  "Seriously?"  
>John raises his  "Yup." I resist smiling at his / "Whatever." He releases an exasperated sigh. "I'll put up with your douchey ex if the deal still stands."br / "The deal about us running off together if you stop the bomb?" I step around Voltage, so that my face is just inches away from John's. "Honey,  
>in case you haven't noticed, you're not stopping the bomb."br  "Fine, do this without me." He /  
>"Okay, deal. Shut up." I snap. br  "Better start packing, sweetcheeks."br / "I said shut up."  
>I  "Whatever you say, sweetcheeks." He repeats the irritating nickname, before kissing me on the cheek. br / "I say that I love Scott Summers." That wipes the smug smile from his lips. "Now let's go!"br / br / "Marvel Girl!" I call as we approach the X-Men. "Can we talk?"br / "Where did you go? One minute we were talking, the next-"br / "Yeah, sorry. Pyro decided to get caught by the cops." I shoot him a /  
>"Cyclops isn't going to be happy if he sees these two here."<br>She / "I know. But the bomb..." I take a deep breath. "The bomb can't be stopped. We need to get everyone out of there right now, or they're all going to die."br /  
>"What?" She hisses, turning to check if the other X-Men are within hearing  "Essentially, Pyro is a dick who's doomed us all." This gets his attention. br /  
>"Hey, I-"br  "Shut up." I order. He does. br / "What? So, this place is going down no matter what we do?" Jean tries to make sense of the /  
>"Yes." I answer  "Okay, we need to go now then!" I can't help but admire her leadership skills.  
>"Come on."br  "Woah!" Bobby exclaims when he notices / "Okay, what's going on?"  
>Warren asks, obviously confused by my choice of   
>"Marvel Girl, what are they doing here?" Scott  "The bomb can't be shut off, Cyclops. We were wrong."  
>Jean explains quickly. "We need to evacuate the building."br  "emWait, how do they all know about the bomb?/em" John asks in my / "emNot now, John/em." I reply. I'm not going to grass Voltage up for potentially saving hundreds of / "It's a bomb, there's got to be a way to shut it off!" Scott becomes noticeably / "There's not." John states / "Hey, fire boy! Stay out of this,  
>yeah?" Scott snaps before turning his attention back to Jean.<br>"You said it was a basic bomb."br / "That's what the anonymous tip off said."br / "emAnonymous tip off?/em" John questions. I ignore him. br /  
>"We need to get into the building, Cyclops." I speak up.<br>Scott looks at me and there is a moment of silence when I am sure that our eyes meet, even though his visor obstructs my view. br / "No, the X-Men do. You don't need to be anywhere but prison." He turns and begins to walk away. I take hold of his / "You can't do this without us." I whisper.  
>"Just like we can't do it without you."br  "We can. Just watch us, Ardor." He turns away /  
>"Alright then." I yell. "Good luck shutting off the alarms without Voltage." He stops and I notice Voltage smirk proudly beside me. He storms back to us  "Fine!"  
>He agrees. "But everyone follows my orders. Understood?"br  "Yes, sir." Voltage replies in a seductively tone. I elbow her on the arm. "Hey!"br / "No way!"  
>John protests. "I'm not taking orders from someone who can't even control their own mutation."br  "emShut up, John./em" I order /  
>"Okay." Scott shrugs. "You're out. Come on, girls."br  "Hey! You can't do that!" John / "I think he just did, cutie." I smirk, before turning to follow Jean and Voltage, who trail Scott / "Whatever."  
>He murmurs behind  "Angel, Iceman!" Warren and Bobby come jogging over at Scott's voice. "Change of plan.  
>We need to evacuate the building. Ardor and Voltage will be assisting us, but only for today."br  "Wait. Am I missing something here?" Bobby furrows his brow behind his / "All you need to know is that we need to get everyone out of that building, as soon as possible." Scott's firm tone is insanely attractive. "Here's the plan..."/p 


	114. Chapter 114

We stand around the large, white building at uneven intervals, to make us less likely to be captured. I can clearly see both Scott and Jean from where I am positioned.  
>"Hey," I turn at the sound of John's voice.<br>"What are you doing here?" I hiss.  
>"Relax." He smiles, taking my hand. "I came to say good luck."<br>"What?" This isn't right.  
>"Listen. I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't want you going off and risking your life without you knowing that." He wraps his arms around my waist. I feel now compulsion to pull away.<br>"It's not too late, Pyro. You can still help us." I look up at him, praying he'll change his mind. "The offer still stands. Me and you, forever. You just need to help us."  
>"I can't." He whispers. "But I want you to know that I love you. Don't do anything crazy in there, yeah?"<br>"This whole thing is crazy." I smirk up at him.  
>"Fine, do crazy stuff, but make sure you come back to me in one piece." He tucks a lock of hair behind my eye mask.<br>"Thank you, Pyro." I smile. I don't know why. I mean, I should hate this guy! Every time I see him I feel something different for him. I'm all over the place. One minute I hate him, the next, I want nothing more than to be in his arms. But right now, there is the potential for me never coming back from this mission. That makes me want him by my side. Separately, we're good, but together... We're unstoppable. And seeing him this protective makes me wish he didn't have to be such an asshole.  
>"<em>Stay safe<em>." He tells me telepathically, though it's more like an order.  
>"<em>You too<em>." I wrap my arms around his neck.  
>"<em>I love you<em>." He reminds me. Technically, this could be the last time I ever see him. Do I really want to regret anything, if I die today? I lean up on my tiptoes and kiss his lips softly.  
>"<em>If you die on me, I'm gunna kill you.<em>" His thoughts make me smirk against his lips.  
>"<em>Shut up and kiss me, John<em>." And he does. I try to remove all thoughts of Scott from my mind. This could be my last kiss, better make it the best it can be. I deepen the kiss. As usual when we kiss, the world falls away. I should probably be more cautious about my choice of location for public displays of affection (especially now we've just attacked a bunch of cops), but right now, I don't care. _Screw being a good girl!  
><em>"_Okay, that's hot!_" John comments. I feel his smile against my lips._  
><em>"_Hey! Stay outta my head!_" I protest jokingly._  
><em>"_You love having me in your head_." He states confidently. He pulls me closer and kisses me more.  
>"<em>Of course<em>." I reply sarcastically.  
>"<em>Don't go<em>." He begs. I pull away, closing my eyes._  
><em>"I have to." I speak aloud. "You know that."_  
><em>"Please?"_  
><em>"No, Pyro." I protest strongly. "You started this, I have to fix it."_  
><em>"I'm sorry, Ardor. Can't you just let them fix it?"_  
><em>"You know that's not me, Pyro." I sigh and look at the ground._  
><em>"I know." He tips my chin up to see him and straightens my mask. "I never thought you could get hurt in all of this."_  
><em>"I won't." I smile up at him. "I'm a big girl now. I can handle a simple rescue mission."_  
><em>"Kiss me again?" He begs, making my smile grow._  
><em>"Is Pyro getting emotional?" I ask mockingly. _  
><em>"Shut up." He smirks._  
><em>"Make me." I tease. His lips meet mine almost immediately. I move closer to him, loosing myself in our connection._  
><em>"_Seriously, guys?_" Jean's voice pushes into our minds. "_Scott is going to murder you both if you don't stop, like, right now._"_  
><em>"_Sorry, Jean._" I blush, pulling back from John, feeling more than guilty at the mention of Scott's name. _I'm such a bitch. How could I do this to him?  
><em>"Really? Still feeling guilty about goggle boy?" John asks raises his eyebrows._  
><em>"Don't call him that. And yes." I mumble._  
><em>"Why? You have me now!" He steps back and throws out his hands, as if presenting himself to me._  
><em>"_Because I still love him, John._" I reply telepathically.  
>"<em>Whatever<em>." John's voice is suddenly cold and harsh. _What did I do? _"Contact me when you're done playing super heroes."_  
><em>"Pyro, wait!" I call as he walks away. He doesn't turn back. I roll my eyes. "Men."  
>"<em>Ardor?<em>" Jean is in my mind again.  
>"<em>Yes?<em>"  
>"<em>Are you ready?<em>" I look over to her, our eyes connecting.  
>"<em>Definitely<em>." A small smile claims my lips. I'm starting to feel like an X-Man again.  
>"<em>Then let's go!<em>"

**_**Okay, so I totally still need feedback (even though there are only about five chapters left (D:)) so do keep the comments coming. Thank you all so much for reading!**_**


	115. Chapter 115

p class="MsoNormal""What was that with Pyro?" Scott asks when we meet Bobby around the back of the building. "You trying to make me jealous?"br / "Did it work?" I reply cautiously hoping he will pick up on my joking / "Yes, actually." He doesn't look at me as he says the / "Then, yes.  
>I was trying to make you jealous." I state smugly, an unstoppable smile on my  "Well, it worked until I remembered that you're a cheating little bitch." He retorts.  
>"He's welcome to you."br  "Cyclops." I / "Iceman, you ready?" Scott ignores me.  
>br  "I guess so." Bobby sounds nervous, so I take hold of his hand on squeeze it slightly. He looks over to me and I give him a reassuring smile. He turns to Scott. "I don't see why we couldn't have just sent Ardor in to set off the fire alarm."br / "Because this isn't just a normal building. It takes more than just one alarm set off to make the security staff take notice."  
>Scott replies  "So, there's no other way?" Bobby / "We tried informing them politely, they didn't listen. This is the only way." Scott places his hand on Bobby's shoulder in a comforting gestures. "You can do this."br / "Okay." Bobby takes a deep breath. "Stay close."br / I feel the air around us cool as Bobby's skin is consumed in a thin layer of ice and suddenly,  
>we're moving. I look down at the ice below our feet and feel slightly sick at how quickly it is  I hear shouts from the crowds below us now and can almost sense Bobby's fear and panic. I squeeze his hand / "It will all be okay."  
>I whisper sweetly. "You're doing great."br  We quickly arrive at one of the windows Jean has telekinetically unlocked for us. Bobby stops us next to the window. I glance down and feel queasy at the sight of all the ant sized people so far below / "emJean, has Warren got Voltage up here yet?/em" Scott demands through the fresh telepathic bridge built through the / "emYes, I have/em." Warren answers. "emShe's just shut off the alarms, you're fine to enter./em" br /  
>"emThanks, Warrenem." I reply, looking at Scott. He nods at me / "Okay, so remember,  
>we need to stay hidden once we're in there. At least until Marvel Girl has finished her job, yes?" He orders, pushing the window open. Bobby and I both nod. We each climb through the window slowly.<br>br / The hallway is surprisingly empty. Maybe they're all checking what's up with the security. Suddenly, Scott grabs my arm and tugs me into a disabled restroom, locking the door behind / "Well," Bobby sighs. "This is far less glamorous than I expected being a super hero would be."br / "What did you expect?" I / "I dunno." He shrugs. "But I certainly didn't expect to be stuck in a toilet with a leather-clad pyrokinetic, a grumpy team leader and a butt load of sexual tension." We both shoot him a look, causing him to hold his hands up. "What?"br / "There's nothing between us anymore. You know that, right?" Scott sits on the closed toilet seat and I slide down the wall to sit on the / "Sure, sure." Bobby smirks / "She cheated on me and-"br / "No, I didn't!" I butt in. "I never once cheated on you. I loved you!"br / "Fine!" He hisses.  
>"You kissed him!"br  "No, I didn't." I repeat. "We had a dream that we made out once. That was it!"br / "Fine!" He snaps. "Let's say hypothetically you didn't cheat on me-"br / "I didn't." I cut / "And hypothetically, you don't have this stupid telepathic connection with him. Even so, you still spent months lying to me and meeting up behind my back." His anger is showing in his expression now, even though his eyes are /  
>"Guys, can we not do this here?" Bobby speaks up  "One second, Iceman." I hold up my hand to silence him, before turning back to Scott. "I know. And that is my biggest regret - that I lied."br /  
>"Regretting it doesn't change what you did!" I notice that he seems to want to raise his voice, but manages to keep it hushed,<br>so as to not blow our / "I know. But you have to realize how much I love you. I never meant to hurt you. Pyro was always just a friend. It was just... I would get angry when you tried to hold me down, and I'd seek the freedom that Pyro gave me. He allowed me to be bad." I explain. "And that made me think that maybe I didn't belong with the X-Men. You don't need someone who has an aching desire to go out and ruin everything. I started feeling that my place in the X-Men was lost."br / "Don't try to pin this on us!" He retorts. br / "I'm not,  
>Cyclops." I stand, making my way towards him. "I'm not."br  "You don't see how much you've hurt me, do you?" His voice begins to / "I do! Of course, I do."  
>I kneel down in front of him. "Please, try to forgive me. Please take me back. I'm nothing without you and the X-Men!"br   
>"You really think that begging me to take you back is going to work? After everything you did?" The anger returns to his  "I hope it will." I whisper. "I love you."br / "I'm not that weak. Of course, I want to forgive you. Of course, I still love you. But what's the point? You've shown me that you're always just going to hurt me!"  
>His reply is strong and  "No! I promise,  
>if you took me back, I'd never hurt you again!" I can feel my voice become strained as the tears push to be released. br   
>"How am I supposed to believe anything you say not, Ardor? You promised no more secrets, remember? And then, on top of that, you told me you hated Pyro when I found out about you. Your recent actions don't seem to show me that you hate him."br  "I needed a team. He was there, I-"br / "You know that's not what I'm talking about." He cuts me /  
>"Last night was a mistake. I was lonely and he was saying all these things and then there was fire and I wanted to make you jealous and..." I trail off. I don't know what to say   
>"That didn't make me jealous. It broke me. Because it proved you didn't want me anymore." He  "No! I'll always want you. You have to believe me! Pyro is just a friend."  
>I allow the first tear to fall. br  "So, tell me one thing." He starts. "If he's just a friend, surely I'm more important to you than him, yes?"br / "Of course!"  
>I speak  "Then why couldn't you see that your actions were always going to hurt someone? If you ignored him, he would get hurt, but if you continued your disgusting affair, I would get hurt. Why did you choose to hurt me?" The last question is weak and breaks my / "I didn't." I whisper, looking up at / "You did. You always chose him over me, Ardor. Why can't you see that?" He's right. I did. emBy not telling Scott about the note at the club, I chose John. By letting him go when the X-Men were looking for him, I chose John. By giving in to our connection, I chose John. By hiding it from Scott, I chose John. By kissing him in our connection, I chose John. By running to him when Scott found out, I chose John. I shouldn't have. / /em"emEvelyn?/em"  
>John is in my mind. "emDon't you see you chose me for a reasonem?"embr / /em"emGo away!/em" My thoughts are louder and angrier than / /em"Choosing him was crazy.  
>When I have someone as perfect, talented and loving as you, how could I even look at anyone else?" I place my hand on his fist, which is balled up so tight with anger, that his knuckles are  /em"That's the thing," He pulls his hand away. "You don't have me. Not anymore."embr /  
>em"I'm not losing you, Cyclops. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. From that moment we spoke at prom, that moment you saved me, I've been entranced by you. And since that day,  
>every day, I've woken up with one person in my mind." I stand and bend forwards slightly so that our faces are level. "The boy with the red sunglasses."embr  /em"Well,  
>I'm sure the boy with the silver lighter will make a perfect replacement." He turns his face away from my  /em"No. No one could ever replace you. When I left the mansion, my heart was torn apart. You saved me, gave me a new life. Without you, I'd be nothing." I place my hands on his face and guide him to face me. "Yes, I lied to you. But I never cheated. I could never cheat on you. I love you too much."embr / /em"But you hurt me. After you knew everything I've already been through, you still hurt me." His voice is weaker than / /em"I know. But I promise I will never hurt you again. If you take me back, I'll never contact Pyro again. I'll be the perfect X-Man, as well as the perfect girlfriend." I look deep into his visor and hope our eyes connect behind it somewhere. embr / /em"Maybe,  
>in time, I'll learn to trust you again. But right now... Right now, I can't see a future where getting back with you doesn't mean a world of heartbreak for me." His words give me hope. emMaybe,<br>in / /em"I can. Do you remember that day, when you asked me to marry you one day, and raise a bunch of cute mutant babies? We can still have that. If you want me and my mutant babies, you can still have us." I stroke my thumb through his hair. embr / /em"Of course I still want that." He / /em"Then,  
>take me back and you can have that. I will spend the rest of my life making up for this, I swear!" I lean down and kiss him on the cheek. "I love you more than you could ever know."embr  /em"I- I can't." He says almost inaudibly.  
>embr  /em"Ummm, guys?" Bobby appears beside us. "You may have been too busy making me feel extremely uncomfortable to have heard, but Marvel Girl says it's done."embr / /em"What did she say,  
>Iceman?" Scott <div> 


	116. Chapter 116

"_No, that's got to be wrong!_" I argue in my mind. "_We have to get them out._"  
>"<em>Is there any way we can buy more time?<em>" Scott demands.  
>"<em>No, Voltage says the system is solid, there's no way to slow it.<em>" Jean replies.  
>"Damn!" Scott yells slamming his fist into the wall.<br>"It's not your fault." I whisper, placing my hand on his arm. "You can't blame yourself."  
>"I don't. I blame your boyfriend!" He snaps turning back to me.<br>"He's not my boyfriend." I argue, but Scott's not listening.  
>"<em>Okay, Iceman, Angel, Voltage. You need to work on getting as many people out as you can. Marvel Girl, meet us in the conference room, now!<em>" He orders, as we leave the rest room. Bobby leaves us, following the stairs downwards, and we sprint to the conference room.  
>"Marvel Girl, we need a plan!" Scott orders.<br>"Can't they get everyone out?" Jean sounds scared.  
>"No, there's not enough time." Scott replies bluntly.<br>"So, what do we do?" I speak up.  
>"You are going to contact that asshole you've been sleeping with and see if we can stop this, then, you're leaving." He says bluntly. "Marvel Girl and I are working on a plan."<br>"I haven't-"  
>"Not now!" He yells, cutting me off. I nod awkwardly.<br>"_John, we need you_." I close my eyes to strengthen the connection.  
>"<em>What's happened? Are you okay?<em>" He sounds worried.  
>"<em>For now, yes.<em>" I reply. "_But there's no way we can evacuate everyone from the building in time._"  
>"<em>Get out of there, Evelyn.<em>" He orders.  
>"<em>No. I need to help them!<em>"  
>"<em>Evelyn, I'm not letting you die in there!<em>" His thoughts are loud, full of emotion.  
>"<em>You need to tell us how to slow the countdown, John. Please!<em>" I beg.  
>"<em>You can't<em>." He replies simply.  
>"<em>No, no, no! There has to be a way!<em>" I can hear the desperation in my thoughts.  
>"<em>There's not.<em>"  
>"<em>There has to be!<em>" I repeat.  
>"<em>No, this bomb isn't that simple. The building is going down five minutes. So, you need to get out right now!<em>" He orders.  
>"<em>No, I'm not leaving without the X-Men.<em>" I reply strongly, before ignoring any more of his thoughts. I open my eyes and head back over to Scott and Jean.  
>"He says there's nothing we can do." I say weakly.<br>"No, there has to be!" Scott yells. "We can't let these people die!"  
>"There's not." I reply quietly.<br>"_Warren!_" Scott demands in his mind.  
>"<em>I'm here<em>." Warren quickly replies.

"_How's the evacuation going?_" Scott asks, although we all know the answer.

"_Voltage is making the elevators go as fast as possible, and I'm taking people out the windows, as is Bobby. But people are reluctant to trust us. And even if they weren't, there's only so many we can take!_" He admits. "_By my guess, half of these people won't make it out._"  
>"No!" Scott yells. I ache to hug him and comfort him, but I know I can't.<br>"Cyclops, we have to find a way to contain the explosion." Jean speaks up.  
>"How? What can we possibly do?" Scott runs his hand through his hair, obviously stressed.<br>"The professor says there are mutants that can absorb kinetic energy. The street outside is full of unknown mutants, if we can-"  
>"Talk to the professor, see if he can locate one." Scott orders. Jean shuts her eyes, indicating her communication with the professor.<br>Absorb kinetic energy? I can absorb heat energy. Aren't bombs kind of reliant on heat for their devastation? If I can remove the fire, maybe I can save some people.  
>"Cyclops, I-"<br>"What are you still doing here?" He snaps. "Leave, now!"  
>"No. I'm not leaving without you!" I take hold of his arm.<br>"You're not part of this team; you're just an innocent citizen in this. You need to go!" He offers.  
>"You don't believe that any more than I do." I argue.<br>"You're right, I don't." He replies harshly. "But I love you and there's no way I'm letting you die here just because you want to be an X-Man again."  
>"That's not the reason I'm here!" I yell. "I'm here because I'm not leaving this building if you're not there beside me!"<br>"The professor says there's no one anywhere near with those types of powers." Jean says, her face as white as a sheet. "We can't stop this."  
>"Yes, we can!" Scott argues. "We have to."<br>"I can try to dull the force of the explosion with my telekinesis, but I can't do it from in here." Jean suggests.  
>"Okay, I guess that's a good start." Scott sounds slightly calmer now. "Get Warren up here now!"<br>"Okay." Jean quickly summons Warren with her telepathy.  
>"How much of the explosion can you contain?" Scott asks, obviously trying to keep calm.<br>"I don't know. I could probably contain the original force completely to this floor, and with your help, we could ensure no falling debris can hurt anyone." She explains quickly. "But I can't contain the heat. That's the issue. These people are going to burn to death."  
>"No, they're not." I speak up.<br>"What are you talking about?" Scott snaps his attention to me.  
>"You need to get out." I order. "I'm going to try to absorb the flames."<p> 


	117. Chapter 117

**_**Scott's POV**_**

"No!" I rush over to her. _She's crazy!_ "No, you can't contain that much energy!"  
>"I know." She whispers.<br>"You'll die!" I grab her arms and shake her. "You'll die, Evelyn!"  
>"I know." She repeats.<br>"No!" I let my tears escape_. I can't lose her! Not now!_  
>"I have to do this, Scott." She sounds unnaturally calm. "This is all my fault."<br>"No, it's not." I cry. "You can control the flames from down there! It will be fine."  
>"No, it won't, Scott." She replies. "I can't save them by controlling the flames, I have to absorb them. And I can only do that here."<br>"I can't let you do this!" I sob. She takes a deep breath, which I hear waver slightly, indicating her hidden emotions.  
>"You have to." She places her hand on my cheek, and wipes away a tear that has escaped my visor. "Be brave, Scott."<br>"This is brave, this is stupid!" I argue.  
>"Ninety seconds!" Jean calls.<br>"No, letting these people die when I could've saved them would be stupid." She smiles up at me. "I'm finally doing something for someone else, Scott."  
>"Please, I can't lose you!" I beg.<br>"Tell my mom it was an accident. I don't want her to think that I lied to her about everything." The brave smile doesn't leave her lips.  
>"Don't do this!" I sob. "Come back to the institute. Come back to the X-Men. I don't care about what happened anymore. I forgive you! Don't go!"<br>"Thank you." She whispers. "Thank you for forgiving me. Now, I can do this without any regrets."  
>"No!" I yell.<br>"I'm here." Warren announces, entering the room. "What do you want me to do?"  
>"Take Jean and Scott." Evelyn orders. "Get them a safe distance away."<br>"What about you?" Warren questions.  
>"I'm going to fix this." She replies simply.<br>"No, you're not! You're coming with us!" I protest._ I'm not leaving her! I can't._  
>"Scott, go!" She orders. I notice her eyes are now brimming with tears.<br>"No!" I yell. "I love you!"  
>"I love you too, Scott Summers." Her smile returns, whilst a tear escapes her eye. "That's why you have to go."<br>"Please, don't do this!" I kiss her, the way I have been aching to ever since I saw her this morning. I have no reason not to anymore. Everything with Pyro seems so small. I love her and that's all that matters. We're going to leave here and everything is going to go back to what it was. And then we're going to grow up as the leaders of the X-Men, and we're going to start a family together. We'll teach our children how to utilize their mutations. Everything will be perfect. As we kiss, I realize that I could never live without her.  
>"Scott," She whispers, pulling back. "You have to go now."<br>"No, _we_ have to go!" I correct her.  
>"Warren, take him, please?" She begs, tears now escaping her eyes freely, yet her smile remains. "Tell Bobby to stay out of trouble for me, yeah?"<br>"No!" I cry.  
>"I love you guys." She whispers.<br>"I love you too!" Jean is crying too now, as she hugs Evelyn tightly. Warren quickly joins her.  
>"Jean?" She says calmly. Jean pulls away from her body.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Look after Scott?" She begs.<br>"Of course." Jean smiles weakly through the tears.  
>"Warren, go now." She orders. "There's less than a minute left."<br>"No!" I shout, as Warren grabs my waist.  
>"Be brave, Evelyn." I hear him whisper over my protest.<br>"I love you, Scott." She smiles, pushing my hands from her body. "I always have and I always will. One day, we'll meet again, I promise."  
>"Please!" I sob, as I am pulled away from her.<br>"I'll tell your parents what a brave, strong man you've become." As she says the final words, her smile slips slightly, showing the true fear inside of her.  
>And then, I am pulled away. I close my eyes as I feel us fall quickly to the ground. Once we land safely, I begin to feel even angrier at myself and everyone around me.<br>"You!" I yell, looking at the winged mutant in front of me. "Why did you do that? I could have saved her!"  
>"Scott..." He shakes his head slowly.<br>"No! You've ruined everything! I was going to save her!" I sob.  
>"She was never going to give up on this." He whispers.<br>"She was! I know she was!" I yell, throwing my fist out towards him. He catches it casually and pulls me against him, hugging me.  
>"She did it for you," He whispers to me. "She did everything for you."<br>"No..." I cry weakly into his shoulder.  
>"Marvel Girl, are you ready?" I hear in his voice that he is also crying now.<br>"Y-yes." She stutters through the tears.  
>"Come on." He says to me gently, not releasing his grip on me. "We should go."<br>"No, I have to stop this, I have to-" the loud boom of the explosion cuts me off. I pull my away from Warren's shoulder to look up to the building. Jean's excessive telekinesis creates a visible dome around the floor, where the flames attempt to weave out of the windows. _No!_ The fire seeps back into the building and I know that it's over.  
>"No!" I scream, trying to run towards the building. <em>That can't be it!<em>  
>"Scott, she's gone!" Warren holds me back. <em>Why won't he let me go?<em> "She's gone."  
>"Shut up!" I punch him in the chest, hard, but he does not let go. I watch helplessly as the stream of shocked business men pour out of the bottom of the building. <em>She's got to be with them. She's got to come soon<em>. I keep watching and waiting, occasionally trying to break free of Warren's grasp.  
>After a while, the line begins to thin out. Jean guides large pieces of the broken building down around us, which I know will reveal the inside of the room where Evelyn stood. I don't look, <em>I can't.<em> I have to keep watching the people leave the building; she'll be there in a minute.  
>My breath catches as I notice Bobby and Voltage leave the building last. <em>Why isn't she with them? Didn't they help her? Why aren't they helping her?<br>_"Where is she?" I yell as Bobby approaches us. He looks up at Warren and I turn to see him shake his head in reply to Bobby._  
><em>"Just help Marvel Girl." Warren orders softly. Bobby nods and moves away._  
><em>"Warren, where is she?" I beg. "Please!"_  
><em>"She's gone now." He whispers._  
><em>"No! That can't be it!" I sob. _  
><em>"You guys are finally out!" I hear the Australian voice beside me. "Where's Ardor?"_  
><em>"You caused this!" I scream reaching out towards him. Again, Warren holds me back. "This is all your fault!"_  
><em>"What?" He steps backwards, a confused expression on his face. What I would give to be ignorant in this situation._  
><em>"She sacrificed herself for what you did!" Warren yells. "She's dead! And it's all your fault!"_  
><em>"No!" I protest. _She's not dead. She can't be.  
><em>"What?" Pyro goes white. "No, she wouldn't just..." He trails off._  
><em>"I'm going to kill you!" I cry. _This bastard... He's the reason she's not here!  
><em>"She can't be gone." He looks distressed, but I want to make him feel worse than that. He deserves to feel worse than that. "I loved her."_  
><em>"No! Shut up! You've destroyed everything!" I want to blast a hole right through his chest as soon as he says the words, but my emotions have me too week to do anything. _He doesn't love her, I love her! He could never deserve her.  
><em>"Come on, Pyro." Voltage stands in front of him now. "We should go!"_  
><em>They disappear off into the shocked crowd. _No! He needs to pay!  
><em>"Look!" Someone calls. "It's Cyclops from the X-Men!"_  
><em>"What's wrong with him?" Someone else asks. _This isn't right._ They're looking at me like I'm some kind of show. This isn't for their entertainment. _I've just lost the girl I loved!  
><em>"We need to get out of here." Warren orders. "Marvel Girl, Iceman, is it stable?" Jean nods sadly in response. "Then we should go."_  
><em>"No! We can't leave her!" I protest._  
><em>"She's not coming back, Cyclops!" He hisses._  
><em>"You don't know that!" I sob._  
><em>"She's dead!" His words are like a knife through my heart. _No, she's not! She can't be!_ "She's gone."_  
><em>"No..." I whisper, as Warren leads me through the gasping crowd. I catch snippets of news reports being recorded around me._  
><em>"... State leaders..."_  
><em>"... Some sort of explosion from an unknown source..."_  
><em>"... X-Men..."_  
><em>"... The mutant known as Ardor..."_  
><em>"... Perished..."_  
><em>"... Strange, masked companions..."_  
><em>This is it. This is _real_. She is really gone. After everything we've been through, this is how it ends.  
>I think back to when I first saw her around school, how I thought she was 'just another cheerleader'.<em><br>_And then at prom, at the sight of her mutation, how I started to fall for her. _  
><em>That night at the institute when a heated argument turned into passion when I told her that I loved her._  
><em>And when she risked her life to rescue me after Jean kissed me._  
><em>Every moment I spent with her, no matter how painful, meant something. Every issue we had did not. The last two days have been spent without her, when I could've forgiven her.  
>If only I'd known how quickly she'd be taken from me.<em><br>_If only I'd known._  
><em>If only.

_- The End -_


	118. Chapter 118

p class="MsoNormal"Jean Grey hated funerals. Not only did she have to deal with her own grief, she had to struggle with the grief of others too. Being an inexperienced telepath in an emotional situation like this was more than difficult.  
>She did not want to know how the others were feeling. She just wanted time to mourn her best friend in  This was as much a difficult time for her as it was for the rest of her team - with the exception, of course, of Scott. She and Evelyn had become closer than ever during the two weeks before the young pyrokinetic's death.  
>Jean had found a girl she could connect with here at the institute.<br>Their bond, although new, was stronger than Jean had ever expected,  
>especially considering her infatuation with Evelyn's boyfriend.<br>Losing Evelyn was going to be more of a struggle than any of the X-Men had / The funeral took place at the institute. Scott's idea, of course. He had said that she would have wanted to be around friends. That was one of the only things he had said in the week since her / Evelyn's death had hit Scott hard, and now, as Jean watched the boy dressed in the sharp black suit, she felt that more than ever. Although his eyes were hidden behind the thick red lenses, Jean could tell that Scott was holding back the tears. She approached him /  
>"It's okay to cry, you know." She   
>"No." He replied bluntly. "I have to stay strong. For Sandy."br  Jean glanced over to Evelyn's mother, who was sobbing beside Sara, Evelyn's unknowing, unmutated best friend.  
>The pair were ignorant to Evelyn's heroic actions. Most people could never imagine the pain of losing a child if they had not experienced it. Jean, however, was unfortunate enough to feel all of Sandy's flooding emotions. It hurt. She turned her face away from the grieving mother quickly, trying to dull the  Jean tugged lightly on the hem of her black dress, which reached just above her knees. She felt self-conscious, as if she shouldn't be here. No one actually knew how close she and Evelyn were. No one was there when they had their girly sleepovers in Jean's room and talked about boys and / Jean remembered Evelyn's last words to her. emLook after Scott/em, she had requested. Jean had every intention of doing that. She couldn't let the boy drown in grief. That's not what Evelyn would've wanted. br / "Jean?" The redhead turned to the younger boy beside her, noticing the wavering in his / "Yes,  
>Bobby?" She felt all of his emotions hit her at once. Evelyn had been like a sister to the cryokinetic teen, even though their mutations should've set them  "We're going to be okay, aren't we?" Jean noticed the tears sparkle in Bobby's / "Of course." She whispered, not sure if she, herself, actually believed the words. She forced a small / "What about Scott?" Bobby took a deep breath to suppress his / "We've just got to help him through this." Jean / "I don't want to believe she's gone." Bobby allowed a few tears to escape, causing Jean to pull him in for a tight / "I know. None of us do." She rested her head against his, as she watched Warren approach / "Is he okay?"  
>Warren asked  "Yeah," Jean lied, her own voice becoming strained with unspilled tears. Warren could obviously see this, as he quickly wrapped his arms around his two / "I know you miss her." He whispered. "So do I.  
>But she wouldn't want us crying over her."br  As Jean looked up, her eyes connected with Warren's and she felt that he was saying the words to suppress his own tears more than anyone else' / Suddenly, Jean felt an extra rush of emotion, as someone else entered the premises. There was no one anyone could get in if the professor had not allowed them access - especially / "emScott/em," Jean called out telepathically. "emPyro and Voltage are here/em."br / Scott's head snapped up, his muscles / "emHow dare he even/em-"br / "emNo, Scott/em."  
>Jean cut him off. "emHe's here for the same reason as us. He just wants to say goodbye.em"br /  
>"emHe doesn't deserve to say goodbye to her!em"  
>Scott protested in his  "emJust let him. For Evelyn./em" Scott visibly relaxed at Jean's / The blond mutant entered the room and all eyes fell to him and the girl beside him. His eyes dropped to the floor.  
>Jean looked over to him, immediately sensing his emotions. She was shocked to learn that Evelyn's passing had hit John almost as hard as it had Scott. This boy really cared about her  It hurt Jean to think how few people had arrived to pay their respects to such a beautiful girl. Yet, a small service was possibly better.  
>Just the people that really cared about Evelyn, gathering to celebrate her short, yet spectacular  This was their chance to say goodbye to the girl that had affected them / The girl with the flames in her hair./p 


	119. Chapter 119

p class="MsoNormal"Professor Charles Xavier watched from his office window as his students and others headed outside to the funeral service of Evelyn James. Closing his eyes, he sensed the figure behind / "Why are you here?" He demanded, not turning to see the /  
>"I can't let them go." The voice  "We both know that there is more to your return than that." Charles did not have to use his telepathy to detect why the person behind him had returned to the Xavier Institute. br / "Fine."  
>The voice sighed. "I can't let him go."br  "You must." The professor ordered, turning in his wheelchair. "What happened last week has turned him into a different boy."br / "He's still Scott." The voice /  
>"Not the Scott you remember." The professor replied  "Why can't I return?" The voice / "Because, Miss James, my students believe you to be dead." The professor's voice was blunt, and stung the girl's / "Why can't I just tell them the truth?" She stepped closer to the man in the / "Because you have damaged them enough." The professor snapped. "You have no place in my X-Men."br / "But I love him!" She argued, tears streaming down her cheeks. Was it ironic to be crying at your own funeral?br / "You've hurt him enough. To discover you did not perish in those flames would push him too far." The professor's voice was strong, and hurt Evelyn / "It wasn't my fault!" She argued. "I thought I couldn't contain that much energy. How was I supposed to know that it would just put me in a temporary coma?"br / "You weren't. But now you do, you must leave." He / "You've taken my family from me!" She yells. "I can never see my mother again!"br / "You have no business here now, Miss James." The professor orders.  
>"You are to leave this town and never return. Take the other pyrokinetic with you if you must."br  "If I can tell John, why can't I tell the others?" Evelyn asked, trying desperately to find a loophole that mean she could be with Scott once again. br / "Because he is not one of - or close to one of - my X-Men." The professor replies curtly. "He means nothing to me."br / "Can't you do something with your telepathy? Make it so I can come home?" She begs through the / "This is not your home now, Miss James.  
>And it never will be again. Now, please leave my office."br  "I hate you." She sobbed. She knew she had said the words many times in her life, especially over the past year, but this was the first time she truly meant them. Sat in front of her was a man telling her she could never return to her previous life - to her mother, to her friends, to Scott Summers. This man had taken everything she loved and pulled it out from under her. She could never fix the day she died, but she wished she could. She wished she had not underestimated her abilities. She wished she had told Scott to look for a body in the broken building. Then she might be allowed home. She moved over to the window, ignoring the professor's orders to leave. Her friends and family were gathered around, dressed all in black. Her mother was understandably hysterically. Yet, she noticed that Scott speared to be keeping it together, though she could never tell what was going on behind the ruby quartz lenses. emBe brave/em, she had told him. He was. And that made Evelyn proud. She longed to run out and announce her life, to hug her mother again. But she couldn't. She could never see her mother ever / Evelyn noticed something odd about the service -  
>John was there. Had Scott actually softened to the pyrokinetic that had technically killed his girlfriend? Or maybe he was too distraught to notice or care? Either way, seeing the two boys together broke Evelyn's heart even  Jean looked as if she was following the order Evelyn had given her, to look after Scott. But,  
>on top of that, she seemed to be looking after Warren and Bobby too.<br>Evelyn forced a weak smile at the thought. She may be gone, but at least there was someone here to care for her /  
>Bobby looked his age for once. He had always looked so mature and brave, that Evelyn regularly forgot that he was years younger than the others. But now, as he stood there in a small, black suit, he looked like the young boy that he was. He looked vulnerable. Despite the distance, Evelyn could tell he was crying. She longed to comfort him. Burst out and shout "emDon't cry, Bobby. You can't get rid of me that easily!em". Make a joke out of it,  
>like Bobby always loved to do. But she could never joke with the young mutant again. She could never again ruffle his hair in that patronizing way that irritated him so  She noticed Warren place a strong hand on Bobby's shoulder and was thankful that the winged mutant had remained so strong. She knew there needed to be people who could look after Bobby and Scott in their grief and, after today, she certainly did not trust the professor with that job.  
>Warren's last words to her had been simple. emBe brave,<br>Evelyn/em. And that is what she intended to do, especially today. She had to. There was no other way she was going to get through this. She placed her hand on the window and let the tears flow / "Scott picked out most things about the funeral." The professor commented. "He wanted it to be perfect."br / "Shut up." Evelyn ordered, as every word from the professor's mouth hurt her / "The service will be over soon. It would be best if you leave now."  
>Evelyn closed her eyes at the sound of the words. This was the last time she would see her friends and family. Couldn't she just get one last cuddle from her mom before she left? One more gossiping session with Sara? Another girly sleepover with Jean? A discussion about the past over cheap pizza with Warren? Another night watching bad comedy shows with Bobby? One last kiss from Scott? There were so many things she had taken for granted. So many simple things. And now they were  It was times like this when her mother would hug her and tell her everything would be okay. And now that was gone. How was a girl supposed to survive without her mother? The woman that taught her everything. emGone/em. Just like / "Miss James." The professor appeared beside her. "I insist you leave now."br / Evelyn took a deep breath and headed towards the / "I hope they find out what an evil man you are, Xavier." She hissed before leaving the / She travelled down the corridors and hallways, but was stopped when she stepped foot in one. She placed her hand on the wall to her left and gazed upon the scorch marks that stained the wall. This is where her passionate make out session with Scott, after an argument about finding Pyro, had turned into a shower for the couple. She smirked at the memory. Arguments were so frequent in their relationship. But she'd rather argue with Scott every day than leave him like she must / She quickly pushed open the door to the room she had shared with Scott. It looked unlived in,  
>other than the small alarm clock placed on the nightstand. She wandered over to the bed and opened the top draw of the nightstand.<br>Sure enough, Scott's photograph of his fallen family lay in the bottom of the drawer. Evelyn picked it up and kissed it lightly. She took a deep breath and removed the necklace Scott had given to her on their first date. She wrapped it gently around the photograph before replacing it in the drawer. Glancing at her hand, Evelyn decided she would keep the ring for herself, a constant reminder of a love torn apart. She shut the drawer gently and left the room. This was it.  
>This was the part where she had to say goodbye to the things she was actually allowed to. br  Goodbye room where she had first said 'I love you' to anyone. br / Goodbye bed where she had slept peacefully in his arms. br / Goodbye home, where she had finally found a place she belonged. br /  
>emGoodbye.em/p 


	120. Chapter 120

p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em;  
>padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color:<br>#222222; line-height: 24.002399444580078px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight:  
>inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align:<br>baseline;"strong**That's it! :(br /strong/em/p 


End file.
